Truth in Time Tells All
by Frodo eats fridos
Summary: THIS STORY IS WORTH READING! Eragon befriends a girl who has a mysterious air about her. But when the 3rd rider has risen her past is revealed to Eragon. What happens to their relationship when Alagaesia suffers more and more by Galbatorix's wrath? R&R!
1. Chapter 1

"_Brisingr!" A tall middle aged rider with wavy long black hair and released his arrow watching it glow up into green fire as it made its way to the five urgals. The rider chuckled at the sight at his victory and turned to his green dragon hoping to find a pleased look on her face, but she didn't even notice. Her head was looking up at the sky and her eyes were big. He looked up as well and saw a rider that looked familiar on a red dragon. His eyes grew big along with his dragons. Not with fear though, but with anger. He realized finally whom it was once the man started talking._

"_O well done, well done. I applaud you," the man joked as his dragon lowered to the ground. _

"_Morzan," the rider scowled._

"_Now, Galron, aren't you a little too manly to be playing with bows and arrows?" He chuckled and got off of his dragon. "Let us test your blade!" Galron made a quick effort to kill him instantly but Morzan quickly retorted, "Thrysta vanir!"_

_ Galron was thrown with great force in the chest moving back twenty feet in the air. He landed hard on the soil and curled up in a ball waiting for the pain to recede. His dragon roared with fury and made her way to her injured rider. Morzan slowly walked his way toward Galron laughing as he drew out his crimson blade. Galron's dragon snapped her jaws at Morzan warning him to stay away._

"_Oh! Getting a little angry now are we?" Morzan replied with a taunting voice. The furious dragon growled at him watching him move around the two in a circle with his dragon following._

"_Now let's make this intresting. How about we play fair? Blade against blade. What's better to see who the better man is with swords play? No magic at all." Morzan shot a look at Galrons dragon. "And no aid from your precious dragon," he scowled at her saying those words in such a beastly manner. This made Galron's dragon furious which made her jump at him with her jaw open, ready to rip apart his body. But Morzan's dragon raced her there and clawed her in the face. She landed on the hard ground with a thud and her body went limp. _

"_No!" Galron yelled he crawled to her, still in pain from the wind blow Morzan pulled earlier. He collapsed on her neck breathing heavily. The scratches on her face made him quiver. He reached out his marked palm getting ready to heal her but Morzan stepped on his hand with the heel of his boot. Galron screamed in pain, this made his dragon wakeup up which even caused him more pain. Her eyes opened and her left one was scratched and bloody due to the scratch of Morzan's dragon._

"_What did I tell you, Galron? No magic," Morzan said as he released his boot under Galron's hand and headed his way to his dragon patting him on the neck to let him know he did a good job. Galron grabbed his injured hand and flexed it back and forth making sure nothing was broken. Galron looked at his dragon who was now sitting upright trying to lick the blood off her face. He made his way to her but she interrupted. _

Galron don't worry about me, I'm fine. _Galron didn't believe it. _

You're fine? Your eye is scratched! How can you be fine?

Just believe me, Galron. And don't worry! You always worry! Now go fight him and show him who the better man is!_ He chuckled and looked at her with love in his eyes. She smiled back, or tried to, the scratch prevented her from the smile she always gave him._

Now go! Hell has been waiting much too long for him.

_ He smiled and drew out his green blade. He finally turned around and saw Morzan a few yards away from him with his blood colored blade drawn out. His dragon was by the trees and out of the way of the fighting ground. Both riders stood there as intensity broke through. Galron hesitated each time he thought of going for the first blow afraid that Morzan would use magic. After all, he never promised anything. _

_ But it just so happens that Morzan took the first blow but was blocked by Galron easily. From then on the both fought nonstop. To Morzan's surprise Galron was quick on his feet and creative with his swords play. Galron was actually making Morzan sweat which was a big thing because Morzan gets the best of the fight and kills the victim instantly. Unfortunately, Morzan found Galron's fighting pattern and found a way to kick him in the gut. Galron fell to the ground and tried to get up but he saw Morzan lift his sword high and come down. Galron quickly blocked Morzan's attempt to kill him. But Morzan came on top of him forcing his sword into Galron's throat, still blocked by the green blade._

_ Galron made an attempt to get up but Morzan had him pinned down. Morzan freed his right hand and reached in his boot and pulled out a dagger. Galron tried to free himself again but Morzan was too strong and heavy. Morzan smiled at Galron's pathetic attempt and held the dagger close to the clashed blades._

"_Think of your child and wife, Galron. What would they think when they heard that you have been killed?" Morzan said in a fake sad voice._

"_Don't you ever talk about my family you bastard!" Galron yelled in fury. Morzan just laughed._

"_You better start sending your prayers to your family because once I'm done with you, its them next. Ha ha! Oh I'm going to have fun with that."_

"_If you ever touch them. I swear I will . . ." Galron was cut off._

"_You'll what?" Morzan laughed, "You wont live to see that day." Morzan said as he moved the dgger closer to his throat. Galron's dragon's voice rang in his head_

Galron! Do something! Get up! He's going to kill us!

You think I don't know that? Besides, I have a plan.

_ Morzan turned Galron's head with his dagger toward his green dragon._

"_Say goodbye to her Galron. She's the last thing you . ."_

_ Morzan looked down, there in his ribs was a dagger. Galron had sneaked the dagger from his own boot before Morzan had the chance to kill him. He heard his dragon roar but his dragon didn't move. Mozan's face all the sudden went white and hard. Galron felt Morzan's strength draining from himself so he got up and Morzan was the one on the ground this time. Galron pulled the dagger out of Morzan which made Morzan scream in pain. Galron pinned him down holding his own bloody dagger to his throat._

"_And what of your son, Morzan? What is he to become after he finds out that his father has died? Unlike my child . . . he'll be happy to hear the news."_

_ He then stood up and took his green blade and in one quick motion he stabbed him in his in his stomach._

"_Now go to hell." Galron scowled. Finally he heard the sound he always wanted to hear, the dying screams of Morzan and his dragon. He quickly took the blade out from Morzan's body and spat at him. He turned to see his dragon up and roaring with happiness. Galron laughed along with her as he walked toward her. But his dragon's happy roars became warning screams._

Galron!

Wha . .

_ A piercing pain came through his back and out his stomach. He screamed to the suprising attack. He wanted to fall down but something held him up. He looked down and saw a red blade protruding out of his stomach, he couldn't tell where his blood started and ended on the red sword. His dragon screamed and ran to him._

"_Letta!" Galron heard a voice yell which was right behind him._

_ Galron's Dragon was held back no matter how hard she tried to run to her hurt rider. She screamed repeatedly hoping that would help her get closer to him. Her screams turned into cries finally realizing she will never get to have another flight with her rider, no more nights of talking to each other, and because of that blasted spell she wont be able to ever touch her rider again. Galron felt a warm breath down his neck realizing it was Morzan._

"_You cheated," Galron said breathlessly._

_ All he did was chuckle._

"_I'm Morzan."_

_ Morzan's dragon was right behind his rider sounding as though he was laughing along with his rider._

"_Now get off of my blade," Morzan kicked Galron of his bloodied sword. Galron fell hard on the ground next to his dragon's body. Morzan lowered his palm on Galron's dragon and mounted his dragon and flew off. He was positive that Galron was on his death trip._

_ Once she was free from the spell she dropped down next to him picking up his body with her head trying to help him up. Galron tried to chuckle but instead he coughed out blood. His dragon all suddenly felt weak and gently dropped his body down and lied down with her dying rider. Galron reached for her head but couldn't because of the never ending pain. She understood what he wanted and gently placed her head his over his body. _

_ He held her head as her blood from the scratch dripped on him, but he didn't care. His dragon felt the strength draining from him as his arms slipped off her head. She looked at his pale face and to her surprise it was still life like with a bloodied smile on his face. He looked all around, from the tall trees to the sun setting sky. He felt the wind blow through the air, trying to breathe in the sweet smell of the earth for the last time. She then discovered something she never saw in his eyes. They were watery, teary, and glassy, but she too felt the same weird sensation coming over her too. His smile then faded and his watery green eyes became still, but he was still breathing faintly. His dragon gave one last cry to her rider and he said softly in her head,_

I'm sorry . . . Vervada

_ And both drew their last breath._

Eragon awoke with a startle, and what's better to wake with a burning gedwey ignasia? Eragon examined his marked palm, gripping it tight hoping that it would ease the pain. He thought back to the dream he just had, but was interrupted by Saphira's voice in his head,

_ Finally! I was going to have to roar if you didn't wake up in the next hour!_

Eragon looked to his left and found Saphira on the floor licking her paw. He chuckled at her comment and thought back to the dream. Seeing the rider fall on Morzan's blade gave him the chills. He looked to Saphira's face making sure she didn't have a scratch on her face like Galron's dragon did. Then he remembered that the dragon had a name.

_ Ugh! What was that blasted name! It was probably important too!_ Then once again he was interrupted by Saphira.

_ What?_ She said as she cocked her head. _You have been staring at me for an awfully long time, little one. Is something bothering you?_

_ No._Eragon replied as he massaged his burning palm but the pain continued. Eragon looked around and he was in his Varden room.

"How did I end up here?" Eragon said out loud.

_ Once again, you got a little to excited with your magic while we were fighting the Ra,zac. Lucky for you there were only__two left so I finished them off once you blacked out. Then I took you back here._ Saphira reminded him.

_ Ah! So that would explain my burning palm. Thanks for that by the way._Eragon replied getting up to stretch. But Saphira didn't let the conversation end there.

_ Eragon, you have to be careful with your magic, didn't Brom tell you that? You are still a young rider. What happens if you overuse your magic and I'm not there to protect you? We have a battle coming up, Eragon. Just because you learned all these new spells from Oromis doesn't mean you can do magic any time you please! It will cost your life and mine also._ While Saphira continued her scolding, Eragon started searching the room for Zar'roc.

_ Where's my sword?_ Eragon interrupted, trying to change the subject.

_ It's in the weapon room getting cleaned off. But Eragon don't try to change the subject, I still have to . . ._

_ Ah! The weapon room, right! Thanks, Saphira._ Eragon said and left the room quickly and headed to the weapon room.

_ Finally some quiet. She really knows how to give a lecture._ Eragon joked to himself as he walked through the long halls to the weaponry room. He finally had time to think about the dream he had. He thought about the death the rider again and this time instead of chills, his gedwey ignasia tingled. Eragon thought this was odd about how his body reacted to a silly dream. He wondered if it was a sign of something, then a thought came into his mind.

_ Maybe that man is my father! My father a dragon rider! That would be fascinating!_

He neared the Weapon room and heard armor clanging against the floor. Eragon became alert and reached for Zar'roc but of course it was in the room he had to enter. He entered the room grabbing the closest weapon to him. It was a beautiful, sleek, Elvin sword, polished beautifully. He heard the clanging of the armor stop and he became nervous. He went in the room deeper searching for this "phantom". He was then grabbed around the neck with a dagger against his throat. Eragon froze with fear trying to think of a way to escape this person's grip but this man was strong.

"Give me my sword and you won't experience a death so quickly," The mysterious voice said.

To Eragon's surprise the man's voice sounded very feminine it didn't matter though, whoever it was, they were trying to hurt him. He then thought of the quickest defense and slashed the man's hand with the Elvin sword. Then Eragon quickly stepped out of the man's weakening grip. Eragon quickly turned around expecting a sword match against the man, but it was no man. There in front of him was a young woman with light brown, wavy long, hair. She went to her knees, never taking her eyes off of her slashed hand. Eragon went to her aid but she quickly turned away from him holding her injured hand.

"I'm trying to help you," Eragon said kindly, but the girl turned around and retorted,

"All I wanted was . . ." She paused and realized whom she was talking to. Her green eyes went big and she stuttered.

"Oh my goodness! I'm so sorry Eragon Shadeslayer! I just . . . I didn't know! Its not well lit in this room and . . . Don't think I'm always like this because I'm not. I just was alarmed because I thought you were trying to steal my sword and you see that sword is very special . . ." She was interrupted by Eragon saying,

"It's quite alright, I understand. I would do the same if I saw a person with my sword in their hands." He chuckled and bent down to reach for her slashed hand.

"Now, may I heal you? You are quite hurt and I apologize for that." He took her hand but she pulled it away.

"I thank you Eragon but you shouldn't heal me for my silly mistake," she replied kindly. He took her hand again and said,

"It was my silly mistake too. I should heal you." She pulled her hand away again and said in a pleasing voice,

"Eragon, please. Conserve your magic for a better use. Out of all my injuries this is by far the least painful. It's like a cat scratch compared to the other injuries that I have. Besides, this will leave an unforgettable scar. Every time I look at it I will be proud to say that is wear Eragon Shadeslayer slashed my hand."

"Alright now you're making me sound like a criminal," Eragon laughed. "If you won't let me heal you at least run some water on that cut."

"Well, of course, Eragon. I do have some common sense in me, you know. Now what was your purpose here?" She got up and her slim body showed with a beautiful green dress matching the colors of here eyes. Her features were like an elf's, but her ears were of a human's.

"What was _your_ purpose here?" he retorted back at her getting up off his knees and picking up her blade and pointing it at the trashed room.

"I was looking for," she snatched her blade out of Eragon's hands, "my blade."

"That's a beautiful blade you have there, watch over that," Eragon said.

"Yes, but I believe you didn't answer my question. What is your purpose here?" she replied, wiping her blood from her sword on her dress, carelessly.

"I was . . . " Eragon said as he quickly searched the room, and saw Zar'roc laid out on a table all cleaned and pulled it out, "searching for my blade as well." The girl backed away from him.

"Where did you get that sword?" she said in horror, "That's Morzan's sword! Why do you have it?"

"Calm down. Brom gave it to me," he smiled then continued, "He killed Morzan with this blade, and I know that Morzan was a killer to many dragons and dragon riders, but Brom gave it to me and I shall cherish it." Her face lit up as she heard Brom's name.

"You know Brom?" she asked with a smile. Her teeth were pearly white.

"Aye," Eragon said with a grim look, "do you?"

"Yes, of course! He was like my second father when I was a child. I haven't heard from him in years! Oh the times I had with him! But enough of that! How is he? Where is he? Oh I have so many questions to ask him!" she said as she danced with joy around the room. Eragon thought it was terribly sad that she had never heard the news of Brom's death. He tried to smile with her but couldn't.

"Well? Where is he?" she asked urgently. There was still a smile on her face. Eragon faced her with a half a smile.

"Let's take a walk."


	2. A Walk to Remember

"So, he's dead," the girl replied after Eragon told her the whole story about Brom's death.

"Aye, that he is," Eragon said sadly.

They were walking down the hall and both have seemed to lose track of where they were going. There was a long silence and Eragon didn't know what to say. He quickly glanced at her face and saw that tears brimmed her beautiful green eyes.

_Oh great, I made her cry. Nice work Eragon, _he said to himself.

He didn't know how to approach her though. Eragon wasn't always good at cheering people up, so he totally changed the subject.

"So, I haven't gotten a name from you yet," Eragon said and smiled.

"Leona," she replied as she hid her tears by wiping them away quickly.

"Ah, like the lake!" Eragon teased her hoping she would crack a smile, but she didn't.

"Aye, like the lake. That is where my mother gave birth to me, so she named me after the lake," Leona said grimly as another tear rolled down her cheek.

_Ah! Family now that's a great topic to talk about, _Eragon thought to himself.

"So where is your mother?" Eragon asked curiously. Leona looked at him quickly and she took a deep breath, fighting back more tears.

"She's dead," Leona said in a soft tone.

_Nice going Eragon, way to cheer her up but perhaps I'll ask about . . ._

"Then your father, what of him? Does he fight for the Varden?"

Eragon asked. She finally looked up and met his eyes. Her eyes looked familiar to Eragon but didn't know where he has seen those eyes before. She took another deep breath before she said,

"He is dead, along with my mother," she said taking her eyes off of Eragon.

_Congratulations, Eragon. You have officially killed her spirit, _Eragon scolded himself. He then realized that she was an orphan just like him so he broke the silence and said,

"I'm so sorry, Leona. I didn't know. I didn't mean to cause you this much pain in only a few minutes, not to mention your slashed hand," she finally cracked a smile and Eragon was pleased and then continued, "You know, you may not believe this but my parents aren't alive as well. And I'm not just saying this, my parents are really gone. Actually, I don't even know who my father is, and my mother ran away once I was born. So consider yourself lucky that you actually saw your parents." She nodded slowly and said,

"Your parents too?" she asked. Eragon replied with a slow nod but he quickly changed the subject,

"Well enough with this grief filled conversation," Eragon joked, "May I ask what is your purpose here at the Varden? Are you the secretary or something? And how come haven't I seen you around?" She smiled and said,

"Well after my parents were slaughtered by the Ra'zac, Brom took me to the Varden where I can stay safe. He couldn't take care of me because of his duties of a dragon rider, so he brought me here which was a wise decision. I have learned great swords play and have fought in many battles since the age of thirteen but ever since my last battle I am taking a break of fighting. Although, I think I will attend the next one that is coming up. And the reason why you don't see me is because I am either in the library, taking long rides with my horse, Olbae, or outside in the forest with my horse drawing. I'm usually hidden." Eragon was shocked to hear that a sweet looking girl like her has been in battles since that age of thirteen.

"Wow, performing in battles since the age of thirteen? Ha! I was just learning how to use a bow and arrow at that age! Now how come you don't fight in battles anymore?" Eragon asked in curiosity.

"The last battle for me was rough and I was only fifteen. I was fighting Durza, which was the most stupid idea. I felt strong after killing many urgals and a few kull so I thought I was ready to take on Durza. I was fighting well with him until I lost my stepping and he got me in the back. It's hard to explain what he did to me so I'll just say that he slashed my back that left me in bed for three months. That is why the cut you gave me is nothing compare to the other injuries I have," Leona explained. Eragon was amazed on how she also had a scar on her back from the same shade.

"You got slashed in the back by Durza too? So did I, but the scar is now gone thanks to the gift from the elves, and that's no sarcasm there, I am glad that they did that. My back no longer hurts anymore." Leona giggled and then stopped and looked around.

"Where are we, do you know?" she asked. Eragon chuckled and looked at her but she was serious. Eragon panicked and said,

"You mean you don't know where we are? Are we lost?"

"Eragon! Calm down! I just didn't recognize where we are that's all and now I do. Follow me," she said calmly and made a left, which led outside. Eragon thought he acted foolish when he freaked out like that so he said to Leona,

"You know I was just joking back there, I never freak out like that."

"Of course, Eragon, I understand," and she laughed and led him outside.

"You know, I didn't believe a single . . ." Eragon was interrupted by the beautiful scenery. They were facing the Beor Mountains. The sun was high in the sky and the sky was crisp blue, it looked warm but it was terribly cold. It was a beautiful sight to see, then Eragon finally broke the silence,

"Is this where you sometimes draw?"

"Never, too many people walk past here, I would be disturbed and not have my concentration down," she replied and went down the rocky walk way down a hill.

"Where are we going now?" Eragon asked annoyed by the cold weather and annoyed that Leona didn't have a problem with the cold weather. She looked at him and smiled.

"You'll see," she said in taunting voice. Eragon chuckled and followed her down the path. Then she stopped and she pointed at the big field with a black stallion running playfully in the field with a dappled gray horse.

"You see the black one?" she asked Eragon as he nodded, "Well that's my horse."

"Really? Can we go see him?" Eragon said as he saw the two horses stop playing and take a grazing break.

"Of course we can see him, that's why I brought you down here," she said as she continued walking down the path as Eragon followed. Eragon then heard Saphira's voice in his head,

_Eragon! Where are you? It has almost been an hour since you have left!_ Saphira said. Eragon couldn't tell her the truth though, he wanted more time with Leona. If he told Saphira that he was with a woman that she didn't know she would become jealous and fly over to him. So he lied.

_Arya found me in the hallway and we are going over the new swords play that I have learned, don't worry. I may be back in an hour or two._

_ Alright, but be careful and don't use magic! _Saphira reminded him.

_Yes, yes I know, _Eragon replied and broke the connection between Saphira. By the time he was done with the conversation with Saphira they were down at the beginning of the field. Eragon saw the stables to the left of the field and Eragon started heading his way to the two playful horses, but Leona didn't move.

"What are you waiting for?" Eragon asked with a puzzled look on his face.

"What are you walking for?" she teased, "my horse will come we don't have to walk across the whole field to meet him."

Eragon walked back to where Leona was standing. Then her horse lifted his head up with grass still in his mouth, and the dappled gray horse followed. The two horses finally knew who it was and they whinnied happily and raced down the field. Eragon was ready to back up in case the horse rams into him, but Leona didn't move a muscle only the muscles in her mouth, which moved to become a smile. As the horses were almost there, Leona started running to her black horse. She finally met him and she held on to his neck as if she were to hug him, but she jumped up and swung over onto the horses back.

"Wow, impressive," Eragon said as he came up to her horse and Leona. She smiled a thank you and said in a cheerful tone,

"This is Olbae. He is my comfort and companion. I always come to him every day. And he knows when I'm sad or happy, he is the nicest horse you'll ever meet." Eragon smiled at him and caressed his muzzle and Olbae nickered in pleasure. Olbae was a beautiful black stallion with an outstanding long, black, wavy mane. His long bangs blocked his big brown eyes. His neck was arched beautifully and his coat was quite shiny.

_Wow, Leona really knows how to take care of her horse,_ Eragon said to himself then he was startled when the other horse whinnied for attention. Leona laughed.

"And this silly horse over here," Leona said as she pointed to the dappled gray horse, "is Haeko. He is Arya's horse but she barley ever rides him anymore since she has gotten a new horse so she lets me take care of him. And he is the one you will be riding today," she said and looked at Eragon's surprised expression.

"Oh, I really shouldn't," Eragon said as he backed away. He was worried that he would be out too late and Saphira would suspect something.

"Alright, Haeko, I guess you will have to stay here while me and Olbae have all the fun," she said in a sad voice, "Besides, Haeko, you wouldn't have that much fun if you came with Eragon anyway. He won't let you gallop or . . ."

"It just so happens, Haeko," Eragon said and shot a look at Leona, "that I will be coming. Leona was lying about all the silly things she has in her mind. She's just upset because she knows that I could beat her in a horse race anytime" Leona laughed at Eragon's comment as he got on Haeko.

"Is that so?" she asked getting ready to take off on Olbae but instead she said, "Eragon wait, let's not have a race. I wanna take you somewhere instead."

"Why? Are you afraid you might lose?" he teased her but he found a serious look on her face.

"Oh, your serious?" Eragon asked as Leona nodded her head.

"Oh well then, take the lead, my lady," Eragon joked and was pleased to hear Leona laugh at his silly humor. She then faced Olbae to the right of the large field and started off with a smooth canter. Eragon was right beside her the whole time. They rode in silence for a few minutes but then Eragon said,

"So lets test to see how fast these horses run, you with me?" Eragon said as he started to get into the gallop position.

"Alright Eragon but you are in for quite a . . . " Leona was interrupted by Eragon taking off full speed on Haeko.

"Hey!" she yelled as she signaled Olbae for a full speed gallop. Eragon laughed and looked back to see how far away she was. Eragon stopped laughing once he saw Leona catch up and end up neck and neck. They were almost to the end of the field and Eragon saw Leona whisper something in Olbae's ear and then his speed became amazingly fast. His neck reached farther and his legs moved faster but yet smoother. Olbae and Leona were now ahead and Haeko was trying to move that fast to keep up with Olbae but he just wasn't fast enough. Leona stopped at the end of the field and at the beginning of the forest. Eragon came up and the first words out of his mouth were,

"Damn, your horse is fast!" Eragon smiled, but then his legs started aching. Eragon usually never rides bare back on a horse and his muscles were tense. Although, he was used to this kind of pain from riding Saphira so he just ignored it.

"So where are we going now?" Eragon asked.

"This way," she said as she led Olbae into the forest. Eragon didn't even need to signal Haeko to follow, he was right beside Olbae the whole time. Eragon wondered if Haeko was a boy or girl because the horse was very attached to Olbae.

"Leona? Is Haeko male or female?" Eragon asked as he looked at her. She turned to him as Olbae was still walking and said,

"Male, why?"

"Well, Haeko is very attached to Olbae and I wondered if they were mates or some sort." Eragon replied. She laughed at his words and said,

"The two are very good friends, Eragon. They have known each other for many years. They are like brothers, Haeko goes everywhere that Olbae goes and Olbae goes everywhere that Haeko goes." Eragon thought his question was foolish but he had another one that wasn't so foolish.

"So what does your horse's name mean? Any reason why you named him that?"

"Why you don't like that name?" she asked as she took her eyes off Eragon and faced the woods. Eragon was afraid that he offended her.

"No, no, nothing like that, I love that name, but does it have a meaning?"

"Well, I know that it has a meaning I just don't know it. The main reason why I named him Olbae was because that was my father's horse's name and his horse looked a lot like my horse so I called him Olbae," Leona replied with a smile. Eragon was pleased with the amount of respect that she has for her father.

" You must . . . " Eragon was interrupted by Leona hushing him.

"You hear that?" Leona whispered. All Eragon could hear was the horses stepping in the dried leaves.

"Are you talking about the horses?" Eragon asked. Leona stopped Olbae and Eragon followed by halting Haeko.

"Do you hear it now? The water?" she asked. Eragon listened as close as he could but could not here any water.

_My god, she has amazing hearing!_ Eragon thought to himself. They rode on deeper into the forest, Eragon following Leona. Eragon was still wondering how she heard the noise, only elves have that great of an ear to hear things that far away. He brushed that thought away.

_Leona is a human, she just has great hearing, _Eragon said to himself. After a few more minutes of riding into the wood he finally heard the water.

"Ah! Now I hear the water. How could you hear the water so far away?" Eragon asked as he looked around to see where the water was coming from.

"Oh, I inherited that from my mother. She had great hearing, as do I," Leona said almost stuttering. She then sped up Olbae into a quick trot.

"We're almost there!" she exclaimed. Eragon sped up Haeko as well and stopped at the edge of the wood next to Leona and Olbae. Eragon could not believe the beautiful sight in front of him, it felt as if they were in Ellesmera. There was a beautiful waterfall with a clear lake underneath it. Leona smiled and got off Olbae. Eragon did the same but never took his eyes off the beautiful scenery. Leona went to the clear blue lake and skimmed her fingers over the surface of the water. She took her bandage off her injured hand that Eragon accidentally cut earlier. She put her hand in and gently washed it, cleaning all the dried blood that was on her smooth skin. Eragon followed her and put his hands in and to his surprise the water was warm.

"Wow, why is the water so warm?" Eragon asked as he put his hands in the water and played with the gravel underneath.

"What's amazing about this lake is that in the winter time the water becomes warm but in the summer the water gets cold," Leona explained as she picked up her bloodied bandage and started cleaning it in the water. Eragon got up and explored the rest of the tiny lake. The water was so clear and beautiful that he just wanted to jump right in. He saw Leona sit on a rock while putting on the now clean but drenched bandage. Eragon saw her have difficulty tying the bandage on herself so he quickly ran to her and took her hand.

"Don't heal it, Eragon," she said to him as she took her hand away.

"I'm not. I was trying to help you put the bandage on, if that's alright," Eragon said reaching for her hand again.

"Oh, sorry. I thought you were going to heal it," she said as Eragon tied the bandage on nice and tight.

"Thanks for that," she said as she flexed her hand back and forth making sure the bandage was secure. Eragon nodded to her thanks and took a deep breath in of the fresh air.

"So, is this where you draw?" Eragon asked.

"Yes, this is where I come every day, drawing or not. No one else knows about this place except me, Olbae, Haeko, and now you," she said turning to smile at him.

"You mean I am the only human who knows about this?" Eragon asked. Leona replied in a nod.

"Well, I'm honored," Eragon said.

"I thought you might like it," Leona stated. After that, their whole after noon was spent with many different conversations. They talked about, Saphira, their hatred for Galbatorix, and memories of Brom.

"Yes, while you laugh I was in great pain! He was very strong for an old man!" Eragon explained about his lame sparring fights with Brom. Leona found the stories hallarious and Eragon couldn't help but laugh too. Eragon looked at the sky and it was a beautiful bright pink and orange. Eragon sighed.

_Well,_ Eragon thought, _I better head back before Saphira gets angry at me again, but that is one hell of a beautiful . . ._

"Sunset!" Leona exclaimed as she got up and grabbed Eragon's hand. She ran with him as fast as she could, back into the cluttered forest. Eragon was surprised when she grabbed his hand but followed on where ever she was headed to,

"Where are we going? Can't we take the horses?" Eragon said as she ran faster into the deep forest.

"No, this part of the forest is much to tight for the horses, it would be much faster on foot. Anyway, what's wrong with a little exercise?" she said totally ignoring the first question Eragon asked. She ran even faster and Eragon became more tired. If she wasn't holding his hand, Eragon would have given up many paces ago. She slowed down as they neared the end of the forest, which was such a relief for Eragon. They were finally out of the dreaded forest but Eragon saw that they had to climb a steep hill, which was too much for him. He didn't want to show Leona that he was weak so he used his last bit of strength and followed her up the hill.

"You kept up quite well there, Eragon," Leona said. Eragon smiled in thanks but his muscles were shaking with exhaust. They reached the top and Eragon gave one great big sigh of the beautiful sight that beheld before him. The Beor Mountains were covered with the beautiful color of the sunset. He saw the bright orange sun rest between one of the two mountains as the sun reflected beautiful shades of pink and orange. He turned to Leona and saw her that her beautiful skin was now a bright orange color from the cause of the beautiful sun. She turned to him but Eragon turned away from her nervously hoping that she didn't know that he was eyeing her that whole time. He gently sat down on the soft grass due to his aching muscles. Leona followed and there was an awkward silence. Eragon broke it and said,

"I have never seen a sunset ever this gorgeous." He looked at her and she looked back, Eragon this time didn't look away.

"I thank you for this lovely day, Leona. This has been quite an experience. You are quite adventurous and I like that," Eragon said still locking his eyes with hers. Leona was the one who turned her head this time but she said softly,

"It has been my pleasure, Eragon. Its great to find someone who doesn't mind an adventure once and a while." Eragon smiled at her comment and the both sat in silence as the sun went down and it turned to a cold night.

"Oh my! We have to get back!" Leona exclaimed as she got up and brushed the dirt and grass off of her dress. Eragon cursed and got up as well and this time he took her hand and led her into the forest.

"Saphira is going to kill me!" Eragon exclaimed as he ran through the dead leaves.

"Do you even know where we are going?" Leona asked keeping up with Eragon. He was going to reply with a yes but instead he tripped over a root of a tree. Leona laughed and helped him up.

"Let me lead, I have very good eye sight," Leona said as she took his hand and led him the way back to the horses. They quickly mounted their horses and Leona cantered off. Eragon was worried that he would have to control Haeko and that would be quite a problem since Eragon couldn't see a thing in the dark night. He forgot that Haeko follows everywhere that Olbae goes so he just relaxed and hung on to Haeko's silver mane. All that Eragon could hear in the forest were the horse hooves against the cold earth. They finally made it out of the dark forest and Eragon and Leona dismounted their horses.

Leona quickly whispered something in her horse's ear and Olbae galloped to the stable followed by Haeko.

"How do you do that? What do you say to him?" Eragon asked watching the two horses gallop together. Leona went off in a jog.

"It's a secret between me and Olbae," Leona replied. Eragon smiled and jogged with her. They ran back up the steep pathway that led back to the inside of the Varden.

"Well," Eragon said as they were both inside, "this was absolutely fantastic. I didn't know that there was this much beautiful scenery around the Varden. I must ask though, can I take Saphira where you showed me today? She would love it." Leona looked at him and smiled.

"Of course I would be honored if you brought her there. Just don't tell anyone else about that place. It's my own place where I can just get away from everything you know? Anyway, I would love to meet her, I really haven't seen your dragon at all. I have seen you fly with her at times when I am with Olbae, but I would actually like to meet her," Leona explained. Eragon was a little nervous when Leona said, "meet her". Saphira would of course be protective and be watching whatever Leona and Eragon were doing. Eragon didn't let Saphira get into the way of meeting Leona again so he said,

"Maybe tomorrow we could meet again and this time Saphira can come too if you like. If you don't want her to that is perfectly . . . "

"Oh that would be great Eragon! I finally get to meet another dragon!" Leona said with excitement in her voice. Eragon was puzzled.

"Another dragon? Where have you seen another dragon?" Eragon asked coming closer to her and looking straight in her eyes. This made Leona back up a little and stutter.

"Well, Eragon its because of Brom. Remember?" Leona said nervously. Eragon was hoping that she met the new dragon and dragon rider.

"Oh yes, Brom right. Sorry totally forgot, I was hoping that you knew who the next dragon and dragon rider was," Eragon said as he stepped back a little but kept his eyes locked on hers.

"Sorry Eragon. Don't have any information on that," she said and then continued, "Now I don't want to get you in trouble so you better go to Saphira. I shall see you tomorrow." Leona then dropped her gaze off Eragon and turned and started walking down the hall, but Eragon stopped her.

"Where shall we three meet? By the waterfall? And what time?" Eragon asked quickly.

"Yes, by the waterfall and anytime around afternoon. I am usually around there after lunch," Leona replied and started walking again down the hall.

"Alright! See you then," Eragon called back she replied by turning around and smiling and went back down the hall. Eragon watched her until she was out of sight. Then he turned and walked down the opposite way Leona was walking. He smiled the whole way back thinking about her, she reminded him of someone but couldn't think of who. She was kind of like Arya but Leona was too adventurous to be like her. Only the physical features were alike, but Leona's eyes and smile had him going crazy.

_I know I have seen those eyes and smile, but where? I'm going mad just thinking about this!_ Eragon thought as he neared his room and quickly stopped thinking about her and started thinking about Saphira's reaction when she finds him coming in this late. He came in and he found Saphira licking her paw looking quite calm. Eragon was relieved when he saw her calm face.

_So how was your sparring night with Arya?_ Saphira asked still licking her paw but raised her eyes toward him. Eragon couldn't help but hear a little anger in her voice.

_Uhh, it was great. Arya says I am getting better,_ Eragon replied nervously, taking his gaze away from Saphira by putting Zar'roc away.

_Well, yes of course you should be,_ Saphira said finally putting down her paw and eyeing Eragon the whole time. Eragon sat on his bed and stretched all the tensing away from his muscles. He then collapsed the rest of his body down on the bed, and rested his eyes for a few seconds, taking in a deep breath along with it. He opened his eyes and found Saphira right in front of him. Her head was right directly above him and Eragon was startled. Her eyes were narrowed and smoke came out of her nostrils which made Eragon cough. He was afraid to ask why she was like this but he didn't need to, Saphira beat him to it.

_Whose Leona?_


	3. The Truth Isn't Far Behind Me

_I still can't believe that you invaded my privacy yesterday! You know there are times when I want to think things without anyone knowing what I am thinking!_ Eragon scolded as he mounted her for their meet with Leona.

_You lied to me Eragon! I thought we made an agreement not to lie to each other!_ Saphira retorted back at him as she walked to the center of the field to get a clear lift off.

_It was only because I didn't want you to come and scare her away! You are so protective Saphira for good and bad reasons, and this is a bad reason. I am a maturing, Saphira, I am not a child anymore. I need to have my privacy, _Eragon said, _I am getting certain feelings for women now, Saphira, especially for . . . never mind. _Eragon said as they neared the middle of the field.

_What?_ _Say what you were going to say,_ Saphira said impatiently.

_No, just forget it,_ Eragon said annoyingly trying to shake her off the topic. Saphira finally stopped in the middle of the field and said in a soft voice,

_Do you have feelings for this Leona girl?_ Eragon didn't know what to say, he didn't even know his true feelings for Leona.

_I don't know,_ Eragon replied. Saphira stood there for a moment turning her head to see Eragon, but he just looked down. Saphira snorted and lifted off into the sky. There was a brief silence for a while, but Saphira said,

_You know, Eragon, this is the same situation that you had with Arya and she ended up breaking your heart. I don't want to see you get hurt like that again._ Eragon smiled at her amount of care for him and he gently said,

_I know, but she just doesn't seem the type to do that, she's a very sweet girl. _Saphira smirked and said,

_Yes, I'm sure she is, but if she breaks your heart like Arya did I'm going to have to . . ._

_Saphira, be nice. I don't want you making a bad impression her,_ Eragon interrupted. Saphira laughed,

_Ha! Me make a bad impression on her? You better hope that she doesn't make a bad impression on me!_ Eragon laughed along with her, he then looked down at the trees below him, searching for the small waterfall, and then looked back seeing that they have passed it.

_Saphira, go back we've passed it,_ Eragon said to her. She replied with a laugh, which made Eragon nervous and hold on tight to her. She quickly flipped and flew on her back. Eragon was nearly slipping but he has gotten stronger since the last attempt they tried to do this. She spun a few times in the air and then stopped into her normal flying position, which was a relief for Eragon.

_Good job little one. You have certainly gotten better, _Saphira congratulated him. Eragon replied with a smile and Saphira lowered to the water fall. He saw Olbae lying on the ground with Leona on the ground with him, leaning against his back. She had her drawing pad out, but wasn't drawing. She was busy watching Eragon and Saphira make their grand entrance. Saphira hovered gently to the ground, but as Saphira neared the ground, Eragon just simply jumped off of her.

_Show off,_ Saphira sneered but Eragon ignored her rude but true comment. Leona got up to meet him, but she didn't really look at Eragon. Her gaze was upon Saphira.

"My god, Eragon! She's gorgeous," Leona said with her twinkling eyes. Eragon lifted his eyebrows at Saphira and smiled.

_See, I told you she's a nice girl,_ Eragon said to Saphira. Saphira ignored him, never taking her eyes off Leona. Saphira finally said to Leona through her mind,

_I am Saphira, and you must be Leona. _

_Aye that I am. It is finally great meeting you,_ Leona replied. Eragon realized that they were talking and he quickly said to Leona,

"Is she being nice to you? Don't listen to anything she . . ."

"Eragon, calm down," Leona interrupted with a smile, "She is being very nice to me." Leona made her way back to her drawing pad. Olbae was now up and alert due to Saphira. Eragon and Saphira made their way to Leona, finding out on what she was doing. Eragon saw her sketchpad and quickly said,

"Ah, your drawings! May I take a look at them?" Eragon asked. Leona nodded her head in approval and handed her book to Eragon. Saphira stood behind him looking at the drawings as well. Eragon opened the book and found that all the pages were loose and not connected to the book.

"Sorry, all the pages fell out as the years went by," Leona said. Eragon didn't care though he was too distracted by her beautiful sketches.

"These are beautiful. You did these all by yourself?" Eragon said turning to her. She replied with a nod. Eragon turned back to the drawings. There were sketches of the waterfall, Olbae, Haeko, the Beor mountains, and other beautiful sceneries and animals. Eragon then came upon a drawing of a man. He was a very handsome man with dark hair and looked awfully familiar.

_Do you know who this is?_ Eragon asked Saphira.

_No, but Leona drew him very beautifully. She is an amazing artist,_ Saphira said still looking at the picture. When Eragon ran out of ideas of who it might be he turned the drawing toward Leona and asked,

"Leona? Who is this?" Leona's eyes grew big and she ran over and snatched the picture from his hands along with the rest of the book. Eragon was puzzled.

"Leona, what's wrong? Who was that man?" He said picking up her chin so she can look him in the eyes.

"Nobody, Eragon. Just someone I know," she said as she led her chin away from Eragon's grasp. Eragon was afraid that he might have to do with a love a connection.

"Is that man your . . . boyfriend?" Eragon asked taking her eyes away from her. Leona burst out laughing, which was a good sign to Eragon.

"No, Eragon! Don't be silly, he was just someone I knew," Leona stated as she organized the papers in her drawing book. Eragon was still confused and asked,

"He must have meant a lot to you since you drew a great drawing of him." Leona looked at him and to Eragon he thought she looked very upset. He bent down to her and tried to comfort her but she just slipped away from him and said,

"Eragon, let's not talk about this. I rather get to know you and Saphira more."

_She's right Eragon. This whole day was planned for all three of us. Not just for you to get into Leona's business,_ Saphira said. Eragon shot a look at Saphira but knew she was right. He then got up and held out his hand for Leona, helping her get up. She gracefully took it and stood up terribly straight.

"So, what would you like to know about us?" Eragon asked. This led to their first meet and where Eragon found Saphira. Their funny stories were also told along with many adventurous one's too. But Leona's favorite was when he was telling the story of Durza's defeat.

"Sounds like the same way he hurt me." Leona stated after Eragon told his Durza attacking, "But My! You must feel so heroic and strong after killing a shade! If only I had the chance to do that." Eragon smiled and replied,

"Thanks but I wouldn't have beaten him without the help of Arya and Saphira. They distracted Durza while I went in for the strike." Leona then said,

"Well then all of you should be proud of yourselves. That was quite an accomplishment." Eragon looked up at Saphira and smiled. She smiled back and he gently patted her neck. He then thought about the drawing of the man again and how he looked so familiar. He wanted to ask Leona again of who that man was, but did not want to upset her.

_Saphira, I really want to find out who that man was in the drawing, should I ask her?_ Eragon asked Saphira.

_If it will give us some answers about her mysterious self, then go ahead, just try not to make her upset,_ Saphira replied. Eragon took Saphira's word and asked Leona,

"Now, Leona. I don't want to make you upset, but please tell me who that man is. I think I have seen him before." Leona's eyes went big but then they relaxed.

"No, you haven't seen this man," Leona stated grimly.

"Well then I have seen someone who looks like him, but Leona, please tell me the name of this man," Eragon pleaded her looking at her but she had her gaze somewhere else. She finally said,

"His name is Alador." Eragon was expecting a different name but then Saphira's voice rung in his mind.

_She's lying!_ Saphira said narrowing her eyes at her.

_How do you know? Saphira if you went into her mind I swear I'll . . . _Eragon was interrupted.

_No I didn't! I can tell that she is lying. Her posture, the way she looked away from you when she said it. And the way she said the name was like she made it up right on the spot! She's a liar, Eragon._ He believed Saphira a little more but knew that Leona had a good reason for lying. He took his gaze away from Saphira and looked toward Leona. She was now up and petting Olbae gently on the neck as he nickered. Eragon smirked but Saphira interrupted.

_I want to probe her mind, Eragon. Then we will find the truth about her,_ Saphira said. Eragon looked at her with anger.

_No! I wont let you do that! Anyway, how do you even know how to do that?_ Eragon said angrily.

_Glaedr taught me many things on how to protect our riders, and that is one of them,_ Saphira replied. Eragon just shook his head and said,

_No, I wont let you do it! You'll hurt her!_ They were interrupted by Leona making her way back. She sat next to Eragon and said,

"Is everything alright?" Eragon looked at her and shook his head.

"Saphira wants to probe your mind. She thinks that you are a liar for some reason," Eragon said. Leona looked at Saphira and then back at Eragon.

"Alright, I'll let her do it," Leona replied naturally as if her mind gets probed every day. Eragon was shocked to hear this.

"Are you sure?" Eragon asked. Leona just bobbed her head up and down.

"Yes, I understand she wants to keep her rider safe. I have been probed when I was only a child. If I could handle it when I was a child, I can certainly handle it now." Eragon just looked at her with astonishment. He was surprised in how strong she was to simply say yes to something that would cause great pain. Leona walked toward Saphira and Saphira just looked down at her with her big sapphire eyes, which gave Leona the chills.

"Be easy on her, Saphira. Don't dig through her mind that much," Eragon warned Saphira.

_I will search until I find the whole truth,_ Saphira said to both Eragon and Leona. Saphira then heard Leona's voice in her head.

_I am sorry for my lying, Saphira. It's just I cant let anyone find out about . . ._ Leona was interrupted by Saphira.

_I will understand it all once I have discovered it all._

Eragon stood very close to Leona incase anything happens to her. Then, Saphira gently placed her muzzle on Leona's forehead and it began. Leona's eyes glowed which was very odd for some reason. After about fifteen seconds of the probing Leona's face became contorted. After about forty seconds she quickly grabbed Eragon's hand ever so tightly. Eragon held her upright; helping her stay up, but that didn't last too long. After a minute she finally collapsed to her knees and Eragon finally yelled,

"Stop! Saphira stop!" Saphira didn't respond that quickly but eventually stopped. Leona fell to the ground but quickly regained her conscience and sat upright. Eragon was still holding her and asked,

"Are you alright?" Leona nodded blankly. Saphira slowly came to her and looked at her with those big blue eyes.

_Leona, I . . .I am sorry. Your past it's . . . its so tragic. I didn't know. I respect you so much more now,_ Saphira said kindly. Leona weakly smiled at her and said,

_Thank you, Saphira, but can you do me a favor?_ Saphira cocked her head.

_Sure, what is it?_ Saphira asked.

_Don't tell Eragon. _


	4. Let it out to let it in

Eragon and Leona spent many days together just talking and exploring new things. This made Eragon grow very fond of her and he had developed some sort of liking for Leona, but he didn't know if she felt the same way about him. Eragon, however, told himself that he needed to stop spending the days with Leona and start spending his days training for the battle . . . Well that is what Saphira told him at least, but Eragon agreed. It has been a few days since Leona and Eragon last saw each other and he felt as though he needed to see her. So he thought that he would invite her for a sword match to see how well her swords play is.

"Saphira, I'm off to meet Leona," Eragon said as he was looking for his other boot. Saphira snorted to his words and said,

_Eragon, no Leona this week, only training. I told you this already._ Eragon looked at her and then turned back around, continuing his search.

_Saphira, I am going to spar with Leona today. Didn't I tell you this?_ Eragon said, looking under his clothes for that blasted boot. Saphira shot a look at Eragon.

_Obviously you didn't. You're too distracted by Le . . ._

"Found it!" Eragon exclaimed as he interrupted Saphira's comment. He finally put the boot on and took Zar'roc and headed for the door. He then remembered that Saphira was saying something.

_I'm sorry Saphira, what were you saying?_ Eragon asked holding the doorknob impatiently. Saphira then saw his foot tap and she looked away from him. She knew that he rather spend time with Leona then spend time with her so she said,

_Nothing, you obviously were not listening so it's no big deal. Have fun with Leona._ Eragon looked at her but noticed she had looked away, and he couldn't take it when Saphira was sad. He quickly walked to her and hugged her neck, showing her that she was still special to him. Without saying another word Eragon left, and Saphira now felt more alone than ever.

Eragon hurried to the weapon room, for that is where he will meet Leona. He was afraid that there would be chaos in the weaponry room, but once he got there, all the weapons and armor were out of sight. Eragon didn't care though, he was happy that Leona was there. Leona looked up and smiled.

"Hey, long time no see, eh?" she said. She was bent sown on a chair and cleaning her blade. Eragon chuckled and made his way to her. By the time he got to her she had already stood up and Eragon had a better look at her outfit. She had on black pants that defined her muscled legs very well and she had on a white tunic with a beautiful brown breastplate over it. Eragon actually got to see her curves and she appeared more beautiful than ever. Eragon quickly broke the silence and said,

"So, are you ready to see my amazing swords play?" Leona laughed and dried off her blade.

"Very sure of yourself now aren't you?" Leona said and twirled her blade around after she dried it.

"You'll be surprised, I am actually very good, not meaning to brag or anything," Eragon said but Leona ignored him and leaded him outside the room.

"So, where will we be sparring today?" Eragon asked keeping up with her fast pace.

"At the field where we met Olbae and Haeko," Leona replied slowing down her pace a little bit. Eragon was confused though.

"That's where the stables are. Don't you think that's a little dangerous fighting by the horses and all?" Leona smiled at him.

"Yes it is, but no one else spars there and we will be no where near the horses so don't worry." Eragon smiled back at her. They walked down the hallway and he saw many paintings that he was never aware of, they were beautiful yet odd. Eragon realized that they were walking in silence and he hated that so he said,

"So, how have you been?" Eragon asked kindly.

"Good, just riding Olbae and sparring," Leona replied. They were almost to the entrance to outside.

"Sparring? Really? With who?" Eragon asked in curiosity.

"He's a good friend named Gelmir," Leona replied. Eragon was a little jealous to hear that she had another male friend but he shook it off and any other negative thoughts. They finally made it outside but it wasn't a beautiful day like it had been the past few days. It was gray and cloudy, but Leona seemed to be happy about it.

"Ah, its cloudy it may rain, Eragon! Isn't that great?" Leona said as she breathed in the air and made her way down the stairs to the field. Eragon loved how she always thought that everything was perfect that nothing was wrong, she accepted things the way that they were.

"You like the rain that much, huh?" Eragon said smiling at her. She turned and smiled and nodded. Her smile made Eragon weak and he just wanted to tell her how he felt, but he thought it was too early. He remembered when he expressed his emotions to Arya, and he didn't want that to happen again. They both finally reached the field and Leona asked,

"Would you like to meet Gelmir? He's very nice, you'd get along with him." Eragon couldn't say no so he said yes. They went to the left of the field toward the stables and Eragon was wondering what the age of this man was.

"So how old is Gelmir?" Eragon asked Leona.

"Um, I think he is twenty seven, or he might be twenty eight. Actually I really don't know, we'll have to ask him." Eragon was relieved when he heard about the age of the man but he thought that he shouldn't get to excited. They finally made it into the stables and Leona led Eragon down the long stable showing Eragon some other horses as they went by. They finally reached a stall with a beautiful dark bay horse that was tall in size. Leona went in the stall as if she was searching for something and then she finally said,

"He should be in here, he's always taking care . . . " she was interrupted by a loud voice.

"Hey! Who's trying to steal my horse?" Eragon became alert and a little scared but Leona poked her head out of the stall to show the man who it was.

"Oh, Leona. Sorry I thought you were someone else." Eragon peeked out his head to get a glance of the man. He couldn't see him that well but he was tall and he was carrying his horse's saddle and bridle to the stall. As the man finally entered the large stall he turned his gaze toward Eragon. The man was the definition of gorgeous. He had long dark hair that was a little past shoulder length and his eyes were a beautiful brown. He had a lean fit body and a great posture. The man then smiled at Eragon and he had such great white teeth as well as Leona's.

"Eragon Shadeslayer, my god! It's such a pleasure to meet you," the man said as he quickly put down the saddle and bridle and reached his had out for a handshake. Eragon took it and they both gave a manly handshake. The man's grip was very strong and tight. Leona interrupted their handshake and she grabbed both of their shoulders.

"Well, I see that Gelmir knows you but I don't think you know Gelmir. He taught me my swords play and has been like my big brother ever since I met him," Leona said to Eragon while Gelmir was still smiling but soon picked up his saddle and bridle and placed it over his horse. He then turned his gaze toward Eragon again and said,

"I have heard many things about you Eragon," he said smiling. Eragon looked at Leona and then looked back at Gelmir.

"Really, like what?" Eragon replied. Leona quickly placed her hand over Gelmir's mouth.

"Nothing at all, just about how well you are with Saphira, that's all," Leona said quickly as her face became a shade of pink. Eragon chuckled and he heard Gelmir trying to say something.

"What? Sorry, Gelmir, no one can hear you!" Leona said to him but then she quickly took her hand of his mouth and yelled,

"Ew! You licked my hand!" Leona wiped her hand on Gelmir's shirt. Eragon was laughing the whole time and thought that their relationship was quite funny. Before Gelmir had a chance to say anything, Leona quickly took Eragon by the hand and led him out of the stall. Gelmir was still laughing as he stuck out his head and said,

"Nice meeting you Eragon!" Eragon turned around, walking backwards and said back to him,

"You too!" Eragon smiled back at him but Leona quickly turned him around and led him outside to the field. He was still smiling when he said to her,

"What was that all about?" Leona kept her gaze forward and simply replied,

"Gelmir knows how to joke around and I was afraid he was going to say something . . . unnecessary." Eragon raised his eyebrows at her and smiled but she still had her gaze forward.

"Like what?" Eragon asked her trying to get her attention. All she did was look to the sky and she felt the raindrops fall on her face one by one. She smiled and said,

"It's raining." Eragon smiled at her fascination of the rain and he followed her movements and felt the cold rain on his face. He then felt his blade being taking out of his sheath and he looked to his sword and found that it was not there. Leona took it out and she twirled it around along with her blade, twirling in her left hand. She then looked at Eragon and tossed him his red blade and as he caught it she said,

"Ready?" Eragon smiled and took in for the first blow. Leona easily blocked it and said,

"Come on, is that all you got?" Eragon was shocked to hear this and swung his blade at her again and fought very fast but rough. Leona's swords play was fast and smooth, and to Eragon's surprise she was using one hand. Eragon became very competitive and moved his blade even faster, but no matter what his speed was Leona kept up with him. Leona then found a way to trip Eragon and he landed on his back but quickly blocked Leona's strike. She landed on top of him with her blade against his and Eragon realized that this was the closest that he has been with a girl. She was so warm along with her heavy breath that was breathing in his face. Eragon then felt her strength weakening and her eyes grew big. She quickly rolled off of him and sat on the wet grass.

"Sorry about that," Leona said quietly. Eragon sat up and smiled at her and chuckled.

"Why? You are amazing with your swords play, why should you be sorry for that?" Eragon said. Leona smiled shyly and plucked a blade of grass and played with it. Eragon then felt the rain get harder, but Leona didn't seem to be bothered by it at all. Eragon, however, was annoyed by the rain and stood up and held out his hand for Leona. She looked up at him while he said,

"Don't want you to catch a cold now do we?" She smiled gracefully and took his hand. As they walked Eragon realized that she was awfully quiet and was not like herself.

"Leona, are you alright?" Eragon asked looking at her with concern. She looked at him and then looked down again.

"Of course, Eragon. Why wouldn't I be?" Leona said with uncertainty in her voice. Eragon knew she was lying, but he didn't approach her the way Saphira did. Instead, he would talk the truth out of her.

"I don't know, you just don't seem yourself today. Is something bothering you?" She looked at him and she turned around and walked toward the stables. Eragon thought she was mad at him until she signaled him to come with her. She started running as though she was running away from him but she quickly grabbed his hand and he ran with her. She hurried into the stables and climbed the ladder that led to the hayloft. Eragon questioned her actions but she looked sternly at Eragon and said,

"Eragon, just follow me quickly." Eragon did what he was told and climbed the ladder after her. He had never been in the hayloft before and found it an interesting place, and it was huge too. Leona pulled Eragon again so he didn't really have that much time to look and explore the large hayloft. Leona ran all the way to the other side of the hayloft and stopped at the window. He looked out the window and saw the main Varden battle ground. Eragon realized that the end of the stable was on a cliff! But a tall fence was built around the end of the stable so the horses were safe at least. They both sat down, but Eragon was puzzled.

"Any reason why you took me here?" Eragon asked. Leona looked him then quickly looked out the window.

"Aren't you scared Eragon?" Eragon didn't know how to answer to that, but before he said anything Leona continued.

"Eragon, tomorrow there is going to be a battle, if not sooner. That field right there is going to be filled with dead warriors . . . And one of them could be me" Eragon looked at her but she didn't look back. He was scared of her words and he didn't want her to think this way. He finally grabbed her face and made sure that he had eye contact with her.

"Don't you dare say anything like that. If you have made it through the other battles you can certainly make it through this one. Don't you doubt yourself like that," Eragon commanded her still holding her face and locking eyes with hers. She gently reached up to Eragon's hands and took them off her face ad held her own hands over his. Leona's smooth hands made Eragon warm and it felt like he went dizzy for a second.

"Eragon, I know what you mean, but I have lost many friends because of these battles, and I have a right to be scared," Leona said.

"Yes, but that doesn't mean you can't have courage, Leona. Tell yourself that you're going to survive through this battle, say it now." Leona smiled and looked away but Eragon wasn't looking for the response he was looking for.

"Say it," Eragon said turning her head towards him again. She looked deep into his eyes, which gave Eragon the chills but he kept his gaze locked.

"I'm going to survive through this battle," Leona said. Eragon smiled at her and she smiled back. Their smiles then faded once they heard a loud horn in the distance followed by battle drums. They both looked out the windows and out in the horizon, there they were. They had just started coming up over the mountains and they were many urgals of different sizes along with kull too. Eragon looked at Leona and watched as fear filled her eyes. Her grip on Eragon's hands got tighter and she said in the most frightened voice Eragon has ever heard from her,

"They're coming."


	5. In the Hour of Darkness

"Quickly, quickly! We must go!" Leona said grabbing Eragon's hand as she led him out of the stables. She ran extremely fast across the field with Eragon behind her, trying to keep up with her incredible speed. They both ran up the stairs and entered to the inside. It was complete and total chaos inside and Eragon took Leona's hand and led her through the mash pit. She pulled him toward her, away from the mash pit and Eragon was confused.

"Come on! We have to get our armor!" Eragon almost yelled at her because of the screams of many people. She shook her head and yelled back,

"No you will have to go, my armor is in my room. Meet me in the weapon room. Alright?" Eragon looked deep into her piercing green eyes and nodded his head. She then quickly let go of him and went down into the chaotic hallway, but she got around the people just fine. Eragon made his way to get his armor in the weapon room. As he expected the room was filled with warriors, putting on their armor. Eragon then heard Saphira's voice in his head.

_Eragon! Where are you? Come to our room, now!_ Eragon grunted.

_Saphira, I need to get my armor first then I'll come,_ Eragon said back to her. She reentered inside his mind and said,

_No! Come now your armor is here already. _Once Eragon heard this he made his way through the rushed warriors and out again through the hallway. He finally got to his room and he saw Arya and another man putting Saphira' armor on her.

_Eragon! Thank the heavens you're alright! Your armor is on your bed,_ Saphira said to him. Eragon looked to his bed and saw different armor than the armor that he used in his last battle, but this armor was beautiful. The chest plate was dark silver that had beautiful Elf design carved into it. He had a dark blue tunic that a silver lining to it. The arm braces were dark blue as well as the tunic, and had the same Elf design as the chest plate. He touched the cold armor with awe until Saphira said to him,

_Have you ever seen armor before? Don't stand there like an idiot, Eragon! Put it on!_ Without another word Eragon took off his shirt and put on his new tunic and armor. Eragon was having trouble getting on his arm brace so Arya came over to him and helped him. He found it a little awkward being around Arya after her rejection, but its seemed that Arya was just fine. Once he was finished putting his armor on he grabbed Zar'roc and headed out the room but Saphira stopped him saying,

_Where in the world do you think your going?_ Eragon stopped and turned to her.

_No where, just seeing if the hallway is cleared, but once you are done we must see Leona._ Saphira dropped her head but she quickly had to pick it up again so Arya can put on her headpiece.

_Eragon, you'll see her after the battle so don't . . ._ Eragon interrupted her.

_Do you know for sure that I will see her after the battle?_ When Saphira was silent Eragon continued.

_Saphira, this may be the last time I see her and I need to see her. I don't know what is going to happen to her or even me._ Saphira looked at him and then nodded.

_I understand. Go see her now and quickly come back,_ Saphira said but Eragon didn't understand.

_But what of you?_ Saphira smiled and said,

_Well, as you can see all my blasted armor isn't on yet, so go to her, Eragon. I know she means a lot to you._ Eragon smiled at her with love in his eyes and said,

_Thank you, Saphira._ And he quickly left the room. The hallways were cleared out and almost everyone was outside for their battle stations. He reached the weapon room and found a few men in there but no Leona when he gave up hope on looking for her, he turned around to exit the room but found Leona standing by the door.

She had on a beautifully polished dark silver breastplate with dark green tunic on with a matching green skirt. The tunic and skirt was embroidered with a beautiful gold and ivory color. She had on brown leather arm braces that looked old but looked tightly secured. Her bow was hung around her chest along with her arrows. Her hair was up and she looked quite beautiful. Eragon walked over to her and said,

"You look quite beautiful." Eragon didn't realize he said that aloud and he hoped that she wouldn't react the same way Arya did. Leona smiled gracefully at him and said,

"Thank you, Eragon. You certainly made me feel better." He smiled back at her and then he felt her picking up his arm.

"Did you put on your arm braces by yourself?" she asked him as she tightened them.

"No, Arya did," Eragon replied. Leona rolled her eyes and said,

"Arya? Don't let her put your arm braces on you again." She grabbed his left arm and tightened that one too.

"Why? You don't like her?" Eragon asked. Leona smiled and said,

"No, she's my friend, she just doesn't know how to put on arm braces." Eragon laughed and she smiled along with him. Eragon then looked down at her belt and saw two swords on it.

"You have two swords?" Eragon asked. She nodded and backed away and pulled them out. She twirled them around with incredible speed and Eragon realized that she can double sword.

"Wow I didn't know that you can double sword. You're just filled with amazing skills now aren't you?" Leona giggled at his comment Eragon tried to laugh as well but he somehow couldn't. Deep inside he was afraid that it was the last time he would here her laugh. He quickly tried to shake the thought off but it seemed to stay there. They both then came alert when they hear the horn call out signaling all soldiers to their places.

"Well, I better get going. Maybe we'll see each other after the battle?" Leona said shifting her weight. Eragon held out his arms allowing Leona to give him a hug. She hooked her arms around him and she held tight as Eragon did the same. He took a breath of her sweet perfume and said,

"You can count on that." She then let go of him and looked up in his eyes and smiled. Eragon smiled back but once he did she left him standing there clueless. He left the room as well and saw Leona slowly walking down the hall. She then turned around and waved to him in goodbye. Eragon then realized that he couldn't let her go like that. He quickly grabbed her hand and ran down the hall in the opposite direction.

"Eragon, what are you doing?" Leona asked him. He turned around, still running, and looked her in the eyes and said,

"I don't want to lose you." Enough said, Leona stayed quiet the whole time they made it back to his room. When Eragon entered he didn't find Arya and the other man there. Only Saphira bent down, waiting for him to get on.

_Eragon! Quickly get on, we must go!_ Saphira said urgently. Eragon looked at Leona and then back at Saphira.

_Can you carry Leona as well?_ Eragon asked. Saphira looked at both of them and asked,

_Why is she here? I can, Eragon, but . . . _

"Great, Leona get on Saphira quickly," Eragon interrupted Saphira. Leona looked at him with wide eyes.

"Eragon, I can't do that. I don't know how . . . " Eragon interrupted her trying to hurry the conversation.

"You have ridden a dragon before with Brom, yes?"

"Yes, but not in battle mode and . . ."

"Then you will be just fine. Just hold on tight to me and you have nothing to worry about," Eragon said leading her to Saphira. Eragon mounted Saphira and reached his hand out for Leona. She reached up her shaking hand and Eragon quickly grabbed it. She got on Saphira and held on to Eragon very tightly.

"Leona just relax, you will be fine," Eragon calmly said to her and she loosened her grip a little bit but it was still tight.

_What's the closest exit?_ Saphira said quickly as she left the room.

"It would be the one by the stables. Right, Leona?" Eragon asked. She bobbed her head up and down as Saphira moved faster down the halls. She finally reached the exit and ignored going to the field and skipped straight to lifting off. Eragon held tight to that saddle and he heard a little scream from Leona. Once they were steadily in the sky Eragon turned to looked at Leona and she had her eyes shut tight. Eragon laughed and said,

"You can open your eyes now." Leona did as she was told and her nervous face became into a smile as she looked at the ground below her. Saphira then flew over the battleground and they both found that they have already started fighting. Saphira moved even lower and out came a streak of fire from her jaw, burning many urgals. Then Eragon called out to Leona,

"Leona, can you aim for urgals with your bow and arrow?" Without another word she slung her bow of her back along with an arrow and got a good look of her surroundings. She then pulled back on her bow and released and hit an urgal right in his chest. Eragon cheered and said,

"Now keep that up." Leona nodded and struck many urgals, not missing one shot. Eragon then heard her cry,

"Eragon! Gelmir needs help, he is surrounded by urgals!" Eragon looked down and saw Gelmir fighting for his life.

_Saphira, land down there and burn as many urgals as you can!_ Eragon said to her. Saphira roared and dived down to the ground shooting fire out of her maw. Eragon heard the sounds of burning urgals and he looked down making sure Gelmir was alright but he was till fighting the same urgal. Leona then quickly shot an arrow at the urgal, but all the urgal did was scream and went right to fighting Gelmir. When Saphira was close to the ground Eragon drew out Zar'roc. He jumped off Saphira and let his blade land on the urgal's back. The urgal screamed in pain until his scream died down and his body became motionless.

"Eragon! That was amazing thank you!" He heard Gelmir say to him. Eragon nodded to him in thanks but then became alert when he heard Saphira roar.

_Eragon! I need help, Urgals are surrounding me!_ Eragon came to her aid and killed many urgals at a time but it seemed to be never ending.

"Leona, Gelmir! Come here quickly," Eragon yelled to them as they finished their final kill. They came running to him as Eragon said,

"Leona, take the right side of Saphira and fight there and protect Saphira! Gelmir take the back of Saphira and fight to protect her there! I'll take the left and we will meet up by you, Gelmir. Got it?" With no other words Leona went to the left of Saphira and Gelmir took the back. Saphira blew out flames and bit off the heads of helpless urgals. Eragon was doing great and thought it was quite easy thanks to his training in Ellesmera. He finally met up with Gelmir and Leona and he yelled,

"Alright now go back and we will do the same until . . . well until I think of a better plan!" Leona and Gelmir gave a chuckle and then went back to fighting. Then Saphira said,

_Eragon this is pathetic. We are killing many urgals but we are dragon and rider we should be doing some . . . oh I don't know, maybe some flying? _Eragon smiled and said back to her,

_Alright, after another round of this routine then we will do some flying. _She snorted but then agreed with him. Eragon met up with what was supposed to be Gelmir and Leona but only saw Saphira's tail. He all the sudden felt worried and panicked and looked on Saphira's left side and saw Leona on the ground and Gelmir on the ground with her but fighting as well. Eragon got a better look at her and she had a gash on her ribs that pierced through her armor. Her face was very white and life less.

"No!" Eragon yelled and ran to he and bent down and picked up her head as her eyes opened.

"Eragon," she said breathlessly, " what are you doing? Go fight, do not worry about me." Eragon argued but all she did was silence him. He looked at whole body, sighting the wound until Saphira roared and said,

_Eragon! We must leave off the ground now I think I just saw the new rider and dragon in the sky!_ Eragon looked and he and quickly got up saying,

_We have to bring Leona to safety, first then . . . _

_No, Eragon! For once think about your dragon before you think about Leona!_ Eragon looked at her and said,

_Saphira, no, I do think . . ._

_Then let us go now! Gelmir is taking her to safety now, look!_ Eragon looked behind him and saw Gelmir quickly picking her up and hanging her over her shoulder.

"You need help? Saphira and I . . . "

"That's quite alright Eragon, I've got it from hear. I suggest you tend to your dragon since you are a dragon rider, yes?" Gelmir said to him. Eragon didn't like how Gelmir was questioning his actions as a rider, but he knew he was right. He quickly mounted Saphira looking back at her one last time.

Saphira immediately lifted off the ground with a trail of arrows following behind her. Eragon then felt a big pang in his chest thinking that something hit him in the chest, but he looked down and saw nothing there. He then realized what his feelings were for Leona. An incredible warm sensation came through him and he couldn't wait to see her again, but then realized that there may not be another time. He panicked looking around his surroundings hoping that some escape root may come, but he forgot he was in the sky. He then told Saphira,

_We must go back now!_ Saphira snorted and replied,

_Why? What for?_ Eragon seemed to be in a trance and smiled as he said,

_Leona, we have to go back for Leona. _

_No! Not her! Eragon at first I liked her but now I am beginning to dislike her because she seems to distract your duty as a dragon rider! _Eragon looked at her with still a smile on his face and said,

_But . . . I love her._


	6. Becoming one again

**A/N: Hey guys, thanks for reading and reviewing, but for those who have been reading but not reviewing smash your head against a rock, please. Just kidding but for those who have been reading and not reviewing please review. Now, I have good news and bad news. The good news is that I'm still doing the story (yay!) Bad news is that I probably wont get to update until the weekends (no!). But I will promise that I will get as many chapters as I can on the weekends so don't worry I have not given up on the story. So without further ado, chapter 6: Becoming one again . . . **

"So, how is she?" Eragon asked Gelmir who was sitting outside Leona's room. Gelmir looked up and Eragon found Gelmir's eyes blood shot and teary. Eragon knew this was not a good sign.

"Um, I don't know, Eragon. I put her in her room and then left to finish the battle, but when I came back she . . . she wont wake up." Eragon couldn't believe this and he said to him,

"Did you check her pulse?" Gelmir nodded and said,

"Aye, that I did. She is so cold, Eragon, and her pulse is slow. You should see her." Eragon did what he was told and he started tearing up when he saw Leona lying peacefully on the bed. Eragon slowly walked over to her bed and sat gently on the side of the bed.

Her face was so pale and her breath was very faint. He saw her wounds wrapped up and he saw blood seeking through the bandage. He touched her and recoiled from her cold skin. He finally let the tears roll out and he held her, and cradled her limp body.

"Leona, please wake up please! It is not your time to go, you have a full life ahead of you! Please, Leona, don't leave me!" Eragon sobbed, burying his face into her soft yet cold neck. Eragon gently placed her back on her bed and tried to dull down his mournful cries, but it didn't seem to work. He still sat on the side of her bed, praying to all the gods he knew for Leona's revival. Eragon let another tear roll down his cheek but then he felt a thumb wipe it away. It was soft and he knew that touch from somewhere. He turned around and saw Leona smiling at him. Eragon felt a rush of happiness and relief and he felt his heart beating again.

"Leona! Thank god you're alright! I thought I was going to lose you!" He reached down and held her ever so tightly until Leona said,

"Eragon it's great to see you too, but your crushing me." Eragon loosened his grip on her and apologized and quickly wiped his tears away and replaced them with a smile. Gelmir came bursting in the room, leaping on the bed next to Eragon and hugged Leona saying,

"Thank the gods your alright!" Leona smiled and looked at Gelmir's eyes and said,

"Gelmir were you crying?" Gelmir looked at her and stuttered but finally came out with,

"No, no! I was pretending to cry so I could scare Eragon and make him cry . . . See, I got you Eragon!" Eragon and Leona looked at each other then back at Gelmir.

"Alright, so I might have had a few tears here and there but . . ." Leona interrupted him laughing,

"A few tears? Ha! It looks like you've been bawling!" Gelmir tucked her head under her arm and rubbed her head, playfully. Leona laughed but hen quickly screeched,

"Ow, ow! Remember I am injured here!" Gelmir let go of her and Eragon said to her,

"Right, now can you let me heal that wound?" Leona nodded in approval and said,

"Yes, this is an injury I don't want to look back on," Eragon chuckled but Gelmir interrupted,

"Oh! Can I watch? I never saw a rider do his magic." Eragon nodded and said,

"You actually get to help. Can you separate her bandages for me and hold them there?" Gelmir did so and once he saw the wound he playfully yelled,

"Ew! Gross! God Leona this looks like . . . " He was interrupted by Leona slapping him in the back of the head and all Gelmir did was laugh. When Eragon saw the wound a chill ran down his spine. The wound was very deep and large and blood still flowed slowly out of it. But he quickly raised his marked palm and said,

"Waise heil!" A light shone from his palm and Gelmir watched in amazement as he saw the skin come together slowly.

"Wow that's amazing!" Gelmir exclaimed. Leona touched her newly healed skin and smiled.

"Thank you Eragon, but I also have one on my leg," Leona said pointing to her calf muscle. Gelmir gently unwrapped it and this wound was deep as the other one.

"Leona, what happened to you?" Eragon said in a concerned tone.

"Well, I guess one of the urgals I thought I killed, but I only injured him, crawled to me and stabbed me in the calf. While I was distracted, the urgal I was fighting stabbed me in the ribs." Eragon just shook his head and cursed but continued on healing her. Eragon saw Gelmir's eye go wide again as he watched him heal her.

"Now, Leona, I only healed the surface, not the full wound so it may still hurt a little," Eragon warned her as she nodded to him. Eragon then turned to Gelmir and said,

"I am sorry Gelmir, but can I have some privacy with Leona I need to speak with her." Gelmir looked at Leona then back again and smiled,

"Alright, but don't be too long I hear there is a celebration down at the feast hall for our victory." Gelmir gave out a cheer and left the room. Leona smiled and said,

"We won?" Eragon looked at her and smiled.

"Aye, that we did, but I have to tell you something very important." As Eragon said as his smile faded.

"Are you familiar with the name Murtagh?" Leona gave a faint smile and said,

"Yes, I believe so. Was he in the dungeon at a time?" Eragon nodded and she continued, "Yes, I know him he was very nice to be Morzan's son, but didn't he die at the last battle?" Eragon looked at her and shook his head and said,

"He is the next dragon rider." Leona eyes became wide and smiled, but that wasn't what Eragon was hoping for.

"He is, really? Wow that is great for him. I just hope that he doesn't end up like his father," Leona said. Eragon looked at her gleaming green eyes and said,

"That's the thing Leona. Murtagh was captured and sent to Galbatorix and he made Murtagh the next Dragon rider." Eragon then saw Leona's smile fade away.

"He is now evil and very much like his father if not stronger. He is very dangerous and well I . . ." Leona interrupted.

"I can't believe it! Galbatorix got what he wanted, another Morzan! Just when dragon riders have come again there, yet, has to be a conflict! Galbatorix got rule over the land what more does he want? And Murtagh becoming his Father? Thank god Morzan had only one son, if he had two this world would be mad!" Eragon stayed silent for a moment and wondered what to say next, he had to tell her so he approached her gently,

"Leona, there is another son of Morzan." Leona's eyes shot in fury as she almost yelled,

"Who is it then? I swear I will rip his throat out before Galbatorix finds him and I'll make sure that he will never become like his father." Eragon got up from the bed and he was a little angry with her and said almost yelling,

"You know, the son doesn't always become like his father!" Leona glared at him and said,

"Well obviously yes since Murtagh has followed his father's footsteps. Oh and if his other son will do the same I'll . . . "

"His other son will not do the same!" Eragon yelled at her and continued, "You know how I know this? It is because I am Murtagh's brother! I am Morzan's son!" Eragon was almost crying when he said this. He hated the fact that he said that he was Morzan's son, and he hated the way he said it to he too. Leona drew back in fear from him and she too started to cry.

"You? Of all people, Eragon. You . . . Your father killed my . . . many dragon riders," Leona said softly and Eragon was now aware that she was crying. He turned to her and tried to grab her hand but she quickly turned away

"That man caused me much pain and grief. How long have you known about this?" Eragon sat on the edge of the bed and said softly,

"When I was fighting Murtagh in the battle, he told me some information and for the record he took my sword."

"Well that is good because it is going back to Morzan. You don't deserve Morzan's blade, you deserve a blade that is actually your dragon's color," Leona said. Eragon cracked a smile and said to her,

"Are you mad at me?" Leona looked up at his eyes but then down again at her hands.

"No, Eragon. How can I be? It wasn't your choice to be Morzan's son and you are nothing like your father, you are more like Brom. I am just very shocked to hear this, that's all," Leona said. Eragon was relieved when he heard this and glad that Leona was not mad at him.

"So, how is Saphira?" Leona asked playing with the hem of her blanket. Eragon remembered that Saphira was a little angry with him and said,

"She's good, but she is a little mad at me, though, but it's alright I can . . . "

"No, it's not alright, Eragon. Go to her and fix whatever is wrong," Leona said. Eragon smiled at her and said,

"Are you sure you don't need any help?"

"Yes, Eragon. Your dragon is more important than me. And I will see you at the celebration tonight, yes?" Eragon started walking out the door as he said,

"I will be there." Eragon was now in the hall clueless on where to find Saphira.

_Saphira where are you?_ Eragon asked. The response didn't come immediately but when it eventually came she said,

_In our room._ Eragon immediately went in the direction toward his room and when he opened the door he found Saphira with her armor off and lying down freely on the floor.

_Had another romantic conversation with Leona?_ Saphira sneered at Eragon. Eragon made a look at Saphira and said,

_We talked about Murtagh and you know that._ Saphira just put her head down. Eragon thought of what Leona said about fixing whatever is wrong. Eragon went to her and sat on the ground. Saphira didn't move at all, just her big Sapphire eyes that were fixed upon him.

Saphira, I feel as though that we are drifting apart, Eragon stated. Saphira just rolled her eyes as Eragon continued. _So, I am going to ask what is wrong, tell me what you are feeling._ Eragon watch Saphira puff out smoke from her nostrils as she said,

_I feel like we are not one anymore, Eragon. Ever since Leona came into your life all you have done was daydream about her and always think about her. It makes me feel left out and hurt._ Eragon looked at her but she had her gaze somewhere else.

_Saphira, why haven't you told me this?_ Saphira picked up her head and looked down at him and narrowed her eyes.

_I have attempted to many times but you have either interrupted me or ignored me. Do you know how I feel when you just don't listen to me? I feel like Leona has taken my rider away from me, and you are the only thing I have, Eragon. You are the only reason why I am living here today and when you neglect me like that I feel as though I am dead. You have always been there for me and now I feel like you are always there for Leona. You are the only thing I love, Eragon, and when someone takes that away from me I feel so alone._ Saphira put her head down again as she closed her eyes as water squeezed through her eyelids. Eragon was pained to hear that he has been a bad dragon rider and he patted her neck to make her feel better.

_Saphira, I am so sorry. I have doubted you and I was not hoping for that to ever happen. But Leona is so perfect for me, and its hard not to think of her. I am sorry that I have been neglecting you it's just I have never felt this way about woman, never even Arya. Once again, Saphira, I am terribly sorry I wont let you fall out of my grip again._ When Saphira didn't respond Eragon tickled the soft patch of skin behind her jaw, he knew this would cheer her up. Her eyes became weak and Eragon smile. She soon gave out a smile and she started to twitch.

_Come on, Saphira. I know you just want to let it all out._ Once he said that Saphira rolled on back with Eragon still tickling the same spot. She made a pleasing growl as she kicked her legs back and forth.

_Alright stop, stop! _Saphira pleased. Eragon stopped and looked deep into her eyes as she did the same.

_You are forgiven,_ Saphira said softly to him. Eragon smiled and tightly hugged her neck as she hummed loudly in his ears.

_Thank you, Saphira._ She smiled then got up and headed toward the door.

_Where do you think you are going?_ Eragon asked. Saphira turned her head and smiled.

_There's a celebration down at the feast hall, yes?_ Saphira said as she hummed and trotted playfully down the hall. Eragon laughed and remembered the last time she had been to a celebration when she had her first taste of mead. He laughed again and caught up with her and mounted her while she was still trotting, but did not for get to say to her,

_Saphira, be easy on the mead this time, alright?_ But she couldn't hear him, she was too busy humming her little tune.


	7. The taste of sweet celebration

"Where is Eragon and his beloved dragon?" a dwarf said as he got on top of a table in the feast hall searching the room.

"Get down from there, Orik! It is not even an hour into the celebration and you are already drunk!" another dwarf yelled at him. Orik made a face at the dwarf and he made no effort to get off the table.

"I just want to make a big, grand entrance speech for Eragon and Saphira," Orik said as everyone groaned and booed him.

"Now as you all know they are one of the main reasons we won this battle and without them we'd be . . ." Orik was interrupted by Saphira and Eragon coming through the doors. Everyone turned their heads and cheered. Orik groaned and exclaimed,

"Fine! If nobody is going to listen to me I will get myself some more beer!" Orik slowly got off the table as everyone was still cheering. Eragon smiled as Saphira did the same but she slowly drifted away from him looking for the mead. Eragon was eager to see Leona and decided to look for her but realized it would be no easy task since the place was crowded with many people.

_Saphira is it alright that I go look for Leona?_ Eragon asked Saphira who was now by the mead.

_Yes, I am fine right where I am,_ Saphira said. Eragon chuckled and said,

_Go easy on the mead, Saphira._ But she ignored him and Eragon went to look for Leona. He looked all around but she was nowhere to be found. Eragon then saw Gelmir at a bar getting some beer so he went up to him and said,

"Gelmir, do you know where I can find . . ." Gelmir turned and interrupted him saying,

"Eragon! You made it, oh and if you are trying to find Leona, I cant help you there. I know she's here but I seem to have lost her. You want some?" Gelmir pointed to his beer but Eragon shook his head and said,

"Oh, no you don't have to buy me . . . "

"Who says that I have to pay? It's a celebration, Eragon. If we had to pay nobody would come," Gelmir said as he laughed and Eragon laughed too.

"So, I ask again. You want some beer?" Eragon nodded and Gelmir asked the bartender for another beer stein. Once Eragon got it Gelmir held his beer up and said,

"To another victory!" They both clanked their cups together and took down a mighty gulp of the cold beer. They stopped chugging down their beer once they heard a huge commotion down at the end of the feast hall. Gelmir then yelled,

"Yes! Come on, Eragon, there might be a fight!" Eragon laughed and followed him. They passed through the crowds and Gelmir and Eragon saw that Orik was having a drinking contest against someone, but they couldn't see who because of the crowd.

"Ha! Whoever is against Orik is going to lose, let's get a better look on who it might be," Gelmir said as he grabbed Eragon and led him through the crowd. They finally got to the side of the table that had Orik's competitor. Once they saw who it was both Eragon and Gelmir said at the same time,

"Leona?" Eragon was shocked to see this but Gelmir seemed to be happy about this and cheered her on and roughly patted her back.

"Alright, Leona! Taking right after me, oh I'm such a bad influence," Gelmir said proudly. Leona ignored him as she watched intently at Orik's mighty gulps of mead. Once he finished he pushed it aside with the other empty steins and said in a teased voice,

"Beat that, my lady." Leona stared him down and took another mead filled stein and chugged it down. Orik's eyes got bigger with every gulp. Once she finished it she looked at him and burped very loudly. This went on and on and Eragon had many urges to stop her but he stopped himself every time he was going to.

_It's a celebration,_ Eragon thought to himself, _She should be doing this. I should be doing this!_

He then wondered why Orik and many other dwarves were there after their poor king, Hrothgar, was killed at the battle so he asked Orik,

"Orik? What are you and many dwarves here to celebrate? Your king has died!" Orik didn't answer immediately because he was watching Leona drinking down the mead, but then he finally answered,

"These are the drinking dwarves, Eragon! We wouldn't give up a celebration for anything! We do grieve over our king, but we always have mead and beer to cheer us up! We will mourn tomorrow after we have had our fun." After saying that he took down another mead filled stein and with each gulp he leaned more and more back until he finally fell off his seat, passed out. Many people laughed and cheered for Leona's victory, especially Gelmir. He raised Leona's hand and yelled,

"The winner is Leona! She beat Orik!" Leona stood up and lifted her other arm and cheered as well. To Eragon's surprise she had no trouble getting up from the table. Sure she swayed a bit but after having that much mead it's amazing how she could stand at all. Then she swayed a little more and landed right in Eragon's arms and said,

"Eragon! You made it! Here have some mead!" She grabbed her half filled stein and handed it to Eragon. He smiled and drank it down quickly so he could sit Leona down again, but there was yet another drinking contest going on between Gelmir and another dwarf. Once Leona saw this she cheered,

"Alright Gelmir, you can beat this dwarf easy!" Eragon then carried her away and told her,

"We have to find you someplace to sit down." She elbowed him and stood up and said,

"I can stand up just fine, Eragon." Eragon then backed away but came closer once she fell back down in his arms.

"No, you need some place to sit," Eragon said picking her up and leading her to the bar. He sat her down on one of the stools as she said to the bartender, "One beer, please."

Eragon then said, "No, no beer for you, your drunk as it is." He then motioned for the bartender to get him a beer. Once he got it and drank it Leona said in fury,

"Oh! So you can get one and I cant?" She was slipping off the chair and Eragon picked her and plopped her on the stool.

"Yes, I can have one because I am not drunk," Eragon said. Leona looked up at him and said in a soft tone,

"You think I'm drunk?" Her face then became contorted and she moved her head to the other side of Eragon, and threw up. Eragon took a sip from his beer and nodded his head and said,

"Yes, I do think that you're drunk." She then rested her head on the bar and groaned. Eragon rubbed her back gently and said,

"Feeling the side affects now aren't you?" She answered with another groan. Eragon continued to rub her back as he looked around the crowded feast hall. They were many men and dwarves on the ground already passed out. He then felt his neck being grabbed by a strong grip and he became alert. Eragon was relieved when it was Gelmir, reeking with the smell of mead.

"Eragon! I won the drinking contest!" Gelmir cheered and sat down on a stool next to Leona.

"Well, that is something to be proud of," Eragon muttered. Gelmir then said to the bartender,

"I want beer, now!" As Gelmir said that he slammed his fist against the bar. Eragon then whispered to the bartender,

"Do you by any chance happen to have a drink that would make Leona feel better? And don't get him beer, get him water." The bartender nodded and got to his order right away. He first gave Gelmir his water. He looked at it with a confused face then he got angry and said,

"This is water, I wanted beer!" He picked up the water and chucked it across the bar. Eragon tried not to laugh but couldn't help it since he was getting a little drunk himself. When the bartender gave Leona her drink she looked at it and asked Eragon,

"What is this?" Eragon picked it up and led the drink to her lips as she drank it.

"This will make you feel better," Eragon said. She then grabbed it from his hands and took the cup with both hands and drank it down. Eragon then saw Gelmir fall off his stool and land to the ground, passed out. Eragon laughed hysterically as Leona did the same. Eragon then heard another commotion at the end of feast hall and made his way to it grabbing Leona and hanging her over his back. He swayed a bit but regained his balance and made his way to the commotion. When he got there he found Saphira's head in a barrel of mead.

_Saphira?_ Eragon said to her. She ignored him and broke into another barrel. Everyone cheered her on even Leona who was still on Eragon's back. Eragon couldn't believe that all of this was happening, in one day. Hrothgar dying, finding that he is Morzan's son, and everybody just going crazy.

"Eragon, take me to my room I am tired," He heard Leona mutter. Eragon nodded his head and tried his best to keep his balance. He finally got out of the feast hall and made his way down the hall. Leona kept saying that her room was the other way, but Eragon knew this wasn't true since he knew that she was upside down on his back. When they reached her room she then said in a surprised voice,

"Oh, I guess you were going the right way." Eragon then moved Leona off his back and placed her on the bed as gently as possible. She told him to sit down and said,

"Sing me a song, Eragon." Eragon shook his head and said,

"I'm sorry I don't know any." Leona then turned around her right hip, away from Eragon and said,

"That's a pity, I'm in a mood for a good song." Eragon then remembered the tune that Saphira was singing down the hall toward the celebration. He then hummed it to her and she closed her eyes and smiled then said,

"I know that tune from somewhere." Eragon wondered where she had heard since Saphira had just made it up. He was going to ask her but saw that she was fast asleep. Eragon al the sudden felt a big pang of tiredness fall over him and he lied down on the bed, too lazy to get up and go to his own room. Eragon then hummed the tune again and thought to himself,

_Where could she have heard that tune?_


	8. Let her into your heart

Eragon awoke with a huge headache and he felt as though he couldn't even lift up his head.

_What happened last night? _Eragon asked himself closing his eyes again hoping that he would go back to sleep. He then remembered the celebration and knew now the explanation for his headache. Eragon tried to get up but there was something stopping him. He looked down and saw a woman sleeping on his chest. Eragon was startled until he found out it was Leona . . . then he really panicked.

_I slept with Leona?! My God, what happened last night?_ Eragon thought to himself as he tried to move, but every time he moved Leona clung on tighter to him. Eragon sighed and decided to wait until she rolled off of him, but she didn't. She held onto him so tight it reminded Eragon of his first flight with Saphira. Eragon gave up on this method and decided to go to back to sleep.

"Eragon?" Eragon heard a voice say but ignored it until he heard it again and louder. He woke up and saw Leona sitting upright on the bed. She had a kind yet worried look on her face.

"Eragon? What happened last night?" she asked him. Eragon shook his head as he slowly sat upright with Leona.

"I don't know. I remember taking you to your room because you said that you were tired and I sang you a song, and that's all I remember," Eragon said rubbing his head. Leona had a look of relief and said,

"Oh, so that's all that happened? Nothing else?" Eragon nodded and Leona said again, "Thank god! Waking up with you in my bed made me think that . . . well, you know." Leona looked away with her blushed cheeks. At first Eragon didn't know what she was talking about but then he understood and said,

"Oh, no nothing like that happened." Leona turned to him again and said,

"I must ask, though. What were you doing in my bed this morning? I mean I am not territorial or anything I just found it odd waking up with you in my bed." Eragon thought back to last night and said,

"Well I was drunk as well and quite tired so I guess I fell asleep in your bed, sorry." Leona shook her head,

"No, its okay I was just startled in the morning, that's all." Eragon got up and stretched, his head still felt quite heavy but not as heavy when he first woke up. Once he had finished stretching he turned to Leona who was still sitting blankly on her bed.

"Get dressed," Eragon commanded her. She made a confused look at Eragon and said,

"What's wrong with the clothes I have on now?" Eragon made a look at her and said,

"Smell your clothes, they reek of the smell of mead." Leona smelled her clothes and said,

"Right, so I'll be changing my clothes but why do I have to change? If it's because of the smell you need to change too." Eragon made his way at the exit of her room but stopped at the door and said,

"I will be changing my clothes and the reason why I want you to change too is because I want you to meet my cousin, Roran, and I must tell you something along with that." Leona perked up and got out of bed and said,

"What do you need to tell me?" Eragon smiled at her enthusiasm and said,

"You will know later. Now, I will get dressed and come back here and then we will both leave to meet Roran, alright?" She smiled and nodded. Eragon took one last look at her and left the room. As he walked down the hall he passed the feast hall and he decided to look in there. He saw many people starting to awake but most of them were still knocked out like Orik, Gelmir, and even Saphira! He ran to Saphira and tried to wake her up. When she eventually did she moved her jaw up and down. Eragon moved his head away and covered his nose for her breath smelled awful.

_What happened?_ Saphira asked him. Eragon laughed and patted her on the neck_. My guess is that you passed out, yes?_ Saphira looked up at him and Eragon chuckled. She looked very cute looking up at Eragon and this reminded Eragon of the time when she was only a baby. Saphira then got up and Eragon warned her,

_Easy now. Don't get up so fast._ Saphira took his word but she still got up just fine. She stretched a bit and let out a big yawn with a roar. This woke everybody up in the room and they started cursing at Saphira.

_Saphira, let's get out of here quickly before they start charging at us._ Saphira did what she was told and they both ended outside in the hallway.

_So, I will be taking Leona to see Roran, would you like to come too?_ Saphira looked down at him and said back,

_No, that's alright._ Eragon looked at her and saw that she looked sad.

_No, I want you to come; I don't want you to be alone,_ Eragon said in a soft manner. Saphira smiled at him and said,

_Thank you, little one, I see that you care for me more now._ Eragon then frowned and said,

_I have always cared for you, Saphira._ She hummed loudly as Eragon rubbed her shoulder. When they got to their room Eragon quickly got out of his clothes and got into new ones, then they quickly left to meet Leona. Eragon found that Leona's door was open and she was drawing on her sketchpad on her bed. She then became alert that he was here and turned around. She then saw that Saphira was there as well and said,

"Hello, Saphira. I wasn't expecting you to be here but as always, it is a pleasure." Saphira smiled at her and then Leona turned to Eragon and said with a smile,

"So all three of us?" Eragon nodded and said,

"Yes, I realized that I wasn't being the dragon rider I was before and I now know that I will never do that again." Leona nodded slowly and smiled as she said,

"Good for you, so I imagine that you took my word?" Eragon nodded and looked up at Saphira and smiled. He then changed the subject,

"So, we must be off to Roran's room." Eragon then left the room followed by Leona and Saphira. When they got to his room Eragon loudly banged on his door and said,

"Roran, it is me, Eragon, Saphira, and a girl I want you to meet." After about five seconds Roran opened the door with a smile on his face. Eragon and Roran gave a mighty hug, then broke away from each other as Roran led everyone inside. Roran gave a nice greeting for Saphira and then stopped at Leona and said,

"Forgive me, but you are?" Leona smiled and reached out her hand and said,

"Leona." Roran smiled and ignored the handshake and went right for a hug. Eragon saw the surprise in Leona's eyes and chuckled. Roran released her from his grip and said,

"Sorry, I come from a big hugging family." Leona laughed, but Eragon interrupted saying,

"Well, now that we are all acquainted, there is something that I must tell you or Roran should tell you." Roran turned to Eragon and said,

"You should tell her Eragon, she knows you more than me." Eragon nodded his head and sat her down on Roran's bed as he sat next to her.

"Well, Roran's bride to be, Katrina, has been captured by the Ra'zac." Leona showed a face of anger and pity at the sane time and he continued, "So, Roran and I will be going to Helgrind to bring her back here. So, I may be gone for a few days or I may not come back." Saphira growled when she heard this and said to him,

_We will make it back, no negative thoughts_. Eragon nodded and then Leona said confidently,

"Well you wont have to worry about being away from me because I shall come too." Eragon shook his head violently and said,

"No, you will not be coming with us, it is way to dangerous and I don't want you to get hurt like you did in the last battle." Leona became slightly offended and said,

"Oh, so you don't think I can't fight for myself? It just so happens . . ."

"No, Leona it isn't that. I know damn well that you are an amazing fighter but this is something that Roran, Saphira, and I have to do and Saphira wouldn't be able to carry all three of us. The main reason is that I don't want you to be hurt or killed," Eragon then put his hands gently on her face to make sure that she can make eye contact with him. She looked at him and nodded and said softly,

"When will you be going?" Eragon let go of her knowing that she was listening to him and said,

"Well, probably sometime next week. Roran and I need to make plans before we go anywhere." Leona slowly nodded her head and then there was a loud knock at the door. Roran quickly went to the door and Eragon, Saphira, and Leona peeked out the door to see who it was.

"Gelmir?" Eragon questioned about his appearance at Roran's door. He then saw Roran and Gelmir give a manly hug.

"Roran? How do you know each other?" Eragon asked Roran but Gelmir answered for him and said with a smile and a silly voice,

"Battle buddies." Roran laughed and so did Leona and Eragon. Then everyone stopped laughing when they saw Gelmir look at Leona with a serious look on his face.

"Leona, I need to talk to you right away," Gelmir said taking Leona's arm and quickly ran out of the room without a chance for anyone to say goodbye. There was a long silence with everyone pondering on what that was about until Roran said in a teased voice,

"So, Eragon has got himself a little girlfriend?" Eragon shot a look at Roran with blushed cheeks and muttered,

"She's not my girlfriend." Roran had a surprised expression on his face and questioned this saying,

"But why not? She is such a beautiful girl, Eragon. And a fighter too, is she not? She is perfect for you." Eragon looked away from him with embarrassment as Roran teased him some more as Saphira laughed along with him.

"Aw, Don't tell me that you are afraid of . . . "

"I am not afraid!" Eragon interrupted him getting a little angry with him. Roran and Saphira stopped laughing. Eragon became sorry for his action so he said softly,

"Look, I had this happen to me before and I don't want it to happen again." Roran became confused and asked him,

"Before?" Eragon nodded. "Aye, to Arya the Princess of Ellesmera. I was a fool and I couldn't stop myself and I told her my feelings. She told me that she was too old for me and, well she was very cruel about it." Roran slowly smiled and placed his right hand on Eragon's broad shoulder.

"Is Leona the same age as you?" Roran asked. Eragon nodded his head. Roran laughed and grabbed both his shoulders and said,

"Go for it, Eragon. Tell her how you feel. I don't know why she would say no. If I was a woman I would say yes to you in a heartbeat." Eragon looked away and chuckled as Saphira did the same, laughing at Roran's statement. Then Roran stuttered, "Well . . . you know, if I was a woman, and I'm not, so don't get . . . anyway the thing is, Eragon, I don't think that she would say no. The way she looks at you, and smiles at you; it's all there." Eragon's face lit up and he smiled.

"Really? You sure?" Roran chuckled and said,

"Eragon, I am now with my beautiful Katrina and how do you think I got to be with her? I am sure." Eragon smiled and then looked up at Saphira and smiled even more to find that she was smiling.

_Saphira, I know how you feel when I am with her but I must ask if I may . . ._

_Yes, Eragon. I like Leona, but promise me that you will always be true to me and make sure that Leona never gets between us ever again._

Eragon looked deep into her sapphire eyes making sure that she knew that he understood and said to her softly in her head,

_I promise._


	9. A star shines down upon you

**A/N:** **Hey guys,** **I just want to apologize again for not being able to update as much. And also, I promise you that the next few chapters are going to be worth reading, they are extremely important and adventurous. And once again, once you have read PLEASE review. Thanks again for you support, and now,**

**A star shines upon you . . . . .**

"She's sick?" Eragon asked Gelmir who was outside Leona's bedroom. Gelmir nodded very quickly and said,

"Yes, terribly, terribly, terribly sick." Eragon was very worried and unsure at the same time. Gelmir looked as though he was lying but he didn't care, he needed to see Leona immediately.

"May I come in and see her? I need to talk to her about something," Eragon said reaching for the doorknob, but Gelmir stood in front of it before Eragon had a chance to touch it.

"No, her sickness is very contagious and no one can see her," Gelmir said quickly trying to escape the topic, but Eragon would not let that happen.

"Did you not come out of that room? How come you are not sick?" Eragon asked. Gelmir's eyes looked down and Gelmir started to stutter,

"Because, I umm . . . What's that Leona? Coming!" Eragon didn't even hear Leona call him but before Gelmir went back into the room he caught him by the arm and said,

"When do you think she will be better? When can I see her again?" Gelmir tugged his arm free and said,

"Sometime next week, Eragon. Before you leave I am sure." Gelmir then went in the room and quickly shut the door. Eragon wondered what that was about but then he quickly mourned over not seeing Leona for a few days.

_I need to see her! I have to tell her immediately, this is making me mad!_ But Eragon learned to bear with it for the few days he couldn't see her. He went over plans with Roran for saving Katrina from Helgrind and took many flights with Saphira. Some of their flights included Roran because he needed to get used to flying on a dragon, and Saphira needed to get used to carrying two people for a while.

During these days Eragon heard that the last egg has been stolen from Galbatorix, but no information on who stole it and if the dragon has hatched yet. Eragon didn't really care though he had his focus on the plan for Helgrind. The night before Eragon and Roran's flight for Helgrind, Gelmir came to visit Eragon in his room.

"Ah, Gelmir! Long time no see, what brings you here?" Eragon said happily as he led Gelmir into his room. Saphira was lying on the ground as Gelmir waved to her. She replied with a smile and then Gelmir finally answered Eragon's question,

"Well, Leona is better, a lot better in fact, and she wants to see you and Saphira tonight. She also wants you to met her in the woods somewhere, she said that you would know what she was talking about." Eragon became so happy and exclaimed in his mind,

_The waterfall! Perfect!_ Eragon then said aloud to Saphira, "Come on, Saphira we must be off!" Before they went he thanked Gelmir for the message and he put on warmer clothes for it was freezing outside. Eragon mounted Saphira once they got outside. Saphira then quickly lifted to the night sky. Eragon wished that he had worn more clothes because it was one of the coldest nights of the year. When they dropped down to the cold earth Eragon quickly gathered some fire wood and yelled,

"Brisingr!" He quickly gathered near the new lit fire as Saphira sat by him, trying to catch some warmth as well.

_Eragon, you know I could have blew out a flame for you instead of your magic_. Eragon just ignored her as he set he hands near the dancing flames. He then realized that Leona wasn't here.

_Saphira? Do you see Leona anywhere?_ Saphira craned her long neck both ways and replied, _No, but Gelmir said that she will meet us here so don't worry. We just came early._ Eragon nodded as he brought his knees to his chest trying to keep the warmth in. Eragon then felt Saphira's large wing hover over him and push Eragon closer to her warm belly. Eragon smiled and looked at the star covered sky. He had never seen this many stars in one night. Eragon then had a curious question for Saphira,

_Saphira? Where do you think we will go after we have died, do you think that we will be together?_ Saphira smiled and said,

_Well, Glaedr told me that when a dragon dies, and only the dragon not the rider, the dragon's spirit becomes a star._ Eragon looked up at her and saw that she was looking at the stars and smiling very proudly. Eragon looked up as well and said,

_But what if the rider dies along with it's dragon? Do the both become stars as well?_ Saphira slowly shook her head, still keeping her gaze to the stars. _No, we both go to the heavens._ Eragon was confused,

_Then what is the point for the dragon to become a star? Why cant they just go straight to the heavens?_ Saphira looked down at him with her eyes glowing and said,

_Because, Eragon. We are lost without our rider, and we feel that the rider is lost as well without us. So, you just look up, and there we are guiding you and looking upon you. _Eragon smiled at this but was still a bit confused,

_So, when the rider dies after the dragon has, is the dragon still a star or does it come to the heavens along with the rider? _Saphira smiled and said,

_We follow the rider into the Heavens because there is no need to be a star anymore. You would have released me._ Eragon then became a little angry and said,

_Oh, so being in a star is like being in a prison. So what is so great about being a star?_ Saphira became slightly offended and said,

_No, Eragon, it is nothing like that. We have the greatest gift upon us. We get to shine light to our lost riders at night, and the best thing is . . . we really even aren't in the star. It's like . . . well it very hard to explain . . . we are never alone, we are always with you. You may not know it, but we are._ Eragon even became more confused,

_Wait, so you are a ghost and a star? I don't get this at all._ Eragon rubbed his hands together to make them warm.

_We are still a star, Eragon, we just don't know it. We lurk the earth with our rider but we are still a star. You see, we may be in the night sky but we see as though we are on earth with you. But no matter what we say or do to try to get our rider's attention, you can't hear us._

_Doesn't that hurt?_ Eragon said looking up at her.

_For a while it does but then we get used to it, we are just glad to see our rider again. We are always with our rider, alive or not. _

_So what is being a star for? You can just be a spirit._ Saphira slowly shook her head,

_Don't you want to see me too? We give our rider hope and courage. All you have to do is look to the night sky._ Both of them raised their heads to the sky and there was a long silence until Eragon said_, But what if you die first, hopefully not, how will I know which star is you?_ Saphira looked down on him and breathed a warm breath on him, defrosting Eragon and said,

_You will know._ Eragon smiled and huddled closer to her warm belly. There was a silence as they looked at the stars, honoring them with delight. Then there was a loud rustling noise followed by squeaks and growls. Both Eragon and Saphira became alert and Eragon got up from Saphira's wing and reached for Zar'roc. He then remembered that Murtagh had taken it from him and he cursed. Saphira and Eragon watched intently as they saw something roll out of the dark forest. Eragon thought it looked familiar but he could barely see it because of the darkness. But once the figure moved into the moonlight Eragon and Saphira knew what it was and they both exclaimed,

_A baby dragon! _The dragon looked upon them and smiled. He growled playfully and let out a tiny roar. Eragon and Saphira thought this was awfully cute and Eragon gently scratched it's chin. The dragon was a magnificent green color with bright emerald eyes that glowed in the night. He was a foot and a half tall but his body was long and sleek. Eragon then saw him stretch out his wings and they were strong and mighty. Eragon knew that this was going to be one hell of a beautiful, strong dragon. Eragon then heard a bit of laughter come from the woods and heard a voice call out,

"Come back here you silly dragon!" Eragon took his gaze off the dragon which didn't make it very happy. Eragon felt the dragon's paws gently nudge him to pay attention to him but Eragon didn't even look at him. The dragon became angry and bit Eragon's foot. Eragon became alert now and looked at him and laughed. Eragon thought it was very cute that he always wanted attention and he pat him on the head. Then the dragon didn't care about Eragon anymore and drew all of his attention toward Saphira and roared happily. He then started playing with Saphira, and Saphira played along as well. Eragon then heard footsteps coming closer and he took his gaze off of Saphira and the baby dragon and turned it towards the forest.

A figure came out of the forest and Eragon knew that it was Leona, but once she moved into the moonlight she looked different. Her hair seemed to be darker, like a dark brown but it still appeared wavy. Her jawbones were much sleeker and her face was clearer. She had on a beautiful green cloak on along with a dress of the same color. But the most thing that changed with her was her ears. They were pointy instead of round and Eragon now knew. He knew why she ran so fast and her incredible hearing along with her amount of strength in her tiny slim body, everything now made sense. Even though he thought she was more beautiful than ever, he wondered if this was really her. Then he saw her eyes and they were the same beautiful green eyes he was used to. The baby dragon then stopped playing with Saphira and trotted over to Leona as she picked him up. Eragon couldn't stand the silence anymore so he said just to make sure,

"Leona? Is that you?" He then saw her take her eyes off of the precious dragon and moved her gaze to Eragon and smiled.

"Aye, it is me." Eragon moved closer to her to make sure that he wasn't seeing things but it was all there. Eragon then saw her left palm and it was shiny just like Eragon's gedwey ignasia. He was shocked and said to her,

"You? You're the next dragon rider? When did this happen? How come I had never heard about this? Why doesn't anyone ever tell me . . ." Eragon was hushed with Leona's finger to his lips. Eragon relaxed once he looked into her eyes and then she said,

"I know, Eragon, I have a lot to explain. And don't worry only a few people know, and you are one of them." Eragon became relaxed but then felt something bite his hand. He looked down and saw the dragon's mouth around Eragon's hand. Eragon chuckled and removed his hand from the dragon's mouth, but that didn't make a difference. The dragon just grabbed Eragon hand again and gently chewed him, but it didn't hurt Eragon for his teeth were not that sharp. Eragon chuckled again and said,

"Well let's start off with this; what is your dragon's name?" Leona smiled and said,

"I named him after my father." Eragon was still waiting for the name but then realized that she wasn't going to say it so he jogged her memory and repeated his question again,

"What is the name?" Leona still did not answered and Eragon was worried and asked,

"Are you alright, Leona?" She smiled faintly and said softly,

"That's not my real name." Eragon was now very confused,

"What are you talking about? I don't understand." She finally locked her eyes with his and said with a bit of a powerful voice,

"My name is Sariana, the daughter of Galron, the great dragon rider."


	10. This is me

"Did you say Galron? You are the daughter of Galron?" Eragon asked in shock and tried to remember where he had heard that name. She looked down and nodded slowly as she put down her dragon, Galron. He sat next to her with loyalty and would always look up at her; hoping that she would pet him. Eragon became angry at himself and said,

"That name! Where have I heard that name? I hate myself for . . ." Sariana's eyes lit up and she looked to Eragon.

"You have heard of him? Where have you heard his name? Tell me!" Eragon looked into her eyes and remembered. He remembered Galron fighting Morzan and killing him. Eragon was happy at this thought then he remembered the rest of his dream. He remembered when Morzan took his blade and . . .

"My father killed your father," Eragon said painfully as he sat on a rock in disbelief. Sariana kneeled on the ground to get eye level with him and cupped his face with her cold hands.

"Eragon, how do you know this? Tell me now!" she said demandingly. Eragon looked at her face blankly until he felt tears coming upon him, but he didn't want to anger her so he said quickly,

"A dream." Sariana didn't understand so she questioned him. Eragon said softly,

"I saw your father and my fa . . . Morzan fighting each other. Your father was fighting amazingly and killed Morzan. But Morzan came to life or something like that and killed your . . . it hurts me to say it." Sariana let go of Eragon's face and backed away. She sat on the ground and started to cry, and once she did her dragon came to her aid. He sat in her lap and licked her tears, which made Leona smile. Eragon was saddened to see this, but was also a little angry. He wondered why she had never told him this, why she never told him the real story, and the explanation for her appearance.

"Le . . . Sariana, why have you not told me this?" Eragon said softly coming to her aid as well. She cleaned up her tears with the help of Galron and said,

"Well I guess I have a bit of explaining to do." Eragon agreed and let her to sit on a rock by the fire. Once they were settled Eragon said,

"Alright, so let us start out with this; why do you look like that? I mean you are absolutely beautiful, but it is not how you usually look, I mean you are an elf!" Sariana smiled faintly and said,

"Well, my mother was an elf and my father was a human. I take my father's eyes and smile, the rest is my mother's doing. I look just like my mother people used to tell me." Eragon smiled and then she looked up and said, "What more do you want to know?"

"Everything, starting with your father." Sariana nodded as Galron jumped up on her lap and rested there.

"Well my father was a dragon rider and he had a green dragon just like mine, her name was Vervada." Eragon saw Saphira come closer and settle next to them as Sariana continued.

"They were one of the best in the land, along with Brom and Saphira, who my father was very good friends with and he would come over any chance he could. Anyway, one day my father heard that there were urgals invading a nearby village, and like always he would jump right into action. Unfortunately, my father did not know that Morzan was behind all of this and he came and killed my . . ." She looked down and took a deep breath while Eragon rubbed her back gently. She got up the courage to continue again,

"So after doing that, Morzan came to invade my village, Silthrim. It was such a beautiful city; it was by the beautiful lake, Ardwen. Morzan came and destroyed it looking for my mother and I with the Ra'zac's help. They found us and they got a hold of my mother, but Brom quickly picked me up and tried to save my mother as well, but it was too late. While she was trying to save me one of the Ra'zac stabbed her in the back and she went limp instantly. I saw them kill my mother, Eragon! I saw my mother die right in front of me, and I was only seven!" She started to cry again and this time Eragon held her. She sat back up after a few minutes and continued her story,

"But my mother was not only protecting me, she was protecting the egg." Eragon was pained to hear this and said,

"Your mother was pregnant?" Sariana shook her head and said,

"No, she was protecting Saphira," Eragon looked at Saphira, and to Eragon's surprise she was in no shock to hear this.

"You see, Eragon, my father's dragon, Vervada, is . . ."

_My mother_. Saphira said in both their heads, finishing Sariana's sentence. Eragon didn't know what to say so Sariana just continued saying,

"Yes, Vervada was Saphira's mother. So while I was off to the Varden and my mother dead, Morzan looked inside our house and saw the egg, and gave it to the king. So when I got to the Varden Brom told me that bad people were after me and he said that he needed to disguise me. So, he used some kind of magic to change my appearance a bit and he changed my name to Leona. He was such a brilliant man, I miss him so much . . . anyway, now that I am a dragon rider the spell is broken somehow. I don't know why but that's the way it is." Eragon nodded and said,

"So, this is you?" Eragon stated. Sariana smiled and said,

"Yes, this is me." Eragon got up and said to her a little angrily,

"Why have you not told me this?" Sariana was baffled but then fund some words to say,

"Eragon, I thought you'd be happy. The reason is because I couldn't really tell anybody. Only a few people I know and they are the ones I really trust." Eragon became offended'

"Oh, so you don't trust me?" Sariana got a little angry now and said,

"I do trust you! If I didn't I wouldn't be telling you about my past!"

"The only reason why you told me your past is because you are in your true appearance, you would have to tell me!" Sariana backed away from him and said,

"Why are you like this? What has gotten into you?" Saphira said in Eragon's mind, _Yes, Eragon, what is wrong with you?_

Eragon shot a look and raised his voice in his mind_, Stay out of this Saphira! This is none of your business!_ Saphira quickly snapped her jaws at him and hissed, _Don't you dare yell at me! And it is my business, since I knew about it first._ Eragon became more angered and said to Sariana,

"You told her before me?"

"Well I had no choice, she probed my mind, remember?" Eragon looked at Saphira and said_, Why didn't you tell me her past then? I thought we were one!_ Saphira shot back at him,

_She asked me not to._ He then turned back to Sariana and said,

"Oh, so you trust Saphira and not me?"

"What are you talking about?" Sariana said.

"You told her not to tell me about your past! Why doesn't anybody trust me and they always trust Saphira?" Sariana ran up to Eragon to try to calm him down but all he did was escape from her and said in a harsh tone,

"Don't touch me!" Galron then got in front of Sariana and roared and snapped his jaws at Eragon, warning him to stay away. Saphira chuckled at his little roar but Eragon did not find this funny or cute anymore. He then looked to Sariana who was now crying on the cold ground. Eragon's instinct was to help her up and comfort her but he stopped himself and let Galron cheer her up. Eragon took one last look at her and turned around and mounted Saphira.

_Aren't you going to say goodbye?_ She asked him. Eragon looked back at Sariana who was still on the ground crying with Galron on her lap muzzling her neck trying to make her feel better but it didn't quite work. Eragon looked down and said softly,

_Just go._ Saphira snorted and lifted into the air.

_What is the matter with you? Are you mad? Eragon! You left her there crying!_ Eragon clenched his jaw and frowned at the sight of Sariana crying but then he said,

_She's a liar, Saphira. I thought you hated liars._ Saphira hovered over a sparkling river that was slowly flowing in the night.

_Eragon, I know what you mean but she was not ready to trust you yet. Sometimes it takes months or even years to build trust up like that._ Eragon got off of Saphira and touched the freezing water and then recoiled from it.

_Yes, then why did she trust you? Why does everybody seem to trust_ _you more than me?_ Eragon roughly sat on the ground and clenched a handful of grass. Saphira neared him and sat next to him as she softly aid in his head,

_Because, Eragon, she probably knows that dragons keep a promise no matter what. We are the most trustworthy of all living things._ Eragon looked down and sighed then Saphira came into his mind again,

_And she wanted to tell you herself when she was ready. And apparently she was and you called her a liar after she had such a hard time talking about it. She was crying, Eragon, and you just made it worse!_ Eragon then became sorry of his actions and jumped on Saphira who said,

_Eragon, what are you doing?_ Eragon settled himself in the saddle and said,

_I must apologize._ Saphira smiled and lifted off in the cold air. Eragon huddled close to Saphira to try to catch some warmth. He saw the trees below and he thought about what he was going to say to her. He then saw the waterfall and told Saphira to lower down. Once she touched the ground Eragon jumped off of her and hit the ground. He went to the place where he last left her, but then stopped. He found that she wasn't there, in fact she wasn't anywhere to be found. Eragon looked again but all he saw was the environment around him. Eragon finally called out,

"Sariana!" There was no response and he yelled her name again, but there was no hope. Eragon dropped to the cold ground devastated that she wasn't here. He was desperate to see her; he needed to see her before he left tomorrow. Eragon was sorry for his actions and wished he had never said those things. He looked up to the starry sky and said in a soft voice,

"What have I done?"


	11. Love is not a victory march

_No, Eragon, you have to do this alone. I am not the one who said those foolish things last night. You have to go alone and apologize,_ Saphira said to him, as Eragon got dressed. It was morning and Eragon and Saphira were hours away from their take off to Helgrind.

"I know, Saphira, but I don't even know where she is," Eragon said. Saphira simply licked her paw and said,

_Doesn't Gelmir always know where Sariana is? Go and find him._ Eragon grunted and left the room. He went down to Sariana's room and she wasn't there and then he went down to Gelmir's room and he was not there either. Eragon then remembered when Sariana had said that Gelmir was usually by his horse.

_That stables!_ Eragon said in his mind. Eragon headed his way to the stables. Once he was outside he looked up at the sky which was a light gray color and the weather was cold but not as cold as yesterday. When he neared the stables he saw Gelmir lead his horse in the field and let him free. Eragon waved to get Gelmir's attention and once he did he came to Eragon. Gelmir did not look happy though, he did not have a smile on his face and his rushing to get to Eragon. When he finally reached him, he grabbed him by the shirt and dragged him to somewhere Eragon did not know. No matter how many times Eragon asked where they were going Gelmir would not answer. When they got to the back of the stable, still outside, Gelmir let go of him. Eragon got a look at his surroundings and said,

"Huh, I have never been here before this is . . ." Eragon was interrupted by Gelmir pushing him against the stable wall with a dagger up against his throat. Eragon looked at him and his eyes were raged with fury; Eragon knew this was not a good sign.

"Gelmir! What is wrong with you? Are you mad?" Eragon had never seen him so mad and he was quite scared.

"Yes, I am very mad. At you," Gelmir said in a sharp tone. Eragon panicked and thought of the past things that he had done to Gelmir yet nothing was there to make him this mad.

"Why? What did I do to you?" Gelmir chuckled at Eragon's stupidity and said,

"Not me, but Leona." Eragon heart sank and he looked down and said sorrowfully,

"She told you?" Gelmir's grip on Eragon became tighter and he said,

"No, she cried it to me. I found her in the hayloft crying her eyes out and once she saw me she fell into my arms and cried on my shoulder. She told me what had happened and she cried herself to sleep on my shoulder. What the hell s the matter with you?" Gelmir said raising his voice along with raising Eragon off the ground by grabbing his shirt.

"Do you know how hurt she was? Do you even know what else she was going to say to you?" Eragon quickly shook his head in fear.

"She was going to tell you her feelings to you, but you can now forget it since she is too torn up about you." Eragon looked down and said to himself,

_Eragon, you fool!_ He sorry for everything he said to her. He wished that he could go back in time and take back those words that he said, but then Gelmir woke him back up from his mourning.

"Eragon, I swear if you ever hurt her like that again I swear . . ."

"I am sorry! I wont do anything like that again, just don't kill me," Gelmir held a straight expression for a while and then burst out laughing. He let go of Eragon and said,

"Eragon, I was never going to kill you. The dagger to the throat always makes people shut up and listen." Eragon laughed along with him too, happy to have the old Gelmir back. The he stopped laughing when Gelmir became serious again and said,

"But seriously, Eragon. If you hurt again there will be consequences. I wont dare to hurt you because I know Saphira will kill me, so consider this a warning." Eragon nodded and smiled at him and said,

"I know I am sorry. Actually I was on my way to ask you where she is so I can apologize." Gelmir smiled and looked to woods and said,

"Last time I saw her she was headed in the woods with Olbae and Galron." Eragon nodded and asked one more thing,

"Now what shall I call her Sariana or Leona? Does it matter?" Gelmir chuckled and said,

"I don't know, Eragon, I still call her Leona but that is a question you will have to ask her." Eragon nodded and went off into the woods. Eragon saw fresh hoof prints in the soft dirt, which led to the waterfall. Sariana was sitting on a rock drawing peacefully. Olbae was grazing as Galron kept on chasing the horse's nonstop flickering tail with his teeth. Galron then stopped playing once he saw Eragon and he started to growl. This made Sariana alert and look to where Galron was growling. When she saw Eragon her eyes grew wide and he waited for her to say something but she didn't so Eragon went ahead and said,

"Hi." She went back to her drawing and said softly,

"What are you doing here?" Eragon knew that she was mad at him and she had every right to be.

"Well I came to say goodbye and . . ."

"Well, goodbye," Sariana said interrupting Eragon. His heart sank when she wanted to end the conversation there, but Eragon would not let that happen.

"Look, Sariana I am so sorry and . . . "

"Don't even say it!" Sariana said interrupting Eragon as she put down her drawing pad and turned to him.

"Do you know how much pain I went through last night? Do you know how hard it is to tell someone my past?" Eragon came to her and reached for her hand saying,

"Please, Sariana . . ."

"Don't touch me!" Sariana said taking her hand away from his. Eragon could not believe the things she was saying and then she gave him a stern look and said,

"Does that sound familiar?" Eragon looked down and scuffed his boots in the dirt. Eragon felt sorry for the things he said last night and wished he could go back in time, but he knew that was impossible. He sat on a rock next to her and quickly said before she could interrupt,

"Sariana, I am so sorry that I insulted you like that, I promise that it will never happen again. I was a fool and I was just angry that you hid your past from me, and at the time I don't think I understood that you had to keep it a secret. And I want you to know that I came back for you last night and you were not there, I was going to apologize, but I'll do it now. I am terribly sorry for my foolish actions last night. Please find it in your sweet heart to forgive me." Eragon was now kneeling on the ground so she could get eye level with her since she had her gaze down the whole time. She finally looked to him and Eragon gave a shy smile as she did the same and said,

"I forgive you Eragon, but you have to listen to my side of the story as well. Eragon, when I told my past to you I thought you would be happy, but you ended up to be mad and called me a liar. You do not know how much you hurt me, Eragon, and all I want to do right now is to . . . forgive and forget." Eragon's heart sank and he thought that it would never come back up again.

"What? Forgive and forget?" Eragon questioned her hoping that she would correct herself and say something else, but she didn't. All she did was nod slowly. Eragon held her hands and said,

"Sariana, please no I don't want to . . ."

"Eragon, please your making this harder than it already is." Eragon shook his head and said,

"But we don't have to do this. We don't, we can forget what happened last night but you can still remember me." Sariana shook her head and diverted her eyes somewhere else.

"Eragon, please just go." Eragon could not believe this was happening. He stood up and walked to the entrance of the woods then stopped. He turned around and he saw her picking up her drawing pad and continuing her sketch. He wanted to go to her and give her one last hug, but he knew that she would not hug back. He went through the woods trying not to cry but he couldn't help to let tears roll down his cold cheeks. He then called to Saphira,

_Is Roran with you? I want to leave now._ Saphira did not answer immediately but the she eventually answered,

_Yes, all we have to do is secure the luggage to the saddle, and then we're off. Did you apologize to Sariana?_ Eragon ignored the last question and he ran across the field and went to his room. He saw Roran tying the luggage on Saphira's saddle while Saphira was just simply lying down.

"You need help?" Eragon asked Roran. Roran tied up the last piece of luggage and said,

"Nope, all done." Roran looked up and smiled but then his smiled faded when he saw Eragon's sad face.

"What's wrong?" Eragon looked down and said,

"I really don't want to talk about it. Let's just go and maybe I will tell you on the way." Roran asked no further questions, but Saphira asked the same as Roran's question. Eragon told her the same thing and he mounted Saphira and gave his hand to Roran as he took it and mounted Saphira. All of them walked in the hallway in silence until they got to the field.

_Eragon, what happened with you and Sariana?_ Eragon looked down and thought about what happened between them.

_Saphira not now, I don't want to talk about it. Just lift off, now!_ Eragon demanded Saphira but she did not hesitate to do so, instead she said,

_Ask Roran to see if he is ready._ Eragon grunted and turned around to Roran and said,

"Are you . . ." Then Eragon couldn't help but saw Sariana on Olbae galloping towards them with Galron nowhere to be seen, but right now he did not care. He heard her call out to him,

"Eragon, wait! Don't go!" Eragon did what he was told and jumped off of Saphira to meet her. She gently halted Olbae and gently got off of him. He saw that she had a bag over her shoulder with Galron's head poking out of it. Eragon smiled at this and then he saw her gently place the bag on the ground and run to Eragon. She jumped up and held onto him with her arms around his neck and her feet dangling above the ground. Eragon held her tight too holding her at the waist never wanting to let go of her, and then she said to him almost crying,

"I'm sorry, Eragon, but I have told another lie." Eragon placed her on the ground but still held her by the waist as she had her hands on his chest. Eragon faintly smiled and said,

"What is it? And I promise this time I wont get mad." She looked up to him and Eragon saw those magnificent eyes that he thought he would never see again. She smiled at him as he did the same and she said,

"I don't want to forget you." She buried her head in his chest as he stroked her hair and smiled.

**A/N: Hey guys I just want to say . . . PLEASE REVIEW! I need to know what you think of each chapter so please review. **

**Thanks. **:)


	12. I will fight and defend

"Hurry! Hurry in the cave!" Eragon yelled at Roran and Saphira. They were on the mountain of Helgrind and their journey was way to dangerous to continue for the night, they needed rest. Saphira and Roran quickly followed and observed the cave.

_Eragon? Isn't this a little risky?_ _We are on their mountain; this could be the entrance to their dungeon._ Eragon had never thought of that and he went deeper in the dark cave as Saphira said,

_Eragon, where are you going? Let us take a rest; we have come very far today._ Eragon ignored her and went down further in the cave. Eragon found a torch stick and said,

"Brisingr!" The torch was now lit and Eragon saw his surroundings. The cave was very rocky and sharp, if anyone tripped in here it would be a sad accident. Eragon felt heat coming from wherever he was walking to. He followed the heat and then he smelt something burning. Eragon became extremely nervous and wanted to go back but he needed to find out what was at the end of this cave. He finally came to the end of the cave or the beginning, Eragon didn't know which was which. He saw a large circular place with a huge lava pool in the middle. He saw many cell blocks on the rocky walls and he heard screams of suffering people. He then saw what he was hoping not to see. Ra'zac guarded each entrance to the dungeon, and Eragon now knew that he was in one of the entrances. Eragon ran back and said out loud,

"We are trapped. Saphira was right this is an entrance to their dungeon." Roran sighed and said,

"What do we do now? How are we going to get Katrina out?" Eragon didn't know what to do. Their plan was now ruined but Eragon knew one thing to do.

"We need to get out of this cave right now before . . ." Eragon was interrupted by one thing he truly did not want to happen. Three Ra'zac entered the cave and immediately attacked. Eragon drew out his blade as Roran got out his hammer, but Saphira quickly ignited a flame from her maw and somewhat hurt the Ra'zac but did not fully kill them. They tried their best to attack Saphira's head but she just backed away as Eragon and Roran attacked the burnt Ra'zac. Within minutes they claimed their victory. Eragon went to the beginning of the cave and looked up and down checking to see if there were more coming as well, but there was no sight of any.

"We have to get out now!" Eragon demanded both of them. Eragon quickly got on Saphira as Roran did the same.

_Eragon, think about this. If I fly we will be easily seen._ Eragon knew Saphira was right, but he didn't know what else to do. He then needed some place to stay for the night so he could make another plan with Roran.

_Alright, we will quickly fly up then down and we will find shelter._ Saphira was confused and she craned her neck to Eragon and said,

_Why must we fly up?_

_I want to get a better look of what we must work with tomorrow._ Saphira did what she was told and she flew up. Eragon looked at the top of Helgrind and there were black clouds circling above it followed by a red light from the brightness of the hot lava Eragon saw earlier. He saw jagged rocks of the mountain and he saw barred cell windows. Then Saphira flew a little higher and he saw black gates that led to the rocky lair of the Ra'zac. When Eragon thought that they were going to enter the black clouds above them, Saphira quickly dived down very quickly and flew towards the lake. She flew over the lake and it seemed quite familiar.

_Saphira, do you know the name of this lake? It looks quite familiar. _

_Leona Lake. We swam here once._ Eragon's heart skipped a beat when he heard the name. He hadn't seen her in a few days and he missed her. He wondered what she was doing and wondered how big Galron has gotten. He looked down and all he saw was dark water. Then he saw a patch of land in that water and told Saphira to near the island. It happened to be a big island and not just mud and grass, it had large trees and it was perfect for hiding. They landed there and Eragon needed fire wood right away. He asked Saphira,

_Can you find some fish while Roran and I find some firewood? _Without another word Saphira flew up in the air and dived down into the water with a big splash. Roran and Eragon watched in amazement until Eragon said,

"Alright, tonight we will make camp and find another plan. And while we are looking for wood, look to see if this is Ra'zac territory because that is the last thing we want." Roran nodded and grabbed his hammer and grabbed Eragon's sword, which was actually Gelmir's old sword that he lend to Eragon. The both went around the island picking up sticks and twigs as they searched for Ra'zac. Roran then discovered something and said,

"Eragon, come here." Eragon did as he was told and Roran jumped up and down and to Eragon's surprise it was a hollow sound.

"You hear that?" Eragon nodded and told Roran to get off of whatever was there. Eragon brushed away dead leaves and pine needles and saw a wooden plank. Eragon lift it up in shock and he saw stairs.

"You see that?" Eragon asked Roran. All he did was nod blankly as he tried to go in but Eragon stopped him.

"What are you doing?" Roran looked up and said,

"This is probably another way to get to the Ra'zac. Let's go now!" Eragon tugged Roran's arm and said,

"No, not now. The morning we will do so, but let us . . . "

"Eragon," Roran interrupted, "Do you know how long I have been searching for her? I have done so much to come here and I won't rest until I see her face. Let's go!" Eragon respected Roran's bravery but he was foolish to think such things. He stopped Roran again and said,

"If you waited this long you can certainly wait until morning. I think its great that you have all this courage wound up inside you but save it for the morning, Roran." Roran grunted and got out of the hidden stairs and the he realized something,

"Eragon? Since this may lead to the Ra'zac's lair wouldn't this island be their territory too?" Eragon nodded but kept on walking and said,

"I believe so, but that is a risk I am willing to take." Roran followed Eragon as they picked up a few more sticks and went to their main camping ground. Saphira was not back yet when they came so they started to set up the fire.

"Where do you think it leads to?" Roran asked as Eragon started the fire with his magic.

"I don't know. It could lead to the dungeon, it could lead to their lair, and it may not lead to them at all." Roran nodded slowly and put his hands over the fire. Saphira came and Eragon did not see fish anywhere.

_And where is the fish?_ Saphira opened her mouth and out came dozens of fish. Eragon and Roran looked at the pile of fish as Eragon said,

_Nice work, I suppose that half of this is for you?_ Saphira shook her body and water flew up in the air and then down to hit Eragon and Roran.

_Don't be silly, Eragon. That whole pile isn't even enough for me, I had my share of the delicious trout already. This is all for you and Roran._ Eragon smiled and told Roran to help him cook the trout. They had many fish but there was still many more so they decided to feed the rest for Saphira. There was not point on saving them for breakfast; it would have spoiled by then. Eragon and Roran put down a pillow and a blanket for them to sleep and they had an interesting conversation that night.

"Well we are here," Roran said as he took in a deep breath of the fresh air. Eragon did the same and said,

"We sure are . . . are you scared?" Eragon looked to Roran but he had his gaze to the stars and seemed calm.

"I'm terrified. But I went through so much trying to save her that I feel I can do anything, I have become so strong and powerful." Eragon smiled and said,

"She's going to see a difference in you. You have changed so much and in a good way. What you are doing Roran is very courageous and brave, you should be proud." Roran smiled and said,

"I am very proud." There was a long silence and Eragon thought that Roran had gone to sleep, but he looked to him and he had his eyes up to the night sky.

"You know, I have asked her hand in marriage." Eragon looked at Roran and he saw a smile on his face. Eragon smiled and said,

"She accepted?" Roran looked at him and nodded. Eragon congratulated him, but all Roran was say thanks gravely. Eragon remembered that he has not seen her for many months and knew that this was painful for him. Eragon couldn't help but notice Roran tearing up, but maybe it was because of his drowsiness. He had never seen him cry since they were kids, until now. Roran let the tears roll down his cheeks. Eragon did not know what to do so he pretended that he did not know he was crying and fall asleep.

Eragon awoke and quickly shielded his eyes for the sun was so bright. After a few moments he adjusted his eyes to the bright skies and found Roran up and putting his boots on and he said,

"Hurry, let us go back to those stairs and see what lies there and draw our plan out." Eragon nodded and saw Saphira on her back sleeping. Eragon laughed and crept up to her and tickled her belly. She growled playfully and hesitated to get up but when she opened her eyes and closed them again.

_What do you want?_ Saphira said annoyingly. Eragon chuckled and said,

_Roran and I will be checking on this place that we saw that might have something to do with the Ra'zac._ Saphira got up and stretched and said,

_Do I need to come?_ Eragon shook his head and said,

_No, but I will call you if we need help._ Saphira nodded and flew up to the sky then back down in the water. Eragon smiled at the sight of this and followed Roran to the wood plank. Roran slowly lifted it up and looked down as Eragon did the same. He saw narrow stairs going down terribly far. Eragon remembered that this lake was extremely deep and that this place is probably underground under the lake. Roran went down the stairs but before he did so he asked Eragon to get a stick and light it with fire. They went down the stairs quickly but cautiously. It took several minutes to get to the bottom of the stairs and they found the place very creepy. It was a long hall that was looked dirty and smelled foul. Eragon remembered that this was the Ra'zac's place and that it did not have to be clean since it was no palace. They made their way down the tunnel, which it seemed to be forever, but they finally saw the ending of it. They saw the lowest level of the dungeon. Eragon saw all the prisoners in their cells like he saw the day before. But he was now closer to the lava and he started to sweat when he was still many yards away from the lava. He wondered how the prisoners could stand this heat and then he was interrupted by Roran,

"Alright, I think they know that we are here so I just say lets go in and . . . "

"Are you crazy?" Eragon interrupted him as he grabbed Roran's shirt. He looked at Eragon and grabbed him by the shoulders and said,

"Eragon, we came a long way and I am not going to go back in that wretched hallway and to that blasted island to come up with our plan." Eragon sighed and said,

"So, what is the plan?" Roran smiled and brought him a little deeper into the hallway and whispered to Eragon their plan. Eragon then told the plan to Saphira.

_Are you ready?_ Eragon asked Saphira.

_Yes._ Saphira replied. Within moments Roran and Eragon saw many Ra'zac heading toward the exits. Roran smiled and said,

"It is working." When almost all the Ra'zac evacuated Roran quietly ran in the hot dungeon. Eragon followed and immediately started to sweat. Roran went up the winding walkway that lead higher and higher up the dungeon. Eragon followed and he then thought that the Ra'zac had figured them out for they were coming back in the dungeon. Roran acted as if he didn't know that they were coming and he continued his search up the walkway. Then Roran yelled to Eragon,

"I found her! Eragon, find a way to distract them!" Eragon nodded and he saw many Ra'zac climbing their way up to meet Eragon with their capes flapping as if they were alive. They hissed as they saw Roran breaking the lock of Katrina's cell with his hammer. They came close to Eragon but before they could even touch him he muttered,

"Brisingr!" Many Ra'zac fell to the ground burning and many blocked his magic. Eragon heard the dying Ra'zac shriek in pain, which caused pain to Eragon's ears. The surviving Ra'zac laughed when they saw Eragon shield his ears. While Eragon crouched down, holding his ears, one of the Ra'zac kicked him in the ribs. Eragon yelled in pain, but it didn't help. Two Ra'zac continued to abuse him kicking him down the walkway.

_Saphira! Help! The Ra'zac are hurting me!_ He heard a loud roar from her as he saw her coming from one of the entrances. When the Ra'zac heard this they hissed and gave one last kick to Eragon before they were burnt by Saphira's fire. That kick sent Eragon heading off the walkway, but he caught himself on the ledge of the walkway. His feet were dangling above the boiling lava and Eragon was becoming very weak. His grip was slipping and he wondered why Saphira has not come to him yet.

_Saphira!_ He called out to her in his mind, but she did not answer. Eragon tried to pull himself up but it did not quite work. Eragon then found the strength to pull himself up to his chest but not the rest of his body. He looked ahead of him and saw one of the cell chambers. Inside was a beautiful woman lying on the floor in a torn dress. She had scars across her face and arms. She looked awfully familiar and then he recognized who it might be. He thought he was seeing things, but he looked again and saw the same woman there.

_Sariana?_ Eragon thought. Then his vision was blocked and he wondered if he had gone blind, but it happened to be the blackness of a Ra'zac's cape who was standing right in front of him. Eragon looked up and for the first time he saw the hood of a Ra'zac down and saw it's face. The face was very pale and contorted. It had a few white hairs growing out of it's pallid head. Eragon did not know if it had eyes or not, but he then saw his black beady eyes underneath his saggy skin. It didn't really have a nose only two holes on its face in the location of where the nose should be. It's mouth was black and when it looked down and smiled at Eragon, he saw it's disgusting teeth. They were sharp, black, and far apart from each other. When it smiled Eragon knew that something bad was going to happen. It drew out it's sword and stabbed Eragon in the hand. He screamed in pain and he lost his grasp of the walkway. He fell as he saw the Ra'zac moving farther and farther away. He realized what was happening and knew that he could hit the lava in a matter of seconds.

_Saphira!_ He called out to her again and when he thought that he was about to hit the lava he hit something hard instead with a great impact. He blacked out for a few seconds but then regained his vision and he saw that he was on Saphira's saddle, flying higher up the dungeon. He adjusted himself in the saddle so he was sitting upright in the saddle. He looked down at his left hand, which was his marked hand, and he saw a big bloody gash. Eragon winced when he saw this but then he quickly drew his attention to where Saphira was landing. He looked down and saw Roran with Katrina hanging over his back. Saphira landed on the narrow walkway, which was just big enough for her. Roran climbed up Saphira's leg and fixed himself in the saddle with Katrina still hung over his back.

"Is she alright?" Eragon said to Roran. Roran looked down to her and said,

"I sure hope so, but we must go. More Ra'zac are entering." Eragon turned his gaze to look around the dungeon and saw angry Ra'zac coming towards them. Eragon was about to tell Saphira to lift off, but he didn't need to. Saphira dived down and headed for one of the exits. Eragon looked down and saw the woman again. She was now standing up with her hands on her cell bars and she was smiling at him. Saphira flew out of the dungeon and she was flying just fine with all that weight on her back. Eragon smiled and said,

_You have gotten stronger._ Saphira smiled at his comment. Eragon then thought back to that mysterious woman and he had a thought on who it might be, but then he quickly brushed that thought away and said in his mind,

_No, It can't be._


	13. it wont be long

**A/N: Thanks for reviewing guys, it made me very happy. Now in this chapter I will be switching into Leona's perspective. I also want you guys to know that I will be notifying her as Leona and not Sariana, it is still her real name, though. Thanks again guys, let's keep those reviews rolling!**

"It's snowing!" Leona exclaimed as she looked out her window and saw a white blanket over the horse field. A powerful voice came inside her head,

Snowing? Who's that? She looked down at her dragon who was stretching after his long sleep. Galron has gotten quite big, he was almost up to Leona's waist and his teeth got much sharper. Leona chuckled when she heard his comment.

No, its . . . here I'll . . . Leona was about to pick him up, but he was too heavy to be lifted up and to short to see out the window.

I'll show you what it is. She grabbed her green cloak and went out the door with Galron trailing behind.

Where are we going? Galron asked Leona. She didn't even bother to answer him since they were almost outside and he would find out for himself. Once they got outside it was absolutely cold but Leona loved it. The snow was almost a foot high and Galron was stunned.

What's this? Galron asked Leona with astonishment. She turned to him and saw his green eyes twinkling at the sight of this. She entered the cold snow and it sent a big chill through out her body.

This is snow. She said in Galron's mind. Galron sniffed the snow and dug his muzzle in the snow. He came up with a pile of snow on his muzzle and Leona laughed at the sight of this. He shook the snow off and said,

Snow is cold! But I like it. He finally went in the snow and it went up to half of his body. Leona laughed as he leapt through white snow, tumbling sometimes as well. He almost fell when he got to the edge of the stairs and yelped in shock. Leona became alert when he heard him and she saw him looking down the stairs to the field.

How will we get down? It is covered from this snow. He turned and gave her a sad look and sat down in the snow. Leona thought of an idea that would be fun and it could work.

Come on, follow me. I have an idea. Galron leapt through the snow and back into the hall. She went down to the weapon room and got two shields.

Are you sure about this? Whose are these? Leona tucked both shields underneath her arms and said,

Yes, one is mine and the other one is . . . Eragon's. When Leona said that name her heart leapt like how Galron would leap in the snow. She missed him so much. It felt as for her the past two weeks had been two years. She hoped that he was alright and she hoped that he was still alive. Leona heard Galron growl when she said the name, but then he quickly stopped and said,

Do you need help carrying one of those shields, they look awfully heavy. Here, let me take Eragon's. Leona looked at him and said,

Are you sure, it is quite heavy. Galron just looked at her with glowing eyes and nodded innocently. She smiled and handed the heavy shield to Galron as he took it with his teeth. When Leona thought that he had a good grip on it she let go. He lift his neck up high and trotted down the hall, but then that dragon did something very sly. He lowered his neck to the ground so that the shield would skid on the ground and then he started prancing along in the hallway banging the shield against the wall any chance he could get.

Galron! What do you think your doing? She ran up to him and tried to take the shield out of his mouth but all he did was growl and jerk his head away from her.

I'm sorry, Leona, I stumbled. This thing is quite heavy.

Then why don't you let me take it from you. Leona stated but Galron growled again and said,

No, this will help me build my strength. Leona could not argue with him there, but he knew that he was not stumbling at all. She knew that Galron did not like Eragon because of the things that he said to her that one night. No matter how many times Leona tried to tell Galron that he was a nice man, Galron would seem to not care. To Leona's surprise Galron picked up the shield and trotted down the hall with his head up and the shield up as well. When they got outside Galron placed the shield in the snow and fixed his jaw around as he said,

So what do we do now? Leona smiled and said,

Pay attention to me. Galron sat up and was told what his rider commanded him to do. She went to the edge of the stairs and said,

Okay, so what you do is; fix yourself on the shield. Galron followed her and put himself on the shield after he went to the stairs.

Now, kick yourself off and slide down the . . . Leona slid down the stairs while saying this and she screamed playfully after that. Leona felt the falling snow come up against her face which kind of hurt. They felt like cold needles piercing into her face, but she ignored it and enjoyed the fun. When she neared the end of the stairs, she slightly lifted up the shield so that she wont fall to the ground and fall flat on her face. She landed smoothly and quickly turned around to Galron who was still at the top watching her.

That looks like fun! Galron exclaimed in Leona's head. Without another word Galron did what Leona did except roar in excitement. When Galron neared the end of the stairs Leona realized that she forgot to tell him to lift the shield up and he went flying in the air. He tried to flap his wings, which actually helped him have a less impact of the fall. Galron fell on his belly and Leona came running up to his aid. She became very when he heard a croaking sound coming from his throat and she said,

Galron! Are you hurt? What's wrong? Galron looked up at her and he had a smile on and he said,

I'm laughing, Leona, that was much fun going down the stairs. Leona laughed as well, but she stopped laughing when she saw Eragon's shield. It was jammed and ruined.

Galron! Look at the shield! She ran to it as Galron played in the snow, rolling around in it.

So? What's wrong with it? Galron said carelessly, still rolling around. Leona looked at him and said,

It's ruined! Leona saw Galron get up from the snow and trot over to the shield with a smile on his face.

Really, it is? Yes! Leona shot a look at Galron and said,

Galron, I know you don't like Eragon, but there is no reason to terrorize his belongings. Galron growled and said,

Leona, I did not like the way he treated you and I didn't even mean to do that. Leona sighed and picked up the jammed shield and said,

Galron, I know that, but when you had it in your mouth and tossed it around and dragged it on the floor, that is terrorizing. Galron growled some more, but did not say a word so Leona decided to continue with her speech,

You know, Galron, his dragon is female, and you have to be nice to Eragon to be friends with Saphira. Galron then quickly said,

That's her name? That is a beautiful name, but it sounds familiar. Leona giggled and then felt a cold impact on the back of her head. She felt snow on her head and she knew that someone threw snow at her. She turned around and saw Gelmir and another man standing next to him laughing. The man had long blonde hair and was tall and thin like Gelmir, except he was a little weaker looking.

"Luthien!" Leona called out holding out her arms for a hug. The man took her and swung her around for a few spins. Leona laughed and said,

"Where were you? It has been weeks!" Luthien put her down and said,

"Hiding from the king. I was afraid he was looking for me after I stole that egg and I did not want him to come here, so I went to Surda for a few days and came back here. So where is this dragon of yours, I didn't see him since he was a baby hatchling I . . ." Luthien fell down to the ground after Galron attacked him playfully to the ground. Galron licked his face as Luthien said,

"What is he a dog?" Luthien laughed and got up hoping that Galron would get off of him, but he didn't.

"It is great to see you, Galron, but get off." Galron did so and Luthien got up and his eyes got wide.

"My god! He got big in the past few weeks I have not seen him." Luthien smiled and pat him on the head. Galron growled softly in pleasure and then trotted off to Leona's side.

"So," Luthien said putting his arm around Leona, "Gelmir says that you have feelings for a young man, yes?" Leona got out of Luthien's grip and turned to Gelmir and yelled at him,

"You told him?" Gelmir smiled and said,

"He's my friend and yours. I think he deserves to know." Gelmir now caught up with Luthien and Leona who were walking in the snow with Galron leaping through the snow. Leona grunted when both of them put their arms around her and started being foolish.

"So, what's his name?" Luthien asked.

"Eragon," Leona muttered. Luthien gasped and said,

"The rider? Wow, he's perfect for you." Gelmir then said,

"Oh, yes, but this one time he was being an imbecile and . . . Can I tell the story, Leona?" Leona sometimes felt that she was older than Gelmir just for the way he acted and he was ten years older than her.

"No," Leona said sternly.

"Well this one night when Leona was about to tell her feelings to Eragon, along with her past and . . ."

"Gelmir, I told you not to tell him," Leona interrupted but Gelmir continued saying,

"No, shut up. Anyway so when she told him her past he totally went mad and called her a liar and made her cry." Luthien gasped and said,

"Let's beat him up!"

"Yea!" Gelmir said enthusiastically.

"No! Neither of you will beat him up," Leona said as she got out of their grasp trying not to laugh. Gelmir then said,

"Right, He's a good man. He apologized to her the day after, so he's a friend of mine." Luthien nodded and then he said in a taunting voice,

"So, did you tell him your feelings yet?" Leona grunted and said,

"No," Luthien booed her as Gelmir said,

"Aw, is our little sister afraid to tell her feelings to her precious Eragon?" Leona pushed pass the laughing men and muttered a curse. Luthien then called out to Leona,

"Aw, Leona! Come back we were only joking," But Leona kept chugging through the snow with Galron behind her. She was about to yell an insult at them when something had caught her eye in the snowy sky. It felt as though she had not seen sapphire color in the longest time. She turned to Luthien and Gelmir and they had their eyes fixed on the sapphire dragon in the distance. Then Luthien broke the silence with kissing noises as Gelmir said in a taunting voice,

"Oh, Leona! Your Eragon is here! He has come to . . ." Gelmir was interrupted by Leona pushing him over in the cold snow with her hand against his mouth. She pulled Luthien down as well and said a harsh but hushed tone,

"Both of you better not say anything to Eragon. If anyone shall tell him my feelings it should be me." Luthien agreed as did Gelmir. Then all four of them including Galron raised their heads for Saphira was land gracefully in the white snow. Leona noticed that she too had gotten bigger, but not in height in muscle. Leona was worried when she did not see Eragon right away, but noticed that there were three large lumps under a number of blankets. Once Saphira landed Roran whipped his blanket off of himself and carried a beautiful woman on his back.

Katrina, thought Leona as she made her way towards Roran for a greeting hug and to meet Katrina, but he ran to her with his lady limp in his arms.

"Leona! Where are the healers? I need to see them immediately!" Roran was panting hard with a worried look on his face.

"It is down by the kitchen, he I can . . ."

"Thank you Leona!" Roran said as he sprinted down the field and some how found a way to climb up the snowy stairs. Leona took her gaze off Roran and turned it to Eragon. His eyes were closed and he laid peacefully on Saphira, but awfully pale.

"He's dead!" Luthien cried out playfully. Gelmir slapped him in the back of the head and said,

"If he were dead, Saphira would be dead as well, you fool!" Luthien chuckled at his own stupidity. Leona laughed as well and then she saw Eragon's eyes slant open. Once he laid his eyes upon her his eyes shot open and he quickly got off of Saphira. Leona smiled when she saw this and so did Eragon. Once they met each other Leona did not know what to do. But Eragon seemed to know what to do. He held his arms out for her as Leona dived into him. She buried her face into him as he held her tighter and tighter as the snowy wind grew fierce. Leona was glad to be back into his arms and thanked to all the gods he knew that he was alive. Leona then heard him say in a soft tone,

"I have missed you."

A/n: I just wanted to let you guys know that in the beginning when Leona and Galron were talking to each other, that is not their first time talking. They have talked many times. I just did not want to get you guys confused. And again I am awfully sorry for not updating as much. School is getting fierce and the holidays and everything. I am sorry again and don't forget to review!


	14. Take this feeling, make it grow

**A/N: Hey guys, again I am sorry for the long wait for one update. I was on a vacation and I did not have a computer or a laptop with me. Also I want to apologize for last chapter because I did not put Leona's and Galron's thoughts in italics I totally forgot. Hopefully this chapter will be okay. Remember . . . REVIEW! **

Eragon loosened his grip on Leona so that he could see her face. Nothing had changed. She had the same gorgeous look that Eragon loved. Leona smiled and buried her face in his chest again. Eragon chuckled as he rested his chin on the top of her head. Then he felt her getting pulled away from his grasp. Gelmir had pulled her away and replaced Eragon's empty arms with himself and said in a girly tone,

"Did you miss me, Eragon?" Eragon laughed and pulled Gelmir away from him and replied with a yes and then said,

"I have bad news, though. I lost your sword in Helgrind and I am sorry for that." Gelmir looked appalled as he said,

"God dammit, Eragon!" Eragon felt bad and he was about to say something but saw a smile on Gelmir and listened to what he had to say,

"Nah, I'm joking. I don't care it was old and weak, it needed to be lost. anyway your shield is ruined so let's just call this . . ."

"My shield? Who ruined my shield?" Eragon said. He did not really care but was afraid that someone here did not like him and wondered if anyone else terrorized his things while he was gone. Then a powerful voice that he was not used to came into his mind,

_I did,_ Eragon. Eragon looked around to see where the mysterious voice was.

_Who said that?_ Eragon called out in his mind to the voice.

_Down here._ Eragon looked down and saw Galron. He had gotten much bigger and was a little higher than his knee. He had the same gorgeous scales and eyes, but his legs and wings were different. They were larger and filled with muscle and his talons and teeth were much sharper. Eragon bent down with a faint smile on his face to level his eyes with his.

_You ruined my shield?_ Galron looked down and nodded slowly. Eragon heard him whimper and he knew that he can't be mad at this poor dragon. He roughly patted him on the head and said,

_Don't you worry about it. I don't really even use my shield._ Galron looked up at him with twinkling eyes and smiled. He growled playfully and trotted to Leona's side. There was a bit of a long silence until a man that Eragon was not familiar with came up to him. He had blonde hair an was tall and thin and a low voice when he said,

"Eragon Shadeslayer. It is a pleasure to meet you, I am Luthien." Eragon smiled and said,

"Nice to meet you too, are you a friend of Leona?" Luthien made a confused look and said,

"Well not the kind you are talking about; I am her boyfriend." Eragon felt his heart drop. This was one of the things that Eragon was worried about, but then he heard Leona yell out,

"No he's not! He is just joking!" Eragon felt a rush of relief come through him and heard Luthien laugh as he said,

"Alright, I was just joking so don't worry, Eragon, she's all yours." Eragon was shocked but happy to hear this, but he said with a bit of a smile,

"What did you say?" Gelmir went up to Luthien and whispered something in his ear. Eragon saw Leona looking at Luthien with a bit of anger and Eragon couldn't help but to let out a little laugh, but then he was interrupted by Luthien saying,

"Roran looked troubled with Katrina so we are just going to help him." Eragon remembered about Roran and how worried he was with Katrina so he said,

"Oh I should come. He really . . ."

"No!" Gelmir and Luthien said at the same time. Gelmir chuckled a bit and said,

"You have done so much already to help him. Just relax here with Leona." Eragon saw the two boys chug through the snow and he couldn't help but here them laugh a bit. He turned to Leona and found her sitting in the snow, throwing some snow at Galron who tried to catch it in his mouth. Eragon chuckled and was about to say something but then just walked off in the cold snow toward the woods. He then heard Leona's voice say,

"Where are you going?" Eragon smiled at her concern and tuned around with a straight face.

"Taking a walk." Eragon said naturally. Leona got up and said,

"Well I am coming too." Eragon saw her brush snow off of her dress and saw that she was shivering and he was concerned.

"No, not without something warm to wear." Eragon said as he went to Saphira and tore a blanket off of her back. Then he realized that he would be abandoning her again due to Leona.

_Is it alright if I go with Leona?_ Saphira slowly nodded her head and said,

_As long if the little one stays with me, I need some company._ Eragon smiled and said,

_He's all yours._ Then he went to Leona and found Galron to her side and he said to her,

"Is it alright if Galron stays here with Saphira?" Eragon saw Leona look down to her green dragon digging in the snow. She chuckled and then raised her head to him and said,

"Yes, I trust Saphira enough. Just make sure that he does not leave her sight." Eragon laughed and said,

"You don't have to worry about that, she will treat him like he is her own hatchling." Eragon started to walk as Leona followed him and Galron did as well. Then Saphira came behind Galron and bit his tail and tugged him toward her. Galron was startled and he roared and snapped his jaws at Saphira. When he was released out of her grip he faced her with fury but it slowly faded to fear as he saw her breathing heavily down on him with her piercing sapphire eyes. Then she let out a loud roar to him showing him who the boss is. Galron just sat there with wide eyes and then slowly walked over to her as if Saphira told him to, which she probably did. Eragon and Leona laughed as Eragon said,

"See? She is already telling him to obey. He's in good hands, don't worry." Leona nodded and then she started walking again, leading Eragon into the snowy forest. Eragon was amazed with the beautiful sights that were held before him. The trees were all white as if they were painted that color. Eragon then realized that he was not familiar with the area he was in. He thought that she was leading him to the waterfall, but apparently not.

"Leona, where are you leading us?" Leona stopped walking for a moment and looked at her surroundings and said,

"I'm not really leading us anywhere. I'm just walking." Eragon asked no further questions. He knew that they were not lost since he knew that Leona knew her way around the forest. They walked as Eragon told his story of Roran and him saving Katrina. And when Eragon ran out of words to say Leona had found and open wide space. It had fewer trees and a steep hill that led to a little cave. Leona looked up and her eyes grew big as she said,

"Oh, let's go up there!" Eragon stopped her and said,

"Leona that is probably a bear's den." Leon ignored him and started to climb the hill as she said,

"Well there is only one way to find out." Eragon ran behind her an climbed the steep hill after her. When they finally reached to the top and entered the cave the both gasped at the sight in front of them. The cave was filled with beautiful icicles that glimmered in the light. As the cave got deeper the icicles' color grew into a deeper blue. Eragon was hypnotized by the sight and the way that the colors reflected off of Leona made him weak. Her skin was clear as usual but her eyes twinkled and her smile. That smile that he could not resist. She then sat down at the edge of the cave with that sweet smile still on her face. Eragon sat with her never taking his eyes off of her. She looked to the horizon and said,

"Now what? What happens?" Eragon wasn't sure what she was talking about so he asked,

"What are talking about?" She looked to him and her smile had weakened a bit as she said,

"What will happen with our unclaimed freedom? When is the next battle? I don't like to think about it, but being a dragon rider now I have to fight the battles and I don't know if I am ready yet." Eragon smiled and said,

"Leona, that will be a while from now. Galron is not even big enough to ride yet. We certainly wont go into a battle with you unprepared. You are amazing at your swords play so you don't have to worry about that, it is just the flying and magic you have to worry about." She shook her head and said,

"Just flying." Eragon was confused and said,

"You have already mastered magic? How long have I been gone?" Leona chuckled and said,

"Eragon, you do forget that I have been an elf all my life. I had magic since I could remember. Even though I looked like a human I always had my abilities of an elf. I couldn't let anybody see me use my magic but it was there the whole time." Eragon smiled as did she. Eragon thought that she was just amazing but he saw her shivering.

"Where is that blanket I gave you?" She pointed near the back of the cave and Eragon looked to where she was pointing. He got up and quickly picked it up and gently placed it over her. He kept his hands on her shoulders and gently rubbed his hands back and forth keeping her even warmer. When he felt her shivering stopped he sat back down next to her. He looked back to the horizon and saw that the clouds were clearing up revealing a beautiful sunset. Eragon looked to Leona again and saw her smiling at the sunset. Eragon could not hold in his feelings anymore for her.

_Should I tell her? What if . . . no, Gelmir said she had feelings for me. But why would anyone trust Gelmir? . . . He was serious when he said that though so . . . Just tell her you fool!_ Eragon had a little fight with himself but he had finally mad up his decision.

"Leona?" She turned to him and smiled showing him that she was listening. Eragon did not know what to say next so he just though of something nice to say,

"You look very beautiful today." Leona smiled gracefully at him and said thanks to him.

_You idiot! Just tell her!_ Eragon thought he felt his conscience kick him in the head since he got a brief headache. He listened to his conscience, though, and went for the kill.

"Leona, you must know that the past months I have known you have brightened up my life. When Arya crushed my heart I did not think I would ever have love for a woman again. But then you came and I learned that I can love again . . . I love you, Leona." Eragon felt his heart pounding out of his chest as though he ran across all of Alagaesia. He now waited from a response from Leona. He saw her turn to him with a huge smile on her face. The sunlight reflected such a relaxing bright tone on her instead of the cool blue reflection of the icicles. She then finally spoke out some words and they were,

"I love you too." Eragon smiled along with her but then he heard and odd sound coming from the top of the cave. The icicles were cracking and were falling fast behind them. Then he saw two large icicles above them drop. Eragon quickly grabbed Leona and he jumped off from the cave edge. Luckily, The snow filled hill was there softening the impact of their fall. When the touched ground they automatically rolled down the hill. When they stopped, Eragon landed next to Leona and checked to see if she was alright. To Eragon's surprise she was laughing. Eragon laughed too and looked down at her to find her smiling at him. Eragon felt an urge kick in him and he could not stop it. He closed his eyes and aimed his lips for hers. When he finally met her lips he waited for a reaction from her before he dared to do anything else. Then he felt her kiss him back as she moved her arms to hug him. Eragon then broke the kiss getting up for air. When he was about to kiss her again he felt her push him to the snowy ground and she was on top of him this time as they kissed. When she broke the kiss she got off of him and sat in the snow and said quietly,

"Sorry." Eragon did not know why she would be apologizing for anything.

"Don't apologize. There is no reason to." Eragon sat up along with her and rubbed her back. Then he felt her lift up his scarred hand that one of the Ra'zac stabbed. She held it softly and said,

"What happened?" Eragon looked at it and said one word,

"Ra'zac." Leona nodded and placed both of her hands on Eragon's hand keeping it warm. Eragon the remembered when he saw a woman in Helgrind that looked just like her.

"You know, when I was at Helgrind I swear there was someone there that looked just like you. In fact I must ask; where you at Helgrind at that time?" Eragon laughed after he said that showing that he was joking, but he was a little serious. Leona smiled and said,

"No, I was not there. Must have been someone else."

"Exactly, I was thinking . . . never mind." Eragon said thinking that what he was about to say was foolish.

"No, tell me. I want to know." Eragon looked at her and said,

"Well maybe it is your mother." Leona looked at him and he did not find a smile on her face instead her eyes were glassy but she said,

"No, Eragon it cant be. I saw her die, she . . . she's dead." Eragon saw the tears fall from her eyes and Eragon hated to see her like that. He put his arm around her and held her as she buried her face in his shoulder as Eragon said softly,

"Your right. I'm sorry, I just had a foolish thought, that's all."


	15. We walk an endless mile

_Eragon! Leona! Come quick! It is about Galron!_ Saphira said in both Eragon's and Leona's minds. Without hesitation Leona took Eragon's hand and ran back into the forest. Eragon smiled because right when Leona took his hand reminded him of when they went on their first adventure together. Eragon was kicked out of his day dream when he felt the cold snow on his legs. Eragon had been outside for about an hour and sitting and walking in the snow and the cold was finally biting him. He kept running because he really didn't have a choice, he knew that Leona was worried about Galron. When they finally got out of the snowy forest he saw Saphira in the middle of the field with Galron running toward Leona and Eragon.

_Leona! Eragon! Watch this!_ Galron exclaimed in both their heads. Leona stopped and so did Eragon watching intently on what Galron was about to show them. Eragon saw Galron in the snow crouched down. He stayed like that for a while and he wondered what he was doing, but Eragon soon found out what was happening. With a huge force Galron jumped in the air and flapped his wings in one smooth motion. This caused to fly higher and higher with each motion of his wings.

"He's flying!" Leona exclaimed. Eragon smiled and did not take his eyes off of Galron until he looked to Saphira. Saphira had her head up highly looking up to him with pride. Then Galron dove down and roughly landed to the white ground. Leona ran to him and once she got there she went to her knees and hugged him. Eragon followed her but then walked to Saphira since he thought that Leona would want a conversation with Galron.

_So, how do you like Galron?_ Eragon said smiling up at his dragon. Saphira looked down and sighed as she said,

_Well, he is a male hatchling and he is a handful. He would not stop jumping around! So I finally taught him how to fly and he learned quickly. He will grow up to be a fine dragon._ Saphira growled playfully after that and Eragon smiled and patted her on the shoulder.

_So what happened with you and Leona?_ Eragon smiled and looked up as Saphira looked down at him.

Well, I told her my feelings, Eragon said.

_And?_ Saphira said impatiently.

_It just so happens that she had the same feelings for me._ Saphira smiled and said,

_That's great, Eragon, but remember to stick to your duties as a dragon rider. _

_Yes, I know. I will never forget again._ Saphira hummed as Galron trotted up with Leona trailing behind. He smiled at her and she smiled back. Then Eragon saw Gelmir and Luthien running to them or trying to. They tripped almost every step of the way because they were laughing so hard. When they finally met Eragon asked

"Alright what did you guys do now?" Leona laughed as the two men held on to each other as they laughed. Gelmir finally took a breath and said,

"Alright so Orik was passed out . . . "

"This early?" Eragon interrupted. Gelmir nodded and continued,

"So we dragged him down to the dungeon and we took some red dye and threw it all around his cell. So, when he wakes up he will think that he is like in Helgrind or something scary like that." Eragon laughed and Leona tried not to laugh, but she failed. She became serious again and said,

"Where did you get the red dye? My guess is that you stole it." Luthien and Gelmir laughed some more as Luthien said,

"Your guess is correct." Eragon thought that Gelmir and Luthien were so much fun and great to be around and he loved how Leona tried to be a lady but sometimes she just couldn't help being one of the guys.

"And who did you steal the dye from?" Gelmir smiled and said,

"Nasuada." Leona's eyes got big and Eragon's laughs died down as he thought to himself,

_Wow, if they got caught they would be suspended from the Varden or killed._ Leona then said,

"Nasuada? Do you know how much trouble you could have gotten into if anybody caught you? If Nasuada caught you would be . . ."

"Relax, Leona. Nasuada is totally attracted to me and if she found me in her room she would have never let me out." Gelmir said. Everyone laughed and then Eragon finally said something,

"So are you attracted to her?" Gelmir looked up and laughed some more and said simply,

"Ew." Then when everyone's laughs had died down Luthien said,

"Oh and the main reason why we are here is because Roran found the medicine for Katrina and she is starting to wake up." Eragon grabbed Leona's hand immediately and said,

"Thank you for the news!" to Luthien and Gelmir and he motioned for Galron and Saphira to follow him. When he was about to say something to Leona he heard Gelmir call out his name. Eragon turned around and saw Gelmir motioning for him to come over.

"Alright, lead Galron and Saphira to the healers." Leona smiled and nodded. Eragon smiled too and kissed her on the forehead. Eragon ran through the snow and saw that the snow glistened in the moonlight. He looked up and saw the moon was full and big. He saw Gelmir and Luthien smile as Gelmir said,

"Does Eragon have himself a little girlfriend?" Eragon smiled and said,

"Alright, yes I do. Just don't tease me." Gelmir chuckled and said,

"Eragon, since you are kind of part of the family, and if your wondering the family is me, Leona, Galron, and Luthien, you are going to be teased." Luthien barged in and said,

"Hey, why am I mentioned last?" Gelmir and Eragon ignored him and then Eragon said,

"If only Saphira gets to be part of the family too." Gelmir smiled and said,

"But of course. Now just to let you know if you hurt our Leona there . . . "

"Yes I know there is going be consequences." Luthien then barged in again and said,

"Yea, those consequences are going to be my fist in your face." Gelmir sighed and said,

"We can't hurt him you idiot, if we do then Saphira would kill us." Luthien chuckled at his own stupidity as Gelmir said,

"Eragon we don't want you to think that we are threatening, but you Leona being like our sister and everything we have to watch out for her since . . . I am her real brother." Eragon was lost for a minute and when he didn't say anything Gelmir continued,

"Don't tell this to Leona because she does not know. I ran away when I was ten." Eragon was still shocked but he managed to say,

"Why?" Gelmir smiled and said,

"Well, my father wanted me to be a dragon rider to your Saphira. Honestly, I had no desire to become a rider and one night my father became very angry with me because of my choices. So, I took my horse, Aravis, and I took my friend Luthien along with his horse, Laemir. And we headed off to a new life." Eragon was amazed and he said,

"And you guys got to the Varden just like that?" Luthien and Gelmir laughed and said,

"Well no we kind of almost died. You see, we were found in Ilia Feon by a beautiful woman and she gave us shelter with an old man she knew. And then one day she just left. Could have been because she was pregnant and she needed more guidance or something like that." Eragon was curious about this woman and he asked,

"What was her name?" Gelmir turned to Luthien and then Luthien said,

"I think her name was . . . Damn it was . . . it started with an S" Gelmir and Luthien stood there saying different names that began with "S" and then Eragon thought of a name that might fit the part.

"Selena? Could it be Selena?" Gelmir and Luthien both said,

"Yea, that was it." Eragon looked down and nodded gravely. Gelmir then said,

"How did you know that name?" Eragon looked up and said,

"Because Selena is my mother." Gelmir and Luthien were shocked and Luthien then said,

"Wait so you were . . . wait this is just too weird. You are her son?" Eragon nodded again and then quickly changed the subject and said,

"So are you guys elves too?" Gelmir said,

"No took after my dad who was a human." Then Luthien said,

"I was adopted, I actually had a tragic past that I don't like to talk about." Eragon nodded. He couldn't shake the thought of his mother though so he asked,

"Do you know where she is?" Gelmir smiled and put his hand on Eragon's shoulder and said,

"Eragon, we woke up one morning to find that she was gone. She was like our mother for the past month we knew her and we were torn, but we stayed with the old man. I don't know his name though we just called him pop-pop." Gelmir and Luthien smiled when they heard the name. Then another thought came into Eragon's mind and he said,

"So how did you guys end up here?" Gelmir sighed and then Luthien said,

"I can take it from here. It hurts him to talk about it, but after pop-pop died when we were fifteen we knew that we needed to go somewhere safer. I remember when the Ra'zac came to invade our village and they were looking for answers or something and pop-pop wouldn't tell them anything and . . . well let's just say rest in peace. But once we heard that the Ra'zac were in town and killed our pops we got our swords that pop-pop had bought us when we were around the age of twelve and we hunted down the same Ra'zac that killed our pop-pop So when we were done with our vengeance we remember pops saying things about the Varden and how they fought against the Empire. He thought that we should go there soon since he thought our swords play was great. He taught us many moves. So after he died we headed for the Varden and that's about it." Gelmir had his head down the whole time when Luthien said this. Then Eragon placed his hand on Gelmir's shoulder and he raised his head.

"When you saw Leona did you know that it was her?" Gelmir smiled with his eyes brimmed with tears and he said,

"Eragon, right when I saw her face I knew it was her. Sure, the last time I saw her was when she was but a year old but I thought of her every day. When I was still living at home I always came to her at night and hold her. It was hard to part from her but I told myself when I was older I will come back for her but she came to me." Eragon smiled and then said,

"Did she know you?" Gelmir's smile faded and said,

"No, I couldn't tell her who I was, Brom commanded me. Anyway my father probably never talked about me . . . I was a disgrace to the family." Eragon shook his head and said,

"Gelmir, if he saw you now he would be sorry for the things he said to you. You are a mighty warrior and you have the potential to be a rider, I am sure that your father is in the heavens right now looking proudly down upon you." Gelmir smiled but shook his head and said,

"No you have mistaken me with Leona. He is probably looking down upon Leona with pride since she is the rider."

"You are right, she is the rider, but that doesn't mean anything. He could have changed his thought with you. You are watching over his daughter and being the brother you were meant to be. And if he saw the accomplishments you made . . . "

"What accomplishments? What have I done?" Eragon smiled and said,

"You have fought for Alagaesia's freedom and have fought against the Empire and you have protected your sister, his daughter. You have done his job, Gelmir, and it does not matter if you are a rider or not." Gelmir smiled and pulled Eragon close to him and gave him a hug.

"Thank you." Luthien felt left out and he joined for a group hug. Then they all let go of each other as Luthien said,

"Well now that we have released our feminine side of ourselves can we go see how Katrina is doing?" Gelmir chuckled and said,

"You know, Luthien, she's with Roran." Luthien turned around and said,

"Shut up, I . . . let's just go." Luthien said chugging through the snow. Gelmir and Eragon laughed but then when Eragon tried to follow Luthien, Gelmir grabbed him and said,

"Eragon, I really do thank you and if you let me, I would be happy to replace Murtagh as your brother." Eragon eyes grew wide and he said,

"You know?" Gelmir nodded and said,

"Leona told me." Eragon then said,

"I would be happy to have you as a brother, but I must leave room for Roran since he has been like a brother my whole life."

"Of course same with Luthien and me." Then Luthien yelled across the snowy field,

"Come on! By the time we get there Roran and Katrina would be married and have a family!" Gelmir laughed and yelled back to him,

"Luthien, I couldn't help notice a little jealousy your voice!" Eragon laughed and both of them started walking down the moonlit and snowy field. Then Saphira came into Eragon's mind and said,

_It has been a while since you three have been gone. Is Everything alright?_ Eragon smiled and took a deep breath of the brisk, snowy night and said,

_Everything for once, Saphira, is perfect._


	16. I've been waiting for you

**A/N: Not my longest chapters but it's an update so it's better than nothing. Remember to . . . REVIEW! Its important that you do so, please. Thanks again for supporting me.**

Eragon entered the room with Luthien and Gelmir and Eragon saw that Katrina had not woken up yet. Eragon then said softly to Roran,

"I heard that she was waking up." Roran nodded and said,

"She is, she is waking up from all the medication and they say that she will waking up within the hour."

"How long has it been since they said that?" Roran finally looked up to Eragon and said,

"About an hour and a half." Eragon nodded and realized that Leona was not anywhere to be seen.

_Saphira? Where is Leona?_ Saphira looked at him and then she said,

_She is by Katrina, Eragon. Can't you see her?_ Eragon looked and he saw her knelt down by Katrina's bed with Galron in her lap. Eragon smiled and headed toward her. He sat down beside her and she smiled as well and said,

"What were you three talking about?" Eragon couldn't tell her what they really talked about so he thought of something fast,

"Politics." Leona crinkled her eyebrows showing her confusion and then said,

"Politics?" Eragon nodded quickly and said,

"Yes, they wondered if I was in desire of being king after we are through with Galbatorix and I said no." Leona looked at him sternly and Eragon was nervous that he thought that she knew that she was lying.

"Good for you. I don't want to be caught up in politics either. It is a waist of time. But did you tell them about us?" Eragon smiled and said,

"Of course. They teased me a bit but that is what they live for, right?" Leona replied with a giggle and then she turned to Galron who was biting her boot. She simply took his jaw out of her boot and stroked the top of his head to calm him down. Eragon loved how well she handled Galron. He wished he was like that to Saphira when she was a hatchling, but he had no clue what to do with her. He smiled at the time when she had hatched for him and he felt like it was years ago when he saw that happened, but it was only about a year and a half. Then he heard Roran say quietly,

"Katrina?" Eragon sat up and took a look up at Katrina. Her eyes were opened slightly with a small smile on her face. Eragon saw tears roll down Roran's face as he lifted Katrina up and cradled her in his arms. He buried his face in her neck and Katrina finally lifted her hand and placed it on the back of Roran's head. Then she finally said,

"Where am I? It's so cold in here." Right when Roran heard that he pulled the blanket closer to her and he said,

"You are in the Varden. I saved you from Helgrind." Katrina just simply smiled and looked at him. Then she finally pulled his head closer to hers and kissed him. Eragon turned around to see Luthien's reaction and he laughed when he saw it. Luthien had tightly clenched his jaw and Gelmir kept on elbowing him. Then when Katrina had finally broke the kiss Luthien went up to her and said,

"Hi, I'm Luthien." He reached his hand out and Katrina gently reached her hand out and shook it gracefully. When she was about to say something her jaw hung open and her eyes grew big. She was looking upon Saphira and then she whispered to Roran,

"Roran I don't know if you know but there is a dragon in this room." Roran laughed and nodded his head,

"There are two dragons in this room." He then pointed over Katrina's bed and she followed his finger to find Galron sitting innocently on the ground between Leona and Eragon.

"Oh, hi Eragon." She said faintly then she looked back to Saphira and then back to Galron.

"Would someone like to explain why there are two dragons in here?"

_I am Saphira, Katrina._ Katrina then turned her head frantically and said,

"Who said that?" Eragon smiled and knew that Saphira was talking to her.

_The big blue dragon you are staring at,_ Saphira said. Katrina gasped and almost yelled,

"The dragon talks! Roran, do you hear her?" Roran nodded and smiled,

"Yes, she talks but no I cant hear her. She will explain, just listen to her." Katrina turned her gaze back to Saphira and she said,

_Now, I will just get right to the point. I am Eragon's dragon and he is my rider._ Katrina turned to Eragon in disbelief and said,

"Eragon she . . . she says that you are . . ."

"A rider? Is that what she said?" Eragon said standing up and walked to Saphira. Katrina nodded blankly and Eragon smiled.

"Well she is right. I earned my name Eragon Shadeslayer by killing the shade Durza. And well Roran can tell you his story." She looked to Roran and smiled and then turned her gaze to Galron. She smiled at him as she said,

"And who are you?" Galron put his paws on the edge of the bed and Katrina slowly backed away but laughed at his excitement. Leona picked his paws off the bed and he growled playfully.

_My name is Galron! _The dragon exclaimed excitedly. Katrina laughed and said,

"And do you have a rider?" Galron nodded and sat in Leona's lap indicating on who his rider was. Katrina smiled and Leona smiled back and said,

"Hi I am Leona." Katrina reached out her hand and said,

"Nice to meet you. So, a friend of someone in here?" Leona smiled and turned to Eragon and said,

"Something like that." Katrina turned to Eragon and smiled then said,

"Oh, Eragon is this your girlfriend?" Eragon smiled and rubbed the back of his neck and nodded. Roran looked up to Eragon and said,

"Really?" Eragon replied with a yes and an even bigger smile. Eragon thought it was great to finally call Leona his girlfriend. Roran was about to ask another question but then he said,

"Tell me what happened later. I want to know, but right now I want some alone time with Katrina." Katrina then turned her gaze to Gelmir and said to Roran,

"Wait, I have not met that young man over there." Gelmir perked up and headed his way to her with his hand out and said,

"I am Gelmir, Leona's brother." Katrina took his hand and shook it gracefully. Then Leona laughed and said,

"Well, he really isn't my actual brother. He's like my brother but not by blood, right?" Gelmir looked down and Eragon saw the pain in his eyes as he agreed with her. Then Luthien charged over to her again and said,

"I'm his best friend and Roran's too. We are all like brothers." Then Roran cocked his head in confusion and said,

"Luthien, I barely know . . ."

"My father? Yes I know, I barely know my father too but that's life isn't it?" Roran just shook his head and laughed then he said,

"Now that we are all acquainted do you think that . . ." Luthien interrupted once again,

"Say no more, best friend, we are on our way out," Roran couldn't help but laugh at Luthien for the fool he was being. Then when Luthien was about to exit the room he turned around and said,

"Bye Katrina!" Katrina giggled and said,

"Goodbye, Luthien." Luthien left the room in awe and then he tackled Gelmir as they went down the hall and said,

"Gelmir, she said 'Goodbye Luthien'" Gelmir laughed and said in sarcasm,

"Wow really? She said that?" Luthien nodded and said,

"Yea, why? Is it something big?" Gelmir held him by both shoulders and said,

"Well yea, Luthien. I mean . . . she might like you." Luthien's eyes got big and he said,

"Well do you think that Roran would be mad if I stole Katrina from him?" Gelmir shrugged and said,

"Well, I don't think so after all you are his best friend." After Gelmir said that he slapped Luthien in the back of his head waking him up out of his stupidity. Then Luthien said,

"So, you were being a wise ass the whole time?" Gelmir said sarcastically again,

"Oh, you think?" Luthien playfully tackled him and Gelmir tackled back. While these two had this conversation Saphira, Galron, Leona, and Eragon walked down the hall with no clue on where they were going. Galron then said in Saphira's head,

_Saphira? Do you think that I can take another flight outside?_ Saphira chuckled and said,

_Not at night, you might crash in a tree._ Galron lowered his head in disappointment but kept walking. Then Leona turned to Eragon and said,

"What do we do now?" Eragon looked to her and she had a smile on her face that always made him smile but he did not have an answer for her question so he said,

"I don't know, I mean it is getting late." Leona nodded and said softly,

"So is this goodnight?" Eragon shook his head and said,

"I don't want to leave you." Leona smiled and took his hand and held it with great care. She then said,

"You know what I realized?" Eragon then led her to sit down against the wall in the hallway and said,

"And what's that?" As he said that they had both settled down and Eragon put his arm around her. She put her head on his shoulder and played with the hem of his sleeve and said,

"We are both without rider blades." Eragon remembered that he did not have Zar'roc and he needed a blade that was actually his dragon's color and so did Leona.

"Hm, your right. But the only way we can get our blades are in Ellesmera and right now we cant go there. We will wait until Galron is fully grown, then we will go." Leona nodded and said,

"Oh, I know. I just thought you should know." Eragon then became aware that Saphira and Galron weren't by them. They weren't even in the hallway.

"Do you know where our dragons went?" Leona picked up her head off of Eragon's shoulder and looked around as she said,

"No," She then got up and so did Eragon and they went down the hallway to where they last saw their dragons, but did not see them anywhere.

_Saphira? Where are you?_ There wasn't a response right away and Eragon became worried along with Leona then Saphira finally said to him,

_I am outside with Galron. He wanted to see the stars, he is very attracted to them. I am about to tell the legend of the stars. _Eragon nodded and said.

_Alright, but tell me next time. Leona and I were very worried. _Then Saphira said back to him,

_Now you know how I feel at times._ Eragon lowered his head at her comment and once again she came into his mind,

_Are you two going to come out with us?_ Eragon turned to Leona and said,

"Saphira just told me that they are outside looking at the stars, and she asked if we were going to come out with them." Leona looked at him innocently with her eyes gleaming at him and said,

"What ever you want to do." Eragon smiled weakly and said to Saphira,

_No, we'll stay in here._ Eragon looked down at her but Saphira came into his mind again and said,

_Alright, Eragon, just be careful with Leona don't do anything stupid._ But Eragon didn't really listen he was lost in Leona's eyes.

"I told her we're going to stay here," Leona smiled and took his hand and said,

"Good . . . I wanted to show you something . . . do you mind?" Eragon blankly shook his head as he took her soft hand and said,

"Lead the way."


	17. The beating of young hearts

**A/N: Yay another chapter! And after you read the chapter what are you going to do? **

**Reader: I'm going to review because I know that Sarah loves reviews!**

**Sarah: Oh yes little reader you have guessed it! You get a cookie!**

**Listen to the cheesy skit guys . . . because its true.**

Eragon did not bother to ask Leona where they were going because he knew that he would not get an answer from her. Instead, he held her hand and enjoyed the moment of them being together. Although, whenever when ever someone passed by she would always let go of Eragon's hand and Eragon was afraid that she was ashamed of the fact that he was his girlfriend. But he didn't say anything he was afraid it might lead to an argument.

"You know, Galron has developed quite a liking for Saphira," Leona said. Eragon raised his eyebrows and smiled as he said,

"Oh? At this age?" Leona giggled and said,

"I guess so. He would not stop talking about her, it's quite cute actually." Eragon chuckled. He finally had an idea of where they were; they were close to Leona's room. Eragon wondered if they were just going to pass her room or actually go in it. Then when they reached the door to her room Leona reached for the doorknob.

_Wow, she really wants to be alone . . . this is great._ It was dark inside her room and Leona didn't seem to light a candle to illuminate the room. He found her bed and wondered where and what Leona was doing. He was waiting for her to come to him, but that didn't seem to happen. So when he seemed to have given up on her coming to him he got up and looked for her. Once he heard his voice he found that she was right in front of him.

"Ready to go?" She said. Eragon was confused because he thought that they were going to stay and . . . well let's just say he was very confused so he said,

"Go where?" Leona giggled and said back to him,

"Well, I cant tell you, it's a surprise." Eragon felt her hand grab his and while she was doing this Eragon asked,

"So why did we have to come in here?" Leona opened the door and light cracked through the room ad Eragon saw that she had on her deep green colored cloak.

"Well where we are going gets very cold so I needed to stop by and get my cloak. Do you need anything while we're here?" Eragon blankly shook his head as Leona led him out the door. She walked in a fast pace down the halls to where Eragon had no knowledge of where they were. She led him up many flights of stairs and Eragon regretted not bringing anything warm to wear for it was getting colder every step of the way. Leona finally reached a tiny old door at the end of a sort hallway which looked deserted and ghostly. She opened the small door and Eragon followed her in. The room was a small size but not that small. All over the walls had many drawings and paintings of many things, most of them her father or her mother. Eragon took a look around at the many pictures that were there. There were some of animals, her father, her mother, beautiful sceneries, Leona's dragon, and even Saphira and Eragon. She was an amazing artist probably the best that Eragon has ever laid eyes on and he was proud to call her his girlfriend but he was afraid that she was ashamed to Eragon her boyfriend so he asked,

"Leona many time when people walked passed us you let go of my hand and that troubles me . . . are you ashamed of me?" Leona quickly went to him and grabbed his cold hands and said,

"Never, why would I be ashamed of the handsome Eragon Shadeslayer?" This made Eragon smile and so did Leona but when her smile faded so did his.

"But, Eragon this was one of the things I wanted to talk about . . . I don't want to tell anyone else that we are together." Eragon was a bit confused and he questioned her.

"You must understand Eragon that in Alagaesia you can only trust a few people these days. After what happened with those twins and how they betrayed us, I don't know if I can trust anyone here in the Varden. If this information gets in the wrong hands, Galbatorix will find out and he will know both of our weaknesses. You get what I'm saying?" Eragon nodded. He thought that she was awfully clever for thinking that, but he still wanted the whole world to hear that they were together. Leona placed her cold hands on Eragon's face that made him wince but he calmed down once she slowly led his face to hers. They kissed briefly and Leona gave him a warm hug and Eragon forgot about the cold weather. Then she pulled out of the embrace and said to him,

"I would never be ashamed of you. It is just for our safety, do you understand?" Eragon just smiled and pulled her head close to him and kissed her warm forehead. She giggled and then escaped his grasp. She did not have the biggest smile on her face that Eragon was hoping for.

"I have something else to tell you," Leona said with wide eyes. Eragon nodded and sat on the cold wooden floor against a wall and signaled Leona to sit next to him. Once she did Eragon put his arm around her and she leaned into his chest and looked up at him.

"Remember when I was hurt in the battle and I blacked out?" Eragon sighed and said,

"Unfortunately, yes. I don't want that to ever happen again." Leona smiled at his caring for her and so did Eragon. Then she said,

"Well, I didn't really black out . . . I think I actually died." Eragon was confused and he wondered if he was holding a ghost right now, but he knew that she was the real Leona he always loved but Eragon had to ask,

"What are you talking about? You obviously didn't because you are alive right now." Leona nodded and said,

"Well, yes I came back to life, but either it was a dream or I was in heaven." Eragon crinkled his eyebrows and she continued to explain,

"Eragon, I saw my father, and it was real. When I ran up to hug him it was real. I felt the tears roll down my face. I believe I was actually in the kingdom in the skies. And what he said to me . . . "

"What did he say?" Eragon asked urgently. He found it amazing that she might have been to heaven.

"Well, he said that a great gift will bestow upon me and I believe that the gift was Galron. He also said that I would see him again after this. Eragon, I am so wound up! I will get to see my father again! But then he said that it was not my time to die and he lightly kissed me on the forehead and that is the last thing I remember. So I hope that the next time I see him it wont be me dying and going to heaven because I can't wait that long." She was now sitting upright and facing Eragon. He was very excited for her and thought it was amazing that seeing her father she saw her father and he wondered what heaven looked like so he asked,

"What does the heaven look like?" Eragon said. Leona then thought a bit and said,

"Well, it looked just like Alagaesia, or anywhere on this earth. There were trees, a beautiful sky, and animals. There were even dragons in the sky flying in harmony. I believe that when you go to heaven you can be in whatever you want to be in and my father made his heaven into a peaceful Alagaesia. I think that would be heaven for everybody." Eragon smiled and nodded as he said,

"So is he all alone in heaven or are people there too?" Leona shrugged and said,

"Honestly, I don't know. I don't even know if what I think is true. It's just what I believe." Eragon smiled but shivered and Leona came to him as she took her cloak off and said,

"Oh, Eragon! You poor thing, you should have told me you were this cold." She came to him and draped her cloak over him but he just shook his and said,

"No, you need to be warm too. You are more important than me," Leona just shook her head and sat next to him as Eragon gave the cloak to her still shivering. She took one half and gave the half of the cloak to Eragon and said,

"You are important too, we will just share the warmth." She put her head on his shoulder and he rested his on top of hers. They remained silent for few minutes, trying to catch the warmth. Then out of no where Leona picked her head up from his shoulder and said almost yelling,

"Oh, dammit!" Eragon was surprised and said,

"What?" She brought her knees to her chest and rested her head on her knees saying,

"I forgot to tell Gelmir something." Eragon rubbed her back trying to calm her down and said,

"What did you have to tell him?" Leona lifted her head from her knees and said,

"Well when I saw my father he talked about various different things. And I don't know why but he told me to tell Gelmir that he is very proud of him. Oh, I hate myself for not remembering! I was just too excited about seeing my father again that I totally forgot! I must tell him now!" She got up but Eragon caught her hand and said,

"Tell him tomorrow, Leona, it is late." She sighed and Eragon got up and said,

"But we should leave, It is terribly cold in here but I love your artwork. You are amazing as usual." Leona smiled and took his cold hand and led him out the door. Then Saphira burst through Eragon's mind and said,

_Eragon! Where are you? If you are . . . _

_Saphira, relax. Leona showed me her art room or something like that and told me something about her father. Where are you?_ Saphira's voice seemed to calm down when she heard this and said,

_I am in our room and have been in here for quite some time._ Eragon sighed and said,

_Alright, I will be there in about five minutes or so. _As they were walking down the stairs Eragon felt warmer.

"It's weird, though," Leona said with a wondering tone.

"What's weird?" Eragon said looking to her but she had her head to the ceiling.

"Well, it's just that my father did not know Gelmir and I wonder why he is proud of him, do you know?" Eragon knew the real answer but he could not tell her, Eragon was going to tell her but at first he stuttered a bit then finally said,

"Um, well it could be because he took care of you like a brother or something like that." Leona finally looked to him and said,

"Yes, but my father seemed like he knew him, I don't know maybe they crossed paths before he died, who knows." Eragon nodded and said,

"Yea who knows." They both walked down to the main level of the Varden and almost to Leona's room. Then all of the sudden they heard laughs and screams from men. One man said,

"Run! Run! Oh my god! Did you see him?" Then another,

"Ha! Of course! That was so funny! Ha ha!" then again from the other man,

"Holy shit! I didn't know dwarves can run that fast!" The other man laughed. Then Eragon and Leona saw who the two men were and it was no surprise to them. Gelmir and Luthien had turned from the left hall that led to the dungeon to the main hallway. They had smiles on their faces but their eyes were filled with fear. When they got to Leona and Eragon they smiled and they said,

"What happened?" Gelmir and Luthien stopped and panted for a few seconds then Gelmir finally said breathlessly,

"Well . . ." Then a dwarf holding an axe who was Orik ran down the hallway with fury in his eyes as he yelled,

"Ya two ass faced bastards are going to be the dragons' breakfast tomorrow! AGHHHHH!" Once Orik said that Gelmir said very simply,

"Time to go." After saying that both Luthien and Gelmir ran down the hall and screamed. Gelmir the stopped and turned back and yelled down the hall,

"Leona! Eragon! Run! He'll kill anyone in his path!" Eragon turned back and Orik wasn't too far behind and he wouldn't dare to stop. Leona and Eragon ran and caught up with Gelmir and Luthien and Eragon asked again,

"Gelmir! What did you do?" When he said this while they were still running Luthien and Gelmir looked at each other and laughed but they stopped laughing when they heard Orik yell again.

"Alright well remember when we told you that Orik passed out and we out him in the dungeon?" Eragon nodded and then Gelmir said,

"Well, he woke up." Eragon laughed a bit and he heard Orik yell again in fury and this time he was closer.

"How did you find out it was you two?" Gelmir smiled and said breathlessly,

"Well after we left Katrina and Roran we decided to check up on Orik and we were just in time. So we laughed really hard when he screamed like a girl," When Gelmir said that both Luthien and Gelmir laughed remembering the moment. Then Gelmir continued,

"So, when he heard us laugh he ran after us. But I have no idea where he got that axe from." After a few more paces of running Leona sprinted in front of them and Luthien muttered,

"Show off." She ignored his comment and said,

"Just follow me, I know where I'm going." Everybody listened to her and she led them to a smaller hallway. Then she led them down another hallway and another and so on. Her plan seemed to work because Orik was not heard or behind them anymore. But this did not stop Leona from running and she made everyone else follow her. She finally led them to a room. It was dark inside and as everyone got in they wanted to get back out because it was so small and cramped.

"Leona! You fool! You led us to a closet!" Gelmir exclaimed. Leona sighed and said,

"Well, at least we're hidden so just deal with it." There was a long silence the Luthien said surprisingly,

"Leona! Stop grabbing my ass!" Luthien and Gelmir snickered and Leona yelled in embarrassment,

"I did not grab your . . . "

"Look, Leona," Luthien said.

"Oh god," Leona sighed and leaned on Eragon's chest because she knew that he was going to ramble on and on and he did.

"I understand that you have a little thing for me but you are with Eragon. Maybe in a few years or so, something could happen but I have a girlfriend and you have a boyfriend . . . "

"You have a girlfriend?" Leona said confused.

"I know this is depressing for you but yes I do." Leona rolled her eyes at his comment and said,

"I am not depressed, who's your girlfriend?" Luthien chuckled and said,

"Katrina."

"Katrina?!" Leona and Eragon yelled at the same time.

"Yes, maybe not now, but one day. Roran and Katrina will break up because Katrina will realize that I am her soul mate. I mean come on guys, she totally likes me didn't you see it in her eyes when she woke up?" Luthien said. There was a silence then everyone burst out laughing and then Gelmir said,

"Well, that's funny. Because when she woke up she looked right to Roran and kissed him very, very, very passionately." Everyone laughed and then Luthien slapped Gelmir in the gut with the back of his hand. Then they stopped laughing when they heard footsteps and a voice calling out,

"Where are ya two boys?" Gelmir dove behind Eragon and Leona and took Luthien down with him.

"What are you doing?" Leona whispered. Then everybody froze as footsteps slowly walked to the closet.

"Eragon, Leona kiss now!" Eragon shrugged as if it was no big deal and grabbed her by the hips, but she backed away.

"Eragon," she whispered," We are keeping this a secret remember?" the footsteps got closer and Eragon whispered back,

"We can trust Orik, come on." Leona hooked her arms around Eragon neck and whispered,

"Your right." Eragon leaned forward and got her lips on the first try. They kissed passionately and then just as they planned Orik opened the door and found Eragon ad Leona there kissing.

"Woa!" Orik exclaimed and Eragon and Leona acted surprised as well and both of them rambled on and on and Orik interrupted them and said smiling,

"I understand . . . young love. I knew ya two had some sort of connection. I remember when I had a beautiful wife and the wonderful wedding. Mead and beer in every inch of the room! But the honeymoon, oh the honeymoon! When we made love that was amazing she was so . . . "

"Well that sounds very . . . romantic," Eragon interrupted not wanting to know what happened between him and his wife that night then Eragon continued,

"Just please don't tell anyone we are keeping this a secret," Orik smiled and nodded slowly and said,

"I understand, now have ya seen Gelmir and Luthien?" Eragon shrugged and said,

"No, I have not after we ran off with them they went a different direction." Orik frowned and then Eragon said,

"You weren't really going to kill them were you?" Orik gave a mighty laugh and said,

"Well of course not, Eragon. It's just that everyone knows that when a dwarf is angry and has his axe around . . . stay back! Yes, but I decided to scare them and it worked didn't it?" Eragon and Leona laughed and then Gelmir and Luthien crawled out behind Leona and Eragon and Gelmir said,

"You mean you were kidding?" Orik's eyes grew big and he grabbed Luthien and Gelmir by their hair and the two boys yelped in pain as he dragged them out of the closet. Orik was quite strong for a dwarf. Orik stared both of the down and said,

"I should chop ya into pieces for what ya did ya dirty bastards!" Luthien and Gelmir tightened up their lips trying not to laugh. Orik gave them a good scolding for about two minutes and when Orik turned his back on the two boys while still giving his lecture, Gelmir and Luthien got up and quickly ran down the hall laughing at their foolishness. Orik turned around and found them running down the hall.

"GET BACK HERE, YA . . . " Orik didn't bother to finish his sentence because he knew the scoundrels would not come back. So, he picked up his axe and the chase began again. Eragon and Leona laughed at the sight of this.

_Eragon! It has been a while, where are you? I need to talk to you!_ Saphira said in Eragon's head. Eragon cursed and said,

"I have to go, Saphira is getting mad." Leona nodded and Eragon leaned in for a brief kiss and said,

"I will see you tomorrow." Leona agreed and Eragon made his way back to his room. When he got in Saphira was lying on the ground peacefully and Eragon said,

_What did you need to talk about that was so urgent?_ Saphira lifted up her head and said,

_Oh nothing. I just wanted you to come back._ Eragon sighed and got undressed to his night clothes. Once he was settled in his bed he thought about the whole day. He thought it was a great day; arriving at the Varden, Leona becoming her girlfriend, Katrina waking up, and the fun with Gelmir and Luthien. He didn't know what to do tomorrow so he said to her,

_What's the schedule for tomorrow?_ Saphira curled herself in a ball and closed her eyes and said,

_Sleep until we are tired of sleeping._ Eragon chuckled and closed his eyes as well and said,

_Sounds like a plan._

**A/N: Now this chapter was long and a little pointless at the end with Gelmir and Luthien, but I'm sorry they needed to be in the chapter to make a bit more exciting because . . . their bad asses and they are awesome . . . enough said.**

**Now . . . What are me readers going to do?**

**Reader: Review!**

**Sarah: Oh yes my little reader, now you get two cookies!**

**(please review)**


	18. Pulse id gone and racing

Two weeks have passed and Galron had gotten bigger and bigger within each day and was now almost the size of Saphira. He grew very fast, much faster than Saphira ever did, but it was probably because male grow faster. Eragon thought it was time for Leona to get used to riding Galron and thought they should be heading up to Ellesmera soon for their swords.

"So, are you ready? This is a big step for . . ."

"I have ridden a dragon before, Eragon," Leona said interrupting Eragon. He smiled at her confidence but then he reminded her,

"Yes, but you will be riding alone." Leona stayed quiet the rest of their walk down to the field. Eragon saw Galron and Saphira flying fast in the sky.

_You can come down now,_ Eragon said to Saphira. Once he said that Saphira dove down with Gelmir after her, trying to race her to the ground but he didn't succeed. Eragon and Leona walked down to them and Galron looked very excited.

_You get to ride me today! Isn't that great?_ Galron said to her. Leona looked up to her dragon and smiled and hesitantly mounted him. She was so used to looking down to him and now she had to look up to him. And he was not only big and almost an adult, but he was also beautiful. His scales glimmered in the sunlight. His legs were filled with muscle and his talons were sharp and a soft ivory color. His neck had grew long and moved very smoothly with every turn of his head. And his teeth were larger and pretty fierce. But his eyes were the same. The green eyes that would make you start to wonder if he was a kind dragon or an angered one that raged with hate. Eragon found that is eyes were similar to her dragon's. Eragon then realized she was about to fly without a saddle now and that would be something she would regret.

"Leona wait, you don't want to ride him without a saddle on," She looked down to him with a confused look and said,

"I'm fine Eragon," Leona said simply.

"No. Leona. You don't understand if you don't have a saddle on you will tear your legs due to Galron's scales. Trust me, I learned from experience," Eragon warned her. She looked down and said,

"Well, do we have an extra saddle anywhere?" Eragon shrugged and said,

"Well, you can at least use a blanket or something like that." Leona pouted and Eragon knew she was not in a good mood. She had been nervous for the past days because she knew the battle of all the battles was approaching quickly.

"Eragon, I really don't think I need a saddle I feel fine. It feels like I'm riding Olbae so don't worry," Leona said as she fixed herself on Galron. Then Galron lifted in the air with Leona clinging tight to his neck. Eragon sighed because he knew this was coming and he mounted Saphira as she lift off after them. When Saphira caught up with them Eragon saw a pained look on Leona's face.

"Leona? Are you alright?" Eragon called after her Leona nodded her head very tightly. Her eyes were glassy but her face showed no expression. Galron dived down and Leona had no problem adjusting to his new flight plan. Saphira dove down as well but Eragon never took his eyes off Leona because he was worried about her. When Saphira matched Galron's level Eragon saw blood trickle down her leg.

"Leona! Go down to the ground, now!" Eragon commanded her but she did not make an effort to do so but Galron did. Galron dove to the ground followed by Saphira. Once Saphira touched the ground Eragon ran to Galron's side and reached his hands up to grab Leona, but he didn't need to tell her to come down since she fell into his arms.

"Leona!" Eragon yelled to her making sure he was awake and she was. Eragon placed her to the ground and slightly lifted up her dress to see her wounds. Then when he saw the sides of her thighs he winced at the sight. Her wounds were very deep and her legs were torn. He was shocked to see her leg so torn after only a few minutes of flying. Galron whimpered a bit and sat next to Leona, worried that his dragon was hurt.

You can fix this right? Please tell me you can! I don't want her to be hurt every time she rides me! Galron exclaimed in Eragon's mind.

Don't worry Galron. She will be fine, you just need to make sure she wears a saddle every time she rides you. Galron nodded slowly and muzzled Leona to let her know that he was there. Leona smiled at Galron then her face became filled with pain and she said weakly,

"Eragon, please heal it. This pain hurts so much!" Eragon didn't bother giving her a lecture about this because he knew this would anger her even more. Eragon lifted her dress up a little more and said the healing words. He did the same to the other leg and she sat up to him and said,

"I'm sorry I didn't listen to you and thank you." She hugged him and Eragon smiled, happy that she was okay. Eragon then loosened his grip on her and looked at her in the eyes,

"Now, next time you'll use a saddle, yes?" Leona smiled and nodded. Eragon stood up and helped Leona up as well and said,

"So, how does this sound to you? If we get you a saddle, would you feel comfortable flying to Ellesmera to get our swords, like tonight?" Leona nodded and smiled as she said,

"Where will we get the saddle though?" Eragon smiled and said,

"I have an idea." Eragon led her to his room and went in his closet. Eragon saw his many clothes hung up and then he entered the closet. Eragon had quite a big closet and he had put many things in there, but they were not put away nicely; most of his things were on the floor of his closet. Eragon then started searching for what he was looking for. Then he felt a soft leather object and he knew what it was. He pulled it out and found it to be heavier than he expected it to be. He pulled it out of the closet and there was his first saddle still in pretty good shape.

"Here you go, this should be a good makeshift for a while." Leona smiled and took it gracefully.

"Thank you, so do we go to Ellesmera now?" Eragon smiled and said,

"If you wish." Leona quickly ran out of the room with the saddle. Eragon thought he upset her, but there was a smile on her face.

"Where are you going?" Eragon called after her. Leona looked back and smiled,

"I'm going to pack. I suggest you should do the same if you want to leave tonight." Eragon smiled and turned back into his room. He got out his bag and filled it with pants and shirts. He got his camping blanket and rolled it up then he realized he forgot to tell Saphira about their idea.

_Saphira, is it alright if we leave tonight for Ellesmera? _

_Of course, It would be great to visit that city again, and maybe we can see Oromis and Glaedr again. Galron would love to meet a new dragon_. Eragon smiled and said as he put the bag over his shoulders and the rolled up blanket under his arm,

_Then we leave tonight._

**A/N: So yea this was a short chapter but it was just a little fill in so you can see what's going on before they go to Ellesmera. And the only reason why this is rushed is because I REALLY want to go on to my next chapters. REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! AHHH PLEASE REVIEW OR I MIGHT HAVE TO SHOOT MYSELF LIKE MORITZ IN SPRING AWAKENING! **

**Please review.**


	19. We'll work that silver magic

**A/N: YAY! Thanks for the reviews guys they made me happy and I didn't commit suicide like Moritz from Spring Awakening! This chapter is pretty long and that's good because the other one was really short, but this one pays it off. AND. . . REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**

"Oromis!" Eragon yelled as he saw the old Elf reading at his table in his house. Eragon was a fool for barging into his house but he had missed him so much. Oromis got up with a stern look on his face but Eragon ignored his facial warning and went right in for a hug. When Eragon did not get hug back he let go of him and Oromis was angered.

"Eragon! Haven't I taught you better manners than that? How very impolite of you!" Eragon stepped back and put his head down as he said,

"Sorry, master." Eragon lift up his head and Oromis still had the same look, but it turned to a smile and then the smile turned to laughter.

"Come here, my boy!" Eragon smiled and embraced him once more. Then Oromis broke away from him and said,

"You don't have to call me your master anymore, but you do have to call me your friend. Now come! Tell me about your victory at the last battle!" Oromis went to a cabinet and got out two cups and said,

"Tea?" Eragon smiled and said,

"Yes please, but you may want to get out three cups because there is someone I want you to meet." Oromis got out another cup and placed it on the table and sat down as Eragon went to the door and told Leona to come in. Once she entered the room Oromis gasped and so did Leona. Oromis got up from his chair and went to Leona and embraced her as she did the same.

"Sariana? Could this really be you? Many people said you were killed!" Leona smiled at him and said,

"No, Oromis, I am very much alive." They hugged again and Eragon was confused. He had never seen Oromis so affectionate before.

"Am I missing something here?" Eragon asked. Leona turned to him and said,

"Oh, Eragon! Why have you not told me we were seeing him?" Leona had tears in her eyes from all the joy. Eragon smiled too and said,

"Well I kind of wanted you to be surprised, but would one of you please tell me how you two know each other very well?" Leona broke away from Oromis and said,

"Well, like Brom this man was very good friends with my father. All three of them fought true and brave and all three of them were like my fathers. And I never thought I would see him again and now I have!" Leona smiled again and turned her gaze to Oromis and said,

"Now, is Glaedr still here?" Oromis smiled and pointed out the window and said,

"As long as I am still alive. I can't believe you missed him. He is right out there." Leona and Eragon looked to where he was pointed and saw a bright golden dragon at the end of a small field.

"That's Glaedr? I thought that was the sun setting!" Leona exclaimed as she ran out of the house to go and meet him. Eragon ran after her but Oromis stopped him and said,

"How do you know Leona?" Eragon smiled and said,

"Well, she's my girlfriend." Oromis smiled and said,

"Young love. Now you be careful with her Eragon. Don't do anything stupid that you would regret. She is the most beautiful girl inside and out. You are very lucky to have her." Eragon looked out the window and saw Leona leading Galron and Saphira to Glaedr. He smiled and said,

"I know."

----------------------------------

"Sh-Shut up, man!" Gelmir said to Luthien who was laughing and Gelmir himself was trying not to laugh. A soldier was walking down the hall and then he walked over some liquid on the floor and slipped and hit hard on the floor.

"Ha ha! There goes another one!" Luthien cried out and both of them fell on the floor laughing so hard, but then they quickly hid behind the wall they were hiding before.

"Wow, right on his ass, too! God that was great!" Luthien continued. Gelmir just couldn't stop laughing, but when he finally did he said,

"Too bad Leona missed out on this." Luthien agreed and they both sighed. There was a long silence until Gelmir said,

"Where is Leona? I haven't seen her in days." Luthien nodded his head and said,

"Yea, I mean the last time we saw her she was with Eragon." Gelmir's eyes got wide,

"Well isn't that just great! She's probably pregnant by now!" Gelmir got up and walked down the hall as Luthien did the same laughed and said,

"Nah, he doesn't have the balls." Gelmir laughed but then he got serious and said,

"No, but think about it Luthien, when did you lose your virginity?" Luthien said very proudly,

"Eighteen." Gelmir nodded and said,

"Right, and I lost mine when I was seventeen and that is . . . "

"Wait," Luthien interrupted, "You lost your virginity at seventeen, before I did?" Gelmir smiled and said,

"Sure did." Luthien crinkled his eyebrows and said,

"When was this? I thought we both lost our virginities at the craziest party we ever went to about ten years ago." Gelmir looked at him with a bigger smile on his face,

"That was the second most craziest party. Remember the other crazy party about a year before the second crazy party?" Luthien nodded his head and when he did Gelmir said,

"Well that was where it happened and before you start to rampage about me not telling you, I did tell you. You were probably too drunk to remember." Luthien leaned up against the wall with all of this new information coming at him all at once. Then Luthien said,

"Which party was it when you got that girl pregnant?" Gelmir gave a big sigh and said,

"Oh man I think it was the ninth most craziest party? I don't know." Luthien shook his head and said,

"No it was the eleventh." Gelmir gave Luthien a look and said,

"No, man it was the ninth I'm pretty sure." Luthien shook his head again and said,

"No, it was the eleventh because the next morning you came to me and you said that you think that you got the girl pregnant." Gelmir gave him the same look and said,

"Yea but how do you know that the party wasn't the ninth or the eleventh? Anyway I think that it must have been a dream because there is no way I told you in the morning or there is no chance at all of you remembering I told you it." Luthien then lifted his hand up and for a high five and as Gelmir took it he said,

"Good call there, man, I totally blanked out." Gelmir laughed and said,

"Yea, well that's not the first time buddy, anyway come to think of it I think it was the tenth." Luthien snapped his fingers and said,

"Yes, that was it! Yea that makes sense." Then another thought popped in Luthien's mind and said,

"So, how was the fourteenth most craziest party?" Gelmir looked at him in disgust and said,

"Oh that party sucked. You were lucky that you passed out early because that party was no fun." Luthien slowly nodded and said,

"Good 'cause I don't remember a damn thing from that party." Gelmir laughed and then there was a long silence.

"What were we talking about?" Luthien asked. Gelmir scratched his head and thought back to what they were talking about then something clicked,

"Oh, Leona and Eragon and how they were both missing for a few days. Which leads me to this, before you interrupted me, that Eragon is around our age when we lost our virginities yes?" Luthien nodded his head blankly trying to follow what was going on.

"So, at that age we didn't think that we had the balls to do it but we did! Now picture this: Eragon an eighteen year old boy and Leona eighteen year old girl. Both with each other for many days . . . alone." Luthien thought for a moment and then his eyes went wide and said,

"Oh wow she's pregnant," Gelmir sighed and said,

"No, I'm sure that they didn't do that but let's go to Roran to make sure since he always knows where Eragon is." Luthien had a confused look on his face and said,

"Roran?" Gelmir sighed and grabbed his shirt and led him down the hall as he said,

"Yea, remember? Your bestest friend? Now let's go!" Luthien followed him down to Roran's room. They knocked on the door and right when Roran opened it Gelmir said,

"Hey, do you know where Eragon is?" Roran gave a faint smile and said,

"Yea he went to Ellesmera," Gelmir sighed with relief along with Luthien.

"Good, now do you by any chance happen to know where Leona is?" Roran looked at him with a surprised look but said,

"She went with him." Gelmir felt this rage up inside of him as he yelled,

"SHE WENT WITH HIM?!"

----------------------------------

"So what brings you here?" Oromis said as him and Eragon walked to Glaedr, Leona, Galron, and Saphira.

"Well Leona and I are here for our rider blades. Murtagh took Zar'roc away from me and . . ."

"Well it's a good thing he did," Oromis interrupted, "He did you a favor from taking that wretched thing from you. You deserve better, a blade that is actually your color, yes?" Eragon looked to him and smiled. They finally reached Glaedr and everyone else. Galron could not stop looking at him and Glaedr could not stop looking at Galron. Eragon knew they were probably having a conversation. Then when Galron finally took his gaze off of the golden dragon he tried to play with him, but, but Glaedr did not hesitate to move. Leona turned around to face Eragon and Oromis and she had a big smile that Eragon had not seen for a while.

"Your happy to be here aren't you?" Eragon said smiling.

"Oh, Eragon, I have never been happier. I have you, I have Galron, I'm here in Ellesmera, and I get to see Oromis again, I feel like I am the luckiest person alive." Eragon smiled and gave her hug and she tightly hugged him back. Oromis then said,

"Alright you two, do want your blades?" Eragon broke away from her as she did the same.

"You know where they are?" Oromis laughed and said,

"Eragon, I am the holder of them. I know exactly where they are, just follow me." Oromis led the two and their dragons out of the field and into the forest. Eragon smiled at remembrance of the woods, they had not changed a bit. When they finally entered the city Eragon felt a chill run down his back. The city was more beautiful than he remembered. Even though the sunset was not seen because of the trees, the colors of it illuminated the town beautifully. Eragon looked to Leona and her eyes were twinkling with awe. As they walked through the city many elves greeted Oromis with praise along with Eragon and Leona. Many Elves, though, had their gaze upon Leona and Galron and they smiled politely to them. Oromis finally stopped at a tree that looked familiar to Eragon. It was a beautiful tree that had a winding trunk and the branches hung there beautifully.

"The Meona Tree," Eragon said quietly. Oromis nodded slowly and said,

"Yes, the Meona tree and where you shall get your weapon." Eragon as confused for a moment then he remembered that a weapon lies beneath the roots of the Meona Tree. There was a long silence as Eragon waited for Oromis to get the weapon with his magic but Oromis did not hesitate to move.

"Well, I don't mean to sound rude but aren't you going to get it for me?" Oromis smiled and said,

"Eragon after so much that I taught you, you are still the foolish boy I know. Yes, I could get the weapon for you Eragon but I know that you can too." Eragon looked at him confused and Oromis continued,

"And so can Leona. Any rider can open this portal to the weapon but it takes a true rider to take the weapon. You see, the blade knows if you are trying to steal it or not. When it knows it is being stolen it will burn the rider's hand. If you are not stealing the blade will glow in your hand confirming that you are the new owner. But you must remember to grab the blade with your marked palm or the roots of the tree will collapse on top of your hand and it will never let go of you." Eragon was amazed with this, but he did not know how to get the weapon since he did not the spell.

"Oromis, can you tell me the spell I do not know it." Oromis shook his head and said,

"Oh you know it, Eragon, and so do you, Leona. Every rider knows it, they are just not wise enough to think that they know it. And you two must say it together, you'll need all the help you can get to lift up those roots." Eragon did not know what to do, but Leona apparently did. She bent down with her palm by the roots and Eragon did the same. A weird sensation came over Eragon as he touched the roots of the tree. He felt as though someone was talking to him in the ancient language but he realized it was just his conscience. He realized that these were probably the words that would lift uo the roots. He quickly gathered to words together and he said, (joined by Leona)

"Atra du shurtugal finna du gata theirra sverdars," Their palms shone very brightly but nothing happened. Just then Eragon felt a slight tremor in the ground but he did not dare move his palm. The roots started to shake but did not move quite yet. But in one quick motion the roots lifted high up. Eragon thought that Saphira was humming but it was the tree's movements causing a sound like that. Eragon and Leona finally looked down beneath them and there before them was nothing but dirt and soil.

--------------------

"Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god!" Gelmir said over and over again as he paced outside of Roran's room in the hall.

"She probably is pregnant and their getting married right now and I am not there to see it! And they probably have a house with a nook! And that's great because I always wanted a house with a nook, but there is no chance of me seeing a nook since I will never see those two again. And there is a chance that I don't even know what a nook is but that okay too! And they probably have a nanny which is just great because the lovely couple wouldn't want to get up at night because the baby is crying so the nanny would have to get it! AND SAPHIRA AND GALRON! Oh my god she's pregnant too and then their hatchling would grow up to be a mighty and dragon! AND THEN the child of Eragon and Leona would be the next dragon rider! And they all lived happily ever freaking after! BUT NOT FOR GELMIR! Because Leona forgot about him!" Gelmir sobbed out loud. Then Luthien grabbed a hold of him and said sobbed as well,

"Luthien too! She forgot about Luthien too!" Gelmir held on to him and they both sobbed but Roran laughed so hard that he started to sob as well.

"You guys are amazing you really are! Leona and Eragon went to Ellesmera to get their new swords. Eragon has no intention of getting married or starting a family, at least I don't think so," Roran said. Then Gelmir went to him and said,

"See, right there? You just made a judgment call! How do you know this? Eragon could have lied to you!" Roran laughed again and said,

"Trust me, Eragon would never do anything like that." Then Katrina came out of the room with a long crimson dress on and said,

"What's wrong?" Luthien quickly let go of Gelmir and cleaned up his tears that were really unnecessary in the first place.

"Why, Katrina! Thank god you're alive! There was a wild dog and it came and bit Roran! I can't believe you did not know what was going on!" Roran made a face and said,

"But there was no . . ."

"Chance of you living if I had not saved your life? I know Roran, but that what friends are for." Luthien said. Roran shook his head and chuckled. Then Gelmir grabbed Roran by the shoulders and said,

"Are you sure that's all there doing? No baby making involved?" Roran laughed and said,

"I assure you Gelmir, none of that would be going on. Eragon is not like that he wouldn't do anything like that without Leona's permission." Gelmir looked at him in the eyes and said,

"But what if Leona gives him permission?" Roran looked at him with a serious look and said,

"Then they're screwed."

-----------------------------

"Oromis, nothing is here!" Eragon said. Oromis sighed and said,

"Eragon you fool! Of course its probably under the soil!" Eragon then dug in the dirt with Leona helping him. Then a cloth was shown. Leona stopped digging once she saw this. Eragon dug a little more and he saw a magnificent leather handle that he was about to grab but Leona stopped him.

"Other hand," she said. Eragon realized that he had to grab it with his marked palm or the roots would fall on him. Eragon said thanks to her and he grabbed the leather handle. Eragon felt a tingle in his body but it was not burn. He saw the blade shine through the cloth and Eragon quickly pulled it out in one quick motion. The blade was a magnificent blue color that shone powerfully. The blade was as long as Zar'roc, but it seemed to be much lighter. Eragon twirled it around a few times testing how well it was, but he didn't need to it was perfect.

_Nice color._ Saphira said in his mind. Eragon smiled up at her and gave it another twirl but not for testing but just to show off.

"Eragon, there is something else down there," Leona said. Eragon rushed over and saw something else wrapped in cloth. Eragon dug his hand in there and said,

"Maybe it's armor or –" Eragon yelped out loud for his hand was burning. He looked to his palm and it was all red except for his gedwey ignasia.

"What's wrong?" Leona said coming to his aid and grabbed his hand. Eragon shook his head and said,

"Something burned me," Leona let go of him and looked back in the soil with the other weapon in it. She saw a large leather handle that looked quite familiar to her. She hesitated to reach her hand out but when she did she tightly grabbed the handle. She felt tingling throughout her whole body just like Eragon did. And Right away she pulled it out revealing a green glowing blade. Her eyes grew big when she saw it. The blade was the same size as Eragon's new sword but the color was very much different.

"Two swords?" Eragon said smiling. Oromis was not surprised at all,

"Yes, two swords." Eragon looked to Oromis and said,

"Then why have people said that there is only one?" Oromis smiled and moved a bit closer to Eragon.

"That, Eragon, is a secret that I only know and I shall never tell anyone else." Eragon asked no further question then Oromis said,

"Now the sword you have Eragon belonged to Brom." When Eragon heard the name Eragon gripped the sword tight in honor of having the sword of the man he always wanted to be his father.

"The name of the sword is Boltrem meaning bravery." Eragon looked proudly upon the sword. Then Oromis said to Leona,

"And the name of your sword, Leona, is . . ."

"Gilthrim," Leona said finishing Oromis's sentence. Eragon was shocked that she knew the name and he asked,

"How did you know the name?" Leona smiled at Eragon then back at her new blade that shone brightly in the fading sunlight and said,

"This sword was my father's."

**A/N: Just incase you forgot . . . REVIEW! Keep those reviews rolling!**


	20. All the sadness that he'd come to own

**A/N: Yes, I know. This took a hell of a long time but I had midterms this week and my mom would not let me dare to be by the computer, but I woke up early in the morning to get a few paragraphs done just for you guys. And to lett you know when you see: **------ **that when the perspectives are switched. Alright, and I hope you remember what I love . . . Yes! That's right! I love reviews! Please review, you guys are doing a great job of reviewing and let's keep that up!**

"Now, Eragon and Leona, don't stay out to long. Eragon show her your old tree house because that is where she will be staying." Eragon then looked at Oromis and said,

"Then where will I be staying?" Oromis smiled and said,

"With me." Eragon smiled and both Leona and Eragon said their goodbyes to Oromis and they headed off into the woods for a nice night walk. But before they set off Eragon noticed something,

"Leona where is your adult _male_ dragon and my adult _female_ dragon?" Leona shrugged and smiled. Eragon sighed and said,

"Well, we might as well find them." Eragon held out his hand to Leona and she took it. They walked hand in hand walking to the forest and then Eragon spotted his old tree house with Galron and Saphira sitting at the trunk.

_You know you should tell me when you are going to be alone with Galron._ Saphira looked at him like he had three heads and said,

_Eragon you actually think that I would let him . . ._

_No, Saphira I don't but just tell me next time alright? Saphira nodded_ as she watched Eragon climb up his ladder to the house followed by Leona.

"So this is it," Eragon said. Leona's eyes got wide as she said,

"Wow, this place is amazing!" Eragon smiled and agreed with her. He showed her where Galron would stay and then he showed her his room which was now her room. When Leona entered the room she ran to the bed and said,

"Oh, how nice to finally sleep in a bed! Feels like months since I even touched one!" Eragon laughed and said,

"You will fall in love with that bed, it's very comfortable." Leona smiled and she sat upright and said,

"I already have." Eragon smiled he was happy that she was happy. Then he felt an urge kick in him that made him want to climb on the bed with her, but knew it was just too much.

"Well I'll see you in the morning, alright?" Eragon said. Leona got off the bed and ran to Eragon and gave him a big hug a soft brief kiss. Eragon wanted more of that kiss but he treasured the tiny goodnight kiss she gave him. Then he left her there for the night and he wondered what tomorrow will bring.

---------------------------

_Let's go take a walk,_ Leona said to Galron. Leona jumped from her bed and said,

_Now why didn't I think of that? Come, the woods of Du Weldenvarden_ _are beautiful, especially at night._ Leona grabbed Gilthrim just incase if anything bad were to happen and went out of the tree house and down to the ground as Galron just simply flew down.

_You know you can ride me now._ Leona sighed and said,

_I know I just cant get used to the fact that I can, that's all._ They started to walk into the woods and Galron got excited,

_You know what would be great? If we flew around a bit, so you can get used to flying._ Leona smiled at his attempt to trying to help get used to flying but she said,

_It's night Galron and. . . _

_What's the difference? I can see at night, I am as strong as any other dragon! I can hold you, I could probably hold you and Eragon! I am much stronger now, Leona, and if you fall I will always catch you._ Leona smiled and said,

_Galron, I am sure you are very strong and are a skilled flyer it's just that I am not ready yet._ Galron put his down but then quickly lifted it back up to the tall trees that stretched to the starry night sky. Galron gleamed at the stars and said softly to Leona,

_Have you heard the legend of the stars?_

----------------------------

"Back so soon? I thought I would have to come and get you!" Oromis said as Eragon entered his house. Eragon smiled and said,

"No, I let her get some rest, I'm sure she is very tired after traveling." Oromis nodded his head slowly and said,

"You are a good boy to her, Eragon. Some men out there who are your age already have a family." Eragon became slightly offended by his comment.

"This is the first time I have ever had a girlfriend, Oromis, and I don't want to take it too far that I may lose Leona." Oromis smiled and said,

"Yes, I know. Let's just drop the topic."

"Yes, let's," Eragon said as he grabbed his bag and brought it to Oromis's guest room. It was a simple yet beautiful room. It had a wooden canopy that had Elven designs carved into it. There was a wardrobe there of the same wood of the canopy but it was nicely polished. The blankets on the bed were an ivory color that made the whole room have a relaxing feeling. Eragon fell on the bed face flat without bothering of changing out of his clothes an then Saphira cam into his mind,

_Glaedr invited Galron and I to night flight, do you want to come?_ Eragon sighed and closed his eyes as he said,

_Go have fun, I'll see you in the morning._

-----------------------------

_That's amazing._ Leona said after Galron told the legend of the stars.

_Mmm, I know._ Galron said as he lied down but he got back up again with his eyes wide and his tail couldn't help but wag.

_Glaedr and Saphira invited me for night flight. Can I go?_ Leona smiled and stoked his smooth scale and said,

_Yes, but don't be out too long._ Galron jumped with excitement and got to his lift off position but stopped and looked to Leona and said,

_You sure it's okay? I can stay, I feel bad leaving you alone._ Leona smiled at his care for her and said,

_You go and have fun, anyway it will be nice to have a nice walk through the forest to myself. _Galron seemed to smile but Leona couldn't tell because of the darkness. Without another word Galron lifted into the night sky as if he were going to meet the moon. Leona sighed and grasped tight on Gilthrim knowing that the sword was her only protection now that Galron was gone.

_There is nothing to be afraid of._ Leona thought to herself. She continued her walk deeper into the woods as she admired the wonderful smell of the pine needles. She couldn't help but here flapping of large wings but she thought it was probably Glaedr, Saphira, and Galron having a good time. Although, she felt a weird vibe in where she was and she wanted to turn back immediately but something stopped her dead in her tracks. She heard the sound of footsteps and she prayed to all the gods she knew that it was a local Elf or Eragon. She backed up against an oak tree and stayed there until the footsteps receded. Once they did she became relaxed and relieved, but something still wasn't right.

"What's a pretty thing like you doing alone in a dark forest at night?" she heard a low voice say to her. The voice was right behind her, she felt the warmth of whoever was there and she turned around to see who the mysterious voice was, but nothing was there. Leona got even more scared and she felt her heart jump out of her chest. Leona made sure that Gilthrim was shown so whoever was trying to fool with her will know that she is a rider.

"Whose there? Answer me now!" Leona heard a laugh coming toward her that sounded familiar. A dark tall figure come out from the shadows. He had long dark locks of hair with a strong muscular body. He stood strong and tall and had a powerful air about him. The man's red blade was shown in the moonlight and Leona knew who it was.

"Murtagh, how dare you enter the forest of Du Waldenvarden!" Leona scowled at him. Murtagh chuckled a bit and said,

"Oh no! What happened to the nice Leona I knew who always talked to me in the dungeon? Remember? Such a nice sweet girl," Leona became more infuriated with Murtagh and she just couldn't hold it all in she lift up her sword and tried to cut his arm but he quickly blocked it and found a way to have his red blade around her bare neck.

"There will be no fighting today I have just come for a little chat. But I must say that you aren't as pathetic with your swords play as I thought you were." Murtagh laughed and Leona tried to pull herself from his grip but he was awfully strong. Murtagh laughed again and said,

"Oh this is quite something actually, red blade against green blade. Just like your father and my father. But I do believe my father one the match, yes? Leaving your dad cold and dead on the ground." Leona became still for a moment remembering her father as she felt tears warm her face.

"Oh, Galron, yes? The name of your father? Loved his family and his dragon, many people envied him especially my father. But what was there not to envy on him? He was handsome, brave, loving, and had a family that loved him. But when he fell didn't your lovely mother fall as well?" Tears fell from Leona's face as she became more angered with him and she yelled,

"Shut up! Just stop it! Do you have a heart? How awful you have become Murtagh!" There was a long silence as she still was held on the neck my Murtagh's strong arm. Murtagh did not speak, all that was heard was Leona's cries. Then he said in a low settle voice,

"I have not come here to . . ."

"Then what did you come here for? To ruin the city? To make anyone's life miserable? Just let go of me," Leona said. But Murtagh did not hesitate to do so. Leona just wanted to run away from him and fall into her bed and wished she never saw him, but there he was holding her by the neck, making no effort to let go.

_Galron! I need help!_

----------------------------

_Eragon! Get up!_ Eragon was startled when he heard Saphira's strong voice in his head. He groaned and said,

_What Saphira? What could possibly be wrong in . . ._

_It's Leona Eragon she needs help, she's alone in the forest and something has got her. I don't know what though._ Eragon sprang up from the bed and quickly put on his boots and grabbed Boltrem.

Are you here? Then Eragon heard dragon wings outside and Eragon quickly opened his window and jumped out to find the three dragons in the small field. He quickly mounted Saphira and they were off in the sky. Galron led the way and without any warning he dove down as Saphira followed and Eragon held on for his dear life. When they finally reached the ground Eragon quickly got off of Saphira and made his way through many trees until he heard Leona sniffling. E moved a bit closer and saw that he was behind a tall young man with black hair. The man turned his head to face Eragon and the man smiled and winked at him.

_Murtagh?_

--------------------

Leona heard footsteps behind her and she turned her head to find Eragon standing there with his bright blue blade. But Leona dared not to move to him, she did not want Murtagh to find out about them. Leona felt Murtagh let go of her as he moved toward Eragon.

"Little brother! Nice of you to have come and join us!" Murtagh exclaimed as Eragon grasped tightly on Beltrem.

"What is your purpose here?" Eragon said a little infuriated. Murtagh smiled and said,

"To ask her the same thing I asked you. But I know she probably wont want to come on our side. And I don't think the king would mind. He wouldn't want Galron's blood in his army." Leona tightened her grip on Gilthirm and lifted it up to try to slash Murtagh, but he simply lifted Zar'roc to her neck and Leona became still. Leona felt dear weld up inside her as she saw the look in Murtagh's eyes. She knew that he thought up a plan and that was no good. Eragon was about to charge after Murtagh, but he couldn't reveal his care for her.

"Well, you know Leona, the king does not need another male dragon. He has two in his possession. So why does anybody need you? The world doesn't need another rider, so let's just get rid of you." Leona let tears roll down her face, but she would never let him kill her. The tears came from sadness. She thought it was sad that Murtagh had become this way and knew he could change, but he was like his father. Just when Murtagh was about to strike her Eragon ran up with his sword wound up, but without even looking to him, Murtagh lift up his palm and barked,

"Letta!" Eragon stopped. No matter how hard he tried to move, he would remain planted on the earth. Murtagh finally looked at Eragon and then back at Leona. When Murtagh was about to strike again Eragon yelled,

"Don't hurt her!" Leona saw Murtagh smile and she knew he knew. He turned to face Eragon,

"I knew it. Right from the start when you came. The fear showed nicely in your eyes that your love might be hurt. But don't worry Eragon, why would I kill my little brother's girlfriend," the Murtagh turned to face Leona, "Especially when she's a pretty lady." Murtagh winked at her but Leona dared not to look at him. Murtagh chuckled and said,

"Well I must be going. The king would laugh to hear that the next dragon rider is a lady, especially Galron's daughter." Murtagh got to Eragon's anger point. Although he still couldn't move, he said,

"What the hell is the matter with you? How cruel can you be to kill the spirit of a beautiful girl? She is the best dragon rider you will never be. Murtagh, you say you hate your father so much, but yet you act like him all the time. You have followed his footsteps and I know that is not the Murtagh I knew," Murtagh looked right on through Eragon. Eragon could not tell if he was angry or if he was sad, but Murtagh turned around to face Leona. Leona saw sadness and anger, but couldn't help but notice his eyes watering up. Murtagh quickly looked away and he stood there in silence for a moment. Then Leona heard a low growling coming before her. She turned around and she saw red eyes glowing in the dark forest coming at her. When it came closer she saw that it was a muscular red dragon.

Murtagh quickly walked towards him and mounted a beautiful black leathered saddle. He sat in the saddle for a while then looked to Leona and Eragon and said quietly,

"You know, I never wished for this to happen. It just did." With that being said Thorn lifted to the dark night sky as Eragon was released from the spell and moved to hug Leona tightly and they both watched Murtagh fly away.


	21. The Dark I Know Well

**A/N: This is the shortest chapter I have done in my whole entire life, but its with Murtagh and you get to know more about him and how his life is going. So once again, keep on reviewing!**

Murtagh entered the dark throne room that had only two fire pits on each side of the throne illuminating the room. Murtagh walked slowly to the thrown afraid to know what will happen. As Murtagh was just about 7 feet away from the thrown he quickly went on his knees not daring to say a word until his king did.

"Murtagh," The man on the throne said. The man stood up and his was finally seen. He had on a black fur cape with a black and silver hard tunic followed by many jewels around his neck. He had a pale face that was wrinkled with age. He had a black short beard but no hair on top of his head. His eyes were the scariest. His eyes looked much like his dragon's eyes; big and black.

"Yes, my master, Galbatorix?" Murtagh said putting his head down again. Galbatorix lifted Murtagh chin up so Murtagh could look in his black eyes.

"Did you get me that rider I asked you?" He said calmly. Murtagh took a deep breath and said,

"No, my King, but it was Leona, the daughter of Galron you wouldn't want . . ."

"Murtagh, you are doing it again. I don't care that she is the daughter of Galron. She has the last male dragon, if she is on our side, Saphira has no other choice but to mate with one of ours, yes? But now that she has picked the side she's on we can just forget that silly plan, right?" Murtagh didnt know what to do, he knew that Galbatorix was waiting an answer from him so he quickly nodded his head up and down agreeing with his King. But Galbatorix shook his head from side to side and said,

"Wrong." After that being said he back slapped Murtagh in the face scratching him with all the sharp rings on his cold fingers. Murtagh groaned and then he felt Galbatorix lift him by his hair. Murtagh yelped in surprise as his King whispered in his ear,

"You foolish boy, you know damn well I was joking." Then he pushed Murtagh's head to the ground as his head bashed against the hard rocky floor. Then when Murtagh was about to get up again Galbatorix was about to hit him again but Murtagh stopped him and said,

"My, master, wait! I have something that will please you!" Galbatorix put down his wound up hand and nodded for Murtagh to continue.

"Eragon and Leona . . . those two are in love." Galbatorix gave a pleased smile and said,

"Go on." Murtagh smiled back happy that his King would not abuse him this time.

"Well, as you commanded me I went after the third rider, and I found her in Ellesmera. Then Eragon came and told me not to hurt her and . . . well I figured from that they have feelings for each other." Galbatorix smiled a smile Murtagh had not seen before. His teeth were sharp and almost black.

"Excellent," he hissed. Then he laughed and Murtagh tried to laugh with him but he did not know what was going on.

"That just saved another whipping for you tonight, my boy! This has brought me great joy." Murtagh smiled in relief, happy to know that he will be sleeping tonight without pain. Then Galbatorix stepped down to him and grabbed him by the neck and pushed him against the wall and said in a harsh voice,

"If you disobey me again, I will make sure you will never be able feel your face again, do you understand?" Murtagh knew better to not look directly in his eyes so he looked down and nodded and said yes. Galbatorix released him from his grasp and smiled again and said,

"You have given me an excellent idea, Murtagh. Just like your father." Murtagh clenched his jaw. Galbatorix knew that Murtagh hated when he compared him to his father.

"So, Leona is a very important part to Eragon's life, yes? So, what would happen to him if we took his love away from him?" Murtagh was hoping that Galbatorix wasn't thinking what Murtagh thought he was thinking.

"You mean kill her?" Galbatorix faintly shook his head and said,

"No, at least not yet. You see that is where you come in, and you better not mess it up this time or you will be greatly punished." Murtagh was desperate to win Galbatorix's trust back so he would not suffer anymore pain, he was also desperate to hear his plan.

"I will not doubt you again, my lord. Just tell me what to do to show you I am worthy." Galbatorix looked at him with his big dark eyes that made Murtagh cold inside. Galbatorix smiled again and said demandingly and powerfully,

"First, you attack his heart!"

**A/N: REVIEW PLEASE!**


	22. The Trail We Blaze

**A/N: Okay so this took a while but it is pretty long. Anyway this is kind of random but Gelmir and Luthien became such a big part of the story that you need to see what they are up to. Thanks for reviewing guys but keep them coming! I love reviews!**

"I still cant believe that you two are going to Ellesmera. By the time you get there Leona and Eragon would have left by then!" Roran exclaimed as he saw Gelmir and Luthien mount their horses. Gelmir laughed and said,

"Roran, they got there in a few days, yes? So we should get there in a few days! We will be back with Eragon and Leona in a week or so. Until then, wish us luck!" With that being said Gelmir and Luthien galloped down the field without saying another word. Roran tried to get their attention as he yelled,

"But Leona and Eragon got there with their dragons, not horses!" But Gelmir and Luthien couldn't hear him they were too busy singing an old annoying folk song loudly and quite off tune.

"So, do you know how to get to Ellesmera?" Gelmir asked Luthien. They were traveling down the Beor Mountains. Luthien shook his head both then he got excited.

"Wait! I thought this might be needed!" Luthien went into his saddle bag and pulled out large parchment paper that was rolled up.

"What in god's name is that?" Gelmir asked looking at the paper mysteriously.

"It's a map!" Luthien exclaimed then unrolled it and skimmed his eyes on the map. Then he said,

"Are we heading north or south of the mountains?" Gelmir looked around and then he pulled out a compass and said,

"North." Luthien nodded like he actually understood what he was saying then said,

"Well, we have to stop that now, we must go east." Gelmir questioned his decision and said,

"East? I thought Ellesmera was up north." Luthien looked at Gelmir and shook his head and said,

"Not according to the map." Gelmir got a confused look on his face and he did not think that they should head east. His instincts told him north and so he said,

" . . . Well if the map says east the we shall go east!" And they turned their horses to the right and they went on from there. At night they set up their camp under a large tree that gave them shelter. They thought it was interesting so Luthien said,

"Let's climb this tree, for old time sakes." Gelmir didn't so much like the idea but he hadn't climbed a tree since his youth . . . or at least a few months ago.

"Whoever gets to the top wins!" Gelmir cried out as he ran up the tree. When Luthien tried to get on the tree Gelmir just simply pushed his head with his foot and said,

"Ha ha! You suck!" Luthien was angered now and he climbed the tree very fast trying to catch up with Gelmir but Gelmir was already on top of the tree looking up at the bright stars.

"You ass face! I would have won if you didn't push me!" Luthien cried out to him but Gelmir wasn't even listening he kept his gaze up at the stars so Luthien decided to do that too. They sat like that for a few moments then Gelmir put his arm around Luthien and Luthien did the same. They sat like that for another few moments until Luthien said,

"This is rather homosexual." When he said that Gelmir quickly let go of him and said,

"Luthien you ass I was having a touching moment I was thinking about . . . never mind"

"No, tell me tell me!" Luthien said like a five year old. Gelmir clenched his jaw and said,

"My father and mother." Luthien decided not to say anything beause when Gelmir would think about his parents Luthien knew that he had to shut up. All of a sudden the two men heard chirping noises below them. Gelmir moved a branch and say a whole nest of baby birds.

"Aw, look at them, all alone there," Luthien said with big eyes. Luthien did not realize but Gelmir did that their mother was on a higher branch.

"Now, where's your mommy, huh? Did she desert you like mine did?" Gelmir then said,

"Uh, Luthien, the mommy is . . ." The bird attacked them and clawed them with her talons scratching every place she could. Gelmir and Luthien screamed like girls and were pushed out of the tree, but not but the mother, by Luthien's over dramatic movements. They lied on the ground for a moment then Gelmir yelled at him,

"You are a complete idiot! You are going to be the cause of my death I just know it!" Luthien could not help but to laugh and Gelmir had to let out a little chuckle too. In the morning they started on the trail again and Gelmir was about to kill Luthien for his annoying singing.

"When the sun comes up and the moon comes down . . . IT'S ANOTHER GLORIOUS DAY!" This was not even a song; it was something that Luthien made up that got Gelmir more and more insane.

"When the birds sing and the flowers bloom . . . IT'S ANOTHER GLORIOUS DAY! When the . . . "

"STOP SINGING! No wonder I'm your only friend!" Gelmir yelled at him. Luthien shut up for a while and then it got too quiet to Gelmir said,

"Where do we head next? We are almost done going through the mountains." Luthien pulled out the map and scratched his head and said,

"Alright, we keep heading right until . . . we reach the city."

"Just right?" Gelmir asked. Luthien nodded a little unsurely but kept going on the trail he was following.

The next day they reached a waterfall that had a small lake underneath it. Unfortunately there was no way to get around the lake, the only way to get across were rocks that were scattered across the small lake.

"Alright so we have to cross the lake by going on the rocks, so I'll lead my horse and you lead . . . "

"That's just stupid," Gelmir said interrupting Luthien, "Why cant we just go through the water, it's not that deep." Luthien looked in the water and shook his head as he said,

"No, you never know what could lie in that lake so just follow me." Gelmir rolled his eyes but followed Luthien on the rocks. The rocks were not small but they were slippery because of the algae. Luthien would slip every now and then but the horses were just fine keeping up with him, except Gelmir. He would slip on almost every rock and when he just could not take it anymore he said,

"Luthien this is stupid! I'm going through the water!" When he said that he jumped in and muttered curse words as he chugged through. When Gelmir passed Luthien on the rocks Luthien said,

"Uh, Gelmir I don't know . . ."

"Oh Luthien I am just fine, nothing is in this water." And he lifted his head high and continued to walk through the water. When he got out he laughed and said,

"Luthien, it is really funny to watch you slip on your ass on every . . ." Gelmir felt something on his back that was terribly itchy.

"Ew, why am I so itchy?" Gelmir said as he scratched his back. He then felt something on his back that was long. He took of his shirt, but he didn't dare to touch whatever was on his back. Then he finally let it out. He screamed like a girl and ran around in circles screaming,

"LUTHIEN! Hurry up! Hurry up! Hurry up! I have something on my back!" When Luthien was finished with his rock adventure he went to Gelmir and said,

"What? What's . . . Oh my god." Gelmir looked at him and said,

"What? What's there? Tell me!" Luthien burst out laughing and then he got serious and said,

"You have leeches all over your back, man." Gelmir freaked out again and said,

"GET THEM OFF! Get them off, get them off, get them off!" Gelmir was almost crying and Luthien was crying because of how hard he was laughing then he said,

"Ew, I'm not touching those things!" Gelmir gave Luthien a death stare and Luthien knew better not to get Gelmir any angrier than he already was when he gives him the death stare.

"Alright, alright, I'll get them off, jeez," Luthien said. Gelmir bit his own hand so he could ease the pain and so it would stop him from crying like a girl. Luthien hesitated each time he would reach for one of the leeches but when he did he pulled it off and yelled,

"Yes! I finally got . . . AHHHHHH! GET OFF, GET OFF!" Luthien cried as the leech crawled up his arm and stuck there.

"NO! It's on my arm!" Luthien cried. Gelmir turned around with a horrified look on his face and said,

"No! Now we're going to die! Oh my god! We get the worst luck!" But Luthien wasn't listening to him. He was too busy screaming and running around. The two _men _were screaming in high pitched voices which really did not do anything to help the leeches get off. Then Luthien's horse came over and stared at the leech on his arm.

"No, don't touch it!" Luthien warned his horse, but the horse did not pay attention and pit the leech and tore it off of his skin. Luthien screamed in pain as his horse spit the leech out and stamped it down. Luthien looked at his arm and the leach was gone. He turned to his horse and said,

"Laemir! You saved my life! Oh I love you!" He gave Laemir a big hug around his neck and did not hesitate to let go. Then Luthien heard many various screams from Gelmir. He turned around and saw Aravis doing the same to Gelmir. Luthien winced at Gelmir back, it was all bloody, but Gelmir ignored it and kissed his horse various times followed by a hug. Gelmir turned to Luthien and said,

"Well I think we handled that very well." Luthien nodded in approval as they gathered their things to start heading on the road again.

The next day was probably their last day of traveling.

"So the map says we should get there soon. We passed a big cave, yes?" Gelmir nodded. They were terribly tired and they really weren't aware of their surroundings. So, they crossed a bridge that looked sturdy but it was no where near sturdy. When they got the middle of it, the bridge collapsed and Gelmir and Luthien were so tired that they didn't even know what was going on until they fell hard on the ground.

"Ohhhhh, I'm dead . . . I died, I died, I died, I died, I died." Gelmir said as he got up and looked around his surroundings. Luthien was on the ground but the horses were just fine and they were standing up. He was confused and thought that a fall like that would have killed him.

"Why aren't I dead?" Gelmir yelled out. Then Luthien woke up and said,

"Ohhhh, is this hell? OH NO! I thought I should have gone to heaven! Was I that bad of a kid?" Luthien cried but Gelmir said,

"We're still alive, I just don't know how we managed to not be dead." Luthien looked up and saw that the broken bridge was not that high up.

"Could be because the bridge is only ten feet up," Luthien said. Gelmir looked up and said,

"Too bad that didn't kill me." Luthien got up and the two looked around their surroundings. Gelmir saw a big rock that had Elven designs on it. He walked toward it and just looked at it. Then anger filled up his whole body and he kicked it. The large stone did not move, but Luthien did.

"Gelmir! We're here! We made it to Ellesmera!" Gelmir didn't believe a word he said and he went on his knees and looked to the rock and said in a pleasing voice,

"Please, just kill me." Luthien got out the map and yelled out n an excited voice,

"Yes! We're here! We made it!" Gelmir turned around to Luthien with anger wound up in him and said,

"This is a stupid rock! We are not even any where near Ellesmera!" Luthien looked at the map with confusion and said,

"Well according to the map this is where . . ."

"Give me the bloody map!" Gelmir yelled at him. Without hesitation Luthien gave Gelmir the map. Gelmir looked at it and Luthien could have sworn he heard cries form him but Gelmir managed to say in a calm voice,

"Oh, Luthien?" Luthien came next to him to show that he was listening.

"This is a map that we drew when we were twelve," Gelmir said again in a rather calm voice. Luthien laughed and said,

"Oh my! Ha! Oh what memories from this map! This is . . ."

"YOU STILL HAVE THIS MAP?!" Gelmir said not in such a calm voice anymore. Luthien knew that Gelmir was about to kill him so he said,

"Gelmir, who knows maybe this rock is valuable! Maybe, it is a portal to Ellesmera, and all we have to do is say the magic words! Or if we believe we are in Ellesmera the rock will respond to our beliefs and take us there!" Gelmir had a frown on his face and was slouched over, but he nodded to Luthien's little story and said,

" . . . I'M GUNNA KILL YOU!" Gelmir ran to Luthien and tackled him to the ground and they both rolled around fighting continuously. They passed the big rock and they went into a forest, fighting as they rolled down a big hill covered with moss and leaves. When they reached the bottom Gelmir got Luthien on the ground and was about to punch him in the face when Luthien cried out,

"We're here! We made it!" Gelmir didn't believe it and said,

"Oh, yea we sure . . ." Gelmir was interrupted by Luthien grabbing his head and facing it to the right. In front of them was a city, but it was no Ellesmera, it was greater. The city was filled with gold, the streets, the temples, up to the golden sun was golden. Then they saw some people walk by and they both quickly hid behind a tree. They had ears like the elves except their skin was much darker. Gelmir and Luthien had their jaws dropped and Gelmir managed to say,

"Luthien?" Luthien did not look at him but he said,

"Yea, buddy?" Gelmir took one last look around the city and said,

"I don't think we're in Alagaesia anymore."

**A/N: So what did you think, should I continue with this "place"? Of course they probably come up on every other chapter and I have definantly not given up on Leona and Eragon. Hint: something big is going to happen with them so . . .REVIEW!**


	23. There Is Love In Heaven

**A/N: Now I know it has been a long time since I last updated but I had so may things going on. I do apologize for the long wait and I do apologize again for this chapter not being so long but . . . review anyway!**

"So how long are you planning on staying here?" Oromis asked Eragon as he took a sip of his steaming herbal tea. Eragon looked at his tea not feeling any urge to drink it but forced a sip down to warm his body.

"Not very long, as much as I would like to Murtagh knows where we are and so the King knows where we are." Oromis shook his head and crinkled his eyebrows and said,

"I still do not know how he could possibly enter Ellesmera." Eragon nodded and took another taste of the sweet tea. He looked out the window and saw the sun shining brightly in the late morning and then a big green flash came into view.

_Leona's here_, Eragon thought and got up from his seat to greet her but she was already at the door. Eragon quickly embraced her and said,

"Did you sleep well last night? Was Galron alright? Did Murtagh come back?" Leona hushed him by putting her lips against his and that would shut up any man.

"Eragon, I'm fine and so is Galron. Don't worry." She smiled and Eragon was relived from all the ideas that flowed through his head all night. He smiled and said,

"Want to take a walk?" Leona smiled and nodded as they went out the door. Their dragons followed through the forest that gave out a light calm feeling. They did not hold hands although Eragon was longing to do so. Leona was focused on the beautiful reflection through the woods of the sun. It was too quiet so Eragon said,

"So do you know when we should leave?" Leona turned to him and said,

"Leave? This soon? I thought that we would stay for at least another week." Eragon was surprised at what she said and said,

"Well I thought that since Murtagh invaded the forest that it is not safe here." Leona shook her head and said,

"I'm fine Eragon, I . . . " All of the sudden Leona grabbed her head as if she had a severe headache. Eragon was alarmed and grabbed her just before she was about to faint.

"No, your not fine, here sit down," Eragon said as he led her to a rock to sit on. Leona sat on the rock and said continuously,

"Eragon, I'm fine really." But Eragon did not believe her. Then Galron came close to her and lied down beside her with his eyes glowing. Ten Leona's eyes went wide and they started to glow as well then she closed them with her dragon following her. Eragon was worried and Saphira came behind him to see what was happening. Eragon held Leona close and said almost yelling,

"Leona! Wake up! Get up! Leona . . . please!"

--------------------------------

"Where . . . where am I?" Leona found herself in a different forest. It seemed much brighter and the most different thing about was that Eragon was not there with her. She sat up from the grassy ground and saw Galron laying down next to her awake as well trying to find out where he was.

_Leona? Where are we?_ Leona looked around and said,

_It looks familiar, but . . . I just don't know where we are. Galron, we should . . ._ she was interrupted by a powerful voice,

"So, you named your dragon after me? I'm honored." Leona could not believe what she was hearing. She knew that voice but she couldn't believe it. She turned around and saw a man with long wavy dark brown hair. He had on a beautiful dark green tunic on with a matching green cloak that gaped gracefully around him. He also had on arm braces that had elf designs on it. Leona then looked at his face to find a smile and the same eyes she had on.

"Father!" Leona exclaimed as she ran to her father with open arms. He laughed and grabbed her tightly. Leona felt tears coming down her face but she made no effort to wipe them off. The both let go of each other as Leona said,

"Why am I here? I didn't die, did I?" Her father laughed and said,

"No, Sariana, you are still alive on earth but you mind is in her in heaven." Leona crinkled her eyebrows and said,

"I am very glad to see you father but why have you brought me here?" Her father's smile never faded from his face and he said,

"The last battle, Sariana, is near and you are not prepared. This boy, Eragon, yes?" Leona smiled and nodded and her father said,

"He is an amazing rider no doubt about that, but he does not have enough training or enough experience to teach you what I can." Leona's eyes got wide as she said,

"So you are going to be my trainer?" Her father nodded and said,

"Correct, I will teach you how to be one with your dragon. How to fly in the most difficult ways. Swords play that you thought would be impossible to achieve. Magic you may never thought had existed. And of course all three put together and you have got yourself Galbatorix's greatest challenge." Leona was excited to learn all of the new things and said,

"When do we start?" He looked to her and said,

"Not until a couple of days because I can see a young man down there is waiting to have his "Leona" back, yes?" She blushed as he laughed and said,

"So you do have a boyfriend? And a fine choice too, let me tell you; he has a lot of care for you. So be good to him because I know he will be good to you." Leona smiled but everything was slowly going dark she tried to reach for his father but she couldn't but she finally heard his voice say,

"Sariana? Did you tell Gelmir what I said to you?" Leona sulked and said,

"I am sorry father but I have not." She heard her father gave a slight chuckle as he said,

"Make sure you tell him that, it is very important." Everything went black and she tried to call out to her father but nothing happened until she saw that she was in a different forest that looked quite familiar.

----------------------------------

"Leona! Thank god your alright!" Eragon said as he pulled Leona close to him. She clung onto him as well as he said,

"What happened to you?" Leona smiled and loosened her grip and said,

"I saw my father again, Eragon! And he said that he was going to train me to learn to be a dragon rider. And I will see him again in a few days. Oh! And Eragon he really likes you, he knows that you are my boyfriend and he is happy for it." Eragon smiled and held her again. Then he helped her up and they continued their walk and this time they were holding hands.

--------------------------------

Leona looked at herself in the mirror just before she was about to leave to meet Eragon for a night flight. She was wearing a green dress and a heavy dark cloak and grabbed Gilthrim and left with Galron outside. They walked a bit talking about their wonders of what they will learn until Galron became alert.

_Stay back!_ He commanded and she did what she was told. She hid behind a tree but knew she should be out there protecting her dragon. Once she ran out she felt a large hand grabbing her neck and pushing her against a large oak. Galron roared and tried to reach her but another dragon jumped up and pinned him down.

"Your looking awfully pretty tonight. Going to see you Eragon tonight, am I right?" Leona looked at him and knew it was Murtagh. She struggled as hard as she could to get out of his grip but she couldn't get out.

"Murtagh, please! Let me go now! Why do you have to do this? Just leave me be!" Murtagh eyes softened along with his grip but just as she was about to escape he slammed her harder against the tree and said in a vicious voice,

"If you want Eragon alive, you will listen to every damn word I will tell you!"

**A/N: So yea you know review oh and you know what the next chapter is about? . . . GELMIR AND LUTHIEN! I know how you guys like them so uhm . . . . REVIEW!**


	24. It's tough to be a God

**A/n" Wow so sorry for the long wait guys, but this is a Gelmir and Luthien chapter and I know you guys like them a lot, this is also a long chapter and I have been having writer's block. But the chapter is finally here so now you can . . . review!**

"Well, let's go in," Luthien said but Gelmir pulled on his shirt and pulled him down and said,

"Are you crazy? They'll probably eat us alive!" Luthien chuckled and said,

"Be realistic, Gelmir, why would they . . ." Just then one of the natives of the golden city saw them and pulled out his spear and point it at them as they screamed in high pitched voices.

"What is your purpose here?" the man said in a powerful voice. Luthien stuttered as he said,

"We're just passing by, nothing illegal by that right?" Gelmir was still mortified by the spear close at his neck. The man looked at Gelmir and Luthien closely and still had no expression on his face.

"Come with me, the high priest would know what to do with you," The man said as he finally lowered his spear and Gelmir finally started breathing again. When the man started walking Luthien and Gelmir called out to there horses to follow and they walked into the city. Many people looked at them with horrified faces but some with glad faces. When they finally reached the high priest's temple they saw that he was doing some odd magic that weirded out Gelmir and Luthien.

"What in God's name is he doing?" Luthien whispered to Gelmir. Gelmir shook his head slowly and said,

"I don't know but we should get the hell out of here," Luthien looked to him and whispered back at him,

"Are you crazy this is a city of Gold! If we find a way to steal some we could buy five years worth of mead!" Then the man turned around and said in a powerful voice,

"Silence! The high priest, Elkor, would like to speak to you now." Luthien and Gelmir stood terribly straight and turned their focus to Elkor who still had his back to them. Elkor finally slicked his long black hair into a low pony tail and turned around. He had markings on his face and had large golden earrings on as well. A large golden necklace hung over his neck along with marvelous gold and red colored clothing. Then his eyes got wide and he looked to the tall statue behind him and looked back at Gelmir and Luthien and gasped,

"Please follow me! The Elmora citizens would love to hear of your arrival!" Luthien and Gelmir shrugged and followed Elkor outside to see that the people have already crowded around. As they neared closer to the crowd they saw a very large heavy man with long black hair and with only a large royal blue cloth covered his body along with many golden jewels around his neck. His eyes went wide and the high priest walked forward and raised his voice to the people,

"My fellow Elmorians! After waiting one thousand years they have come! The ones who made our golden city . . . Our mighty and powerful gods!" The people were silent with shock and awe. Luthien whispered to Gelmir,

"They think we're their gods?" Gelmir nodded blankly and whispered back,

"Yea, let's just go along with it but lie low, don't get carried away." Luthien nodded and stepped forward and said,

"Yes! We are the mighty and powerful Gods! And we have come to do . . . Godly things!" Gelmir pulled him aside and said,

"I told you to lie low!" When Luthien was about to say something the large man said,

"My lords! What shall we call you?" the Chief interrupted. Gelmir and Luthien turned around and Luthien said in a powerful voice,

"You shall call me Luthien!" Gelmir managed to go along with the flow and said,

"And I, Gelmir!" The crowd discussed this until the chief said,

"My Gods, as chief of this beautiful city you have created us, may I ask; why have you come here now?" Luthien turned around and had an angry look on his face,

"Do you dare to question the gods?" The chief's eyes got wide and said,

"Well no I just . . . " Then Gelmir said,

"Don't make us . . . "

"Use our God magic!" Luthien finished the sentence for him but it was the wrong answer. Elkor turned to him with an evil grin on his face and said,

"Yes! That is exactly what we want you to do! Show us your divinity!" Gelmir and Luthien turned to each other. Gelmir had the look of killing Luthien but then Luthien said powerfully,

"Give us one moment please!" Gelmir pulled Luthien and said calmly to him,

"Luthien, you know that little voice in your head that tells you when to stop?" Luthien nodded as Gelmir said furiously,

"Well you don't have one!" Then in the distance a volcano was erupting which made the high priest say,

"Here is your time to show us your magnificent power, my lords! Stop this volcano from erupting!" Gelmir and Luthien panicked.

"What do we do? What the hell do we do?" Gelmir whispered over and over again. Then Luthien said,

"Maybe we could tell them we are not the Gods." Gelmir smacked Luthien in the back of the head and said,

"Are you crazy? They'll kill us right on the spot!" The volcano's roaring got even louder and lava started to creep out of the volcano.

"Do you have any magic from your mother's side?" Gelmir shook his head and said,

"I don't think so, I take after my father! Oh my god we are going to die!" Luthien took him by the shoulders and said,

"No, think about it! You may have some magic since your father was a dragon rider! He had magic right?" The volcano grew louder and louder every second.

"We are waiting my lords," Elkor said impatiently. Gelmir then said to Luthien still in a quiet tone,

"Yea, but even if I did have magic I wouldn't know what to say!" Luthien then thought of the only thing to do . . . he grabbed Luthien and hit him many times on the head saying,

"Think! Think! Think you idiot!" With all of the pressure building up on Gelmir he finally roared out,

"Letta!" Gelmir then looked to the volcano and heard that the volcano had stopped roaring and the lava had stopped pouring out. Luthien and Gelmir gasped and if they were not gods they would have hugged each other but instead they nodded like they do this all the time. There was a long silence and Luthien finally had the courage to turn around to see how the people reacted. They were all down on their knees with their heads down to the ground as well. Then Luthien went with his instinct and lifted his arms in the air as Gelmir did the same.

--------------------

"I am chief Moltiko," said the heavy man as he lead them to their large temple that was exactly one thousand steps high to the entrance.

"We are very pleased to have you here, my lords . . ." as the chief continued with his speech Gelmir and Luthien were not even listening, they were having the largest troubles climbing up the steps. When they reached the five hundredth step they were on their hands and knees pulling their sweaty bodies up and up the stairs.

"Gelmir?" Luthien gasped as they slowly crept up the stairs.

"Yea, buddy?" Gelmir said breathlessly then he started to hear him cry faintly,

"I think we're going to die!" Luthien started to sob and Moltiko turned around and said,

"Is everything alright? Why are my Gods on the floor?" Gelmir stood up and lifted up Luthien and said,

"We were just . . . smelling!" Chief Moltiko had a confused look,

"Smelling?" Luthien sucked it up and said,

"Yes, smelling! We were making sure that . . . our golden steps . . . smelled the same they did before!" The chief looked like he suspected something and Gelmir and Luthien knew they were ratted out. They knew they were about to get sacrificed with some odd sword that they handcrafted of some sort. Then Moltiko finally said,

"Well do they?" Luthien looked up expecting a different answer and said,

"Do they what?" Chief Moltiko laughed joyfully and said,

"Well, do the stairs still smell the same?" Gelmir rubbed his neck and said,

"Well no, but it will do, it will do." The chief laughed again and they were only a few steps to the entrance. There was a royal blue curtain that shielded the entrance to their temple. The chief pulled back the curtain with a smile and said,

"My Lords, your temple awaits you." Gelmir and Luthien entered the golden temple. It was unlike any place they have seen. The walls were gold and sow was the furniture with beautiful cloths draped over with big pillows. Gelmir's and Luthien's mouth hung open as the chief said,

"Does this please you my lords?" Gelmir and Luthien turned around and woke up out of their awing.

"Yes, yes," Luthien said powerfully as Gelmir said,

"It will do." The chief smiled and said,

"Well, that's good news! Tonight I will be holding a grand feast for you along with the citizens of your Elmora. The High Priest will also be offering you a tribute at dawn. 'Til then my Lords!" With that being said the Chief left with them in silence. Then after a few seconds the silence stopped they bother cheered as Gelmir said,

"Luthien! We're in a city filled with a load of suckers! Ha!" Luthien cheered and said,

"Yes! And Gelmir? Where the hell did you get that magic from? You said you couldn't do magic!" Gelmir laughed and said,

"I don't know! I guess my mom was helping me in the heavens. But who cares we're . . ." Gelmir and Luthien looked at each other and flexed their arm while they said,

"Mighty and Powerful Gods!" Then there was a long silence as they just stood their flexed then Luthien said,

"Now what?" Gelmir said,

"Um, I guess we could look around our temple." They dropped their poses and wandered off to look at their temple. They went different directions and Gelmir landed in his room first. The room was embroidered with gold and the bed frame was also gold. Gelmir gasped and simply fell into the bed . . . well not really he actually jumped franticly on the bed and hurt himself while doing so but he didn't care he was in heaven. Then he became alert when he heard Luthien scream his high pitched scream, that either meant he was excited or he was in deep trouble. Gelmir ran out of the room and said,

"What? What is it?" He finally found Luthien in a room with a huge tub of water.

"Gelmir! They have a bath tub!" Gelmir rolled his eyes,

"Of course they have a bath tub! We have one back at home!" Luthien turned to him with a smile and said,

"Is the one back at home . . . heated?" Gelmir looked back at the tub and put his hand in it. His hand was warmed instantly. Then he looked closer in the water and said,

"Hey you could see your reflection really well in this water." Then Luthien came closer to the water and said,

"Really?" Gelmir nodded and got up slowly and then simply kicked Luthien in the ass and went right into the water. Gelmir laughed hysterically as Luthien came up to the surface of the water with an angered look and pulled Gelmir in as well. 

"You idiot!" Gelmir said as he stood up in the water. Luthien then said,

"Well you're the idiot too! You pushed me in first!" Then Gelmir made a big splash at Luthien. And Luthien sent one back as well, and then their angered fight became a splashing party.

"Hey Gelmir! Look at this one, it's gunna be big!" Then Luthien body slammed the water and there was a huge splash. Gelmir laughed and said,

"I want to try!" When he was about to do it he realized that there was only about a few inches of water in the tub.

"Where did the water go?" Gelmir said and they both looked out side the tub and found the water all over the floor. Gelmir glared at Luthien as he nervously laughed and said,

"Well it was fun while it lasted." Gelmir sighed and got out of the tub and grabbed a cloth. Then he wandered into a room where the walls were gold but they were illustrated on and there were two outfits lied out on a dresser. Gelmir looked at the wall and said,

"Luthien, come here and look at this!" Luthien came in soaking wet and looked at the wall. It showed a man killing another man. Luthien had a disgusted face on and said,

"Well that's just lovely, thanks for showing me this, Gelmir!" Gelmir also had the same look on and said,

"What's up with them and sacrificing?" Luthien shook his head and then turned his gaze to the two outfits and his eyes grew wide.

"Oooo, let's where these to the feast tonight!" Gelmir looked to the clothes and said,

"Are we allowed to?" Luthien was already taking off his shirt and said,

"Gelmir we cant go in our old wet clothes! Besides, we are the Gods remember? We could do whatever the hell we want to do!" Gelmir smiled and put on the clothes. They were not used to this type of clothing since all they had was a cloth tied around their waist, the only thing that covered their chest was jewels, and they had some sort of weird crown on.

"So, do we look like Gods?" Luthien said. Gelmir looked at him and said,

"Honestly I think we look ridiculous but if this is what they're into then I'm in." Luthien smiled and they started to walk to the entrance of their temple to take a good look at their view but they noticed that the citizens of Elmora looking at them silently. Then they started to play music and the feast began. Luthien and Gelmir walked down the stairs slowly and had a powerful air about them. People bowed down before them and Luthien exclaimed to Gelmir,

"Look! Again, they're on their knees!" Gelmir smiled and said,

"Being worshiped is a breeze!" Then Gelmir and Luthien turned to each other with big eyes and said,

"Hey! That rhymed!" They laughed which caused Luthien to fall down the stairs because of his frantic motions and he brought Gelmir down with him. The music stopped playing and everyone looked as Gelmir and Luthien tried to pathetically stop themselves but they couldn't because Luthien would kick Gelmir in the face with each fall and Luthien is such a lost soul that he did not even know he was making a fool out of himself. Once they finally landed on the ground Gelmir and Luthien stood up and all of the people had the jaws dropped. The two "Gods" nervously laughed and Gelmir said,

"Oh! That was fun! It is great to be back in Elmora!" Once he said that everybody cheered and the feast continued. The feast was amazing. There was food just about everywhere. There was fruit looking luscious and meat that was freshly carved. And there was bowls filled with mead and wine.

"Luthien, take a look over here," Luthien came over by Luthien's side with all the food he could hold and his mouth was filled with juicy watermelon.

"What is it?" Luthien said as globs of watermelon spat out in Gelmir's face. Gelmir just wiped it off and tried not to get angry with Luthien.

"Look at that!" Gelmir pointed to a long table with about five hundred large bowls of wine and mead. Luthien simply dropped all of his food and drifted to the table like he was some kind of phantom. Gelmir followed and they both grabbed a cup and dunked it in one of the bowls and chugged it down. They did this a number of times until they just decided to take the whole bowl and drink it from there.

"This is the best tasting wine I have ever had," Gelmir said as Luthien agreed. The chief over heard them and came over and said,

"Well that is because it is made from the very finest grapes that were plucked from our healthy trees." Gelmir and Luthien screamed for they were startled and turned around to see the chief smiling. Gelmir laughed and said,

"Oh! Chief Moltiko! You gave us a fright!" The chief laughed and Gelmir and Luthien laughed extremely nervously and too loud.

"Well, I guess I will let you to be. And don't hesitate to join a drinking contest, for there will be no chance of you losing to some one else, yes?" Moltiko turned around slowly and walked back into the joyous party. Gelmir and Luthien turned to each other and smiled as Gelmir called out,

"Chief Moltiko?" The large man turned around as Gelmir said,

"Do you know where this drinking contest might be by any chance?"

**A/N: Now I have to say this; I was going to have the Elmorians introduce Gelmir and Luthien into marijuana because it would have been hilarious to see how they react to it. But I know that some people would have a fit if I did that so I will ask you now; In the next chapter should Luthien and Gelmir get introduced to marijuana? And I want to let you guys know that I don't do any of that crap so don't worry I just thought it will be funny for the story. Next chapter is Leona and Eragon . . . REVIEW!**


	25. Your gunna be wounded

**A/N: Yes, this is not such a long chapter but is important. Again I apologize for not updating and I must say I was not happy with the amount of reviews I got so I will ask again: PLEASE REVIEW! Please? I love to hear what you guys think of each chapter if it is good or not. And I do applaud those of you who have been reviewing. Thank you. Uhm . . . . here ya go.**

_It's just so unfair, Galron, it really is,_ Leona said to Galron in her room the next morning after her run in with Murtagh.

_Well your saving Eragon, yes? It would be dumb of you to not have agreed with Murtagh._ Leona sighed and fell on her bed and said,

_I know but it's not like I wanted this to happen. I didn't have a choice,_ Galron came closer to her and said,

_So you can tell that to Eragon he will understand,_ Leona sat up and shook her head slowly and said,

_No, Galron, I cant and you know why too . . . This is just so unfair!_ Leona buried her face into a pillow and cried. Galron muzzled her but she did not even hesitate to laugh.

_Come on, cheer up! After you talk to him maybe later on you could tell him the real situation and why you said that._ Leona looked at him with her teary eyes and said,

_Do you really think he would talk to me after I said all of that to him?_ When Galron was silent Leona buried her face in the pillow again and cried. Galron hated to see Leona like this so he muzzled her again and said softly in her mind,

_Do you want to go for a flight before we see Eragon?_ It might take your mind of things. Leona looked up and nodded shyly.

----------------------------

"My goodness, Eragon! You have practiced your magic, yes?" Oromis said after they tested out his magic. Eragon smiled and said,

"Well, I learned from the best, haven't I?" Oromis chuckled and they both rested on a sturdy log outside of Oromis's house.

"So you think that you're ready to defeat Galbatorix?" Eragon turned to him wide eyed and said,

"Well, I don't think so because . . . "

"Good because your not," Oromis interrupted Eragon. Eragon turned to him and said,

"Wasn't it just a few moments ago you were praising for what a good job I was doing?" Oromis smiled and said,

"Yes, Eragon, you are very well with your magic but it does not match the king's magic." Eragon frowned and said,

"Well could you teach me some more magic?" Oromis slowly shook his head and said,

"I have taught you all that I know, it will take a lot of strength to bring him down, you know that right?" Eragon bobbed his head up and down and Oromis smiled.

"Good, now come inside! I'll make us some tea," Oromis said. Eragon smiled and said,

"Thanks for the offer but I am seeing Leona in a few minutes." Oromis laughed and said,

"Of course, I'll see you tonight then?" Eragon smiled and nodded and went to find Saphira.

_Saphira! Where are you?_ Eragon called out to her. He saw a blue and a gold dots in the sky that happened to be Glaedr and Saphira making their way. When they landed Saphira exclaimed,

I flew well today, ask Glaedr! Eragon smiled and turned to him as the big golden dragon nodded his large head and said in his deep powerful voice,

_She is right, she tired me out._ Eragon laughed and turned his attention to Saphira and said,

_Shall we go see Leona now?_ Saphira nodded and they departed from Glaedr who was resting from his tiring flight. Saphira and Eragon walked through the forest until Saphira finally said,

_Eragon, where exactly are we going?_

_Remember when we flew over those broken down, abandoned, castle ruins deep in the forest? _

_Yes, the ones with the broken down walls?_ Saphira replied. Eragon nodded and said,

Yup, that's where we're going. Saphira cocked her head and said,

_That's a bit of an odd place to meet, isn't it?_ Eragon shrugged and said,

_Well she was interested in seeing it so why not? It's not the first time we have had a new experience so it cant hurt._ Saphira smiled and they continued their walk. When they finally got there Eragon saw Leona sitting quietly on the edge of a broken castle wall. Eragon smiled at her beauty. She was wearing a green dress like she always does with her dark colored hair gleaming in the sunlight making her look like some kind of god. What troubled Eragon is that she was not smiling when she saw him. In fact, she had a pallid look on her face and her eyes were not as welcoming as they always were. But Eragon welcomed her with his arms out but she did not even hesitate to embrace him, she just looked at him with a blank face.

"What's wrong?" Eragon said softly brushing her hair out of her fae to see those eyes he loved but she just looked down and muttered,

"Eragon, this . . . this is not working out . . . you and I." Eragon could not believe he was hearing this and said,

"What?" Leona simply looked up with a stern look and nodded. Eragon was appalled to hear this and he stepped back from her. He could feel tears coming on but he wasn't as sad as much as the anger that boiled up inside him, but still he asked softly,

"Why? What did I do? Leona please, no." He tried to grab her hand but she just simply pulled it away and said softly,

"It is not what you have done. It is just a decision that I made . . . and it is better that way." Eragon was still in shock and his insides crumbled up when she said _it is better that way. _

"No Leona it is not better that way! Don't you see? You are a part of me as Saphira is a part of me! I know that this relationship has not lasted long but I know that I love you and that will never change. Please, Leona, tell me why!" Eragon realized that it wasn't tears that were spilling out but fierce yelling. Eragon felt his pulse racing and it slowed down once he saw her tear up.

"Eragon you don't understand I . . ."

"What do you mean I don't understand? I understand that . . ." He was interrupted by Leona raising her voice at him saying,

"I have fallen in love with some one else!" Eragon felt dizzy for a moment and then regained his balance to find Leona sobbing. Eragon's instinct was to come and hold her but he didn't. He would let the other man do that for her. Eragon became outraged and said,

"Who is it? Who is the man? Tell me now!" Leona just sobbed miserably and left the castle ruins and into the woods. The last thing Eragon saw of her was the sad look on her face caused by his misbehaved actions, and this was not the first time this happened. But nothing clamed him down, he even became more angered as he turned to Saphira and said,

_I want to leave first thing tomorrow._ Saphira cocked her head at him and said softly,

_But what about Leona? She needs . . . _

_I am sure Leona can find the way back to the Varden, she's a smart girl she can figure it out._ Eragon walked passed her furiously into the woods leaving Saphira speechless.

---------------------------------

_Galron! I want to leave now! _Leona called out to her dragon as she wept and fell to the ground and sat against a tree as she let the tears fall freely. She heard a laugh right next to her and there was Murtagh sitting against the tree as he said in a mischievous voice,

"Bravo." Leona looked at him in disgust and ran away from him as she heard the flaps of her dragon's wings. Murtagh laughed as she flew away and he rested his head against the tree and took a deep breath in and out knowing that he had claimed his victory.

**A/N: oh just go on and review. And just a reminder none of you have answered my question in the last chapter which is: Should Luthien and Gelmir be introduced to marijuana? I don't do any of that crap I just thought it would be funny to see how they would react. But it is up to you guys so . . . review!**


	26. Being Worshipped is a Breeze

"Good Morning my Gods

**A/N: Hey guys sorry again for not updating but I have been so terribly busy, but here is Luthien and Gelmir and I know that you guys like them and sorry again for not making this chapter much longer but you should still review!**

"Good Morning my Gods!" High Priest Elkor said as he woke them from their beauty sleep.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh! What in god's name uh I mean my name was that?" Gelmir asked miserably. The high priest laughed and said,

"Are you ready for your tribute?" Luthien and Gelmir looked at each other and said unconvincingly,

"Um . . . yes?" Elkor smiled and left them. Luthien and Gelmir looked at each other and they wondered why they were in the same bed, well at least Gelmir did.

"Um, Luthien?" Luthien was just cuddling up with a pillow as he said,

"Yes?" Gelmir was drawn as he said,

"What the hell are you doing in my bed?" Luthien looked around alarmingly and said,

"This is not your bed, your bed is three times the size as this." Gelmir looked around and noticed that there were curtains around the bed and he peeked out to find that he was at an over hang of the whole entire city once again. Gelmir sighed and pushed Luthien harshly and said,

"Get up! We have to do this stupid tribute thing." Luthien moaned,

"But I still have a hangover! What the hell is his problem?" Gelmir pulled him out and said quietly,

"I do too, but if we don't follow the locals wishes then I can see us being sacrificed or even stuffed!" Luthien got out and straitened his clothing out. Once Elkor saw that they were out he said in a very loud powerful voice,

"THE GODS HAVE AWAKEN!" Gelmir and Luthien moaned at his loud voice and at the people's loud cheers.

"Oh god," Gelmir said under his breath but it was actually quite loud so the Priest could hear. Elkor smiled and said,

"Yes, I know. When you look back you two will know how much we really worship you." Luthien and Gelmir smiled as Elkor turned around. Luthien was still tired and . . . well stupid so he said in a droll but powerful voice,

"Excuse me! What is the tribute?" Elkor turned to his gods and said in a smile,

"Well, my lord, it is the thing that will bring you great honor that you will remember for eternity. A gift that was not a mere feast that must have been an embarrassment for the gods," as he said this he laughed and he turned to the chief and spat at him and continued.

"My tribute is the gift of . . . SACRIFICE!" As Elkor said that he stepped to the side to show a poor old man that was tied up and was looking very weak and scrawny. Gelmir and Luthien looked at each other wide eyed and then looked back to the man. The people gasped as Elkor rose up a sword that had many pointy edges to it causing the old man to quiver in fright. Elkor started to say some crazy chant and Gelmir said to Luthien in a soft tone,

"What the hell is going on here?" Luthien never took his eyes off the poor old man and said,

"Um, well I think they are going to kill that old man for our sake." Gelmir grimaced as he said,

"Ugh! That's disgusting! . . . Do you think we could stop this?" Luthien grinned at him mischievously and said,

"Well, we are gods aren't we?" Gelmir smiled with him and they both put up their hands in a motion for ending the tribute and yelled,

"Stop!" Everyone went silent and looked to their gods. Elkor was mortified as he looked to see his gods not pleased.

"Are my gods not pleased, do you not want the tribute?" Luthien rushed to the old man's side helping him up and said in a troubled voice,

"No, no we want tribute! But it's just that . . . Gelmir, tell him." Gelmir widened his eyes at Luthien as Elkor turned to him. Gelmir stuttered for a minute and pointed to the sky.

"The stars are not in position for this kind of event!" Elkor's face became more worried and his eyes widened in disbelief as he softly said,

"The stars?" As Luthien dragged the old man away he said,

"He's right . . . Stars . . . Cant do it . . . Not today." Elkor moved out of the way with the same ashamed look on as he said in almost a whisper,

"Perhaps I misread the heavens." And Elkor stepped to the side. The large Chief Moltiko stepped in front of Elkor and said,

"Perhaps we shall offer you my tribute. Wait I should not say that I should rather say your city's tribute to you." Moltiko stepped out of the way to show beautiful woman carrying bowls of many golden things. Necklaces, earrings, dishes, statues was all theirs now. Gelmir and Luthien could not speak they were mesmerized by all the gold so Moltiko finally said,

"Does this please you?" Gelmir and Luthien still could not speak, they just nodded up and down blankly. Moltiko smiled a wide smile as he yelled to the town folk,

"The gods have chosen our gift to them!" Everyone cheered as Luthien and Gelmir winced at the sudden rush of noise pounding in their heads. But they looked again at their precious gold that seemed to drain all of the loud cheers away. Nothing could beat this day for them.

"Um, Luthien? We need to get the hell out of here." Gelmir said as he tossed around a pair of gold earrings around. It was later on in the day and all the gold was moved up to their temple. Gelmir found Luthien sleeping on a large pile of golden treasuries. Gelmir sighed and through the earrings at Luthien with great force. Luthien yelped and said glaring at Gelmir,

"What the hell, man? I go to sleep for a few minutes and you have to hit me with golden earrings? Holy God Almighty!" Gelmir sighed and said,

"Wow I care. But Luthien, we really need to get the hell out of here." Luthien looked up with a bewildered look on his face and said,

"Why? This place is heaven, Gelmir! This city is ours . . . "

"Correction! This city is not ours, Luthien! We are not the real gods and sooner or later they are going to find out and sacrifice us!" Luthien frowned and said,

"That's a very good point there and . . . "

"And the main reason why we left the Varden in the first place was to make sure that Leona wasn't pregnant with Eragon's child! . . . OH MY GOD! LEONA! OH NO! HOW THE HELL COULD WE FORGET ABOUT HER?! We have to leave now!" Gelmir at this point was hyperventilating and Luthien ran to him and grabbed him by the shoulders and said,

"Gelmir! Calm down! We will get to her! We just need to find a way to get out of here while we still have the gold." Gelmir took deep breaths in and out and said,

"How are we going to do that?" Luthien shrugged and said,

"Maybe we could talk to Elkor about . . . "

"HELL NO! That guy freaks me out, we'll talk to chief Moltiko about it."

"A chariot?" Chief Moltiko questioned. Gelmir frowned and said,

"Yes, I am sad to say that we will be needing one of those. Sorry that we have to leave quickly but the heavens are calling to us an um . . . we need to go back to our heaven . . . so yea." Moltiko was astonished and said,

"Well we were expecting you to stay with us for the next thousand years, but when the heavens call we could never hold you back." Luthien smiled and said,

"Thank you Moltiko. When will the chariot be ready?" Moltiko thought for a while and said,

"Well, to make a chariot that is large enough for the gold it will take about five days . . . but for the gods two days." Luthien and Gelmir smiled and agreed,

"Two days."

**A/N: YAY you're done! Now you can review!**


	27. Tired of being what you want me to be

Murtagh took a deep breath before he entered Galbatorix's thrown room trying not to think of the what torture Galbatorix might

**A/N: MURTAGH CHAPTER! So it's a short chapter but it is very . . . you'll find out. REVIEW!**

Murtagh took a deep breath before he entered Galbatorix's thrown room trying not to think of the what torture Galbatorix might have planned for him. When he finally opened the large dark marbled door he saw his king sitting impatiently on his throne. As Murtagh walked closer fright kicked in him and it increased when he saw the black eyes of Galbatorix.

"Murtagh! Finally, you have come!" Galbatorix exclaimed as he got up from his throne slowly and made his way to Murtagh. Murtagh did not look up until he felt cold fingers jerk his head up to meet the black eyes he absolutely despised.

"Have you done what I ordered you to do?" Murtagh did not dare to look away from him no matter how many times he wanted to and said,

"Yes I have my King." Galbatorix smiled showing his sharp black teeth.

"Excellent. You are doing better Murtagh! You should be proud!" Murtagh faintly smiled knowing that he might not be beaten tonight. Galbatorix dropped Murtagh's chin and turned around to face his large thrown and just stood there. Murtagh didn't know what he was doing until Galbatorix finally said,

"My plan is working, Murtagh. Now that his love is gone from him he is now weak and miserable without her. It is perfect for us to make the final strike. And its all on you to make that final attack , Murtagh, that will win us Saphira." Murtagh was excited to hear the plan so he said,

"What do I need to do?" Galbatorix stood in silence then he turned to Murtagh with a serious face on and said,

"You must kill Eragon." Murtagh felt his throat clog up. It was hard for him to breathe for some reason.

_Kill Eragon? My brother?_ Murtagh thought to himself. He pictured piercing his red blade through Eragon body. The thought of it made him shiver. He couldn't kill his own brother, he wouldn't. He just thought of something important.

"But master, wouldn't Saphira die along with him?" Galbatorix scoffed and said,

"You think I haven't thought of that already? I have the power to make her soul mine forever just like I did with you and Thorn." Just then Murtagh wanted to rip Galbatorix's throat out. He wanted to strike him down right then and there but he knew he would be greatly defeated. He thought back again to Eragon, his only brother. He was torn up about his decision but then he realized it was no decision . . . it was a command.

"Murtagh? Are you listening to me? You will kill that boy yes?" Murtagh couldn't respond, he knew that he had no choice and that there was no use of protesting but yet he couldn't say yes. No matter how hard he tried to hate Eragon he couldn't. He was his brother the only family he had and he was the only person who treated him like family that was until he found that he was working for the king. Murtagh thought back to the days with Eragon and fighting side by side with him in the battle. He chuckled in his mind at the time they had that pointless fight in the Hadarac desert. He realized that he loved Eragon (as family) and he could not kill his brother. He would not kill his only family.

"Murtagh are you deaf?" Galbatorix said viciously as he pried his cold hand on Murtagh's chin and jerked it up again.

"You will kill Eragon." Murtagh looked at his eyes again that made him want to run out of this prison. He hated Galbatorix. He hated his life. And the one thing he hated most of all was himself. Murtagh stared coldly at Galbatorix and said in a low voice,

"No." Galbatorix's eyes got wide and his grip on Murtagh's face got stronger.

"What did you say?" Murtagh could barely talk because of Galbatorix's cold fingers that crushed his face. But he managed some way to say,

"No, he is my only family. I wont kill my only family." Murtagh was waiting for Galbatorix to throw him to the floor but instead he laughed sharply and said,

"You think that Eragon cares about you? Why would any one care for you? You are just a left over of your father, nothing more." Once Murtagh heard those words he clenched his fists along with his jaw. His jaw was so tight it was hard for him to talk but he managed to say,

"Don't bring my father into this." Murtagh knew he was digging his own grave but he could not stand being pushed around anymore. Galbatorix's smile faded and his eyes grew cold. He lowered his hand around Murtagh's neck and tightly gripped it. Then Galbatorix forced him against the wall causing Murtagh to black out for a few seconds. When he regained his consciousness the first this he saw were his black eyes staring him down. Galbatorix grabbed Murtagh's dark hair that was a little bloody from what he had done. Murtagh winced as Galbatorix almost ripped his hair out saying,

"You will never talk back to me like that again. Do you understand?" Murtagh could not speak. He knew that if he said yes it was a step closer to killing his brother. He was trapped. He knew if he didn't say something right away he would be bashed around the room, but what could he say?

"Murtagh! Answer me!" Galbatorix roared as he pulled harder on Murtagh's hair. A low powerful voice came into Murtagh's mind almost yelling at him,

_You fool! Say yes! He will kill us! _Murtagh looked around the room aimlessly trying to find where the voice was coming from but realized it was his dragon's voice.

_Thorn,_ Murtagh said weakly. The blood flowing from his head made him feeble.

_Murtagh, you must agree with him!_ Murtagh crinkled his eyebrows and said,

_No, he wants me to kill Eragon. I can't kill him. I won't_. Then a different voice came into his head and it was not Thorn's. It was the cruel man standing right in front of him invading his thoughts.

_Yes you will,_ he hissed. Murtagh's eyes grew wide once he heard that voice in his head. He looked at Galbatorix with scared eyes. All Galbatorix did was laugh and throw him to the ground. Murtagh yelled in pain as he felt his flesh scrape on the hard rough floor. Blood stung his eyes as the red liquid pooled in front of him. Galbatorix jerked his head up so his eyes could meet his eyes. Murtagh grimaced once Galbatorix tugged on his bloody hair.

"You will kill your brother." Galbatorix hissed in his ear. Murtagh needed to say yes his body was pleading him to, but he wasn't caving in that easy.

"No," he muttered. He winced as Galbatorix raised the back of his hand and hit Murtagh. Murtagh yelped in pain as all the sharp rings on Galbatorix's finger dug into his face. Murtagh tasted the blood filling his mouth as Galbatorix said again,

"You will kill Eragon." Murtagh couldn't fight anymore. His body was to weak to afford another beating. Murtagh spit out blood as he said in a raspy voice,

"Yes." Galbatorix smiled in victory and stoop up wiping his hands as he said,

"Good. I'm glad we came to such an easy understanding . . . Now heal yourself when you get back to your room. I don't want my palace to be trailed with your blood." Murtagh stood up weakly as e said,

"Yes, master." He made his way to the door but Galbatorix stopped him saying,

"Murtagh. I expect you to kill Eragon before the war. It would be easier to win the battle with him out of the way." Murtagh nodded as he said,

"Yes, master." He stood there for a few more moments until Galbatorix said,

"That is all." Murtagh quickly left the room hoping that his King did not see the tears that streaked across his bloody face.

**A/N: Aw sad right? But tell me how you feel in a REVIEW! Review please!**


	28. My Heart is an Open Wound

"Saphira would you help me a little bit

**A/N: Alright as usual I apologize for the wait but here it is, and pretty long too. Please review!**

"Saphira would you help me a little bit?" Eragon pleaded as he tried to start the fire. Saphira just looked at him and hissed in his head,

_Why don't you use your magic?_ Eragon sighed. He knew that she was still and at him for leaving Leona behind.

_You said I should conserve my magic, remember? _Eragon retorted. Saphira snorted and craned her neck over to the firewood and simply blew out a flame from her maw. Eragon moved closer to the fire as Saphira nestled closer as well. There was a long silence until Eragon finally said,

_Tomorrow we should be by the Beor mountains and close to the Varden._ Saphira sat in silence and this frustrated Eragon so he said,

_You know, she hurt me. I didn't hurt her, it's not my fault this time. _Saphira sighed and said,

_I know Eragon it's just that you still shouldn't have left her there. Even though she is smart you could have . . . _

_What? What could I do? I'm sorry, Saphira, but she tore me apart and traveling with a girl who did that to me would just rip me even more. Besides, I bet she's happy with whoever she is right now._ Saphira sighed and looked to the stars then looked down at Eragon again and said,

_Something tells me that she didn't want this to happen. The look on her face, it wasn't her._ Eragon sighed and he got a little angry with her saying,

_Saphira, you don't get it. She doesn't want to be with me anymore, alright? The reason that she didn't seem herself is probably because it was awkward being around me. She doesn't love me anymore so let's just face the facts._ Eragon avoided her eyes the whole time, and when she did not say anything he decided to change the subject and try to forget about Leona.

_So this weather is nice, huh? It's becoming spring sooner than I thought._ He finally looked to Saphira and she was glaring at him. He was about to ask her what was wrong but he knew what it was about. He decided to set up his blanket and go to sleep trying to avoid every thought of Leona.

--

_Earlier that morning._

_Do you think he'll forgive me?_ Leona asked to Gelmir. It seemed as if Gelmir smiled as he said,

_Why wouldn't he? He'll understand once you tell him what happened._ Leona smiled and walked closer to Oromis's house. He spotted Oromis outside his house reading as Leona yelled to him in a cheerful voice,

"Hi Oromis!" Oromis looked from his book and looked quite surprised and said,

"Leona! I thought you were with Eragon." He got up slowly and met up with her. Leona wasn't surprised to hear that he went somewhere without her. She frowned ad said,

"No, but where is he? Do you know?" Oromis was shocked and said,

"You don't know?" Leona was more anxious to hear where he went and shook her head quickly and said,

"No, please tell me." Oromis still had the same shocked look on his face as he said,

"He went back to the Varden, Leona." Leona felt cold inside. She felt Galron trying to talk to her but she blocked him out. She didn't think that Eragon would do this. She didn't think that he would react like this. Oromis asked Leona if she was alright many times but she could not seem to hear but she finally answered,

"Thank you, Oromis. But I guess I'll chase after him now. I will make sure to visit you after the war." She hugged him and tried to go but he held onto her and said,

"Did something happen between you and Eragon?" Leona looked down and said,

"I don't want to talk about it." Oromis lifted up her chin and said,

"You may not want to talk about it, but you will." Leona sighed and told him the painful story.

--

_Ah! The Varden! It's good to be home._ Eragon said happily as Saphira flew over the familiar fields and woods he had missed. Saphira passed a familiar place and she said,

_Eragon, I'm thirsty. Can I go down there and get water?_ Eragon didn't bother to look down he was admiring the view and he said,

_Yea, sure go ahead._ Saphira smiled faintly and slowly drifted to an open space that Eragon remembered to be quite familiar. He dismounted Saphira and looked at the trees and smiled. He tuned a little more to find Saphira drinking from a small lake that held a beautiful waterfall with the clearest waters. Eragon's heart froze, he wanted to leave immediately now that he knew where he was. But he couldn't. The water was the only thing that made him feel better. It was beautiful and clear like Leona's face. And no matter how much he tried to push the thought of her away he couldn't. The thought of her in his mind made him feel whole and alive.

Saphira raised her head from the water with water dripping from her maw and said,

_Alright, we can go._ Eragon looked at her and he knew why she brought him here. It wasn't because she wasn't thirsty, it was because she wanted him to think about Leona. She wanted him to be miserable again. He wanted to be angry with her and tell her to go away but instead he said,

_No, I want to stay here._ Saphira cocked her head but asked no further questions. Eragon walked close to the water and put his hand in it. The water was cold instead of warm like it was in the winter.

_It was spring, the water should be getting cold, as Leona said,_ Eragon said as he smiled as he remembered that day. Eragon looked to the sky and it was streaked with shades of pink and orange. Eragon thought of the sunset and what Leona showed him. He quickly got up and said,

"Come on Saphira! The sunset!" Eragon started to run to the forest but Saphira didn't. Eragon was confused and he said,

_What? What's wrong?_ Saphira shook her head and said,

_I cant fit through that forest. The trees are so close together._ Eragon sighed but then smiled and said,

_Let's have a race. You can fly over the trees but stop when you get to a small hill._ Saphira snorted and said,

_You actually are attempting to race against a dragon when it's flying? You have gone completely crazy. _Eragon laughed and said,

_Afraid you will lose to a human?_ Saphira snorted again and lifted up into the sky as Eragon sped through the forest. He ran as fast as he did when he ran with Leona. He felt like she was right next to him running with him but when he looked he just saw trees speeding past him.

_The sunset is beautiful,_ Saphira said to him with a chuckle at the end telling him that she was there already. He finally escaped out of the forest and saw Saphira sitting on top of the hill with her wings neatly folded. Eragon continued to run up the hill and finally saw the blazing light that was the sun. He sat down quietly next to Saphira and watched the sun slowly meet the ground. Eragon remembered this is how their adventurous day ended. Eragon missed Leona even more watching this sunset and he became wounded again when he repeated her words in his mind.

_I have fallen in love with someone else!_ Eragon looked down and then back at the sunset and quickly got up. He did not want to waste another minute here.

_Come on Saphira we should be going._ Saphira sighed and said,

_Oh let's just wait a few more minutes. The sun gets more beautiful as it gets closer to . . . _

_No!_ Eragon shouted. There was a silence until Eragon said, _Look I'm just really tired and I want to see how everyone is, alright? I didn't mean to yell at you like that._ Saphira just simply nodded and got up as Eragon mounted her. They flew in silence their whole way back.

--

"Oh Leona. You poor thing," Oromis said as he pulled her in for a hug. Leona let the tears roll down her face as she embraced him tightly. It was hard for her to remember what she had done to Eragon. It was even more painful to think back to when Murtagh threatened to kill him. She remembered his cold fingers around her neck as he roared in her face,

"_If you want Eragon alive, you will listen to every damn word I will tell you!" _ Leona left tearstains on Oromis's tunic as she raised her head away from him and said,

"Well I better go too. I will miss you, Oromis. Thank you for your hospitality." Oromis chuckled but said in a serious voice,

"You're not going to travel alone. I will not allow it." Leona was confused and said,

"Well I have Gelmir, Oromis, and who would travel with me anyway?" Oromis said with a smile,

"Me." Leona smiled back and said,

"Oromis, no, you don't have to do that for me. I will be fine." Oromis shook his head and said,

"Yes you think you will be fine, Leona, but I don't trust it for on minute. What has happened to you may happen again. Murtagh has come to you twice in a week. Chances are he may show up again for another one of his torture games. I am coming to protect you Leona. And . . . it would be a lot of help if there were three riders against two." Leona was mortified and said,

"No, you cant! Oromis don't be foolish you have been in enough battles already." Oromis smiled and said,

"Yes, but this is the war that will end them all! Don't you see Leona? Galbatorix old now and he is still powerful but he is weaker than he was in previous wars. And Leona, I want to be alive when the King who caused all of this misery and hell upon our beautiful Alagaesia dies. You don't know how long I have waited for this battle to happen. So please, Leona, let me be in a battle that I have always wanted to fight in." Leona smiled at his courage. How could she possibly say no to this sweet old man?

"Alright, Oromis, you win. Just please be careful when your out there." Oromis laughed and said,

"Leona, you are sounding like me! Relax! I have been fighting battles for almost all my life." Leona smiled as Oromis walked into his house as Leona followed. He grabbed a bag and went to his room and came back with the bag filled with clothes. Then he grabbed another leather bag and tossed to Leona saying,

"Here. Put as much food as you can in that." Leona nodded and went to his kitchen and put apples, peaches, carrots, and bread carefully in the bag. Oromis came to her and said,

"Alright. Now that we have that I must get Elondmir." Leona was confused and said,

"What do you need to get?" Oromis smiled and said,

"Follow me." Leona followed him to a room in the back of his house. It was small, like a large closet. But she ignored the small space and looked upon a large golden sword that was hanging above of the most beautiful armor she has seen. It was the shiniest silver and gold with Elven designs carved into it. Oromis quickly grabbed the large golden sword and held it in front of him and said proudly,

"This is Elondmir." Leona was about to touch it but Oromis walked out of the room swiftly and said,

"Well come on now! We must be off to your place." Leona looked back to the armor and said,

"Aren't you going to bring this" Oromis frowned and said,

"I would love to fight in that, Leona, but it would just be impractical to carry around on a three day journey. They can provide me with armor there I am sure. Now come on! Get to your place while I get Glaedr." Leona nodded and left quickly.

When Leona entered her tree house she quickly told Galron what was happening and got her things together. She looked around her room, or his room. Leona could not believe what she had done to Eragon. She did not think that he would be this hurt. And she did not even think she would be this hurt. She knew that she would not get to Eragon this easy but she would try every way that she could. She realized how much Eragon was a part of her. She wondered if he felt the same way too or if he was glad she left her in heartache. But she remembered that she was the one that left them both in heartache. She knew that she could not forget about him even if she wanted to. She took one last look at his room. She sighed and left to find Gelmir at the base of the tree waiting for her.

_Are you alright?_ Galron asked sincerely. Leona nodded faintly as she climbed down the tree. Leona knew that Galron would not leave it at that so she was not surprised when he asked,

_Do you want to talk about it?_ Leona shook her head and said,

_No, we must go_. We can't leave Oromis waiting.

When she reached Oromis's house she saw Glaedr and Oromis standing in front of their house with their backs to Leona. She figured that they were saying their last goodbyes to the house for what could be the last time. After what seemed like a few minutes Oromis turned around and said,

"Leona why did you not tell me you were here? Would have wasted a lot less time if you told me." Leona muttered,

"Sorry, I was caught up with my thought as well." Oromis smiled and said,

"Well shall we be off?" Leona faintly nodded as she watched Oromis climb his large dragon and finally settle his saddle. He frowned a bit as he sighed out,

"Well goodbye my Ellesmera." He lifted off in the sky as Gelmir followed after him. When Leona was above all the trees she looked behind her to see the beautiful land that she grew up in. She frowned and said faintly,

"Goodbye."

**A/N: Next Chapter is Luthien and Gelmir! REVIEW!!**


	29. When We Go Don't Blame Us

"No

**A/N: Thanks guys for the reviews. It got me motivated to write my next chapter so its done pretty quickly and this is one of the longest chapters I've written. Review when your finished!**

"No. Two days is not fine," Gelmir said as he paced around their room. Luthien was on the same gold pile as before feasting on apples.

"Gelmir, what are you talking about? Two days is great! We get to explore the city and all that fun stuff," Luthien said as he spat out chunks of apples all over the place as he spoke. Gelmir sighed and said,

"Yes, but we need to get to Leona immediately." Luthien sighed and said,

"Well where are you planning on going after we leave? Because I don't even know what country we're in." Gelmir thought about it for a moment and then said,

"Well, we'll go to the Varden first and get a real map to Ellesmera." Luthien crinkled his eyebrows and said,

"Well how are we going to get to the Varden?" Gelmir raised his eyebrows and said,

"You still have that map that we drew when we were twelve?" Luthien smiled proudly and said,

"Sure do." Gelmir rolled his eyes and said,

"Well of course you do. You seem to lose everything else except that bloody map. Now we'll just use the map in reverse. Until then, Luthien, lie low." Luthien groaned and said,

"What the hell do you mean by lie low?" Gelmir looked him in the eye and said,

"It means don't wander off into the city. Don't talk to anyone we don't know. Don't even leave this room, alright?" Luthien gasped,

"For two days? Gelmir, don't be ridiculous! Come on! I want to view the city!" Gelmir sighed and said,

"No, Luthien, that is a death trap! If one little thing that shows them that we are not gods they will kill us right on the spot! Just stay here, okay? It will probably save our lives." Luthien grunted and said,

"Ugh, fine." And he got up from his gold pile and went to the entrance of the temple to look at the view. Gelmir was still in the other room as he said,

"Luthien, I'm going to take a bath. Then after that we'll start packing up our gold. Don't do anything stupid! Lie low!" Luthien sighed and leaned against the wall looking at the beautiful city. Luthien couldn't stand to stay cooped up inside the temple for two days when there was a whole new world to explore. He wouldn't. Luthien grabbed the first thing he saw which happened to be a golden plate and he tossed it down the very long flight of stairs and said,

"Oops, I dropped something. Well cant just leave it all the way down there." Luthien chuckled and went down the stairs entering the city he was about to explore.

--

"Luthien! I'm out of the bath. Get ready to pack." Gelmir said as he put on his shirt and reached for a bag and started to stuff his clothes in it. When he did not get a response he wondered if Luthien fell asleep, which he probably did. Gelmir checked in Luthien's room. He wasn't there. He checked the main room and he still was not there.

"Luthien! Stop being a wise ass and come out! You're not scaring me!" But no sign of Luthien. Gelmir became panicked and looked in every other room of the temple. When Gelmir was no where to be found he screamed,

"Oh no! They got him! He's probably headless somewhere in a forbidden pit in the forest! O what have I done!" Gelmir totally overreacted but he was still quite worried of where Luthien was.

--

Luthien entered a street and it was completely deserted. The buildings didn't look abandoned but the streets were vacant. Luthien finally found a soldier walking down the street. Luthien went up to him and said,

"Hey, where is everybody?" the soldier looked surprised and said,

"Well, my lord, the city is being cleansed. As you ordered." Luthien did not remember giving these orders out but he was disrupted by his train of thought by two soldiers chasing after a poor old man. Luthien did not like this and yelled,

"Stop!" But the soldiers did not seem to hear him and they continued to chase after the old man. Luthien became angry and said,

"Hey stop that!" The soldiers slowed down and one of them said,

"My lord, this man has stolen from the apple tree. Anyone who does that shall be punished. As you ordered." Luthien crinkled his eyebrows and said,

"Looks like I have been giving a lot of orders around." Luthien knew he wasn't the one giving the orders around and it was probably Elkor. He looked to the old man who had a sack of apples. The poor man was terribly skinny with his ribs showing and everything. He looked back to the soldiers and said,

"Well here is an order. Take the day off." The soldiers were absolutely shocked and they just stood there. But Luthien smiled and said,

"Go on. It's okay." The soldiers smiled and ran off in different directions. The poor old man was still sitting there mortified by Luthien. All Luthien did was smile and said,

"Are you alright?" The old man quickly offered Luthien the sack of apples. Luthien chuckled and said,

"No I don't . . . " But the man was so afraid of Luthien that he ran off into another street. Luthien sighed and explored some more.

--

"Don't panic, Gelmir, I am sure that he is fine. There is nothing to worry about." Gelmir then remembered the times he had with Luthien. He counted the times Luthien had gotten lost and the times he almost got killed. Put those together in a city that Luthien is exploring for the first time and you have a dead man.

"No I was wrong. I have everything to worry about. Should I look for him? No that would just make matters worse. I will just stay here." Gelmir sat on the couch. He sat there for a few minutes and then burst out,

"Well screw this, I'm going to find him."

--

Luthien finally wandered down a street that looked alive. There were kids playing on the streets and animals roaming. Everyone seemed cheerful and happy like there was a party going on. He wandered to what looked like a lake but the water was absolutely clear. The cleanest water he had ever laid eyes on. Luthien saw all the creatures that was lying in that lake. They were quite unusual and colorful. He wandered closer to the lake as he saw four large turtles that were as large as boats lined up by the shore. Luthien went up to one and was completely awed. Then he heard an old man yell out,

"You will have to pay to ride on one sir!" Luthien yelled out back to him and said,

"How much, my good man?" The old man finally walked around the turtle and his eyes grew wide.

"Oh, my lord! I did not know! You don't have to pay a thing. You could take the turtle if you wish!" Luthien laughed and said,

"No that's quite alright, but here ya go." Luthien tossed him two golden coins from his pocket and climbed on one of the large turtles. The man looked at the golden coins like it was the most incredible thing he ever saw.

"Thank you my lord! Now that turtle will go once around the lake and come back to this spot. But you can have him as long as you wish!" Luthien laughed again as he said thanks to the old man. The turtle slowly began to enter the water and Luthien got a better look at the under water world. The fish were brightly colored. All of these bright blues, oranges, reds, purples, and greens. The turtle slowly floated at the top of the water around the lake. As the turtle moved more closer to the middle of the lake he saw larger fish that scared him. They were almost as large as him now but still had the bright friendly colors painted on them. Luthien looked to the bright blue sky and back at the water and he almost screamed. There right below him was the largest fish he had ever seen. Or was it a whale? Well whatever it was, it was far more larger than the turtle. It was about fifteen feet long and had a bright red color with some purple scales splashed into his body. Even though it was the scariest fish he had ever seen it was also the most beautiful one. This was such a new world to him and it was so odd. He wasn't used to it but he would like to get used to it.

When the turtle had gone once around the lake it stopped by the same shore with the anxious man waiting there.

"How did you like it my lord?" Luthien smiled and got off the turtle as he said,

"It was absolutely amazing! I missed the sights of my Elmora. Thank you kind sir." Luthien got off the shore and wandered down the same street looking for more exciting things. A ball rolled to Luthien's feet and he picked it up and bounced it up and down. A group of children ran down the street and Luthien smiled and held out the ball. The kids were shocked to see their God out in the streets but they were happy. They smiled cheerfully and tossed the ball to Luthien as he played along in their little game. But what Luthien didn't know was that Elkor was watching him the whole time from a balcony. One of the soldiers came to him and told him what had happened.

Elkor looked suspiciously at Luthien as he played ball with the children.

"Well this is not what I expected. But perhaps lord Gelmir would enlighten me." Elkor turned around to the soldier that was still standing there. Elkor fixed his tunic and said,

"Well, How do I look?" The soldier stuttered and Elkor rolled his eyes and said,

"Ugh, shut up."

--

As Gelmir rushed down the steps he saw Elkor in the distance walking to him and said,

"My Lord! May I have a word with you?" Gelmir rolled his eyes and muttered under his breath,

"What does this crazy bastard want now?" Then Gelmir smiled as Elkor got closer and he said,

"Of course, Elkor. What is it?" Elkor slightly frowned and said,

"Well Luthien . . ."

"Luthien! Did you see him?" Elkor half smiled and said,

"Yes, in fact he was playing ball with the children. And, well, I don't know it just doesn't seem what the gods would do. Not what I have read at least." Gelmir did not feel like arguing with Elkor and saying things like 'Are you questioning me?' So instead he said,

"What? Luthien doing this? I am outraged! Where is he? I will teach him a lesson! Lead me to him immediately!" Elkor smiled and said,

"As you wish! And I expect a good fight between you two, yes?" Gelmir bit his lip before he could say 'What the hell is your problem and all this violence shit?' But instead he said,

"Yes, of course!"

--

Luthien was in a fierce game between the kids and he was having so much fun. Once he started running he was looking another direction looking for someone to pass him the ball, but he ended up running into Gelmir who had the most angered look on his face Luthien had ever seen and he said in almost a whisper so no one else could here,

"What do you think your doing?!" Luthien chuckled and said,

"Lying low." Gelmir was about to strangle Luthien but then calmed down and took Luthien's arm and turned to Elkor and said,

"Give us one moment please." He brought Luthien away from the crowd who were watching the intense ball game. Gelmir smiled at Luthien for a while until Luthien was scared and said,

"What?" Gelmir simply said,

"Did you know that I got a complaint from your 'good' behavior?" Luthien looked around and said,

"Really from who?" Gelmir tightly grabbed Luthien's face and led it over to where Elkor was and said,

"The crazy priest who is always spying on us. And guess what, Luthien? He wants to see us fight! And right now I would mind beating your head into the ground!" Luthien smiled and said,

"Psh! So what if he saw me make a mistake! We have only two days here! And actually I wouldn't mind staying here." Gelmir widened his eyes and said,

"What? Are you nuts? No! It is a beautiful city, Luthien, but we need to get to Leona and we also need to get out of here before they find out what we really are! And thanks to you we are one step closer to that situation!" Luthien sighed and Gelmir continued and said,

"Now do you want to give him one of our fights?" Luthien smiled and said,

"When do we stop?" Gelmir smiled back and said,

"Well, until the other one bleeds." Luthien nodded and started it off yelling at him as he walked in the middle of the street so Elkor could see,

"Well all I wanted was some Godly fun is that too much to ask for!" Gelmir ran after him and said,

"Yes! We are gods, Luthien! We are supposed to act Godly on earth! We cant act like what we act up in the heavens!" With that being said Gelmir slapped Luthien in the back of the head. The crowd gasped at the sight of this. Luthien turned around slowly to face Gelmir and said,

"Did you just slap me?" Luthien slapped Gelmir in the face. Gelmir slapped Luthien again in the face as well and said,

"Yes I believe I did!" Luthien then charged at Gelmir and started to beat him in the stomach. Elkor interrupted them and said,

"Um, my lords! What are you doing?" Luthien and Gelmir looked at each other and then at Elkor and said at the same time and said,

"Fighting." Elkor raised one eye brow and said,

"Well then shouldn't you be using your magic? Show us your divinity!" Gelmir sighed out so only Luthien could hear,

"Oh god not this divinity shit again." The two got up and Gelmir said in his normal Godly voice,

"I am sorry Elkor but we cannot do that!" Luthien said,

"Yes, we cannot! It . . . It will make everybody's eyes bleed!" Gelmir turned to him and looked back to Elkor and said,

"Yes! Your eyes will bleed and you will become blind for the rest of your life!" Elkor sighed and said,

"Very well. Continue." Gelmir started to punch Luthien in the gut as Gelmir whispered,

"Will you like to take the bloody punch?" Luthien grunted and said,

"I guess I deserve it." Gelmir chuckled and said,

"Yes, you do." Gelmir wound his arm up and punched Luthien in the mouth. Sure enough Luthien's mouth let out a stream of blood. Luthien was about to punch Gelmir but Elkor yelled out,

"ENOUGH!" Gelmir and Luthien dropped their wound up arms as Elkor made his way to the two with a calm face. He stood there for a while and observed them and snapped his fingers to a group of soldiers and said,

"Arrest these two peasants. Keep them there until I know what to do with them." The soldiers hesitated until Elkor yelled at them,

"NOW!" Luthien then said,

"Elkor! What is the matter with you? How could you lock your Gods up?" Elkor chuckled and looked deep in Luthien's eyes and said,

"Because you are not Gods." Gelmir and Luthien exchanged an 'Oh shit we're caught' look but Luthien turned back to Elkor and stared him down as well and said,

"Where did you get that idea from?" Elkor chuckled again and reached up to Luthien's face and wiped the blood stream off of his mouth and said in a soft but powerful voice,

"Because Gods don't bleed." Elkor licked the blood off his thumb as Luthien and Gelmir tried to struggle their way out of the soldiers grasp.

--

"You still want to stay here?" Gelmir asked Luthien angrily. They were locked up in a strong wooden cage with soldiers around it outside the same place where they were getting there tribute. Gelmir continued to glare at Luthien and finally Luthien said,

"Well don't blame me!"

"Oh, I blame you." Gelmir replied back still glaring at him. Luthien tried to look on the bright side of life and said,

"Well at least things can't get any . . ." Just then it started to rain. And not a soft rain, a down pour. Gelmir was still glaring at Luthien when he said,

"Were you just about to say worse?" Luthien turned away and said,

"No, I'll shut up." After a few minutes of silence Luthien saw one of the soldiers lean up against the cage and Luthien tapped Gelmir on the soldier and whispered,

"Gelmir! Gelmir, look!" He pointed to the soldier who was leaning against the cage. Gelmir shrugged at the soldier and whispered back,

"So what?" Luthien said,

"So, we take his sword from his belt. And we tease him to come in the cage so he could take the sword back and once he comes in we knock him out and make a run for it!" Gelmir had a shocked look on his face and said like he was about to cry,

"Luthien. This . . . this is a moment. You actually have a good idea. Come here! I'm so proud of my boy!" Gelmir held out his hands for a hug and Luthien dived in and both hugged and sat upright as Luthien said in his god voice,

"Let's do this thing." Luthien moved to the other side of the cage and sat right behind the soldier. Luthien quietly grabbed the sword right out of his belt and brought it in the cage. The soldier turned around in a quick motion and said,

"Give it back you fraud!" Gelmir jumped in and said,

"You'll have to come in an get it." The stupid soldier muttered a curse and charged to the other side of the cage to the entrance saying,

"You are in for a big beating! I'll break your necks if you do it again!" Gelmir and Luthien got prepared as the man came in and said,

"Alright hand it over!" Luthien looked at Gelmir and then back at the soldier and walked to him and said,

"Here ya go!" When the soldier was about to take it Luthien hit him in the head with the handle of the sword. The soldier fell on the floor unconscious. Luthien and Gelmir high fived each other as Gelmir said,

"Ah! The duo is alive again!" Luthien laughed and said,

"You bet your ass it is!" But the soldier falling on the ground got the other three soldiers attention and they came after the two. Luthien and Gelmir looked at each other as Gelmir said in an eager voice,

"You ready?" Luthien let out a howl and said,

"Bring it on!" The soldiers charged at them Gelmir simply went up to one and tore the sword right out of his hands and said,

"Thank you, kind sir." The soldier became outraged and Gelmir just did the same thing as Luthien. He knocked him out with the hard handle of the sword and just like that he was down on the ground. Luthien was finished up with his soldier as well and there was only one left. He was a short fat chubby man and he looked quite scared. Luthien and Gelmir chuckled and Gelmir said,

"Look at yourself. Why don't you just lay on the ground and give up and pretend your knocked out, eh? Just do yourself a favor. It will save you from having a great headache in the morning." The soldier listened to him and he put down the sword slowly as Luthien said,

"There you go. Don't be shy." The man slowly lied down as he was told to and closed his eyes. Gelmir laughed and said,

"Good boy." Gelmir and Luthien ran out of the cage and quickly to their temple.

"Quick! Take as much gold as you can!" Luthien grabbed a leather bag and started to pour golden coins and jewelry into the bag. When they had about four bags stuffed with gold Gelmir cried out,

"Alright that as much we can take. Now come on quickly! We must get to the stables and get Aravis and Laemir!" Luthien nodded and they ran out the back way so no one could see their great escape. It was getting dark and turning into night, which was better for them since it would be hard to see them in the rainy night. They ran quickly to the stables unseen and ran to Laemir and Aravis. The two horses both had a grand stall because they were the 'gods' horses. The two horses neighed happily to see them but Gelmir and Luthien hushed their horses so they would not attract any further attention.

Just as they were finished tacking up their horses a soldier caught sight of them and yelled,

"Halt!" Luthien and Gelmir turned around and saw that it was not only one soldier but six soldiers charging there way to them. Luthien and Gelmir laughed as Luthien yelled,

"Oh shit!" and Gelmir called out,

"Ha! Just like old times!" Both of them laughed and climbed on their horses and galloped away and out of the stables. The soldiers kept on running after them but they could not keep up with their horses' incredible speed. Luthien and Gelmir howled and whooped their ways out of Elmora as Luthien yelled out,

"We're coming home!" and Gelmir yelled out,

"So long and good night, Elmora!"

**A/N: So the last chapter with Gelmir and Luthien in Elmora. What did you think? How about you tell me in a review! REVIEW PLEASE!**


	30. The Sorrow Your Heart Holds

"Here we are, Leona

**A/N: Hm, I was not happy with the number of reviews I got for last chapter especially when it was a Gelmir and Luthien chapter and the last one too. I do thank te ones that did review, though. Please review for this one. It is the longest chapter I have ever written and it's important too. Enjoy!**

"Here we are, Leona! The Varden! It has been a while for me," Oromis said as they flew over the forest that Leona had missed. She breathed in the fresh pine air she was so used to. She looked down and she saw her waterfall or their waterfall. Leona tried to forget about Eragon but the thought of him stayed there. They flew over the horse field and landed there. The horses in the field ran back in the stable except for two horses she particularly missed.

"Olbae! Haeko!" Leona exclaimed as she climbed off of Galron and ran to the horses. They neighed happily especially Olbae who muzzled her happily. Leona laughed and said,

"Aw, I missed you guys!" Oromis smiled as well and said,

"Sorry to break such a happy reunion but we must tell Nasuada that we're here. Especially me so I could get assigned a room." All four of them headed up the stairs toward the inside of the Varden. Glaedr hesitated and said in both Oromis's and Leona's heads,

_I cant fit through that tiny entrance. _Oromis looked at the entrance and then back at Glaedr and said,

_Sorry. You'll have to stay out here, Glaedr. But I will visit you every day, don't worry. We'll explore the land when I'm signed in._ Glaedr nodded his giant head and headed back to the field. Galron could get through the entrance and followed Oromis and Leona down the hallway. Just then Oromis stopped Leona and said,

"How about I tell Nasuada we're both here and you can just go to your room and unpack, alright?" Leona shook her head and said,

"That's okay, Oromis. I can . . . "

"What I am basically saying is go catch up with Eragon," Oromis said interrupting her. Leona looked down and then back at Oromis and nodded her head quickly and turned away. She walked down the familiar hallways until she got to her room. She opened it as Galron just put his head in his room since he was now too big for the doorway. She put down her bag and her sword on her bed and took a look around her room. Nothing had changed. All of a sudden she heard a bunch of howls coming from outside.

_Wolves, don't hunt this early,_ Leona thought. She looked out her windows and there were no wolves but there sure were animals.

"Gelmir! Luthien!" Leona exclaimed as she ran out of her room to greet them. She was just about to go outside when she saw Eragon at the top of the stairs. Her heart stopped or at least she stopped breathing. She couldn't talk to him this soon. She just stayed inside and sat against the wall until she was sure he was gone.

--

"WOOOOO! YEA! Man it feels good to be home!" Gelmir yelled out as they left the stables after they finished tacking up their horses. Luthien smiled ad said,

"Yea. So many people probably missed us, like Aldir. Right buddy?" Luthien said as he passed by a person walking toward the stables.

"That's not my name," the man replied. Luthien sighed and said,

"We all know that you cried when we were gone, Aldir. Don't lie!" The man turned around and said,

"I don't even know who you are!" Luthien and Gelmir kept on walking as Luthien continued saying,

"Poor guy. He's afraid to admit the truth. He doesn't even know his own name." Gelmir laughed and Luthien did too. They were headed up the stairs until they saw Eragon at the top and Gelmir yelled,

"ERAGON! Oh my god, how have you been?" They raced up the stairs as they saw Eragon slightly smile. Gelmir and Luthien pummeled Eragon to the ground as Eragon laughed,

"Alright, I have missed you too. Just get off of me please." They got up and Gelmir said,

"So where's Leona, huh? Or should I say what happened with you and Leona, eh?" Gelmir and Luthien chuckled as Eragon said,

"What are you talking about? All we did was go to Ellesmera to get our swords that's it." Luthien and Gelmir looked at each other and laughed more than they needed to as Luthien said,

"Yea right!" and Gelmir said,

"Come on Eragon! Give us the goods! We know a lot more than just two swords were involved if you know what I mean." Luthien and Gelmir laughed again but Eragon had a stone cold face as he said,

"You want to here the goods? Fine! She's in love with someone else! She is there in Ellesmera if you want to go get her, but don't bother doing so because I am sure that she is happy there." Eragon was about to leave but Gelmir caught him by the arm and said in an angry voice,

"She's pregnant isn't she? With your baby! And your just trying to blame it on someone else aren't you? Well that's real cold, Eragon. Real . . .

"No! Just . . . shut up! I don't want to deal with this right now!" And Eragon finally walked away. Luthien and Gelmir stood in silence until Luthien finally said,

"Man, what's up his butt?" Gelmir chuckled and said,

"Come on we better get inside and get that map to Ellesmera to get Leona. Hm, wondered what happened between them." Gelmir and Luthien walked right through the entrance and Gelmir felt something tug at his feet and say,

"I missed you guys so much!" Gelmir looked down and saw a woman by his feet almost sobbing. Then they realized it was Leona. Gelmir shouted out,

"Leona! Oh my!" He lifted her up like she was a little girl and embraced her tightly.

"I missed you so much!" Luthien hugged Leona as well causing the two to squeeze Leona tightly. They finally let go and said,

"First thing I want to know is why are you here? Eragon said . . . "

"Don't listen to anything Eragon said. He was wrong and I made him think that way." Gelmir and Luthien listened closely and said,

"Well tell us what happened." Leona went through the story and Gelmir and Luthien actually listened. Once Leona finished with her story there was a long silence until Luthien finally said,

"So . . . your not pregnant." Gelmir smacked him in the back of the head as Leona said in an angry yet surprised voice,

"No, I'm not pregnant!" Gelmir saw that she was about to cry and he stopped glaring at Luthien and went and embraced Leona. Gelmir finally said,

"I suggest you talk to him." Leona nodded in his chest and said,

"Yea, that's what I'm going to do right now." Gelmir let go of her as she said goodbye and went down the hall. Gelmir and Luthien picked up their things and headed down another hallway down to their room. When they got there the door was slightly opened.

"This cant be good." Gelmir said. They heard rustling in the room and they knew for sure someone was in there.

"Alright when I kick the door open we are going to beat up whoever is in there, okay?" Luthien nodded. Gelmir kicked the door open and said in a powerful voice,

"Varden soldiers! I wanna see your god damn hands!" But they didn't go to beat up the man who was in there for they knew who it was.

"Oromis?" Gelmir and Luthien questioned at the same time. Oromis sighed and said,

"Oh no you two aren't my room mates are you?" Luthien and Gelmir laughed and pummeled Oromis to the ground and yelled again,

"Oromis! Oh man aren't we all going to have fun." Oromis sighed and muttered,

"Oh no."

--

Eragon entered his room furiously and Saphira became alert.

_Eragon, what's wrong?_ Eragon calmed down a bit as he said,

_Luthien and Gelmir. They were just really annoying and got me angry. That's all. And I should tell you I'm going out to the waterfall. _Saphira became concerned and said,

_Do you want me to come and keep you company?_ Eragon slowly shook his head and said,

_No, I want to be alone._ With that being said Eragon took Boltrem and went out the door before she could say anything.

--

Leona looked at herself in the mirror before she left her to go find Eragon. She was just about to tell Galron where she was going until she could not see. Everything went black. She did not faint though. She stumbled to her bed and tried to lie down to see if she would get her sight back but instead she was welcomed with a soft warm light and entered the forest she recognized from the heavens. She saw Galron, her dragon, right next to him. But he was not looking at her. She turned her head to see what she was looking at and saw her father and his dragon standing in front of them. Leona smiled and ran to her father as he embraced her warmly and laughed,

"How is my girl?" Leona chuckled and said,

"Great! This is the happiest I felt in a long time." Galron chuckled and put her down. They saw the two dragons eyeing each other and Galron said out loud,

"Galron, this is my dragon, Vervada. And Vervada, this is Sariana's dragon, Galron." When Leona heard Vervada's name she turned to face her and ran toward her with her arms open wide.

"Oh, Vervada! I have missed you!" Leona heard a chuckle in her head as a strong feminine voice came in her head,

_I have missed you as well, little one. And you turned out to be a_ _beautiful young woman like your mother._ Leona smiled for that was the greatest compliment anyone could give her right now. Galron chuckled and said,

"Alright. Now you know the real reason why you are here, yes?" Leona turned to her father and nodded faintly as she said,

"My training for the war." Galron smiled and said yes enthusiastically which reminded her of Brom.

"Now climb on your dragon. We will start with flight fighting. Are you ready?" Galron was already on his dragon as Leona climbed on her own. She nodded and said,

"Yes, I am."

--

"Come on, Oromis. Be badass for once in your life." Gelmir said as he tried to make Oromis poor oil on the marbled floor so whoever would walk on it would fall right on their ass.

"No! This is completely idiotic! I don't even know how I let you two drag me down here." Oromis tried to walk away but Luthien and Gelmir grabbed him as Luthien said in a parent voice,

"Your attitude is unacceptable!" Oromis bickered at him saying,

"What do you mean my behavior in unacceptable? Your behavior is unacceptable! I cant believe you two have not been kicked out of the Varden! I sure would if I were in charge." Gelmir smiled and said in a tainting voice,

"Come on do it . . . old man." Oromis looked at him in rage. He knew that he was old but he didn't like to be reminded that he was old. Oromis took the oil bowl from his hands and said,

"You want this oil to be on this floor then here!" With that being said Oromis emptied the whole bowl over Gelmir and said,

"You can roll around the floor!" Luthien laughed hysterically but Gelmir did not laugh. This caused Luthien to stop laughing until Gelmir said in a calm but angry voice,

"Oromis, that was . . . totally badass! What a great idea! Ha!" Gelmir fell to the floor and started to roll around. Luthien started to roll around as well even thought he did not have oil on himself, he was just being a fool. Oromis couldn't help but chuckle at the sight of this but he said,

"You two are completely foolish! Why am I even here?" Oromis started to walk down the hall but then slipped on the oil. Gelmir and Luthien laughed so hard that they almost wet themselves but Oromis did not find it funny.

"You do not know who you are messing with! Don't ever mess with an elf!" Oromis said trying to get up. Gelmir and Luthien got up quickly and Luthien said in a sad voice,

"Oh so now we cant mess with dwarves and elves? This is no fun!" Gelmir laughed as Oromis tried to get up and he yelled to them,

"Well help me!" Gelmir and Luthien made there way to him as Gelmir held out his hand but Oromis said,

"I will need both of you to help me. I'm old." Luthien held out his hand too and Oromis grasped tight and got up as he said,

"Thanks." Gelmir nodded and was about to say something until Oromis pushed them both down and ran down the hall and yelled out,

"Ha! Suckers!" Gelmir and Luthien hit hard on their asses as they watched Oromis run down the hall. Gelmir looked at Luthien in shock and said,

"Man, Oromis is like . . . an awesome badass!" Luthien nodded slowly and said,

"This is not good for our reputation." Gelmir widened his eyes and said,

"Your right." But then he narrowed them and slammed his fist against the floor and said,

"This means war!"

--

Leona fell hard to the floor after her father threw her in the air by a spell. He came to her and helped her up as he said,

"Sariana. Block my spells! I know you can fight better than this, you were doing so well before but now you just don't seem to care. What ails you?" Leona shook her head and said,

"I am just tired. That is all. We have been fighting for several hours and my strength is starting to drain from me." Galron looked at her and said,

"Sariana, you and I both know that you were able to block a spell at the age of seven. This should be an easy task for you." Leona sighed and got a little angry with him and said,

"Yes, I know, but when you have been fighting nonstop it gets tiring after a while." Galron stepped back and opened his arms and said,

"Look at me. I am at least thirty years older than you and I am not even breaking a sweat. And when you are fighting in a battle you will have to fight nonstop. Also, it seemed like you let me throw you in the air. You had plenty of time to block it. Sariana, something else is wrong." Leona looked away from his marvelous green eyes that she inherited and said,

"Nothing. I just told you I am tired." Galron took her chin to make her look at his face as he said,

"I can see it in your eyes. This is not from your tiredness. I know it isn't so don't try to fool me. What is wrong my child?" Leona looked down and back at her father. He had on a sympathetic look instead of the angered one he had on. She embraced him as he held her warmly. She thought it was so great to hug her father again after all the times when she wanted to she couldn't. But now, just seeing her father was heaven for her. She finally felt strong enough to tell him her story.

"Sariana, you did the right thing. You should not hate yourself for what you have done." Galron said after she finished. Leona nodded slowly and said,

"But I just didn't think that he would react that way. He is such a sweet boy but I guess he inherits his anger from his father." Galron gritted his teeth when he heard this and said,

"Sariana, don't compare Eragon to hid father. He is so much better than him. Now why don't you do yourself and Eragon a favor and talk to him." Leona smiled and said,

"Well I was on my way before you brought me here, but I am so glad you brought me here, father. It feels like my soul is cleansed here. I feel so good." Galron laughed and said,

"That is because you are supposed to. It's heaven, dear. Now go. You have done very well today." Leona hugged her father for the last time until her vision faded to black. She opened her eyes and the light seemed to be brighter than she expected. Once she got used to the light she found Galron's head in the doorway as he was waking up as well. She looked out her window to fid t was still light outside.

_We were gone for hours. How could this be? _Galron raised his head a bit and said,

_Maybe some heaven thing._ Leona shrugged, but she was quite happy that it was still day. She would have more time to talk to Eragon. She quickly got up and said to Galron,

_I am going to talk to Eragon. I don't know when I will be back. _Galron got out of the doorway. She looked up to him and she saw him smile a bit.

_Good luck, little one. _Leona smiled and hugged him and said,

_Thanks, Galron. I'm really lucky to have you in my life._ Leona heard him chuckle in her head and said,

_You don't know how lucky I am to have you. I would still be cooped up in that egg if it weren't for you._ Leona laughed and said goodbye to him. She went down the hallway to Eragon's room. On her way there she thought of the things to say even though she practiced a million times before. She finally reached the large door. She didn't know what to do. She just stared at the door until instinct kicked in and she knocked on the door quickly. A soft feminine voice came in and said,

_Come in._ Leona smiled for she knew it was Saphira. She opened the door slowly and found Saphira lying on the ground with her blue eyes wide open.

_Leona! What are you doing here? I thought you were in Ellesmera._ Leona came over to Saphira and quickly embraced her and looked into her eyes and said out loud,

"Saphira, you must tell me where Eragon is. It is very important." Saphira was still shocked to see Leona but she managed to say,

_He is by the waterfall, but Leona tell me. Why are you here?_ Leona got up and said,

"Saphira I will explain later. I just need to see Eragon immediately. And don't tell Eragon I'm here, please. I want it to be a surprise." Leona quickly rushed out of the room. She ran down the hallway and ran outside. It was warm outside but the breeze was cool. She quickly ran down the stairs and across the field. She finally reached the forest and she did not stop. She ran until she heard the water o the rushing waterfall. She slowed her steps and walked steadily toward the edge of the forest. She finally saw the waterfall she had missed. So many memories with him from this place. She entered and the se almost lost her breath. There he was sitting on a rock, turned and looking right at her. But he turned to his head away from her as if he never saw her.

--

_Now you're seeing her. O you have really gone crazy this time,_ _Eragon._ Eragon said to himself. Just then he heard her soft voice,

"Eragon?" Eragon looked back and there she was again. In that beautiful green dress and her hair long and wavy just like he remembered. Here piercing green eyes were glassy. This was a complete shock to Eragon that he stood up and said,

"Le . . . Leona? He saw her smile the made him almost fall to his knees but he kept his balance. She stepped closer and tried to say something but Eragon beat her to it and said,

"What . . . what are you doing here? Go back to Ellesmera with your love." Leona shook her head and said,

"Eragon, that's what I am hear to talk about." She came closer but Eragon stepped back. Leona lost her smile and slightly frowned as she said,

"Please." Eragon slowly shook his head and said,

"Why?" Eragon wanted to hug her and hold her there forever but he knew that she was here just to explain why she left him for the other man. To tell him how superior the other man is but those were not the words that came out of her mouth,

"Please, Eragon, just listen to me and you will understand, please." Eragon tightened his jaw and slowly nodded his head and said,

"I'm listening." Leona looked down and then back at him again and walked to a rock that was right next to the one Eragon was sitting. She sat and Eragon followed.

"Let me apologize to begin with," Leona said softly. Eragon slowly shook his head and said,

"Why? Its not your fault that you fell in love with another man. You had to. You couldn't stand being with me anymore. I . . . "

"That is not true!" Leona said almost yelling. Eragon was startled but relieved. Leona took a deep breath and said,

"The only man I have ever been in love with is you, Eragon." Eragon's heart felt like it started to beat again. He couldn't speak. He wanted to say so many things but all he could manage to say was,

"You do?" Leona looked at him with gleaming eyes and nodded innocently. Eragon did not understand no matter how much he wanted to,

"What was that about then? Why would you say those things to me? Do you know how much you hurt me?" Leona nodded and said,

"Yes, Eragon I realize that, but you have to know that I was like that too." Eragon really didn't understand now and became frustrated and said,

"Then why would you do that to both of us?" Leona looked at him again and said faintly,

"For you life and Saphira's life." Eragon became angry now,

"What do you mean, Leona? You ruined me when you told me that you did not love me anymore! What good would that do to my life or Saphira's!" Leona shook her head and said,

"You don't understand. Murtagh threatened to kill you if I didn't say that to you." Eragon couldn't believe it. He was sick and tired of Murtagh's actions, he wished that Murtagh had never been dragged into this.

"When did he say this to you?" Leona said,

"The night before. That's why I was so quiet and alert our whole night flight." Eragon shook his head in disbelief and said softly,

"Tell me exactly what he said to you." Leona looked down and said slowly and quietly,

"If you want Eragon alive, you will listen to every damn word I will tell you. That's what he said to me except his cold hands were around my neck and he yelled at me as he pushed me against a tree. Then he told me what I needed to do and I had to Eragon. He would have killed you! I am sorry that I have caused you this much pain but you must know that I was hurt as well. And I am so sorry Eragon. I still love you, I always have. I just hope you still feel the same way about me." Leona was now holding his hands tightly in her cold hands looking up at him. Eragon faintly smiled and said,

"Of course I still love you. I never stopped loving you, Leona." Leona smiled and quickly embraced him which caught Eragon off guard and they both fell off the rock and onto the ground. Eragon laughed and Leona laughed as well. Eragon wrapped his arms around her as she leaned against his chest and softly kissed the edge of his jaw. Eragon felt alive again. He was so grateful to have her in her arms again he never wanted to let go of her. Leona moved a little closer to him and moved one hand across his chest and one running through his hair. Eragon couldn't wait to meet her lips so he gently put one hand to her chin and led her to his lips. Eragon moved his hands down her back and to her waist and slightly lifted her slim body on top of him. Leona moved her hands to his face and held it gently. When she came up to break the kiss Eragon did not want it to end. He gently kissed her down her neck and stopped at the base of her throat. He looked at her but she was just smiling and looking up to the sky as she simply said,

"Sunset." She looked at him and moved her hand slowly down his chest and down his arm to his hand. She got up and Eragon followed and she led him in the forest but not where he thought they were going.

"A new place?" Eragon said, Leona looked to him and said,

"No, you will know it quite well." Eragon smiled. She began to run but she never let go of his hand as they ran together. They finally reached a small open space with a cave. She turned to him and said,

"Remember now?" Eragon smiled and said,

"Of course. How could I not remember this place." The cave was now uncovered with snow and icicles and it revealed a brown and red color that held the sunset's rays beautifully. She led him up the slope to the cave. Then he saw something on the floor of the cave. He picked it up and it was a blanket that they had left there last time. Eragon chuckled and said,

"Look at this, still here after all of these months." Leona smiled and took it from his hands and placed it on the cave floor and sat down. Eragon followed and they both watched the sunset. Saphira came into Eragon's head and said,

_Eragon, it's getting dark soon. You should come back._ Eragon looked to Leona who was smiling at the sunset and he said,

_Saphira, Leona came back from Ellesmera and she does not love another man! She only said those things because Murtagh threatened to kill us if she didn't. She still loves me Saphira. _There was silence until he heard Saphira say,

_Eragon, that's great but think about it. Murtagh made Leona say those things. He is probably setting up a plan so be careful, Eragon. You should come back._ Eragon slightly shook his head and said,

_Please, Saphira. Let me stay with her longer. Please._ There was another long silence until Saphira finally said,

_Fine, just don't do anything stupid that you will regret Eragon._ Eragon chuckled and said,

_Saphira would I do anything like that? _

_Yes._ Eragon slightly laughed and said,

_Well Saphira don't worry. We will be alright. And tomorrow we can have the whole day to ourselves, okay? _Eragon heard Saphira hum and then say,

_Have fun but not too much fun._ Eragon let the conversation end there. He looked to Leona and she still had a slight smile on her face. Eragon smiled too and grabbed her hand gently and they watched as the sound went down into the ground and the stars appeared in the velvet night sky.

"Let's set the blanket a little closer to the ledge so we can see the stars," Leona said as she got up. Eragon got up as well and they both pulled the blanket out. Leona lied on the blanket as Eragon followed. They lied there looking up at the stars in silence as Leona was wrapped in Eragon arms. Leona finally looked up to Eragon as he looked down to her. She reached up to kiss him and he met up with her. This time Eragon moved her to the floor gently and rested his hand on her hip without breaking the kiss. Once the kiss was broken he kissed down to her throat again and leaned his head against her chest. He smiled for he heard her heart thump loud and clear.

"I can hear your heartbeat," Eragon said softly. She smiled and stroked his hair. Just then Eragon could not contain himself. He seemed to forget about the warning that Saphira gave him. The mood was perfect, the weather was perfect, she was perfect. Eragon reached up to kiss her again but this time was more urgent and passionate. He moved his hand up her hip and to her chest. Eragon felt Leona's lips hesitate a bit but she continued to kiss him. She moved her hands around his neck as he moved gently on top of her. He moved his hand off of her chest and down to her skirt and started to lift it up. This made Leona stop and say,

"Eragon, wait. Don't," Eragon stopped and looked at her and said in a soft voice,

"Why?" Leona looked away and back at him and said,

"We're not supposed to . . . "

"Not supposed to what? To love? Please Leona don't say that because that is all I believe in now." Leona faintly smiled and lightly kissed him and nodded giving him permission to go on. He smiled and kissed the edge of her jaw and continued to kiss down as he moved her skirt up more. Eragon stopped kissing her as he lowered his pants down. He saw the look on Leona's and she looked worried and he moved and lifted her to his chest as she hugged him tightly and said softly in her ear,

"Don't worry, it's only me. It's only me."

**A/N: Now I didn't want to have things get too far so sorry if this much might have grossed you out . . . but it shouldn't have, I mean come on we all know how it works and what happens, yes? Damn! This chapter was 17 pages long! Holy Christ. Alright, hey you know what you can do now?**

**REVIEW!**


	31. Help Me Heal These Wounds

The bright early sun peaked through Leona's eyelids and woke her up

**A/N: Yea! Updated! It wasn't that long of a wait was it? Read and well you know REVIEW! **

The bright early sun peaked through Leona's eyelids and woke her up. She found herself against Eragon's bare muscular chest as he held her gently to him. She looked up to see that he was sleeping silently. She smiled and rested her head to try to go back to sleep but the sun would not allow her to. She gave up on going back to sleep and got up slowly under Eragon's arms and got out of the warm blanket. She quickly put on her clothes and went back to Eragon's side. The sun was even brighter now and Eragon was still sleeping.

_Wow, he sure is a heavy sleeper,_ Leona thought to herself and giggled. She quietly sat next to his head and lightly picked it up and put his head on her lap. She lightly stroked through his soft brunette hair. Eragon finally opened his blue eyes that Leona loved as she said softly,

"Good morning." Eragon smiled and caught her hand that was in his hair and lightly kissed it as he said,

"Good morning." Leona giggled as he pulled her in for a light kiss. Then he said,

"How long have you been up?"

"About five minutes. That's why I'm dressed." Eragon looked her down and then back at her face and said,

"I should probably do that too." Leona smiled and nodded as he picked his head off her lap and reached for his pants and shirt. Leona watched as he dressed trying not to think about what Galron and Saphira would say to them. She was woken up from her thoughts as Eragon held out his hand and said,

"We should probably go." Leona gracefully took his hand and smiled. Once they were out of the cave Leona mentioned about what they should say to our dragons,

"So I was thinking about this. About what we should say to our dragons and . . . " Eragon cursed and said,

"O great! Saphira is going to kill me!" Just then a voice that was familiar to Leona was behind them and it said,

"Oh I could do that for her." Leona and Eragon turned around and found Murtagh sitting on the edge of the cave with his feet dangling. Eragon became so furious and moved Leona behind him and roared,

"What is it you want here?" Murtagh laughed and jumped off the cave and said in a simple yet powerful voice,

"You. Just you and me. I come with a message from the king, and no I am not here for any more damaging." Eragon looked to Leona and then back to Murtagh and nodded and said,

"Alright, go on. Tell your message." Murtagh smiled and shook his head and said,

"Alone. She needs to leave." Eragon nodded and looked to Leona, but she did not like the sound of this.

"Eragon, I'm not leaving." She said quietly. Eragon sighed and said to Murtagh,

"Excuse us for one minute." Murtagh nodded and said,

"One minute." Eragon carried her away for a bit more privacy as Eragon said,

"What's wrong, we're just going to talk." Leona shook her head,

"You cant trust, Murtagh, can you? I doubt he is going to keep things simple." Eragon grabbed her hands and Leona held tight to them as he said,

"Don't worry he wont hurt me, alright?" Leona did not look at him but he let go of her hands and held her face to make eye contact as he repeated,

"Alright?" Leona nodded in his hands and she reached up and grabbed them. She held them again as she said,

"Come back soon." Leona heard Eragon chuckle and say,

"Of course. Don't worry, I will be fine. Just go by the water fall and I will be there soon, alright?" Eragon leaned in for a soft kiss and walked towards Murtagh. Leona turned around and headed toward the waterfall and treasured that kiss. For it could be the last.

--

"Alright, what is it?" Murtagh laughed and said,

"Let me give you a clue." With that being said Murtagh balled up his fist and swung his arm into Eragon's face but Eragon dodged it quickly and said furiously,

"I thought you said no damaging." Murtagh laughed and said,

"Oh come on! Are you serious? Really, are you? I'm Murtagh! You cant trust a damn word that comes out of my mouth!" Murtagh spat those words out like he hated it but loved it. Eragon shook his head and was about to say something until Murtagh punched him hard in the gut and said,

"Oh that was another clue by the way. Still not getting it? Maybe I should get to the punch line." Murtagh kneed him hard in the stomach that made Eragon yelp and fall to the ground. Murtagh laughed and pulled out his red blade. Eragon's eyes grew wide,

"What are you doing?" Murtagh twirled the sword around and said,

"A message from the king, remember?" Eragon realized what he was doing and tried to get up, but Murtagh stomped on his stomach again and Eragon grabbed his stomach and screamed. Murtagh chuckled and was about to raise his sword until Eragon yelled,

"Wait, you don't want to do this!" Murtagh put down his sword but then raised it up again and said,

"No, I'm am pretty sure I want to do this." Eragon inched back and shook his head and said,

"Why? Kill your own brother?" Eragon could see a little remorse in Murtagh's eyes but his voice was not,

"Don't you see? It's you! You make me repent and I get punished for it! If you were just gone forever I could live up to Galbatorix's expectations and I would not have to face any beatings from him which I experience almost every night. With you out of my way I can forget remorse and live in authority." Eragon shook his head violently and said,

"Murtagh, look what the king has done to you! I have not put any shame on your part and you know that! Do you hear yourself? It's like you are Galbatorix! You are an exact replica of your father! What happened to the man that hated Galbatorix and hated being Morzan's son?" Murtagh lowered the sword and said through his gritted teeth,

"I hate them both. You don't know how much hatred I have for them." Eragon became confused and said,

"Then why do you do this? Why don't you just kill yourself. It's better than to see you like this!" Murtagh looked to the sky and back at his sword which he planted in the ground as he said,

"Eragon, you don't know how many times I have tried to do that. But every time I do, something tells me to put the knife down and think about what you are doing. And honestly, I do sometimes wonder why I am still alive, why I couldn't just pick up that damn knife and slice it across my throat." Eragon looked down and then back at Murtagh who was still looking at his sword and said,

"Murtagh, I'm sorry for what you have been through. But I know what it's . . . "

"No," Murtagh shot a glare at him and hovered over Eragon inches away from his face. "You don't know at all what it is like. It is hell. Have you ever been there? It's dark and scary and you here screams every night from Galbatorix's prisoners. And you would think that disturbs him, but oh no. He loves that sound, it is like music to his ears. His special lullaby before he goes to sleep. But wait, we cannot forget his favorite part of the day! Beating me! Throwing me against the wall, bashing my head against the floor, kicking me like I am a useless old pathetic dog! But if it makes the king happy so be it! He doesn't give a damn what I think or anybody else. No, you do not know at all what it is like. You don't know a damn thing about it!" Eragon could see tears well up in Murtagh's eyes but they would not fall out. Eragon did not know what to say, but Murtagh got up and stabbed the ground with his sword as he said through his clenched jaw,

"I am tired of people praying to a God every night. Nothing is happening, and obviously they cant see that! They don't get it. There _is_ no God. If there were wouldn't we be in peace? Wouldn't I have never gone through the dreadful pain I face every night? Wouldn't I have a family that loved me?" Murtagh looked down and he finally let the tears fall. Eragon did not get up to comfort him but he did say,

"I'm family and . . . I love you. Sure I don't like the things you do, but you're my brother and I should love you anyway. I believe that you are good Murtagh, and its up to you to decide that as well. You don't have to rot in hell." When Murtagh was silent Eragon got up and put his hand on his shoulder and said softly,

"It's almost over, Murtagh. The King's reign will be destroyed. You wont have to go through this anymore. You'll be free." Murtagh finally looked to Eragon with glassy eyes. He could see his bottom lip tremble as Murtagh looked to the sky and took a deep breath as he said,

"Free. I was never aloud to say that, but it feels so good to finally do so." Murtagh let the tears roll. He Looked to Eragon and stumbled his way over to him. Eragon inched back but Murtagh dropped the sword and hugged him tightly. It was an awkward hug but Eragon managed to hug back as he heard Murtagh say,

"That's all I want to be . . . free." Eragon pat his back as Murtagh stepped away and wiped the tears quickly off his face. Murtagh picked up Zar'roc and put it in his scabbard.

" I wont kill you. I cant. You are my only family that has ever loved me and I cannot do that to a family member. Although I will be greatly punished, it will be worth it in the end." Murtagh offered his hand and Eragon grasped it tightly and they gave a manly shake. Just then a loud horn blew out through out the whole Varden. Eragon shook his head and said,

"No, not this early it cant be." Murtagh cursed and said,

"I didn't think he would come this early. I better go and meet him." Eragon stopped him,

"Wait! Murtagh! Come to our side." Murtagh gave him a look and said,

"I still have to fight for Galbatorix. I am not free yet. But good luck, brother, and may god be with you." Eragon crinkled his eyebrows and said,

"I thought you said there was no god." Just then a large red dragon came out of the forest eyeing Eragon the whole time. He had gotten much larger since he last saw him but there were several scars on his body as well. Murtagh quickly hopped up his legs and adjusted in the saddle and said before they lifted off,

"There could be a god, but I'm not totally convinced." Murtagh smirked and then Thorn lifted off powerfully in the air. Eragon smiled and was glad to have that conversation with Murtagh even though his stomach was bruised. He realized that the war was starting and he ran to get Leona. When he was halfway to the waterfall he found Leona running toward him as she yelled out,

"Eragon! The battle is starting! Galbatorix's troops are coming up the mountains!" Eragon nodded and kept on running as he said,

"I know. We must hurry." Eragon offered his hand and she took it tightly as they ran quickly through the forest. They stopped by the waterfall where Eragon left his sword and continued to run.

_Eragon! Where are you? I am awaken by the battle horn and you are not in bed! What happened last night? Eragon I swear if you . . ._

_Saphira I am coming right now and I have Leona. And don't worry we were gazing at the stars and we . . . fell asleep. _

_Yea, well you better tell Galron that because he is about to rip your head off._ Eragon sighed,

Alright, alright. Eragon looked to Leona and she had no expression on her face so Eragon said,

"I just talked to Saphira and she said that Galron is about to tear my head off because of our disappearance last night. Could you tell him that nothing happened?" Leona nodded and said,

"Already taken care of." Eragon nodded. They finally got to the field and ran to the inside of the Varden. Just as Eragon expected it was complete chaos. There were soldiers screaming and yelling and running around. Eragon held tight to Leona's hand and said,

"Don't let go." Leona nodded her pallid face. Eragon chugged through the crowd to get to another hallway that was almost vacant. When they finally got there Eragon looked to Leona's face and she still had the same expression, pale and blank. Eragon gently grabbed her face between her hands and said,

"Relax, Leona, we're going to get through this." Leona looked at him and said,

"But this is my first battle as a dragon rider and I don't think Im that prepared." Eragon inched closer to her and kissed the top of her head and said softly,

"I wont let anything hurt you. I promise." Leona smiled and hooked her arms around his neck as Eragon leaned in to kiss her. Whn she broke the kiss she leaned her head into Eragon's chest as he rested his chin o her head. Just then Eragon heard screams of a woman coming down at the end of the hall. Two soldiers grabbed a hold on a beautiful but scarred up woman. Eragon had seen her before but could not remember where. They approached Nasuada who was down the hall talking to another soldier. Leona lifted her head off of Eragon's chest to see what was going on. Nasuada turned around and saw this and said,

"What is going on here?" One of the soldier looked up and said,

"She wants to fight but she refuses to get her mind searched." Leona heard this and let go of Eragon and wandered down the hall and Eragon followed.

"Is this true?" Nasuada said to the woman. The woman lifted up her head and said,

"Yes, I will refuse to have anyone of you invade my thoughts like that!" Once Leona heard her speak she quickened her pace down the hall and whispered,

"It cant be." Eragon tried to stop her but she was too quick.

"Linmir! You fool! She is an elf, let her go!" Nasuada ordered the soldier as she saw her pointed ears. This made Leona start to run down the hall.

"But she will refuse for us to probe her mind! It is against the law for the Varden to allow anyone get through without an inspection, elf or not." Nasuada glared at Linmir but sighed and said,

"I am sorry, but he is right. You will have to be put in the dungeon until you get an inspection. What is your name?" The woman's beautiful brown eyes looked up to Nasuada and said,

"Adlana." Leona sprinted down the hall with tears coming down her face but she did not say anything and this worried Eragon.

"Well, Adlana, I am going to have to send you down to the dungeon until . . . "

"No! Wait, don't!" Leona yelled. Eragon tried to grab her hand to stop her but she just ran faster.

"Leona, what is wrong?" Nasuada asked. Adlana's eyes grew wide with tears as she saw Leona approaching. The soldiers were dragging her away. Adlana did not fight the soldiers she just looked blankly at Leona running down the hallway sobbing and yelling,

"No! Stop! Let her go! She's my mother! She's my mother!"

**A/N: Not too long and not too short. Well I wrote this chapter as fast as I could so please review to return the favor.**


	32. Mama, We're All Full of Lies

"Get off of me

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait, but here it is. Review when your done please.**

"Get off of me! She's my daughter! Let go!" Adlana said as she tried to free herself from the soldiers' strong grasp. They finally let go and Leona was just in time as her mother collapsed in her arms sobbing as she said,

"Sariana! My child!" Leona was sobbing as well holding her mother tightly in her arms. She could not believe that she was holding the woman she saw die. How could this be her?

"Mother," Leona said as she slightly pulled away from her. "How are you alive, I saw you fall on one of the Ra'zac's blade." Adlana shook her head and said,

"That was a poisonous blade that made me unconscious for many days. And when I woke up was in Helgrind. I have been trapped there for ten years." Leona hugged her mother again as her mother sobbed out,

"I am just so happy my child is safe! I prayed for you every night, Sariana. And I guess it worked." Leona smiled and hugged her mother even tighter. Then the obnoxious soldier said,

"She still has to get searched. Doesn't mean anything that she's your mother." Leona pulled back and said,

"He's right mom, you must do that." Adlana sighed and stepped back and aid,

"Well, let's get this over with. Who is going to do it?" Just then Saphira turned down the hall and made her way quickly down the hall and growled. Leona knew she was saying something to Eragon. But Eragon smiled and said out loud,

"Perfect. Here, she can be the one to search your mind." Adlana's eyes were huge. She wandered close to Saphira's side and turned to Eragon with big watery eyes and said,

"You. I saw you in Helgrind. You are . . . Eragon Shadeslayer and you are Saphira." Eragon smiled and nodded. She fell into his arms and wept as she said,

"I have been wanting to see you two. You have given me hope to live that there could be some freedom to come over Alagaesia." Eragon smiled and said,

"I sure hope so." Leona smiled at her mother's liking for Eragon then Galron's voice ran in her head,

_Leona, you must hurry. I am in Eragon's room. Saphira just left to look for you two._ Leona had to tell him the great news,

_Galron! My mother, she is here She is alive and in the Varden! It's really her, Galron. And Saphira is just about to give her the mind search so we should be there in a few minutes._ There was a silence then Galron said,

_Can I come down? Please? I want to see your mother. This is great Leona._ She smiled but said,

_Galron, stay there I know your excited but you will see her don't worry._ Leona heard him grunt in her mind and she chuckled and said out loud,

"We need to hurry. Saphira, if you would please search her mind." Saphira nodded and Adlana turned to Leona with scared eyes.

"Sariana, what's going to happen?" Leona reached for her mother's hand and gripped it tightly and said,

"Saphira is going to search through your mind. And don't hide any thoughts or it would just be more painful for you. Don't block anything." Adlana nodded blankly as Saphira reached her muzzle to Adlana's head. Once she touched it there was a slight flash and Adlana's face was pale but very concentrated. Leona felt her mother grip her hand tighter and tighter as the seconds went by. Saphira raised her muzzle off of her head as Adlana went to her knees. Saphira said in everyone's mind,

_She has passed._ Leona helped her mother up and said,

"You should stay in my room until the war is over." Adlana protested and said,

"No, I want to fight." Leona started to make her way down the hall as Eragon, Adlana, and Saphira followed. Leona shook her head and said,

"Mom, no you can't. This is the first time I have seen you in years and don't want to lose you again." Adlana caught up with her and said,

"Sariana, you do forget that I am an elf." Leona became a little angry and said,

"Yea, mom you are but I don't think being an elf helped you much when you were trapped in Helgrind for ten years." They were all finally down the hallway and they made a left. The hallway was not crowded anymore, just a few soldiers that tied on their belts. Leona knew that her mother was angry as well and she said,

"I was unarmed, Sariana. You know I can take down anyone." Leona did not want to fight with her mother especially this is the last time she would see her. They finally reached Leona's room and Adlana said,

"I am not getting in there." Leona sighed and was about to say something until she heard two voices down the hall saying,

"You are such an idiot! Going into battle without a sword!" Leona turned her head and saw Gelmir and Luthien running down the hall. She smiled and waved as they waved as well and made their way to her. When they finally got there Gelmir and Luthien were about to say something but they locked their eyes on Adlana as she had her eyes locked on them. She gently stroked Gelmir's face and said softly,

"You . . . look just like your father." Leona could see Gelmir's bottom lip tremble as he stuttered,

"M-mom?" Adlana cried again and wrapped her arms around him as he lifted her up and swung he around. Luthien was crying as well and he cupped his hand around his mouth in disbelief. Leona did not understand at all, she could not say anything. Once Gelmir put her down she turned to Luthien and held her arms out as he hugged her tightly as well. Then she said softly to Gelmir,

"Why did my son run away from home?" Leona could not believe it,

"Son?" Leona finally got something out. Adlana turned to her and said,

"He ran away when he was only ten." Gelmir looked to Leona with teary eyes and said,

"Leona . . . "

"And why haven't you ever told me this? I . . . I'm your sister?" Gelmir looked down then back at her again and said,

"Brom told me not to. He thought it was too much for you to handle at the time. And well now you know." Leona felt Eragon take Leona's hand gently and said softly,

"We must go, you can talk about it after . . ."

"There may not be an after." Eragon stepped back as Leona said calmly,

"Why have you not told me about this mother?" Adlana had pain in her eyes and said,

"We thought it would be better for you not to know about him. We did not want you to know that you have a brother who you would probably not see again, but inside it killed us to know that our son had ran away and probably died, but I guess not." Leona nodded. She could not be angry now. All she did was nod and open the door for her mother, but Adlana shook her head.

"Mother, please I will not have you fight in this war." Gelmir's eyes grew wide and said,

"Mom? What are you thinking! Get in that room right now!" Adlana frowned and said,

"No! I want to fight!" Gelmir sighed and looked at his mother. She did not hesitate on moving so Gelmir picked her up and threw her over his shoulder and placed her on the bed. Adlana said angrily,

"Gelmir! How . . . "

"Mom, please. I know this is exciting for you but you must stay in here. We don't want to lose you again." Adlana sighed and nodded. Leona came in as she watched Gelmir give one last hug to his mother. She gave another one to Luthien and once the two stood aside Leona walked in quickly and hugged her mother tightly as she heard her whisper in her ear,

"Atra gülai un ilian taught ono un atra ono waíse sköliro frá rauthr." Leona smiled at the blessing her mother gave her. She took one last look at her mother and left the room as Gelmir and Luthien followed. She made her way down the hall following Saphira and Eragon but she heard Gelmir call,

"Hey, sis! Don't I get a hug?" Leona smiled and looked down the hall to see Luthien and Gelmir waiting with open arms. Leona ran down the hall and fell into Gelmir's arms as Luthien crushed her as well. She laughed and said as they put her down,

"Be careful out there guys. Don't be stupid." Luthien laughed and said,

"Us? Stupid? Please." Leona laughed as Gelmir roughed up her hair and said,

"Hey, make sure you don't be stupid either. Hanging around us has its downfalls." Leona smiled and nodded as she made her way down the hall and to Eragon who had her back to her, talking to Saphira. Luthien and Gelmir followed Leona down the hall. She was confused and was about to say something until Gelmir pressed his finger against his lips signaling her to keep quiet. Gelmir and Luthien ran to Eragon and pummeled him to the ground as Gelmir said,

"No goodbye before the war?" Eragon laughed and said,

"I'm sorry, goodbye and good luck!" Gelmir and Luthien laughed and got off and helped Eragon up. They gave Eragon one last hug and while Gelmir gave Eragon the hug he said softly,

"Make sure Leona is safe." Eragon pulled away to look at him in the eyes and said,

"You have my word." Gelmir smiled and turned to Saphira and said,

"Fly well and don't die." Saphira chuckled and muzzled him the stomach as well as Luthien. They laughed and turned around and saw Leona. Gelmir smiled and said a last goodbye and kissed her on the top of her head. Leona smiled and saw them run down the hall to their battle positions. Leona felt Eragon grab her hand and run down the hall as well.

"Leona, we must hurry. We are very late, Glaedr said the soldiers are already going down the mountains." Leona quickened her pace to match Eragon's as they traveled behind Saphira. Hen they finally reached Eragon's large room she saw three people waiting for Saphira to put her armor on. Galron's armor was so marvelous. It was the shiniest silver that Leona had ever seen trimmed with gold. Galron cocked his head and said,

_What are you looking at?_ Leona smiled and looked at his kind eyes and said,

_Nothing, you look great._ Galron smirked and said,

_Thanks, where's your mother?_ Leona sighed and said,

_She's in my room, she wanted to fight but I would not let her so she's staying in my room._ Galron frowned and said,

_Oh. Well I kind of was looking forward on seeing her before the battle. I mean I may never see her at all. Could we stop by and see her before we go and meet Glaedr? It's on the way there, yes?_ Leona just remembered that she had never told her mother about her being a dragon rider. Her mother deserved to know that he daughter was a dragon rider.

_Of course, but we cannot be long._ Galron nodded and said,

_Yes, now shouldn't you be putting on your armor?_ Leona smiled and turned to see Eragon putting on his armor.

"Your armor is on the bed Leona." Eragon said simply. Leon walked up to the bed to see her new armor that matched her dragon's. It was as shiny as his and trimmed with gold but it had an elf design carved into it. Along with it there was a cream colored skirt and shirt lying next to her sword. Leona quickly put everything on and grabbed Gilthrim and pulled it out of the scabbard to reveal the glowing green color.

"What are you thinking about?" Leona heard Eragon's voice behind her. She smiled and turned around to see him and said,

"I was just wondering if my father felt the same way about going into battle. Just holding his sword and looking to his dragon thinking that this could be the end." Eragon grabbed her face and said,

"Well let's try not to think that this is the end, only the beginning of a new and better Alagaesia." Leona just simply looked in his eyes as he inched closer and gave her one last breath taking kiss. When Eragon broke the kiss he turned around and found Galron glaring at him. Leona frowned and said,

_What's wrong? Still haven't accepted the fact that he's my boyfriend and he is allowed to do boyfriend things. _Galron widened his eyes and said,

_What do you mean by boyfriend things? What are you trying to tell me Leona? What exactly happened lat night with you and Eragon._ Leona sighed and said,

_I told you this, Galron. We fell asleep under the stars._ Galron snorted and said,

_With what Eragon did right in front of me tells me that he does a lot more things to you in privacy!_ Leona got angry and said,

_Galron you overreact too much. _

_No I react just the right amount. I'm just going to have a little talk with Eragon._ Leona sighed but did nothing to stop him. Leona saw Eragon mount Saphira as she did the same to Galron. And they walked out of the room and down the hall.

_Well I think we all should be part of the conversation when I say what exactly happened last night?_ Leona sighed and said,

_Galron this really isn't the time to talk about this._ Eragon nodded and said,

_Galron, don't worry about this. All we did was watch the stars and fall asleep._ Galron growled and said,

_Yes, you two keep on telling me that but I doubt that is all that happened. You two are very close and when you were alone that long I . . . _

_Galron, I assure . . ._ Galron craned his neck to make sure that Eragon saw him when he snapped his jaws at him and say,

_Don't interrupt me when I am talking to you! _Just then Saphira growled and snapped her jaws at him. She cornered Galron to the wall as she snarled,

_Don't you dare talk to my rider like that! Especially in front of me! You are bringing this up at the wrong time. We already have a battle going on out there we don't need another one in here._ Galron's eyes were huge and he nodded quickly as Saphira said,

_Good, I am glad we have come to an understanding._ Saphira made her way down the hall as Galron followed her with his head down. Just then Leona saw her room and said,

"Wait, Can we stop to see my mother. I have not told her that I am a dragon rider, she deserved to know." Just then Adlana came bustin out the door and laid her eyes upon Leona and Galron. Her eyes were teary as she ran her eyes over Galron.

"Mom, how did you know I was out here?" Adlana looked up and smiled as she said,

"You do forget that I am an elf. We have outstanding hearing." Leona smiled and jumped off of Galron and hugged her mother as she said,

"Why did you not tell me right away? What's her name?" Leona looked to her mother an smiled as she said,

"Well_ his_ name is . . . Galron. I named him after dad." Adlana smiled even more as tears streaked across her face and said,

"It fits. The most perfect name you can give him. He is absolutely beautiful." Leona smiled and reached to her belt and pulled out Gilthrim.

"Look, I have inherited my father's blade." Adlana's eyes grew wider at the blade as she gently picked it up from Leona's hands and said,

"You will fight well with this blade, Sariana. You truly are blessed my child." Leona smiled as she felt tears coming over her as well and hugged her mother one last time and heard her say,

"This day has truly saved me." Leona smiled as her mother wiped the tears off her face and said,

"Now, go and win Alagaesia's freedom back."

**A/N: Damn. I am almst done with the story. Well, damn. Please review guys. Next few chapters will make you laugh, cry, and die. Alright I was kidding about the last part but get ready. REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	33. There Can Be No Triumph Without Loss

"There you two are

**A/N: WOW. I am really sorry for not updating. It took me a while to get into writing and I was also caught up in school. But I have finally updated so please review!**

"There you two are! My goodness! I thought I was going to have to go into battle myself!" Oromis called out as Eragon and Leona made their way down to the horse field on their dragons. Eragon saw Oromis's and Glaedr's beautiful armor was exactly like Leona's and Galron's. But Oromis looked stronger than ever with his golden blade in hand.

"Come on! Hurry, hurry! We must be off!" With that being said Oromis lifted out in the air but Leona and Eragon did not move and their dragon's understood why.

"Eragon?" He heard Leona say his name softly. He turned his head slightly to find her beautiful yet pallid face. She faintly smiled and got off of Galron as Eragon got off of Saphira. When they finally met Leona took Eragon's hands into her's and said,

"No matter what happens, I love you." Eragon could see a tear start to form under her eyes but her reached to her face and quickly caught it. Leona brought his hand to her lips and lightly kissed it as he said,

"I love you too." He freed his hand from hers to place it one her cold face as the two kissed for the last time. When they broke the kiss Eragon stared into her green eyes until she looked away and said,

"We need to go, Oromis is waiting for us in the sky." Eragon nodded blankly and let go of her hand as he mounted Saphira. Eragon settled himself into the saddle just before Saphira took off as Galron followed behind. When they finally met Oromis in the sky they had a good look of the battle below them. Already there were people starting to fight and there were even more soldiers form Galbatorix's army coming down the mountain. Oromis looked to Leona and Eragon and said,

"Let's get a closer look to see if anyone needs our help. We have a little time before Galbatorix comes. I'm sure he wants to make a grand entrance." Oromis spat out those last words as Glaedr dived down to the battlefield. Saphira and Galron followed making Eragon's heart race as they got closer and closer to the field. Eragon looked around afraid to see the many dead bodies, but he found it to be good news that most of the dead bodies were Galbatorix's soldiers. He looked to the other side of Saphira to find Luthien, Gelmir, and Orik fighting quite well. As they drifted some more Eragon saw Roran fighting for his life, swinging his hammer continuously at helpless soldiers.

Saphira, down there! Roran is a little outnumbered. Saphira growled and dove down as she caught three soldiers in her mouth ripping there head off. Saphira spit the three heads out at a few other urgals making them fall to the ground unconscious. Roran looked up and smiled as he said,

"Thanks! I owe you one!" Eragon smiled as he was waiting for Saphira to fly up but she flew low to the ground and blew out fire from her maw.

_Saphira! Shouldn't we get back up in the sky?_ Saphira sighed and replied,

_Glaedr told me to stay down here. He said they are coming down as well to help us._ Eragon nodded as he looked to the sky to see the two dragons making their way. Glaedr had his maw wide and open with bright fire shooting out burning hopeless soldiers to the ground. Galron just watched with open eyes marveling at Glaedr. When they finally met Eragon he yelled to them,

"Alright, now what do we do?" Oromis looked around and hesitated as he said,

"Well get your arrows ready and start shooting as our dragons breathe fire." Eragon rolled his eyes and said in sarcasm,

"Wow, great plan." Oromis went along with is sarcasm and said,

"I thought so too. . . Just do as I say until Galbatorix comes alright? At least we're doing something!" Eragon nodded and freed his bow from across his chest as Saphira started to breath fire at soldiers. Galron moved above him as Leona drew her arrows beautifully. She went along with Galron's swift moves without needing to hold on every few moments. But Eragon stopped looking at her when he saw a big shadow cover him as almost everyone's attention in the battlefield moved up to the top of the mountain. Eragon looked up and his eyes grew wide. There was a huge black dragon that was similar o the height of Glaedr. He was curled around the top of the mountain with his snow white teeth shown from the dragon's snarl. Then a red spot came into the sky flying forward. It was Thorn and Murtagh looking so small compared to the other dragon. Then the black dragon growled loudly and pushed off of the mountain. His growl ripped into a roar causing the earth to shake. The dragon dived down passed Thorn and revealed the rider on his back. The rider was smiling with his black sharp teeth and his black eyes were narrowed at Eragon. Glaedr and Oromis started to fly to meet him as Saphira followed and said,

_Are you ready little one?_ But Eragon did not answer. He couldn't.

--

"God damn! That is a huge dragon!" Luthien said as he had his eyes fixed on the dragon. Gelmir nodded blankly as he said,

"Yup. . . . well I'm sure glad I'm not a dragon rider. I would never be able to defeat that thing with magic or not." Luthien chuckled and agreed but they were both woken up when two soldiers wound up to strike them but they both blocked it simply and they gave a final blow to their two soldiers. Then Gelmir heard Luthien yell,

"Son of a bitch!" Gelmir turned around and saw Luthien looking at his armor which had blood all over. Gelmir ran to him and said,

"What? What happened?" Luthien crinkled his eyebrows and said,

"The bastard squirted blood all over my new armor! That son of a bitch!" Gelmir became infuriated and said,

"You scream just because you got blood on your new armor?! I should kill you!" But just as Gelmir was about to punch Luthien two more soldiers popped up and started to fight. As they were fighting Gelmir yelled to Luthien,

"I'll deal with you after battle!" Luthien laughed and said,

"Ooo I'm scared." Gelmir laughed to himself but he stopped laughing once he saw the battle in the sky.

--

Leona did not know what to do. All of this was happening way to fast. Saphira flew past them as she followed Glaedr towards Galbatorix.

_Leona! What are your plans? I need to know! _Galron yelled in fear. Leona looked around hoping to find some escape route but that wasn't going to happen. Leona faintly shook her head and said softly,

_I don't know. _Galron became outraged and said almost yelling at her,

_What do you mean you don't know? How can you not know what to do after years of training with the Varden and you spent the whole day yesterday training with your father? Don't blank out! Think it through! _Leona listened to every word Galron said and drank it in. He was right. She needed to start to pay attention on what was going on. She saw Eragon and Oromis chase after Galbatorix throwing many spells that were easily blocked by him. But she looked up when she saw Thorn coming straight towards her with his white teeth bared at Galron. Galron growled and exposed his sharp teeth as well. Leona noticed he was flying faster towards Thorn and she prepared her self for the collision of both dragons. Once they collided she felt a big push followed by roars and growls.

_Don't just sit there and expect me to do the whole job! Get the rider!_ Leona nodded and tried to move where she could get a good aim to throw a spell at the rider but he was right behind his dragon ad she could only see his arm.

_I cant get a good aim at him!_ Leona shouted to Galron's mind.

_Well, perhaps I shall take this fight to the ground so you can defeat this rider once and for all. _

_Alright, go ahead._ Galron took a big swipe across Thorn's face causing him to roar in pain. Leona felt a big shift and she noticed that Galron was pushing Thorn to a more vacant part of the battlefield and Leona knew what the result in this will be.

_Galron! We'll crash!_ Galron growled as he said,

_Not if this dragon is cushioning the fall._ But Leona had no time to stop him. They were only a few feet away from hitting the ground. Once they did Leona propelled forward out of the saddle as Thorn roared in pain. Leona blacked out for a moment but regained her conscience back quickly. She stumbled toward Galron to see scratches all over his once gorgeous green body. He groaned as he painfully got up and looked to inspect what he had done. Thorn was still lying on the ground with many scratches on his face that were flooded with blood. But Thorn growled and showed his teeth that were now stained with blood and got up to seek revenge. As Thorn and Galron got ready to pounce on each other Galron growled in Leona's head,

_Get the rider! Now is your chance! _Leona shifted her gaze to the stumbling man who was screaming in pain as he took off his dented helmet. Leona drew out her blade and found this the perfect time to strike him. As Leona inched closer she saw him spit out blood and heard him curse as he felt his bloody head. Leona knew that she should share any mercy on him. After all he did ruin her relationship with Eragon and threatened to kill her many times.

_This man does not deserve to live,_ Leona thought to her self as she raised her sword and was about to strike just when he turned around just as quickly and blocked her blow. She saw many scars on his face as he looked at her and said through his bloodied mouth,

"You don't want to do this." Leona crinkled her eyebrows and put more force on his sword as she said,

"O no. I am pretty sure I want to." Murtagh's eyes softened and he said softly,

"Please. I know as crazy as this sounds but you need to trust me." Leona made a careless chuckle as she said,

"Me? Trust you? The son of Morzan? The one who killed my father?" Murtagh became offended and said a little louder,

"Your Eragon is his son too. I am not just the only son of Morzan!" Leona loosened her grip on he sword but still kept it steady. Then she heard many roars and snarls coming from behind her. She turned her head quickly and saw Galron and Thorn at each other's throats, but Galron was taking most of Thorn's hits.

"Look," Murtagh said sympathetically. "I know that my dragon would probably defeat your dragon pretty easily and I am not saying that because I think my dragon is better. It is because he is more experienced and he does not shed any mercy. He would kill Galron instantly and I am sure you do not want that to happen. If you please just listen to me I will tell Thorn to stop." Leona showed a pained expression on her face as she said,

"How can I trust you, Murtagh?" Murtagh did not stop looking at her as he said,

"Remember earlier this morning when I cam to see Eragon?" Leona faintly nodded her head as he continued. "Well, Galbatorix sent me to kill him and is he dead?" Murtagh looked up to the battle in the sky and said, "Well by the looks of up there he is very much alive now isn't he?" Leona loosened her grip but just as he was about to get up she pressed down on him again. Murtagh kept his eyes on hers and said softly,

"Please, Leona. I will not harm you or Galron. I am the only one who can stop Thorn." Leona could not bear another moment of her dragon getting hurt. She lifted her sword up and helped him up. Then Murtagh stumbled his way to Thorn and after a few moments Thorn had seized his scratching and biting and he snorted down at Galron. Galron growled and was about to attack but Leona stopped him and said,

_Galron! No! Stop it! Murtagh stopped Thorn from killing you!_ Galron snorted and said,

_He was not going to kill me I had it under control. And why didn't you kill him? He was weak you had the chance!_ Leona sighed and said,

_I don't know. He offered to save your life and well I took that offer. _Galron just sighed and said,

_Well here he comes, I suggest to take out your sword because he is probably going to go back on his word._ Leona rolled her eyes and turned to see Murtagh stumbling towards her she could tell he was still dizzy from the fall that he had. Leona came to him and said the one of the few questions that was on her mind,

"Why did you do that? You didn't have to. Aren't you on the King's side?" Murtagh faintly shook his head and said,

"Leona, I did not choose this path. I was forced to. In the beginning I did like being on the King's side. He was filled with such brilliant ideas. But it just became too much. He killed innocent people and he wanted me to kill Eragon. My brother, my only family. And apparently the only family that ever loved me." Leona tried so hard not to pity Murtagh but couldn't help it.

"I'm not on the King's side, and I'm not on your side. Both Thorn and I are just trying to survive through this battle and claim our freedom." Leona nodded and understood what he was saying. This was the Murtagh she had remembered when he was trapped in the dungeon and she liked it. She smiled at him as he smiled back, but they were interrupted by a loud thud and the earth shook along with that.

"What was that?" Leona said. Murtagh turned his head to the direction of where the thud came from.

"I don't know. Let's take a look." They motioned for their dragons to come with them as they ran down the field. When they finally got a closer look they saw a blue dragon and a gold dragon dueling against the black dragon and three riders on the ground drawing out their blades to prepare to fight.

"Well, let's just not stand here! The King looks weak and with the help of two other riders he'll be dead!" Leona shouted to Murtagh as she ran down the field. Murtagh chuckled and followed after her as the dragons that roared with excitement followed behind.

--

"Holy shit! The battle of all battles is taking place right in front of me! Man, this is an incredible day!" Luthien said as he marveled at fighting riders and dragon who were not so far away. Gelmir quickly hit him in the head and said,

"Yes, but we are fighting in the battle of all battles, Luthien! Come on, there are plenty of more soldiers to kill!" But Luthien did not really listen he was busy watching the fight between the riders. They were so skilled and even though he knew he could fight well he wished he could fight like them. They were so quick on their feet and they never stumbled. But Galbatorix was most impressive. With two riders fighting at he same time he dealt with it well.

"Luthien! Come on!" Luthien still could not hear until one soldier wanted to fight. Luthien ended the fight quickly and turned his gaze back to the field, but something was not right. Oromis was down on the ground holding his arm as blood fled through his fingers.

"Oromis!" Luthien cried out as he ran down the field ignoring any soldier that tried to fight him. When Gelmir heard Luthien shout he turned his head to see that he was running down the field toward the king. Gelmir panicked and finished off his soldier and ran after Luthien screaming,

"Luthien! Get back here!" Luthien kept on running toward him without stopping no matter what Gelmir said. As he neared Oromis he dropped to his knees and said,

"Oromis, don't die." Oromis looked up and he had an angered look on his face as he said,

"Luthien! Get out of here! You should not be anywhere near us, it's too dangerous! I'm fine! Now go!" But it was too late Galbatorix hovered over Luthien like a hawk. He saw behind him Eragon planted on the ground by a spell and he was mouthing to Luthien "go now!" Luthien was about to but he found Galbatorix's cold black eyes staring at him as he said in a deep raspy voice,

"You have come to the wrong place you stupid boy!" Luthien crinkled his eye brows and he filled up with rage. He gripped his sword tightly and tried to make a quick blow for Galbatorix's torso, but Galbatorix simply took his wrist and twisted as he jammed his sword through Luthien's stomach. Luthien couldn't breath for a moment, blood was caught in his throat, he wanted to scream but he could not, but other people seemed to do that for him.

"No!" Oromis, Eragon, and Gelmir said at the same time. Gelmir ran to Luthien's side and carried him out of Galbatorix's grip.

"No, no, no, no! Come on Luthien! Get up! Don't die on me!" Gelmir cried as he finally placed him down on the ground. Galbatorix did not even attempt to kill Eragon or Oromis, he just watched Luthien with a smile on his face.

"Luthien, please!" Gelmir screamed at Luthien's pallid face. Luthien finally opened his eyes and showed a bloody smile and held up his hand as Gelmir grabbed it tightly. Gelmir started to cry as he said,

"You're going to be alright, okay? You're going to get through this! You're not going to die on me! Not now! You cant!" Luthien still smiled faintly as he said,

"Gelmir, I am not alright. Look at me. I am a bleeding disaster, which is ruining my new armor." Luthien and Gelmir chuckled which led to Gelmir crying even more, but Luthien raised his chin to look at him as Luthien said sternly,

"Hey, you know what we say?" Gelmir smiled with his quivering lips as he said,

"Only the good die young." Luthien chuckled and said faintly,

"Right . . . Gelmir?" Gelmir help his hand tighter as he said,

"Yea, yea I'm here buddy." Luthien looked at him and his eyes finally started to water up as he said softly,

"Before I go I just want you to know that you made my life an adventure. Without you in it life would just suck. Even though we did some pretty stupid shit in our life I don't regret it at all because those were the best times of my life. You are my brother, Gelmir, and I am yours, don't you ever forget that. Keep Leona safe and make sure Eragon is not an asshole to her. And watch over Eragon too, he's a good kid." Gelmir now started to sob and pleaded to Luthien,

"Luthien, please, don't go. I need you. You made my life an adventure as well and now that your not in it what is the point of living?" Luthien looked him in the eyes and said,

"Don't you dare say that. You have a full life ahead of you, Gelmir. You will have a family with gorgeous children and will be quite successful." Gelmir's lips trembled as he said,

"Not with you not in my life. I wont let you die, we can get Leona or Eragon to heal you! Yes, that what we'll do!" Gelmir started to get up but Luthien did not let go of his hand and he pulled him down as he said,

"No, Gelmir. It is time for me to go. Now you listen to me. You live your life fully. Don't hold back. Don't think about me and don't pity me, after all this is how I wanted to die. In a battle. So keep on living the way I would want you to live. I will always be with you, Gelmir, you may not know it but I will be. I love you." Gelmir nodded quickly and Luthien took a deep breath and said even softer,

"And Gelmir? One last favor . . . make the world right again. I believe after the war we can build a whole new world. Build that world, Gelmir, you and many others can make the world right again." And with that being said Luthien face grew whiter and still and his eyes were now dead. Gelmir looked at him as he now cried even harder. He cursed everything, no matter how many time Luthien said to love life he couldn't help but hate it. But he did as Luthien commanded him to do. He was going to live his life the fullest and he will build a new world . . . and he was going to start that off by killing Galbatorix.

**A/N: Yes, sad. Now again I do apologize for the wait, but I would absolutely love for you guys to review. You know how much I love reviews.**


	34. No Freedom Without Sacrifice

"Stupid boy," Galbatorix muttered as he saw Luthien's pale face turn still

**A/N: Alright! The final battle chapter! Now I was hoping for a little more reviews from people but I understand I have not updated for a while for last chapter but please always review. I know that people are reading it, I can tell by the favorite story and favorite authors I got last update. So lets just say I know who you are if you don't update. Just tell me what you think guys! Especially for this chapter! Oh just a little hint, I cried while writing this so this is yet another sad chapter.**

"Stupid boy," Galbatorix muttered as he saw Luthien's pale face turn still. Eragon wanted to kill him on the spot but he was planted in the ground by the blasted curse Galbatorix had put upon him. Oromis was on the ground beside him still holding his wounded arm but tears slowly flooded his eyes. Then Eragon saw him shake with anger. Oromis screamed with rage and tightly grasped his golden sword and tried to make an attempt to stab at Galbatorix's gut but Galbatorix quickly kicked him in the face and Oromis's mouth filled with blood.

"I am tired of you, Oromis. You are old and stubborn and it is just best if you leave this world forever with your beast along with you." You could hear Glaedr's roars in the back, but it was quickly muffled when Shrukan clawed him in the face, but Saphira was angered by this action and stroke back at Shrukan causing him to roar in pain as the fight continued. Just as Galbatorix was about to raise the black blade Eragon was filled with an emotion he did not like. He did not know how to deal with it, especially when he was still stuck to the ground. Just then his eyes started to fill with water. Luthien had just died and Oromis was about to face that as well and he could not do anything about it. But he knew one way to stop it,

"No! Just don't do it! Please! Haven't you got your satisfaction after killing that innocent man?" Galbatorix finally moved his dark gaze to Eragon's stance and said or rather spat out,

"That _boy _was just in my way and needed to die. Actually, you are rather like him. Your just another foolish boy who is in my way, so let's just take care of that." Galbatroix stalked his way toward Eragon and Eragon was ready to draw out his blade so he could defend himself some way but he found his sheath to be empty and saw his sword on the ground. But Eragon didn't need his sword anyway, Gelmir was charging toward Galbatorix with great speed and his sword raised high. Galbatorix turned towards him and blocked his blow easily, but something that he was not expecting was a fight out of Gelmir.

"Don't be silly, boy. Do you want to end up like your stupid friend?" Gelmir screamed with anger with every swing of his sword as he yelled,

"He is more of a man than you will ever be you bastard!" This angered Galbatorix a bit as he swung even harder with his sword but Gelmir blocked every strike. Just then Eragon heard footsteps behind him and he wished that he had his sword to defend himself but he turned his head to find Murtagh and Leona with both their fingers to their lips signaling him to be quiet. Eragon smiled nervously and turned his head back to Gelmir and Galbatorix. Unfortunately, Gelmir was not doing as well as he did before for he was holding his arm with blood dripping down his fingers but he kept on with the fight. Just then Eragon heard someone say very sharply but quietly,

"Multum ille!" Eragon felt a big release at his feet and he fell to the ground from the sudden shock. Eragon then remembered those were the words that broke the curse and he felt stupid not remembering it so he said out loud in frustration,

"Multum ille. . . god!" But he was quickly dragged away by Murtagh and Leona behind a big rock. He tried to get out of their grasp to help Gelmir but they would not let him until Eragon finally said as they were behind the rock,

"What are you two? Cowards?" Leona sighed and said in a soothed voice,

"Eragon, no, you don't understand . . ."

"No, you don't understand! Don't you see who is fighting Galbatorix? It's Gelmir! He needs our help!" Leona gasped when she heard the name as all three of them peeked behind the rock. Murtagh's face turned red with anger as he said,

"He'll be killed!" He ran out from behind the rock with his red blade tight in his hands as Eragon and Leona followed behind him.

--

Murtagh couldn't stop running. Although he knew he should have made a better plan, he stuck with this one. Too much rage was inside him to stop and think about it. He saw Galbatorix throw a curse at Gelmir which sent him flying a few feet in the air. Murtagh ran even faster, eager to get this over with. As Galbatorix stalked towards Gelmir with his black blade ready to strike Murtagh came in just in time. Murtagh ran at Galbatorix with his blade up pointing at his heart as Galbatorix had it pointing towards Murtagh's torso. And they both collided sending shrieks from both of their mouths and their dragons'. Murtagh could not breath for the moment and he could not hear. Until he heard something in his head saying,

_You did it._ Murtagh slightly smiled and his vision seemed to come back along with his hearing which wasn't the best thing. All he heard and saw was the high screeched voices of Galbatorix that were not human like at all. His face was turning gray and contorted as blood filled his mouth but it was more black then red. Murtagh could faintly see in the background Shrukan roaring in pain as he slowly crumbled to the ground. When Murtagh looked back at Galbatorix his face was motionless and his dark eyes were lifeless. He was dead, but it seemed to not sink into Murtagh's mind yet. With all of Murtagh's strength he pushed Galbatorix's body off his red blade which was now black with his blood. Murtagh looked down to see the black blade impaled through his bottom half and this is where he felt much weaker and fell to the ground. His hearing was much better now as he heard screams from Eragon, Leona, Oromis, Gelmir and Thorn. Thorn was not affected by it yet but he could tell that he was getting weaker every minute as he ran to his dying rider. Once Thorn was there he lied very close to him and said,

_You did the right thing. I am proud to be your dragon._ Murtagh smiled

at Thorn who seemed to smile back.

"Murtagh! No!" He heard Eragon scream. Murtagh faintly smiled but he screamed as Eragon unexpectedly pulled the sword out of him quickly, but shortly after the pain had stopped. Then he saw Eragon faintly and smiled as he said,

"Brother," Eragon smiled and said softly,

"Yea I'm here Murtagh, I'm going to heal you." Murtagh panicked and said franticly,

"No! Don't you dare do that. Don't you dare waist your strength on me." Eragon did not understand he didn't want to. He raised his hand but when Murtagh saw this he tightly grabbed his hand as Eragon said,

"Why? Don't understand. Don't you want to be free?" Murtagh smiled up at Eragon and said,

"I am free, Eragon. This is the only way I can be free." Eragon started to cry and he tried not to but he did not succeed. Too much was going on, even though Galbatorix was finally defeated it seemed so hard for him to celebrate. He had lost so much.

"Please, Murtagh. Listen to me, there are so many other ways you can be free! Dying isn't the only way!" Murtagh shook his head and said softly,

"I have already done so many things that will scar me for life. I cant live with that. Even though I will be free and you may forgive me and many other people, it does not mean I will forgive myself." Eragon let the tears roll and Leona came and held his hand for she was crying too. Murtagh smiled and said,

"Look, Eragon. You have Leona and Saphira and you have helped Alagaesia win it's freedom back. You have a full life ahead of you that will be successful with no doubt. I don't have much of a life, why should I live it?" Eragon shook his head and said,

"But you helped Alagaesia win it's freedom back! You are the reason why we won our freedom! You are the hero this time!" Murtagh looked to the sky and then back at Eragon and said,

"Well I guess I did something good in this world . . . will you tell it, Eragon? How I defeated the king and how many others helped?" Eragon smiled and said,

"Only if you let me heal you." Murtagh's smile faded a little and so did Eragon's.

"Please, Eragon," Murtagh said and then chuckled, "besides it would make the story more interesting if the hero died right? I honestly think it makes him more of hero that he would give his life for Alagaesia, don't you think so?" Eragon drew more tears as he said,

"Not if it's my brother." Murtagh started to tear up as well and said,

"Eragon you are making this harder than it already is." Eragon shook his head and sobbed out,

"But you don't have to go! You can stay here and be free!"

"Eragon, I have never felt this free in a while. This pain is the best feeling knowing that I have done something good. I already am free, Eragon. You said that after the war I will be free and you are right, I am."

"But this is not what I meant!" Leona finally said something very softly,

"Eragon, he is right. It is his life, let him do what he wants with it." Eragon looked at Leona whose face was wet from tears. He nodded strongly and said,

"Alright, you're right. I'm being selfish." Murtagh smiled and nodded and slowly closed his eyes. He held out his hand weekly for Eragon to grab. Eragon tightly grabbed it and cried even more. Oromis and Gelmir finally gathered around them with Glaedr and Saphira. They were all silent as they watched. Then Murtagh's eyes weld up in tears and he choked on the blood that was seeping out of his mouth. He spat it out and said panicked but softly,

"Oh god . . . here it comes." Murtagh grabbed Eragon's hand even tighter and looked deeply into his eyes and said,

"Make sure to tell my story. Make me sound like I was something in this world." Eragon sobbed out,

"I will, I will." Murtagh smiled a bloody smile and said softly,

"I love you, brother." And then his eyes went still. His smile was gone and his hair was no longer faintly moving by Thorn's strong breath. Thorn's eyes were closed and both of them lied there motionless. Eragon sobbed on Murtagh's chest as Leona rubbed his back gently. Although, Gelmir did not even know Murtagh very much he sat down and cursed and wept. Oromis even cried a little, but he made sure that he wiped the tears away quickly. Then Saphira said in Eragon's mind,

_Come, little one, we must tell his story._

--

As they were going back to tell Nasuada what had just happened Leona did not see Luthien anywhere and she was afraid to find out why but she asked Gelmir,

"Gelmir? Where is Luthien?" Gelmir clenched his jaw and tried to hold a strong face but a few tears seeped through his eyes and he stuttered. But Leona just made her way to Gelmir and hugged him tightly as he wept in her shoulder and she cried in his chest. When she finally got control of her voice she said softly,

"Where is he? I want to see him." Gelmir grimly nodded and took her to where his body was. He didn't look like a corpse, it just looked like he was sleeping peacefully. Leona just stood there for a moment and looked at him. But when she could not hold it in anymore she dropped down on her knees and wept on his chest. Eragon too went down with her and held her as she cried. Oromis stood extremely straight and his face was tightened, but this time as he cried he let the tears roll down across his face gently. And Gelmir just stood with his hand over his mouth as tears crumbled out from his eyes. But then he walked away angrily muttering every curse he knew and he took Luthien's sword as well. This made everyone confused.

"Gelmir, what are you doing?" Leona said. Gelmir turned around to everyone and just stared at them and said,

"Follow me." Everyone did as they were told and he ended up leading them to Galbatorix's body who, compared to Luthien, looked like an old corpse. Leona sighed and said,

"Why have you brought us back here?" Gelmir looked outraged as he said through his gritted teeth,

"I want to make sure this bastard is dead. I want everyone's swords to have a taste of his blood since Galbatorix's sword had a good meal out of everyone else!" With that being said Gelmir took his sword out of his sheath and stabbed hard in his torso as black blood flowed out. All the sudden Eragon stabbed his blue blade through Galbatorix's head and said,

"Brom would have loved to have Galbatorix's blood on his blade." Leona nodded and looked at Gelmir and stabbed Galbatorix in the chest as she said,

"Father, would have love to have it too." Gelmir nodded and smiled faintly. Oromis stabbed Galbatorix in the throat and said,

"All my life I wanted to have his blood on my sword." Everyone smiled and Gelmir tightly gripped Luthien's blade as he grabbed Murtagh's sword and tossed it to Eragon. Eragon gave a confused look to Gelmir but Gelmir said,

"For your brother's honor." Eragon nodded and both Gelmir and Eragon stabbed at the same time right in the middle of his body. Black blood flooded over Galbatorix's body as all of them stood in silence. Then Gelmir said in a powerful voice,

"Now, I feel we can cheer for Alagaesia's freedom."

**A/N: Yea the bastards defeated! Ha. Now please review! I will love you forever if you review!! This is one of my favorite chapters and I want to know how I did with it.**


	35. I Won't Let Them Stray From My Heart

"No

**A/N: Well sorry for the long update I truly am. I had finals during last weeks of school so I had no time at all to do any fan fic. But it is finally here! This is a very sad chapter just a warning and review once your done please!**

"No! I will not have you do that! I will just cremate him myself then!" Gelmir yelled at Nasuada as Eragon followed behind him, angry as well.

"Gelmir, wait. Perhaps we could cremate him, but I will refused to have Murtagh cremated." Eragon was ready to slap Nasuada across the face, but he knew that it would be inappropriate behavior.

"Nasuada, I have told you that he is the reason why we have won. Without him sacrificing his life we would still be fighting the same bloody war right now. Please have some honor for him! For God's sakes he's my brother!" Nasuada held her head high and said,

"Do it yourself then. I would never honor the man who betrayed us." After one quick glare she swiftly turned to her room and closed the doors loudly.

"What a cold hearted bitch." Gelmir spat out as he turned hardly on his heel. Eragon was just in shock that Nasuada did not even care that Murtagh had killed Galbatorix. But his heart lit up a little as he saw Leona at the end of the hall with Oromis and Orik.

"Well what did she say?" Leona said curiously. Eragon was about to say something but Gelmir then said,

"She wanted to have Luthien to be cremated with fifty other soldiers! Can you believe that? And she didn't even want Murtagh to be cremated! After what he has done she wants him to rot outside and let the beasts and insects feed on him! But she will let us bury him so that's good I guess, but she will not even let there be a ceremony for the hero! What has this world come to?" Eragon could see anger form in Leona's face as Oromis and Orik went on about Nasuada and how she was not as great as her father. But Eragon was getting more and more worried about Leona for her face was stern. Eragon lightly brushed her cheek and said,

"Leona, are you alright?" Leona looked at him and then walked hardly down the hall to Nasuada's room as she muttered heavily,

"I'll show her how to deal with honor that conniving little . . . "

"No! Leona, don't you dare, you'll get put in the dungeon!" Eragon said as he grabbed her hand. This seemed to calm her down and Eragon dragged her close to his body and lightly grabbed her face as he said calmly,

"Now, there must be much more that is bothering you . . . "

"Of course there is! Luthien is dead! Murtagh is dead! And the way that Nasuada handles things, I'm just not used to it! I swear if she thinks that she able to be the next ruler of Alagaesia then she must be mad!" Leona buried her face into Eragon's chest and sighed.

"I know, I know, just don't ever assault her like you were going to. Sure she might be the ruler here but there is a meeting coming soon to discuss the new king or queen and I am sure that she will not be chosen. Many people think the same as we do." Gelmir calmed down a bit and rubbed Leona's back and said,

"Yes, I will make sure that she is not the queen . . . or should I say king." Gelmir laughed and everybody gave out a slight, quiet chuckle but Gelmir was looking for something more. Luthien's laugh. Luthien would be laughing the most and then would probably say something even funnier than that. Gelmir was about to tear up but he brushed it away as he said to everybody,

"Let's get the hell out of here." They walked down the hall to Leona's room to see how Adlana was and to tell her the horrible news. When they got to the door Leona gently opened it and said silently,

"Mom?" Adlana quickly turned her head away from the window and made her way to Leona and crashed in her arms as she said,

"Oh thank the heavens that you are alright!" Then Gelmir came in and Adlana dragged him in her embrace. Gelmir couldn't help to smile but when Adlana looked to him and saw that his face was sore with tears she asked,

"Gelmir, what ails you? Are you alright? Are you hurt?" Gelmir just started to tear up again and he could not hold it in anymore. He was glad that his mother was here, he had longed to finally have a mother to care for him and to tell him that everything was alright. He sobbed on her shoulder as he cried out,

"Luthien's gone, mom. He fell on Galbatorix's blade. He's dead." Adlana gently rubbed his back as tears as well fell from her eyes. He told her what Luthien had said to him, to make the world right again but he did not know how. And somehow this caused everyone to tear up as well, but they would quickly cover it up especially Orik and Oromis. When his cries had settled down Adlana grabbed his face that was wet with tears and said,

"You listen to him, Gelmir, for I know that sometimes he may not say things that make sense but I know this time it came from his heart. So don't you ever live it down. You are an amazing man, just like your father, and you _will_ make the world right again. Sure you may not know how but you will know once it comes to you. Just wait." Gelmir nodded and hugged his mother tightly again.

--

Gelmir placed a white rose over Luthien's motionless body along with a tear. Leona gently rubbed his back as she started to form tears as well as Adlana joined. The dragons did not cry but they bowed to him the whole time as the six placed a rose on his still body. There was a long silence until Gelmir said almost angrily,

"Well somebody say something." Orik was the first to step up. He scuffed his boots a bit in the dirt as he thought about what to say. Then he finally said,

"Luthien was a trouble maker, but you could never hate him. He would always know the right thing to cheer you up, he could make anyone happy, that's why I never killed him when I had the chance to." Everyone laughed as well as Gelmir who had tears running down his face, enjoying the memories that Orik gave forth.

"And no matter what Gelmir and Luthien were together. You could never separate them which was good and bad because it was double the mischief. But, he had one hell of a spirit and its sad to see that go . . . That's all I have to say." Orik stopped here because he started to cry and could not go on. Oromis was the next to step up and he had a slight smile on his face as he said,

"I knew Luthien ever since he became friends with Gelmir which was about the age of, what four?" Gelmir faintly smiled and nodded.

"Well, he was like the son I never had. I would always have to watch you two like a hawk, especially Luthien. He was bound to get into trouble and I found it to be my job to stop him. I remember that I would pick him up by his shirt right before he was about to put a frog in someone's pants." Everyone laughed at this and Gelmir's eyes lit up a bit remembering how they would do that all the time.

"And, even though he was very mischievous he made me happy. I remember he would curl up next to Glaedr and fall asleep next to his warm belly, not scared of him at all. Luthien was always up for an adventure and I am sure he is having an adventure up in the heavens. He always seems to have an adventure no matter where he goes." Everyone smiled as Oromis stepped back as Eragon stepped forward. He wiped a few tears off of his face and cleared his throat. He ran his fingers through his dark brunette hair as he said,

"There are so many things to say about Luthien. First of all, I only knew him for a few weeks but in those few weeks I could write a book about him. When I first saw him he was the wildest man I have ever met along with Gelmir. I remember one day when they made Orik angry and they just ran with the biggest smiles on their faces even though Orik was swinging that axe around." Orik chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck. Eragon continued,

"And they brought me and Leona running from him as well. Every day he would live like he would die that day. I think we should have a bit of Luthien in us. We all need to loosen up and actually breathe. We need to be a little reckless sometimes to just have fun because we only have one life. I'm sure Luthien would like to see us live it." As Eragon stepped back Gelmir pulled him close to him and put his arm around him. Eragon looked up to Gelmir to find a smile on but tears constantly flowed out from his eyes. Eragon just smiled back. Then he felt Leona's head on his shoulder as she cried quietly. Eragon lightly kissed the top of her head and wrapped his right arm around her waist. Adlana stepped forward and held a strong gaze. Tears flowed peacefully down her face but it did not affect her beauty at all.

"Luthien made Gelmir happy as a child. And because he made him happy he made me happy. He would always make me laugh with his curiosity with everything. He was so fascinated with life he could never get bored with it. And it's sad to see a man love life so much die. But his spirit did not die. In fact he's here, right now. I can feel it and so can all of you, but it is your decision if you want to feel it. Just take in deep breaths and I'm sure just like Eragon said that a bit of him will flow through you." Just then everyone took in a deep breath and as they exhaled they all smiled because they could feel his spirit roaming through them. Gelmir felt it the most which made him laugh as if Luthien told him a joke. But his eyes were still filled with continuous tears. Adlana smiled and raised her hand over Luthien's body and said,

"Sé gulia, mor'ranr, une esterní skölir onr fra rauthr, zar'roc, une baen eom onr nel lif." Then a stream of green magic flowed from her hand to Luthien's chest. Everyone's eyes went to the magic as it flowed out of her hand. When she was finished Gelmir asked quietly,

"What did you say?" Adlana turned to him with a smile and said,

"May luck, peace, and good fortune shield you from misfortune, misery, and sorrow to your new life. . . It is now your turn, Leona."

Leona got out of Eragon's grasp and stepped forward as tears spilled down to the earth.

"Luthien gave me so much. I remember the first time I saw him. I was just a little girl and lost but he showed me the way to my room along with Gelmir. When I told him what had happened he just held me even though he barely knew who I was. He always gave me happiness. Whenever I saw his smile I cant help but to smile as well. He gave such a warm feeling whenever you saw him. You could never catch him sad. And then Luthien stole Galron, my dragon, from the king. He said that he had a feeling that the dragon inside was drawn to me. He gave me one of the greatest gifts. But he also gave me another unforgettable gift. His friendship. . . I'm sorry that's all I can say." Leona started to cry harder so she stepped back and got back into Eragon's grasp and wept in his chest as tears softly rolled down his cheek as well. Gelmir stepped forward strongly after he lightly stroked Leona's hair for comfort. He took a deep breath to calm himself down. The he finally said,

"When I first met Luthien it was by the pond. We were both trying to catch the same fish and we bumped our heads which caused us to fight," he laughed a bit along with everyone else. "But we were both unaware that this was the beginning of our friendship or the better word for that is probably brotherhood. Luthien was always there for me, he never let me down. Even when I decided to run away from home he came with me. He was a true friend and no one can ever replace him. No matter where we go we would make an adventure of it. Even though in almost every journey we would experience a near death experience. But we would always get out of it that's how crazy we are, but this time it only happened for one of us." Gelmir stopped a bit to take another deep breath and then continued,

"Whenever something bad or sad happened he would just cheer me up no matter what. Especially when I heard the news that my father and mother had died he knew what to say. I guess you could say that he was half of me but now that he is gone I don't know what to do with that other half. It feels like part of me went with him. And I won't lie, I feel dead without him. Even though we had won the war and Galbatorix is defeated it seems like the world still grows dark around me. But I will listen to Luthien. He said that 'I will always be with you, Gelmir, you may not know it but I will be.' But let me tell you, I know it. He is right here next to me." Gelmir chuckled a bit but more and more tears crumbled out. He finally took another deep breath and continued,

"He said for me to make the world right again. He said that we can build a whole new world after the war is over. And I will stick to the command he has given me, and I will make it happen. I still don't know how but I wont let that request die. He also said to me to live my life to the fullest and don't hold back. Well Luthien if you can hear me I am telling you this: I will live my life the fullest but I don't know how I will do it without you but I will find a way just like you told me to. And I will make the world right again. . . You watch me, just watch me." Then Gelmir broke down into tears again and stepped back as Leona got out of Eragon's grip and went to Gelmir's side and hugged him tightly as he leaned his head on top of hers. They all stood in silence as they watched Luthien peacefully until Orik said quietly,

"Just give me the word and we can start." Gelmir looked down at Luthien for a while and then finally said,

"Alright, go ahead." Then Orik picked up the bowl of oil as everyone grabbed a handful of oil and sprinkled it over Luthien's body. Oromis chuckled as he sprinkled the oil over his body and said,

"It was just a few nights ago when Luthien and Gelmir were teaching me to be badass by spilling oil all of the floor so people could slip and fall." Everyone chuckled at Oromis's memory and Gelmir who remembered this. Once the bowl was empty and Luthien was fully covered with oil they took another moment of silence as they saw the oil glisten in the sunlight. Then after a few minutes Gelmir nodded his head to Glaedr and Saphira. They nodded back and both blew a steady flame over Luthien's body. Galron still could not sustain a flame yet but he watched intently. They all watched quietly until Luthien's body became no more than ash. Once the fire died down Gelmir gently picked up a beautiful golden container that was perfect for holding Luthien's ashes. Leona marveled over it and said,

"Luthien where did you get that?" Gelmir looked at it and smiled and said,

"We got this from an adventure we had not too long ago." He smiled and remembered Elmora and their adventure there as he started to scoop the ashes into the golden container.

--

They all started to walk back to Murtagh's body to start to cremate in but once they reached him they all saw dwarves placing sticks on the ground for Murtagh's and Thorn's bed for cremation. Eragon smiled and looked to Orik and said,

"What's all this?" Orik smiled slightly and said,

"Well I called in a few of my friends to help out. I wasn't gunna let you do this all by yourself, it would take a few days to find a good amount of branches now wouldn't it?" Eragon smiled as he patted Orik on the back. Then Eragon felt Leona take his arm gently to pull him close to her as she leaned her head against his arm. Eragon smiled as they continued down to get a closer look. Murtagh's bed was already made and he was on it, lightly sprinkled with oil and blood colored rose pedals. Thorn's bed was almost finished and Eragon realized that dwarves work awfully fast. Then one of the dwarves with a thick black beard and baldhead ran up to Eragon saying,

"Eragon, we will need you to lift Thorn up with your magic he will be too heavy to lift with just us. Could you do it?" Eragon slightly smiled and said,

"Yes, just tell me when." The dwarf then ran back and got back to work quickly. Once the dwarves were ready to have Thorn lifted they signaled Eragon and Eragon chanted the spell as Thorn lifted slightly off the ground and onto the bed of branches. Once he was placed Eragon felt much weaker than before, but Leona held him up a bit. Oromis came to him and patted his back and said,

"I have trained you well. It takes a lot of strength to lift a dragon and you have done it. I'm proud of you." Eragon nodded as he breathed heavily on Leona's head. Then he closed his eyes a bit for he felt extremely tired but he did not go to sleep. He felt a tug on his tunic and he opened his eyes and looked down to the same dwarf who he had spoken to before.

"The preparations are complete, my lord. We can start whenever you like." Eragon smiled down on him and walked down to the memorial but realized that there were many more people there. He asked the dwarf,

"Excuse me? Who are all these people?" The dwarf simply answered,

"Just soldiers who want to pay their gratitude to our hero, that's all." Eragon smiled for as he stepped closer and closer he saw more and more soldiers. He looked down to Leona who was tightly gripping his hand and smiled down on her too. When they finally got there they all stepped down to the crowd but as Eragon entered Leona pushed him away and said,

"Eragon, you need to make the speech, you're the only one who knows him that much." Eragon nodded blankly and went up between Thorn and Murtagh's bed and cleared his throat loudly hoping that would get everyone to quiet down. But it did not work. There were still many people talking until Orik yelled out,

"SILENCE!" There was no noise at all. Eragon nervously laughed and took a deep breath. He felt tears coming onto him as he looked at Murtagh's motionless body but he took another deep breath and finally said,

"Now I know a lot of you aren't friends with of Murtagh. In fact, we fought against him. But look, we are all here today to honor him for he has found the good in him. It was there all along but it was disguised by the evil that he did not want to discover." Eragon finally looked to the crowd and saw that they had their eyes attached to him. Tears came down his face and hit the earth and Eragon could have sworn he heard it splash against the dirt, that is how quiet it was.

"Earlier this morning he came to me to tell me that he was here to kill me. But he ended up giving in to his good side. He said he wanted to be free, but we were not thinking the same thing. As he was running toward Galbatorix with his sword, he knew what he was doing." He looked to Leona and he saw tears in her eyes which made him cry even more.

"I have to say that he was and still is my brother by blood. Not many of you know this but it is true. And it is hard to see my brother die especially after doing a true heroic deed. I do appreciate all of you coming out here today. I know you think that he was a rotten man who followed Galbatorix but you are still here today to honor him in doing what is right. I thank you for that. But now I must do what Murtagh asked right before he died. He asked me to tell people of his story. He wanted to let everyone know that he wasn't his father. So um, here it goes . . . " Eragon looked down and scuffed his boots in the dirt and let another tear drop. Then he looked up, took a deep breath and said,

"When I saw that Murtagh had joined forces with Galbatorix I did not want to believe it. He was such a good man who had hated everything the king has done and now there he was doing his work for him. But one thing I did not know was the pain and misery that Murtagh faced every night. Whatever he did wrong he would get his head bashed against the wall or kicked until he spat out blood. But he could not escape it, he had sworn to the king eternal allegiance. He did not want to do any of the things he did, he was forced to. Murtagh had the courage like no other man, he killed himself for the freedom of Alagaesia. And I honestly don't think it maters of what he has done in the past, he killed the king and won back Alagaesia's freedom with all of your help and we should honor him, no matter what he has done. He saved many people's live especially Gelmir. Just as Galbatorix was going to strike him down Murtagh came in and saved his life." He looked to Gelmir whose eyes were watered but then he looked around everyone else as well.

"I just think that a hero like him who has dealt through suffering almost all his life and comes through with something like this needs to be treated like a hero instead of being left out for the animals to feast on, which I will have you know that is was Nasuada intended on doing. But he was a good man, and my brother and even though he is dead he will walk with my heart." Eragon walked looked down and let his tears roll off his ace as he made his way back to the audience. Once he reached Leona he reached for and started to cry on her shoulder as she cried in his chest. There was a long moment of silence and all you could hear was sniffling and cries form other people in the audience. Then the same dwarf came to Eragon and tugged on his tunic again. Eragon turned around and looked down at the dwarf who had looked like he had been crying too.

"When shall we begin?" Eragon looked at Murtagh one last time and nodded his head to the dwarf and said,

"Now."

**A/N: Alright sad funerals and sorry if the Murtagh speech seemed a bit awkward I didn't know what to write and Eragon needed to say a lot of stuff, so um yea. PLEASE REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	36. A Promise Lives Within You Now

"Let the meeting come to order

**A/N: WOW! As it been a while or what? Sorry guys I was in London for vacation (which was AWESOME by the way) so I was not able to write my story. I am so so so so so sorry. Please do not give up on my story! Also I apologize for last chapter. I uploaded the wrong document so you basically only read a quarter of the chapter. So go back if you wish because it's a really sad chapter, basically Luthien's and Murtagh's funerals. Sorry again for the long update but I finaly have it! PLEASE REVIEW!**

"Let the meeting come to order!" Nasuada's strong voice rang through the large room. There was a long oak table that was filled with elves, dwarves, humans, and the three dragon riders.

"Leona, you should go back to your room. You do not look well at all," Gelmir said as he held her face in his hands. Leona crinkled her eyebrows and said,

"Don't be ridiculous. I need to be here, Gelmir. This is important. And I'm fine, really." Gelmir looked at her unsurely but finally said,

"Alright. Eragon, make sure she doesn't faint or anything like that." Eragon nodded and pulled her chair out for her and held her hand tightly as she sat cautiously on the wooden chair.

"Gelmir, we are waiting for you," Nasuada said in impatient voice. Gelmir looked around to find that he was the only one standing up. He laughed nervously and sat down in a seat next Orik.

"Now as you all know Alagaesia needs a new leader. That is why we have all gathered here today. Now we need to choose who is eligible to do so. Opinions may be shared but let us not get carried away." After that being said a Varden soldier stood up from his seat and said,

"Well in my opinion I think Eragon should be King as Leona our Queen." Eragon sighed but remained seated as he said calmly,

"Both Leona and I have no desire to rule this land. I am sorry but I am not interested in politics and neither is Leona. Choose someone else to be your leader." The Varden soldier stood there shocked,

"Eragon, it is quite an honor to be chosen as a possible elective to be our King. How could you do this to your own land? Do you not love Alagaesia enough to lead it to peace and happiness?" Eragon thought a bit and then finally spoke again,

"Good sir, I love Alagaesia. If I had not I would not suffer through the pain I had gone through for Alagaesia's freedom. But I am only of the age of eighteen. I am young to rule this land and I feel me being young that it will have disadvantages. I do not know my country well enough to rule. I think the only reason why you have chosen me is because I was the first dragon rider to come in decades and I do not think that is a good enough reason to have me rule our Alagaesia." The soldier was still standing as he said with wide eyes,

"That is not the only reason why I want you as our king but because you have fought in many battles and saved many lives in the process!" Eragon finally stood up and said,

"Well so have many other people in this room! In fact there are people in here who have fought many more battles than I ever will and have saved lives as well. I am sorry to doubt your wishes, my friend, but there are plenty more people eligible to be our next leader." The soldier took his gaze away from Eragon and switched it over to Oromis's,

"Then you, Oromis, you are quite eligible to be our next king." Oromis shook his head and said,

"I am sorry, but I am quite too old for any of that. I am in retirement, sir, this has been my last battle to fight in. I am not such a great elective either." Then another man barged in and sounded quite angry as he said,

"Sit down, Frimor! All you have been choosing is dragon riders! They do not want to be in the elective. The dragon riders aren't the only ones eligible! Many people in here can rule!" Frimor sat down and did not say another word. There was a long silence until Nasuada said,

"Well Hopefully I may be chosen as an elective. As ruler of the Varden I am hoping to take my rule over the whole land. I do know what to do to make Alagaesia a peaceful land once again." Orik chuckled and said under his breath,

"Yea right." But he forgot that the room was large and had quite an echo so Nasuada heard what he had said.

"What was that Orik?" Orik did not care that he heard her but he ended up lying,

"I said your right." Nasuada did not smile for she knew he was lying but she turned her gaze away from him and said,

"Who will second my notion?" About five people stood up, as Orik muttered in Gelmir's ear,

"I rather be a dead dwarf than to see her run this country." Gelmir slightly chuckled, but of course Nasuada heard it, and Orik wanted her too.

"I'm sorry Orik, what did you say?" Orik gave her a death glare and said,

" I don't think I was talking to you, now was I?" Nasuada narrowed her eyes at him and said,

"I still advise you to tell me what you were saying." Orik's breath got heavy and everyone knew that he was getting angry.

"I am sorry Nasuada but it is none of your business!" Everyone in the room gasped at what he dared to say. Nasuada too got angry and said in a harsh tone,

"As the leader of the Varden I command for you to tell me what you said!" Orik got up from his chair and then stood on it so he could get eye level with Nasuada as he yelled loudly,

"You want to hear what I said? Fine! I said that I rather be a dead dwarf than to see you run this country! And there is no joke about that!" Nasuada glared at him wither her dark brown eyes and said,

"Then who do you suppose should run this country? None of the dragon riders will take the thrown so I do not see anyone else who can!" A few people scoffed at what she said especially Orik.

"So you don't think any one of your amazing soldiers can be King? Not a fine elf from Ellesmera? Only you can lead the people? Well I think that is a very arrogant thing for you to do, now don't you think?" Nasuada's eyes went wide as she said,

"That is not what I meant, I think any one can lead this country but it just seems that I know what needs to be done to make Alagaesia better. . . Honestly, Orik, who else do you think is up for this? And that is not an insult to anyone, its just curiosity." Orik looked down to his left and saw Gelmir and he knew who would just be perfect for the new King of Alagaesia. He looked back to Nasuada and said,

"I think Gelmir would be a magnificent King." Gelmir looked up to Orik and said,

"Me?"

"Him?!" Nasuada almost yelled. Then Gelmir glared at her and said,

"Why does that take you by such a surprise? Because I am not as great as you? Because I have not lead the Varden, badly may I add?" Everyone tittered throughout the room as Nasuada slightly blushed and said,

"What makes you think that I have lead the Varden badly?" Gelmir chuckled and looked away from her and said in a low voice,

"Well let's just say you are no where near as great as how your father lead." Nasuada blushed even more and said,

"Well, I know I am not as great as my father but I think I am replacing his spot very well. The war is over, Galbatorix is dead! None of that happened when my father was a leader." Gelmir finally looked at her and said,

"Yes, but your father never had three dragon riders on his side to help him, or actually four. And I don't think you killed Galbatorix now did you? I think it was Murtagh who was the hero that day. And what did you want to do to repay him for killing Galbatorix and his own life? Oh! That's right! You wanted to let him rot in the field and have the birds feast on him and his dragon after _he_ won Alagaesia's freedom back." There were many gasps from people as they stared at Nasuada in disappointment along with anger. Even though Nasuada had a swarthy complexion you could see her cheeks blush. But she continued to fight,

"Yes, that is true but honestly, Gelmir has no ruling back round. He does not know how do handle a country." Gelmir scoffed,

"And you think you do?" Nasuada turned to glare at him and said,

"Yes, I do. And I do not know how you think you can run a country. I don't think that playing tricks on soldiers with your friend . . . what was it Linuin?" Gelmir slammed his fist against the table and stood up as he screeched at the top his lungs,

"LUTHIEN!" His face was beat red and his neck veins popped out as he screamed fiercely. Nasuada turned away shocked and said,

"Luthien, right. Anyway I . . . " Gelmir interrupted her and said through his gritted teeth,

"If you were any leader at all you would know his name and you would know that he died under Galbatorix's blade. We actually fought in wars and risked our lives for Alagaesia while you would just stand by the archers and give orders. I did not see you fight as hard as the soldiers who are here today." Gelmir pushed his chair out and walked to the end of the table where Nasuada was so everyone could see him.

"I was one of those soldiers. I fought against Galbatorix that day and almost lost my life in the process if it weren't for Murtagh! But the thing that you would be afraid losing is your reign over the Varden now isn't that right?" He flashed a glare at her and Nasuada was speechless, but when she was finally about to say something Gelmir continued,

"And if I was ever chosen as your King I would fight in every battle possible and risk my life for all of my people and Alagaesia. Even though I have never ruled over a land before I would know what to do. I may not be as brave and strong as the dragon rider, but I have it in my blood. My father was Galron, the great dragon rider, if he were alive today he would be the one to call King. Knowing that he was my father, I feel I have more bravery and strength in my blood than any human. I will take on anything and anyone to keep our country a safe and peaceful place." With that being said there was a long silence. Gelmir smiled and then turned back to his seat. But once he started to move cheers busted through the whole room which made Gelmir smile even more. Once he got to his seat Orik looked at him wide eyed and said,

"What are you doing back over here? Get up there!" Gelmir frowned at him and said,

"What are you talking about I want to sit down!" They were practically shouting at each other because of everyone's loud roars for Gelmir.

"You are about to be elected to be our next King get up there!" Gelmir's eyes went wide and said,

"What?! No! I wasn't trying to . . . "

"You mean to say that you just made that speech for nothing?!" Orik said as he grabbed on to the collar of Gelmir's shirt to look him in the eye. Then Gelmir said quietly,

"Yes?" Orik pushed him out of his chair and said,

"Get up there, boy! Would you rather have Nasuada rule or you?" Gelmir sighed and said to himself,

_What have I gotten myself into? _Then he looked to Leona who was the only one sitting down because of her condition but she had the biggest smile on her face. Then she mouthed something to him.

"Do it for Luthien." Then Gelmir suddenly remembered what he had said to him before he died,

"_And Gelmir? One last favor . . . make the world right again. I believe after the war we can build a whole new world. Build that world, Gelmir, you and many others can make the world right again." _Then Gelmir finally realized what he needed to do. He now knew what to do to give Luthien that one last favor. Gelmir stood up straight and muttered under his breath as he walked to the end of the table again,

"I will make the world right again." When he finally stood next to Nasuada Orik yelled out,

"Now all in favor of making Gelmir our King say aye!" Everyone in the room shouted aye. Gelmir smiled brightly looking at everyone. Only Nasuada was the only one sitting down. Even Leona stood up smiling brightly at him along with Eragon who was had his arms up in the air cheering for him. Then he turned to Nasuada and said,

"You at least have the Varden to rule over." Nasuada did not even look at him. Gelmir cheered to himself,

_Yes! I don't think she likes me anymore! I get to be King and I don't have to deal with her anymore! Life is awesome already. Luthien was right!_ Then Gelmir cringed at those last words. Luthien. He sighed and tried not to think about it. He looked to Leona, hoping to see her smiling face to cheer him up but she wasn't there and neither was Eragon. The he looked to the back of the room to find that the doors were opening with Leona looking paler than ever as Eragon held her up right.

_Oh no._

--

"Eragon, please, this is embarrassing just go back to the meeting," Leona said as she held a bucket to her face. Eragon just stood there holding her hair back and said,

"Don't be ridiculous, Leona. I am never leaving your side, especially when you are in this condition." Leona sighed and sai,

"Those words are very comforting, I'll give you that, but Eragon please I can do this on my own." Eragon gently rubbed her back with his free hand. Leona felt better all of the sudden by Eragon's touch but then her stomach felt like it was in her throat again but this time she did not hold back. She expected Eragon to cringe at this but instead he kept on rubbing her back and said,

"Do you need me to get you some water?" Leona nodded in the bucket and said,

"Please?" Eragon still did not let go of her as he said,

"Will you be okay with me gone? I don't want you to faint or anything." Leona just slightly nodded in the bucket. Then his hand was off her back and her hair was sprawled all over her hunched body. All she heard were running footsteps down the hall. Moments later the footsteps came back and she looked up but it was not Eragon it was Gelmir.

"Oh Leona! What happened to you? I told you that you should have stayed in your room!" Leona looked up weekly and smiled as she said,

"And miss the wonderful announcement of my brother becoming the King of Alagaesia? Congratulations by the way." Her smile faded and her head was in the bucket again. Unlike Eragon, Gelmir cringed and said,

"God Leona! What happened? Food poisoning?" Leona shook her head and said,

" I don't think so. I'm just really sick I think." Gelmir held her hair back and said,

"Well then we should get you to a healer immediately, don't you think?" Leona nodded and then she heard another set of footsteps down the hall and it was Eragon with her water. Leona held her hands out eagerly to wash her mouth out. Once grabbed a hold of the cup she took a huge sip and washed her mouth out. Eragon then turned his attention toward Gelmir and almost shouted,

"Gelmir! Come here!" Gelmir smiled and came to him with open arms and the two tightly embraced as Eragon said,

"Congratulations! And man good for you on standing up to Nasuada." Gelmir chuckled and said,

"Yea well some one needed to tell her tat she does not have what it takes to be the next ruler of Alagaesia." Just then Leona had her head in the bucket again and Eragon went to her side and grabbed her hair. The Gelmir said,

"I say we take her to a healer, he'll find out what's going on." Eragon nodded and slightly lifted Leona up as Gelmir helped him hold her up as they made there way to the healers.

--

"Please, Eragon, I advise you to stay out there. I need to speak with Leona privately." The healer said to Eragon as she held the door open for him.

"Why can't I stay? I should know what going on." Then Leona said impatiently as well,

"Eragon, please just do as she says." Eragon nodded coldly and stormed out of the room to meet Gelmir outside.

"So did you try to squeeze some information out of her?" Eragon shook head and said,

"No. That lady won't tell me anything." Eragon sat down on the floor next to Gelmir. He turned to him but Gelmir did not look so relaxed. His jaw was clenched tightly and his fists were balled up tightly.

"Gelmir, she's alright I am sure. She's just sick." Gelmir turned to Eragon with a cold face and said,

"I think it's a bigger issue if the healer needed to talk to Leona alone. Don't you think?" Eragon shook his head and said,

"What are you talking about, Gelmir? I don't . . ."

"You don't understand. Well here let me give you a clue," Gelmir stood up and bent down to Eragon's eye level and continued. "Around two weeks ago the night before the battle when you two supposedly fell asleep under the stars. Or should I use another word for it? . . . Why don't you tell me what really happened that night, Eragon?" Eragon's eyes went wide and his face went almost as pale as Leona's was. Gelmir did not like this silence and now he got really upset. He grabbed Eragon by the shirt and held him eye level and almost shouted,

"Eragon, tell me now! I swear if you got her pregnant I'll . . . "

Just then the healer came out and was shocked to see what was going on.

"Oh! I'm sorry. Is everything alright here?" Gelmir plopped Eragon down and nervously laughed,

"Yes, just play fighting that's all." The woman laughed heartedly and said,

"Well, anyway, Eragon, Leona wants to see you." Eragon walked in a fast pace but Gelmir followed. The healer stopped Gelmir and said,

"Sorry, she only wants to see Eragon right now." Eragon looked back to see Gelmir's cold, hard face staring at him with narrowed eyes. Eragon quickly turned back as the Healer led him into the room. He saw Leona sitting on the edge of the bed with her back to him. She turned her head to him and he was a bit happy to see that she had a bit more color in her cheeks than before. He walked quickly to sit next to her and took her hand gently as he said,

"The healer said you needed to see me?" Leona nodded slowly and she finally looked up to him. Her cheeks were wet from tears and then Eragon became worried and said,

"Leona, what's wrong?" He tried to sound oblivious as if he did not know what was going on, and he kind of didn't. She slightly smiled and said,

"I don't even know why I'm crying. I should be happy." Eragon wiped a tear from her cheek with his thumb and said,

"Happy that your sick?" Leona chuckled and said,

"No," Eragon just wanted her to spit it out. He gently grabbed her face and said,

"Then what is it? Tell me." Leona took his hands into hers and took a deep breath and said,

"I really don't know how to say it," Eragon stroked her arm comforting her and almost whispered,

"Just say it." After that he lightly kissed her forehead. Leona slightly smiled but then it quickly faded. She finally looked at him with her glassy green eyes and said softly,

"I'm pregnant."

**a/n: Wow big shocker there. But please review I will try to update faster now. Again I do apologize for the long wait and for last chapter. PLEASE REVIEW! THAT'S ALL I ASK! I HAVE NOT HAD REVIEW IN A WHILE AND I MISS THEM!**


	37. I will fight until we're the special two

"You're what

**A/N: I updated fast! Yay! Enjoy.**

"You're what?" Eragon managed to choke out hoping that he might hear something else, but he knew exactly what she said.

"I'm pregnant, Eragon." Leona repeated, but this time she sounded a little more upset. Eragon felt a little happy knowing that he was the father, or was he?

"I am the father, correct?" Eragon asked her a little panicked. Leona looked in his eyes and said,

"Of course, Eragon." A sigh of relief came from Eragon. But he wasn't too relieved when he thought of Leona telling Gelmir. It wasn't so great to get on the King's bad side so soon.

"Could you please tell me what you are thinking right now?" Leona asked softly as she grabbed Eragon's hands. Eragon forgot about Gelmir and put his arm around her and kissed the top of her head as he said,

"It's surprising, but . . . I'm happy." Leona looked up at him and smiled at him a bit as she said,

"You are?" Eragon looked down at her and smiled comfortingly at her and said,

"Yes, aren't you?" Leona's smile grew bigger and said,

"Yes, I am . . . I'm also scared." Eragon looked down at he to see that she was no longer smiling.

"Why? What's the matter?" Leona looked away from him ad took a deep breath before she said,

"Well the birth, Eragon. I just . . . "

"Is that what you are afraid about?" Eragon interrupted her. "Leona, you are the strongest woman I have ever met. If you could deal with all those injuries, I am sure you can survive through giving birth. I will make sure that you are safe along with our child. Don't you worry." Leona wrapped her arms around his torso and said softly,

"Thank you, Eragon. You don't know how lucky I am to have you." Eragon slightly chuckled and said,

"Lucky to have me? Well that's the first time someone has said that to me." Leona giggled, but then that giggle turned into a sigh.

"I guess we better tell Gelmir, now." Then Eragon thought of Gelmir again and what he had said to him before he went to see Leona.

"Do you think that is such a good idea? I mean maybe we should keep it a secret. We don't know who to trust right?" Leona sighed and got out from is arms and off the bed as she headed toward the door and said,

"Eragon, he's my brother. Of course we can trust him! And anyway the war is over and Galbatorix is dead. We don't need to worry about not telling people anymore." She opened the door and Eragon tried to say one more thing,

"Yes, but . . ." it was too late. Gelmir was already in the room eyeing Eragon with cold eyes. Eragon looked away quickly and bit down on his fist to try to calm himself down.

"Eragon? Come over here. We should both tell him." Eragon sighed and got up trying not to look at Gelmir.

"Alright, Gelmir you should sit down." Gelmir sat down without saying anything. Leona took a deep breath and took his hands as she said,

"Gelmir please do not get angry when I tell you . . . "

"You're pregnant aren't you?" Gelmir said in a low voice. Leona's eyes went wide and she stuttered a bit as she said,

"Um, yes I am. How did you know?" Gelmir switched his gaze over to Eragon and said,

"Let's just say I think a lot more happened than falling asleep under the stars that night, now aren't I right?" Leona looked down and said softly,

"You're right, Gelmir. And it was irresponsible of both of us, but I'm okay really. I want . . . " Just then Gelmir got up and was face to face with Eragon.

"You knew exactly what you were doing. Didn't you?" Gelmir shoved Eragon with frustration. Leona got up from the ground and grabbed Gelmir by the torso to try to pull him away from Eragon.

"Gelmir, stop! It's okay, I want to have the baby! He did no harm to me!" Gelmir just pulled Leona off and shoved Eragon again saying louder,

"You knew that she would get pregnant, but you didn't stop. Now didn't you?" Eragon was in complete shock. He never saw Gelmir this angry before and he was afraid of what was to happen next. But he finally managed to say,

"I didn't know, Gelmir, I . . . "

"You didn't know? How could you not know? Are you that stupid? Did you get any education while you were a poor little farm boy?" Eragon then became outraged and he pushed Gelmir off of him and said,

"Hey! Don't you go out and insulting me! Leona had just told her that she is pregnant and you re not happy at all? She is having a child, Gelmir! And you have no passion for that what so ever!" Gelmir grabbed Eragon's collar and said in a louder voice voice,

"I bet she didn't even want to do it with you! I bet you forced her!" Leona tried to break them apart as she said in a pleading tone,

"Gelmir stop it! I did want to! I let him love me! You are overreacting, let go of him!" Gelmir seemed to be oblivious to what she said and he still held on to Eragon. Eragon calmed down a bit and said in a soft tone,

"Listen to your sister, Gelmir. She is telling the truth, just calm down." Gelmir managed to say through his gritted teeth,

"Calm down? How can I calm down when you got my sister pregnant?"

"Gelmir I'm fine." Leona said softly trying to calm him as well. Eragon felt furious again and he could not hold it in.

"Oh like you never got a girl pregnant, Gelmir. You were irresponsible as well! I'm sure those parties with Luthien were . . . "

"Shut up!" Gelmir shouted at him and he wound his fist at him and punched Eragon in the face. Eragon dropped to the floor, but he knew it was coming. He knew he should not have brought up Luthien. The he heard Leona scream,

"Why would you do that? What is the matter with you?!" Leona held Eragon's head up and cradled it into her chest. Eragon saw the look on Gelmir's face. It was worry, shock, and disbelief. And without saying anything he walked swiftly out of the room.

"Eragon, are you all right?" Leona said in a hushed tone. Eragon looked up to her and stroked her face as he said,

"I'm fine. It was my own fault I shouldn't have brought up Luthien." Leona sighed and hugged him closer to her. Then she finally said,

"Do you think our dragon's will get this mad?"

--

"So, do you want to tell them together or separately?" Leona asked as they were walking down the hall making their way to the field where the dragons were.

"I think separately because I don't want Galron to kill me immediately." Leona nervously laughed and said,

"I'm sure he wont do that. I think he'll be fine." Eragon knew that Leona was just saying that to calm him down. When they finally reached outside Eragon called out to Saphira who was probably in the sky with Galron.

_Saphira, I need to speak with you privately._ After a few seconds the dragons popped out of the clouds and made their way to the field in what seemed like a race.

_What is it? _Eragon looked to Galron quickly then back at Saphira.

_Do you think we can go down by the river?_ Eragon wanted to stay away from Galron as far as possible.

_Yes, but only if you tell me what is going on._ Eragon sighed and said,

_I will tell you when we get there._ He hopped on Saphira and he saw that Galron was already in the sky. He figured that they were going down by the waterfall, which is a good distance between them. When Eragon and Saphira were finally up in the air Eragon said something that would be good information,

_Well, you'll never guess who they elected as our new King._ Saphira's voice sounded eager as she said,

_Who?_ Eragon slightly smiled and said,

_Gelmir. _His smiled faded when he finally said it. He tried not to think about what happened today.

_Gelmir? That's wonderful! But how did he get the title?_ Eragon shrugged and said,

_Nobody wanted Nasuada as the next leader of Alagaesia. Then Orik nominated Gelmir and he gave one hell of a speech and I guess everyone was convinced that he would be a good King. I am sure he will be. _When they finally landed down next to the river Saphira said in an impatient voice,

_Alright, what do you need to say? _Eragon took a deep breath and said,

_Now, Saphira please do not get mad at me when I say this, but . . . I actually don't know how to say it . . . _

_Eragon just say it!_ Saphira said intolerantly. Eragon sighed and finally looked in Saphira's eyes and said,

_Fine, you want me to say it? Leona is pregnant._ There was a long silence, and it was too long for Eragon to handle.

_Please say something, Saphira. I can't stand to be in this dreadful silence._ Eragon looked up to her and saw that her eyes were filled with sorrow.

_Eragon, how could you? When did this happen?_ Eragon looked down from her sad eyes and said,

_Well the night when I told you we fell asleep under the stars, but . . . _

_You lied to me, Eragon? How can we be one when you always lie to me?_ Eragon finally looked up to her but her eyes were not sad but angry.

_Saphira, I did not tell you because I wanted it to be my own private business. You always don't need to what I do every waking minute._

_Yes, Eragon I understand, but now Leona is pregnant! You must have known that you would have to tell me that she was pregnant so why didn't you just tell me then instead of lying to me!_ Eragon became frustrated and sort of yelled when he said out loud,

"Because I didn't know it would happen! I knew that sex would lead to pregnancy I just didn't know how! I couldn't control myself, I just didn't know what to do!" Saphira snorted and said,

_Well it sounds like you knew exactly what you were doing because now Leona is pregnant!_ Eragon scoffed at her words and said,

"You knew what I meant Saphira. I just didn't know how to prevent it. Now please Saphira tell me if you approve this. I need to know as your rider." Saphira looked down for a moment and softly but had yet a hint of steal in her voice,

_No, I do not approve of this, Eragon. You are far too young. _Eragon became angry and said aloud,

"What do you mean I am too young? There are men younger than me that have families!" Saphira sighed and said,

_Yes, but they are married and they don't have a big of a job like you. You are a dragon rider not some miller or black smith. You don't have the time to raise a child!_ Eragon thought she was making no sense,

"What are you talking about? The war is over, Saphira! There is nothing to worry about, we are free now and . . . and I do want to start a family now. And I am not letting you stop me. Saphira narrowed her eyes at him and hissed out,

_Eragon, you don't have the responsibility to raise a child. You two aren't even married!_ Eragon raised his eyebrows and said,

"Fine! Then I'll ask her to marry her if that is what you want." Saphira's eyes went wide and she said,

_No, that's not what I meant at all . . ._

"Then what do you mean Saphira?" Saphira looked down and then back at him again and said,

_I mean you shouldn't have the child, Eragon. As awful as that sounds you're not ready . . . _

"So what your saying is that you want Leona to give up the child to another couple after she gave birth to it and carried around the baby for months and for all that she would just give it up. Is that what you're saying?" Saphira looked to him and nodded her large head. Eragon became furious at her.

"Saphira! How can you say that? Leona also wants to have the child. She wants to start a family as well. You are just being selfish and not to forget jealous." Saphira sot a look at him and craned her neck toward him so she can get right in her face when she said,

_Why do you think I am jealous because I'm not!_ Eragon chuckled and said,

"Yes you most definitely are! You are jealous because I am starting a family and you can't see that I am a man now Saphira! I told you this many times and now you have to accept the fact because . . . we will have the child whether you like it or not." Saphira did not say a word, she did not even look at him.

"Now I told you, so you can bring me back now." Saphira and Eragon was silent the whole trip back.

--

"You too?" Leona said when Eragon told her what Saphira had thought. It was night time and they were both in the cave watching the stars.

"Aye, she told me that I was not responsible and that we are too young." Leona sighed and softly said,

"Maybe we are." Eragon took his gaze off of the stars and moved it to her face.

"Leona, what are you saying? We are not too young. There are couples younger than us that have a family already." Leona nodded but then she said,

"Even the healer said I was too young." Eragon was very confused and said,

"Why? I don't get it." Leona turned her gaze to him and said in a worried voice,

"Because I am part elf. My mother did not have me until she was forty years of age, and that is still young for an elf. Eighteen is still a child for elves." Eragon crinkled his eyebrows and said,

"But you are half human as well. Please do not give up your child, Leona." Leona brought his lips to hers briefly then she said,

"I would never, Eragon. I am just saying maybe we rushed it." Eragon got out of her grasp quickly and sat up and said sternly,

"You're right. I rushed things. I should have stopped. It's my fault." Leona got her arms around his torso and lead him to her as he rested his head against her breast.

"Eragon don't be silly. It is our fault. Not just yours. And I don't regret it, Eragon. It was the best night of my life." Eragon looked up with a slight smile and said,

"Really?" Leona smiled back at him and brushed her fingers through his dark wavy locks and said softly,

"Of course." Eragon's smile grew and he reached for her lips and she met half way there. She took her hands and gently placed them around the back of his neck as he traced the curves of her body gently with his hand. Once their lips departed he placed his head against her chest again and moved his hand to her lower abdomen.

"It has only been two weeks, Eragon. I doubt you'll feel anything." Leona said and slightly giggled. Eragon gave out a chuckle. Then a wild thought came into his head. He wanted to go for it so badly, but he did not know if Leona would approve. But he went for it. Eragon took his head off her breast and looked her in the eyes as he said,

"I know this may seem crazy, Leona but, I just . . . runaway with me." Leona's eyes went wide as she said,

"Runaway?" Eragon slightly smiled and said,

"Just for a few days. We will be alone together away from anybody who doesn't approve of us starting a family." Leona shook her head slowly and said,

"No, Eragon. What about our dragons?" Eragon thought for a while then said,

"It will give them time to think about us, and it will also give them time to be alone." Leona smiled a bit but then it faded as she said,

"No, Eragon. This is ridiculous, where would we go. And what of Gelmir? He will be heartbroken." Eragon gently stroked her face and said,

"He may need some time alone too, Leona. He needs to think about it as well. And I have a place in mind, it will be great, Leona." Eragon still saw the same unsure face on her so he decided to persuade her some way. He started to kiss the edge of her jaw and started to make his way down her throat. She sighed and said,

"Now that's just not fair." Eragon chuckled and said,

"It's working, isn't it?" Eragon's warm breath on Leona's neck gave her the goose bumps as she moved her hands to the back of his head and said,

"Yes it is." He smiled and continued to caress her with kisses as she giggled and said,

"Alright! Alright!" Eragon looked to her and smiled as he said,

"Alright what?" Leona kissed his forehead and said softly,

"I'll do it. I'll runaway with you."

**A/N: ah a romantic runaway. Now tell me how you guys feel about the runaway, cuz im still a bit unsure about this whole runaway thing as well. But oh well. REVIEW! **


	38. In The Dark I Hear A Call

"Mother

**A/N: another fast update! YAY!**

"Mother?" Leona asked as she knocked on her door.

"Yes, come in." Adlana said in a soft voice. Leona walked in and found her mother reading on her bed. She turned to smile at her daughter and said,

"I finally got my own room. What do you think of it?" Leona looked all around the room and it appeared to be beautiful. She had a nice window balcony that had a gorgeous view of the mountains and the late afternoon sun in the sky. The balcony window was lined with beautiful ivory curtains. This was even nicer than her own room which made Leona just a bit jealous.

"It's beautiful, mother. How did you get this room?" Adlana smiled and said,

"Well this was Arya's room and now that she went back to Ellesmera it was assigned to be my room." Leona nodded blankly, but now she needed to get to the news she was going to tell. Hopefully she would understand.

"Mother, I . . . " She couldn't finish the sentence, she did not know how to.

"What is it, Leona? Are you alright?" Adlana asked as she put her book down and made her way to Leona. She felt her mother's cold hands on her warm face which seemed to calm her down a bit.

"Mother you should sit down. I need to tell you something very important." Adlana never took her eyes off of her daughter as they both sat down on the bed. Leona took her mother's hands and said,

"Now mother before I tell you, please do not get mad at me. I am happy that I have been blessed with this gift." Adlana nodded her head slowly and said softly,

"I am not making a promise, but I will try to keep calm. It depends on how bad it is." Leona looked down, took a deep breath, and then looked back to her mother's eyes. Her eyes were filled with anticipation so she waited no longer to tell her,

"Mother, I'm pregnant." She saw that her mother's eyes went from anticipation to disbelief. But then Adlana had a smile on her face which made Leona happy.

_At least some one is appreciating this child_. But her mother said,

"Leona, that was a good try but you are not fooling me. Now tell me what is really going on." Leona's shoulders sank down and she lost her breath for a second,

"No, mother I am really pregnant." Adlana's smile faded and her eyes started to water up. Se snatched her hands away from her daughters and walked to face the balcony as she said,

"Leona, no. You would never do that. You know better! You are too young!" Leona started to tear up as well. She now knew that if her mother would not accept her being pregnant, no one would. But she came up to disagree with her mother,

"How do you figure? I am too young? There are girls who have families and they are younger than me!" Leona decided to go with Eragon's excuse. Adlana shook her head and finally turned to her and said,

"No, Leona. You are an elf! You should know this. I had you when I was of the age of forty and that was still young. Leona, what has gotten into you?" Leona felt warm tears coming down her face and she wiped them off quickly as she said,

"What has gotten into me? What of you? I just told you I am pregnant and you do not show any passion towards that at all!" Her mother turned away from her again and said,

"Leona, you are too young to have the child, it was irresponsible of you. How could I be proud of that?" Leona could not believe what her mother was saying. She felt more hot tears crumble out of her eyes and then she said softly,

"Why do you have to be so cruel?" Adlana turned to her again and Leona saw that she had tears from her eyes as well and she said,

"I am not being cruel. Imagine what your father would react if he was alive today! He would . . ."

"No! Unlike you he would be proud, he would be the only one who is proud of his daughter to start a family on her own!" Adlana looked down with her pained face as Leona saw her tear drops fall. She sis not realize how much pain she was causing her mother. And her mother did not realize how much she was causing her own daughter.

"Leona, you are just far too young." Adlana said softly. Leona shook her head and she felt a fire of rage come in her. She stood up and raised her voice as she said,

"Everyone has been saying that too me! And I am tired of it. I am just as strong as any adult elf. I will show you that I can handle this child." Adlana shook her head slowly as she said,

"Leona, you have disheartened me." Leona seemed to hear this from everyone she told,

"Well thank you mother. You know I have heard that from everyone I told to. Even my dragon is ashamed of me. Gelmir punched Eragon in the face, and now you! My own mother! Telling me that I have disheartened her from starting a family!" Adlana looked up and opened her arms for he daughter hoping she would come in for a hug, but Leona refused and went for the door as she said,

"No, I do not need your comfort." Leona reached for the door knob and said sarcastically,

"I am so relieved I have a mother who is so proud of me." The she opened the door and ran out of the room. She could not believe her own mother was ashamed of her. Leona ran to her room and got out a piece of paper, ink, and a feather and started to write on the paper vigorously. She did not even care that she made ink stains on the paper when she had too much ink on her feather. She also had ink stained on her soft white fingers but she did not care for that either. When she was finally finished she got out an envelope and folded the paper neatly into the envelope. Once the envelope was sealed she finally wrote on the front of the envelope in eligible writing:

_Gelmir_

--

Eragon was outside sitting on the steps that lead to the field. He needed some time to think by himself without anyone bothering him. He watched as the sun met the mountains reflecting a beautiful pink and orange color across the sky. He looked down to the field to see Haeko looking at him with eager eyes. The horse threw his head back and whinnied loudly. Eragon sighed and got up knowing Haeko wanted some attention. Once he reached him he caressed his gray muzzle as the horse nickered in delight. Eragon smiled and then he noticed that Haeko's eyes averted back to the stairs. Eragon looked up the stairs as well to see what was there. Leona was coming down the stairs fast, but one thing that puzzled him was that she was carrying a brown leather bag. He tried to smile but he saw that she had a pained look on her face. Once she finally reached him she clung on tight to him as Eragon placed his hand on her head gently.

"Leona, what is it?" Eragon said gently. She was crying into his chest and Eragon's grip on her became tighter, showing her that he was there for her. He was about to ask her again but he waited for her to calm down. He decided to whisper in her ear,

"Shh, calm down, love. I'm here now." When Leona heard this she seemed to calm down a bit so she raised his head to look at him. Her face was wet with tears but she still appeared beautiful. She took a deep breath as she sobbed out,

"Oh, Eragon, no one is approving of our child! Not even my mother! She is ashamed of me! My own mother, Eragon!" Leona put her head back into his chest again as Eragon stroked her silky hair. Then she continued to say into his chest,

"She said that I disheartened her. Why is everyone so against this?." Eragon was shocked to hear this. He just listened to her and held her close. They just stood there for a long moment holding each other. Then she finally said,

"I want to runaway tonight, Eragon. That is why I have my bag." Eragon was happy yet shocked to hear this,

"Tonight? Why not early morning?" Leona took a deep breath to control herself as she said,

"Because I want to be as far away as I can from here as soon as possible. I just want to be alone with you and no one else." Eragon chuckled and loosened his grip on her and moved his hands to her shoulders as he said,

"You sure about this?" Leona nodded and said,

"Yes, I just want you be with you, Eragon. Just you."

--

Gelmir entered his room after some drinks with Orik to celebrate his title as King. He fell face flat on his bed, but tried not to wake up Oromis. His face did not fall on his soft pillow but an envelope. Gelmir wish he could see in the dark but he knew that he wasn't a cat. He walked out of the room and entered the well lit hallway which burned his eyes. When his eyes finally adjusted he looked down at the envelope. His vision was still a bit blurry but he managed to read the name on the envelope:

_Gelmir_

_Well, then it must be for me. Someone congratulating me I bet._ Gelmir thought. He opened the letter, but he could barely read it. But he managed to. The letter read:

_Gelmir,_

_I am sorry to say that I will not be seeing you in the next few weeks. I have decided to runaway with Eragon. Now, Gelmir, please do not get angry with him, this was my idea. I do not want to stay in the Varden anymore. No one approves of my child and I need to get away from all this negative energy. Even mother said she was ashamed of me, and I guess you will agree with her on that. But please hear me when I say that I will not let anyone take my child away from me. Please, Gelmir, find a way to forgive me. I am sorry that I will be leaving you after what has happened. And I am sorry that I mentioning Luthien, but think about it. Luthien will not have reacted the way that you have. He would have respected that I have a child coming on the way. Please do not run after me, Gelmir, for I do not even know where I am going. Please tell mother, and Galron these news so they know that I am all right. I will see you in a few weeks. Long live the King._

_I love you with all my heart,_

_Leona_

Gelmir read this a few more times before it actually sunk in. Then he found that his eyes were filled with tears. He read one special part over again:

_Luthien will not have reacted the way that you have. He would have respected that I have a child coming on the way._

She was right. He would be happier than her. He would want to be the uncle. Instead of punching Eragon in the face he would have patted him on the back and congratulated him. Instead of pushing Leona away form him he would have hugged her tightly. Gelmir realized that he was an awful man without his friend. He hated himself for what he had done. He slammed his fist against the wall many times until his knuckles bled. He cried out fully now and slid down the wall to sit down. He needed Luthien here, he does not know what to do with out him.

"So, Leona's off with Eragon again, huh?" Gelmir heard a voice say. He thought it was Oromis at first, but the voice sounded more raspy and imperfect. He turned to his left to find a familiar face. One that he has been longing to see for a while now.

"Luthien?" The man smiled and said,

"Well who else? Don't tell me you have forgotten how I look already." Gelmir did not smile in fact he turned away from him. He knew that it was a crazy thought. But then he felt a hand on his shoulder,

"Gelmir, you are not imagining things. I'm here." Gelmir turned around to see that Luthien was still there smiling looking healthier than ever. Luthien had his arms wide open,

"I promise I won't disappear." Gelmir was hesitant at first but on his second try he dove for a hug and found that everything was real. Knowing this Gelmir cried even harder saying,

"Luthien, I don't know what to do without you. I have become an awful man, I don't know what to do with myself!" Luthien pushed him away slightly so he could look at him in the face.

"Well, Gelmir, your King aren't you? I don't consider that being an awful man do you?" Gelmir shook his head and said,

"Eragon and Leona. I punched him in the face and pushed Leona away from me when she told me that I was pregnant." Luthien laughed and said,

"I saw that! I mean I do agree it was a pretty rotten thing for you to do but oh man! That was awesome!" Gelmir did not smile this time either and said,

"I don't get it. How did you see it?" Luthien smirked and said,

"Did you not listen at all when I told I will always be with you. I was not lying." Gelmir smiled and said,

"I guess you weren't. That's a first." Luthien got a bit angry and grabbed Gelmir's head and roughed his knuckled into his hair as he said,

"Hey, I tell the truth sometimes!" Gelmir could feel Luthien's knuckles against his head. It was the best feeling in a while. Gelmir then smiled and said,

"Yea, main word: sometimes." Luthien laughed and let go of him. Gelmir sat up and sighed as he came back to reality and said,

"I still don't know what to do. Leona is gone, now I feel that my heart is really gone." Luthien laughed and said,

"Gelmir! Come on, what would the Luthien and Gelmir plan be?" Gelmir faintly smiled and said,

"We would go after them, but she said not to." Luthien scoffed and said,

"Since when did we follow rules?" Gelmir shook his head and said,

"I don't even know where she is." Luthien chuckled and said,

"Since when did that ever stop us? Come on Gelmir! Don't tell me you have died as well!" Gelmir sighed and said,

"It seems like I have." Luthien just looked at him and slapped his knee as he said,

"Come in, let's go." Gelmir crinkled his eyebrows and said,

"Where?" Luthien slapped Gelmir in the head as he said,

"Bro, what have we just talked about? Let's get our horses tacked up and go after Eragon and Leona!" Gelmir smiled and played along and said,

"Still got the map?" Luthien laughed and said,

"I don't know, do you? I left it in our room in our sack of gold. Hope you didn't throw that map out." Gelmir chuckled as he got up along with Luthien and said,

"You kidding? I wouldn't throw away the map that led us to the city of gold!" Luthien laughed and said,

"Well let's get it!" Luthien opened the door for Gelmir as he walked in and rummaged through their bag of gold he had hidden under his bed. When he finally got a hold of it he ran out of the room.

"I got it! I got the map!" But Gelmir did not hear a response. He looked behind him to just see the door open wide, no one there to close it for him. Gelmir looked all around but Luthien was gone. He looked down to his hands and found the map still in his hands. He opened it and saw the silly pictures and roads they drew when they were twelve. Gelmir laughed and looked around again to find Luthien, but he was no where to be found. He figured Luthien was screwing around like he usually does.

"Luthien come on let's go, I've got the map!" There was no response. Gelmir began to panic. He did not care it was after midnight he screamed loudly,

"Luthien! Come back! I've got the map, see?" Still no reply. Gelmir felt his knees go weak. He fell down and then his vision went black. He called out one more time to Luthien, but he received nothing back. Only him alone in darkness.

**A/N: aw poor Gelmir. Alright well please review! Thanks for reviewing guys, but keep it up please.**

**REVIEW!**


	39. Then Whisper Some Silver Reply

Eragon held Leona close to his chest as they both gazed at the beautiful constellation of stars

**A/N: YAY update. So yea read and review.**

Eragon held Leona close to his chest as they both gazed at the beautiful constellation of stars. He realized that her grasp on him was awfully tight. She grabbed a handful of his tunic and her body pressed against him with her head tucked into his warm chest.

"Leona, relax. We are many leagues away from the Varden. It is just us now." He gently placed his hand on her clenched fist that was wrinkling his tunic to take it into his warm big hands. Leona took a deep breath and Eragon felt her stress melt away. Eragon smiled a bit and said,

"Now, would you like to tell me what was that all about?" Leona sighed and said,

"I am just worried, Eragon. We will not stay away from the Varden forever. We will have to go back and face our problems. And our dragons! We are being so irresponsible of just neglecting them. We are hardly riders at all, and I don't even know where…"

"Leona, please calm down. We will be back within two weeks. You have also told me that you left a note for Gelmir, and you also told him to tell Galron of what has happened, yes?" Eragon felt Leona nod in his chest.

"Then please, Leona, let us enjoy the time we have together." He took her hand and kissed it lightly. Leona looked up and smiled as she said,

"You are right. I am thinking to much … I need to do something to keep my mind off of things." Eragon chuckled and got ready for her sweet lips to meet his and said,

"And what's that?" But Eragon was not expecting Leona to jump up off of Eragon and said cheerfully,

"Explore the new environment, of course." Eragon sighed and chuckled as he saw her dance between trees. He rolled his eyes and got up as he muttered under his breath,

"Elf." Leona sang out to Eragon,

"I heard that!" Eragon laughed and made his way to her as he said,

"Well of course you did. Like I said. Elf." Leona giggled and felt Eragon's hand catch hers and she grabbed it tightly. They walked a few minutes in silent until Eragon said,

"So where exactly are we going?" Leona shrugged and said,

"I don't know. We are by the beartooth river yes?" Eragon nodded slowly wondering where she was going with this.

"So there must be a waterfall close by." Eragon chuckled and said,

"You sure like waterfalls do you not?" Leona smiled and said,

"What can I say? They calm me. You yourself said that I need to relax, it's also not a bad night to take a swim." Leona turned to wink at him which made Eragon want to get to the waterfall now.

"Race you there." Eragon said as he dashed down the woods dodging trees with Leona following closely behind.

--

Gelmir awoke with an enormous headache. He was expecting to be in the middle of the hallway where he last left himself but he was in a room with a fire crackling in the corner. Gelmir got up quickly and found that his vision went faint and he laid his head back down on the pillow. He felt his head and found that he had a soft bandage wrapped tightly around it. Gelmir was so confused and this actually made him angry so he said out loud,

"What the hell?" Then he heard someone curse, and this startled him.

"Whose there? I demand it!" A woman stood up from behind his bed. She had long strawberry blonde wavy hair with big blue innocent eyes. Her skin was of an ivory color with her cheeks a soft pink color. She had on a dark turquoise dress that draped down her slender body down to her feet. To Gelmir she looked like a beautiful, innocent, young lady … until she spoke.

"What are you doing? You need to get back to sleep! Ellyn said she would be back before you woke up." Gelmir was now terribly perplexed and said,

"Who is Ellyn and where am I? How did I even get here. And who are you?" The woman took a deep breath and said,

"Alright, just calm down. Ellyn is one of the healers and she is tending to other people right now. I found you in the middle of the hallway while I was walking to my room. You had quite a gash on your head so I needed to take you to Ellyn. And I am Giselle a healer in training." Gelmir raised his eyebrows and said,

"Giselle? What a nice …" Then she bursted out interrupting him,

"Please, don't say it." Gelmir was shocked to hear this. _A woman does not want to hear that she has a beautiful name? _Gelmir thought.

"Don't say what? That you have a beautiful name?" Giselle sighed and rolled her eyes as she said,

"Yes, that." Gelmir chuckled,

"Well you do have…"

"No! Shut up!" Gelmir was appalled at her as he sat up and said in a disturbed voice,

"What? You want to have an ugly name? Fine! Then I will call you Bordois!" Giselle sighed and came to him and said,

"Settle down. I am sorry I did not mean to get you worked up. I just get that everywhere I go and I get tired of it." Giselle cradled his head and lead it to his pillow. Gelmir was comforted once she came by. She had a soft energy that relaxed him, it also could have been the scent of her perfume.

"Yea well, you didn't make a good first impression let me tell you that." Giselle chuckled and said,

"That happens a lot. I don't know why I just always do the wrong things." Gelmir closed his eyes softly and smiled as he muttered,

"Me too." Then he thought back to the night before. He remembered the letter Leona had given him. He remembered the map. He remembered Luthien. His eyes shot open and he saw Giselle tending the fire and he almost yelled,

"Where is my map and letter?" Giselle glanced over at him and said,

"I have them by me right here." Gelmir sighed of relief as Giselle continued,

"Leona ran off with Eragon, huh?" Gelmir became a little infuriated with her and said,

"You read the letter? It was not addressed to you now was it?" Giselle became intimidated and said,

"Well no, but I could not help but read it." Gelmir sighed, the least he could do was ask her opinion on it,

"So you think she is making the right decision?" Giselle shrugged and said,

"Well, she sure is a strong woman, I think she can handle the child. She also has a great man by her side helping her along the way." Gelmir listened to her words carefully and said,

"Yes, but what do you think about the running away part?" Giselle finally turned toward him,

"She just needed to get away. I would to if no one was supporting me. Imagine what that would be like." Gelmir groaned,

"I feel so bad. I punched Eragon, you know. I should not have done that." Giselle nodded and said,

"You are right, but hey you were protecting you little sister, am I right? My brother would do the same … Whose Luthien?" Gelmir clenched his jaw and said,

"My best friend who fell under Galbatorix's blade in the last battle." Giselle looked away and muttered,

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to…"

"I know … Could you bring over that map please?" Giselle did as she was told. She handled the map as if it was sacred, which to Gelmir it was. She gently handed it to him and he opened it and chuckled as he explained,

"Luthien and I drew this when we were twelve. We were playing pirates I believe. And imagine this. We used this map about a month ago hoping it would lead us to Ellesmera but instead lead us to Elmora. The city of Gold." Giselle's eyes went wide and she smiled in excitement. She reminded Gelmir of a young child excited to hear an amazing story.

"A city of Gold? Oh! Tell me what it was like!" Gelmir smiled and said,

"Well, believe it or not the citizens of Elmora thought we were gods, so they worshipped us." Gelmir continued with his story and every time he would mention something exciting Giselle would lightly clap her hands together and smile.

"And then we ran away on our horses still carrying a sack of gold… um, the end." Giselle jumped up clapping her hands and smiling as she said,

"That was wonderful!" Gelmir chuckled at her enthusiasm and said,

"I am glad you think so, could you please put the map back over there?" Giselle took the map even more carefully this time. She opened it looking at it one last time,

"You two were very creative when you were kids." Gelmir chuckled and closed his eyes and muttered,

"We sure were." Then he heard something terrible. He heard a thump and following that,

"Oh no! No, no, no, no, no!" Gelmir shot his eyes open and saw that Giselle was on the floor by the fire pit. He looked closer and saw that the map was in the pit flaming wildly. Gelmir jumped out of bed and ignored his dizziness as he yelled,

"What have you done? No!" Without even thinking Gelmir put his hands in the fire. He screamed in pain because of the scorching burn but he finally got the map out of the pit. It was still flaming when it was in his hands so he through it on the floor and stomped hard on it. When it was extinguished he took a look at his and Luthien's map. The sides were burnt off and the middle had a burnt hole. He picked up the burnt map carefully and held it to his chest with his face pained.

"Gelmir I am so sorry, I…

"Out." Was all Gelmir could say. He wanted her out of this room. He wanted her to get away from him as far as possible before he would really turn on her.

"But Gelmir let me…"

"Out." Gelmir said a bit louder this time. He now had an angered look and was ready to lose his temper any second.

"Gelmir, Please…" Gelmir looked at her with a death stare and charged at her saying in a monstrous voice,

"OUT!" Giselle ran out of the room quickly and shut the door tight. Gelmir calmed down once she was out of the room. He was surrounded in pure silence except a soft weep that came form the other side of the door.

--

Eragon reached the waterfall first and what a sight it was. It was much larger than the hidden waterfall in the Varden. Water roughly poured out from the river hitting the rocks forming a beautiful scene. He knew Leona was behind him once he heard her sudden gasp.

"Oh, Eragon! It's beautiful." Eragon reached for her hand and held it tightly. Leona could not stand still so she took Eragon to the edge of the water. She took off one of her shoes and hiked up her dress so she could dip her toe in the water. Once her toe lightly tapped the water she gently put her whole foot in crunching against the water's gravel and said,

"And the water is at a perfect temperature, too. This is amazing!" Eragon chuckled and just stood there watching her amusement. She turned to him and slightly glowered,

"Eragon, don't miss out on this! It's truly heavenly." Eragon smiled and made his way to the water. He cupped his hands and lowered them to the clear water feeling the most pleasant water his hands had touched since visiting Ellesmera. He splashed his face with the water to freshen himself and take a few sips from as well. This water was perfect for a nice nightly swim so he turned his gaze to Leona who was in the water almost knee deep. Eragon smiled and quickly took of his tunic and boots. He rolled up his pants to his knees, not wanting to take them off just yet for he did not if Leona wanted to do that just now. He rummaged through the water quietly trying not to distract Leona from looking at the starry night. Once he was behind her he lightly splashed her exposed thigh making Leona turn around to look at Eragon. She slightly smiled when she saw Eragon's bare chest but she said,

"I heard you once you entered the water." Eragon rolled his eyes and smiled as he said in a droll tone,

"Of course you did." Leona turned toward him with her full body and touched one of her hands to his arm that was covered with water drops. Once she touched him it sent chills up Eragon's spine and he stepped even closer to her. He felt that her breath became unsteady and she said in a whisper,

"Will you be taking a swim?" Eragon smiled and said,

"Only if you are. It's no fun swimming alone." Leona nodded and dropped her dress to move her hands up the planes of his torso and to his chest then around his neck twining her fingers in his dark hair. She pulled him gently in for a kiss but she made it more passionate than Eragon expected, but he very much liked it. After a minute passed Eragon had to come up for a breath. He looked down at her to find that she was out of breath as well, then he looked at her dress. The end of the dress where she let go was now all wet so Eragon said,

"I don't think it will be easy to swim with your dress on." Leona looked down and then up at Eragon's face. He was concerned if he took it too far, but he felt Leona's soft hands reach for his as she led him to the laces of her dress, unlacing slowly one simple pull of the finger after another. Eragon's heart was racing with every motion his finger made to unlace her dress. He knew this would not be the first time to see her but he was still nervous but enthralled. Once the last lace was undone Eragon slowly removed the dress off of her and threw it ashore.

Eragon looked down to her naked body to find it as flawless as he remembered. It even appeared more beautiful because of the way the moonlight wrapped around her body. Leona placed her hands around the small of his back looking up at him with those hypnotizing green eyes. Eragon averted his eyes from hers so he could kiss the edge of her jaw down her neck and to her collar bone. Then he felt Leona's hand rest on his neck slightly pulling him off of her. Eragon was confused but knew that she needed to say something. Her green eyes glowed as if they were a panther's in the dark night. She moved her lips to his ear as he felt the words form there,

"I do not think it is not so easy to swim with pants on as well as a dress."

--

_Great you made another person cry,_ Gelmir thought to himself as he heard Giselle's hiccupping sobs. He wanted to go outside and apologize,

_But why did he have to apologize? _Gelmir thought,_ She should apologize, she ruined the map, it is her fault. I should have reacted that way._ But Gelmir knew that once again he had overreacted. He looked at his burnt map again and found the courage to walk outside to Giselle. But once he opened the door there was a stout woman with curly black hair and a jovial smile which soon turned into a gasp.

"What are you doing out of bed?" The woman said. Gelmir sighed and knew that this was Ellyn the healer.

"Please I am much better I just need to find Giselle. I need to talk to her." Ellyn came in and forced Gelmir on the bed which made him quite nervous.

"Get off of me! What the hell are you?" Ellyn sighed and said,

"Gelmir please calm down, I am about to give you some medicine that will make you feel better,

"I feel fine, let me go!" Ellyn just simply said,

"Oh, Gelmir, just settle down while I prepare it for you. You sure are stubborn." Ellyn slightly laughed and turned her back to him as she got out a few mixtures and herbs and mashed them together. Gelmir knew that he would probably fall asleep when given too so he slowly stood up and ran quickly out of the room. He ran down the hallway until he saw Giselle sitting against the wall still slightly crying. Once he saw her he approached her saying,

"Giselle, I…" Once Giselle looked up her eyes went wide and she got up quickly walking fast down the hall.

"Giselle please let me explain…"

"There is no need for that. I mess thing up all the time." Gelmir went after her trying to keep up with her fast pace.

"Giselle, you must understand that the map was one of the only memories I have of Luthien and I am sorry I reacted that way. I did not mean to make you cry." Giselle slowed down her pace and waited for Gelmir to catch up with her. Once he got to her she looked up with crinkled eyebrows and said,

"Why are you out of bed? Ellyn let you out?" Just then the chubby woman came out of the room and looked down the hall yelling,

"Gelmir get back here! You need to take the medicine. It will make you feel better!" Gelmir sighed and turned to her and shouted back down the hall,

"No I don't, I feel fine. In fact I feel amazing! Get away from me!" Ellyn frowned and the shook her head as she started to run down the hall. Gelmir grimaced at the unpleasant sight of her running. Her body jiggled with every step she took and her running was not even as fast as Gelmir's walking pace. This made Gelmir laugh until he saw her speed increase. Gelmir stopped laughing and grabbed Giselle's hand and said,

"Come on! Let's get out of here!" Giselle laughed and ran with him. This reminded him of the times him and Luthien would get out of trouble and run for their lives, except this time it was with a woman. Giselle gave Gelmir such a warm presence, just like the kind he had with Luthien. He stopped her when they got to the hallway with the entrance to the field with the stables. He turned to see if Giselle was alright because Gelmir was running quite fast. He found her bent down over her knees laughing.

"What's so funny?" Gelmir questioned her. She looked up with a big smile on her face and said,

"The way you reacted with Ellyn. You are very funny." Gelmir was not even trying to be funny at the time so he thought of this as a compliment.

"Why thank you. I thought you would be angry with me because with you being a healer in training I thought you would have to take me back and scold me." Giselle shook her head, still smiling, she said,

"No, if you can stand up without falling down I think of that as cured. You are fine, she just wanted to tend to you because she thought you were a handsome young boy." Gelmir shivered of that thought.

"Ugh, how vile… and gross. Man she freaks me out." Giselle laughed and said,

"Me too. Whenever I do something wrong she slaps my hands and tells me to go back to my room. She really is not teaching me when she sends me to my room almost every day." Gelmir's eyebrows crinkled in confusion,

"Well that's not good. You should learn from another healer." Giselle nodded.

"Your right, I should." The conversation stopped for a moment until Gelmir said,

"So, you want to be a healer? That's nice." Giselle cocked her head and said,

"Is there anything wrong with that? What about you? What do you want to be?" Gelmir chuckled and said,

"Oh, I have already got my life planned out for me." Giselle was not getting enough answers,

"And what is that?" Gelmir turned to her with a grin and said,

"I have been elected as the new King of Alagaesia." Giselle's eyes were huge when he mentioned this.

"King? You mean I am talking to the next king of Alagaesia right now?" Gelmir nodded slowly and said,

"I believe so." Giselle smiled in disbelief. Then she looked to him and frowned a bit. Gelmir was going to ask what was wrong, but she beat him to it. She raised her hands to his bandages but stopped for a moment and said,

"May I? The new King of Alagaesia should not be wearing this kind of crown." Gelmir nodded and then he felt her soft fingers on his head slowly taking of the bandage. Gelmir felt the cold rush of air slip into his wound which made him shiver, but Giselle shivered more by the sight of his wound.

"Is it that bad?" Gelmir asked looking up trying to see the wound on his forehead. Giselle simply nodded not taking her eyes off of him.

"But it suits you. You look tough with that scar on." Gelmir chuckled at what she said and Giselle gave a little giggle as well. There was another silence until Giselle said,

"Why did you come back to apologize? You did not have to do that. It was my mistake not yours." Gelmir shook his head,

"No, It was my mistake I did not mean to react that way. It's just since Luthien died I have become an awful man. Sometimes I just can't control myself and I end up messing things up even more." Giselle huffed out and said,

"I know what you mean, but I mess up things without the grief of a friend." Gelmir cocked his head,

"You do not look like a girl who would lose their temperament." Giselle rolled her eyes,

"No, not that way. As you can see I am very clumsy and that's not such a good quality to carry." Gelmir chuckled,

"Well you are clumsy I will say that but you could not have possibly done that much damage. I mean I made my sister run away! And I … GALRON! I have to go, now." Gelmir remembered Leona's request for Gelmir to tell Galron of what has happened. He saw Giselle slowly nod, and he could not just leave her. He needed her with him, she shed off an energy so close to Luthien's and he needed that with him.

"Come with me. You will get to meet Galron and possibly Saphira and Glaedr." Giselle smiled but it quickly faded as she said,

"Are you sure? I actually shouldn't I have to go back to Ellyn." Gelmir laughed and said,

"Are you serious? Really, are you?" When Giselle just gave a blank stare Gelmir continued,

"You would rather go back to Ellyn who will scold you and then eventually send you to your room than to see three dragons that helped win Alagaesia's freedom? Wait you are right, I would rather be with Ellyn. Dragons are boring so I'm just…."

"Alright! Alright, I will go with you. I cannot believe I was going to give up that opportunity." Gelmir smiled and decided to give Giselle a chance with a friendship,

"Skipping your duties. Welcome to the life of badass, Giselle."

**A/N: Okay now with Leona and Eragon please do not think of Leona as a slut… or Eragon. I did not mean for them to be slutty in this it was just the heat of the moment. Okay well cool. REVIEW!**


	40. Home is Behind, The World Ahead

**A/N: WOOOOO! Sorry for the long update guys. I will try to update faster I know I am not so good at that but here it is! Enjoy and review!**

"They won't hurt me right?" Giselle asked Gelmir right before he was about to knock on Eragon's door. Gelmir chuckled and said,

"You need to get out more Giselle, they will not hurt you unless you try to get them on their bad side. Don't worry." Gelmir knocked loudly on the door but heard nothing on the other side. He was hoping to find Saphira in there but when he opened the door he found the room vacant. Gelmir groaned and said,

"They are probably out side." Gelmir charged down the hallway with Giselle closely behind. He entered the field and found that none of the dragons were there either.

"Great! They could be anywhere on this damn planet!" Giselle let out a chuckle form Gelmir's sarcasm. Gelmir smiled a bit but he was still angered. Then he heard a loud, powerful voice enter his head,

_Gelmir! I need your help!_ Gelmir knew this was Galron so he looked to the sky and saw a three beautiful gems in the sky that were green, blue, and gold. He looked to Giselle who had a frightened look on her face. Gelmir laughed and said,

"Giselle, they will not hurt you. I swear." But Giselle still held her gaze on Galron who was coming closer and closer. When all of the dragons landed everyone talked at once in his head and he thought his mind was going to explode. All he heard was Leona, Eragon, and missing. He could not make out any of the other words. Then a loud voice came out behind Glaedr,

"SILENCE!" This startled everyone especially Giselle. Gelmir then saw Oromis get off of Glaedr and make his way to Gelmir.

"I will be the speaker for Gelmir." Gelmir was now intrigued and was eager to hear what he had to say.

"Gelmir, we cannot find Eragon or Leona. We do not know what happened to them. Do you have any idea?" Gelmir nodded slowly and Galron butted in his mind,

_You do? Tell …_

"Galron please," Oromis said impatiently then continued, "Would you please tell us." Gelmir crinkled his eyebrows and said,

"Well I do not know where they are but I know that they ran away. Leona did not tell me where they were going." Oromis grunted and said,

"Well that does not help much. Do you have any more details?" Gelmir searched trough his mind to think of anything that might be helpful.

"Well, they left because Leona did not feel comfortable being here."

_Why? How could she do this to me?_ Gelmir looked to the ground and scuffed his boots in the dirt. He felt sorry for Galron so he said,

"Galron, please do not distress over this matter. Because of her pregnancy she felt it was an unhealthy environment for her and Eragon." All of the sudden Galron narrowed his eyes at Gelmir and said,

_How come she has told this all to you?_ Gelmir got nervous and said,

"Well I am her brother." Gelmir could see that Galron's ivory claws sink into the soil as he stepped closer to Gelmir and said in a low voice,

_But I am her dragon._ Oromis snapped his fingers at Galron and said,

"Enough! We do not need this Galron!" Galron backed away and put his head down. Gelmir could tell he was still sulking over Leona.

"Listen, Galron, I know it is hard for you to deal with Leona's absence, its hard for me too. But let's face it, we were not what you would call happy of her pregnancy and I don't blame her for leaving." Galron still had his head down and said,

_I just feel awful. It feels as though Eragon has taken her away from me and I am not allowed to spend time with her. Now I cannot spent time with her at all! I hope she knows how much she has hurt me and I hope she feels the same way too._ Gelmir shook his head,

"Now do not wish for that, Galron. Pray that she is in good health which I am sure she is in. Eragon is a good man he can take care of her." Galron lifted is head and said in a soft tone,

_You really think so? Because now I am not so sure. He has gotten Leona pregnant and he has taken her away from me. I just feel he thinks that he is the only one who can have her, but he can't! I love her too! He is not the only one who loves her._ Saphira came a bit closer to him and said,

_Galron, you must know that it is bound to happen. Leona and Eragon are facing manhood and womanhood so they are both a bit love struck. I know how it feels for I feel the same way._ Galron took a deep breath and puffed out a cloud of smoke through his nostrils that cause Gelmir and Giselle to cough continuously. When Gelmir heard Giselle's little cough he remembered that she was here.

"Oh, everyone! This is Giselle, a new friend." Gelmir pulled her into his grasp as everyone inspected her and greeted her kindly. All she did was smile kindly and said,

"Nice to meet you all." Everyone responded kindly back and when it was silent Saphira said,

_So you really do not know where they are?_ Gelmir shook his head and said,

"No, If I did I would have told you the split second I knew." Then Oromis jumped quickly and said,

"I cannot believe I forgot about that! Am I really that old to forget things so quickly?" Gelmir saw Oromis go down to his knees and mutter words that he was not familiar with.

"What are you doing?" A deeper voice came into Gelmir's mind and said,

_Do not interrupt him he is conducting a spell._ Gelmir listened to Glaedr and watched Oromis intently. After a moment or two Oromis moved aside and motioned for everyone to gather around him. All the dragons had to do was crane their necks over as Gelmir and Giselle walked over to him and kneeled down what look like a puddle but it showed the reflection of two people riding on horses in the Hadarac desert.

"Is that…"

"Leona and Eragon? Yes, they are in the Hadarac desert. Let's be off!" Oromis broke the spell and all Gelmir saw in the puddle was himself now.

"I want to go with you! Let me come." Oromis walked towards the entrance of the Varden and yelled out without even stopping,

"Well come along and pack up! We have a long journey ahead of us!" Gelmir smiled and then turned to Giselle who was still looking at the puddle.

"Giselle," Gelmir said and she popped her head up and signaled with her eyes that he has her attention.

"I am going with Oromis to find Leona and Eragon. I guess this is goodbye for now unless you are willing to come with us." Giselle slightly smiled and said,

"Thanks you, but I think Ellyn would have a heart attack if I left. In fact, I would have a heart attack if I went with you. I simply cannot just get on a dragon and ride like I have no fear. But it would be an adventure I must admit." Gelmir smiled and said,

"Well I must admit that I am a bit nervous of flying for the first time in seventeen years, but I am actually up for the adventure," Gelmir and Giselle chuckled and then he continued. "Well goodbye?" He held out his arms for a hug as Giselle hesitantly hugged him and kissed him on the cheek. Gelmir was not expecting this and said,

"A kiss too? Now aren't I lucky." Giselle giggled and ran off as she yelled,

"Have a safe trip!"

Gelmir smiled and warmth filled his entire body. For the first time, in what seemed like an eternity, he felt his heart start to beat again.

-----------

"Let us rest, Eragon. I am famished and it is getting dark." Eragon looked to the setting sun that showed beautiful reflection on the red sand. Eragon was surprised when he heard that Leona was hungry again but she was pregnant so he would have to cope with that.

"Alright, we'll be making a left then." Eragon said before they shifted their horses to the west. Leona and Eragon stayed close to the border of the dessert so they would be able to make camp in the forest and find manageable food. When he finally saw the black outline of the forest Eragon sighed of relief. Being out in the hot dessert is not particularly how he wants to spend his day.

When they finally entered the forest Eragon made no hesitation to get off his horse. As he got off he said to Leona,

"Alright, so do you want to stay here while I look for food or shall…" Eragon heard fast footsteps fade into the forest and he turned to look and saw Leona running fast among the trees dodging each one beautifully.

"Well I hope you will get me something too!" Eragon called out. Even though he could not see her anymore he knew that she heard him. Eragon sighed as he looked to the darkening sky and said under his breath,

"Better get the fire going." Eragon tied up Haeko and Olbae to a tree and then went off to find good wood for the fire. As Eragon traveled deeper in the forest the more he did not like it. It reminded him of the haunting forests of Helgrind and that was something he did not want to remember. Eragon quickly picked up a few branches and quickened his pace. As he walked rapidly but cautiously he saw something from the corner of his eye. He tried to look closer but the moonlight was directed somewhere else so he dared to move forward. Eragon reached for Boltrem but he left it with his saddle bags. But as Eragon got closer he saw it was just Leona probably picking up a fruit that she had found, but she was not moving. He knew that something terrible had happened.

"Leona!" Eragon leapt over broken logs and moss covered rocks and finally got to her, but he stopped dead in his tracks. It was not Leona. He would have ran back to camp at the sight of this but something told him that this helpless woman was in need of desperate aid.

"Excuse me, my lady?" Eragon asked quietly, but there was no response. He finally pushed her body slightly to wake her up but she did not budge to do that either. Eragon knew that she was alive for she was breathing quite heavily. Eragon turned her over on her back to see if she had any injuries, but there were none only a few scratches on her face but other than that she was impeccable. She had dark almost black hair that was wavy and beautifully sprawled out on the earth's floor. And then Eragon saw the pointed ears which explained her beauty and her pallid skin color but where did she come from? Eragon looked again for injuries but all he saw was the beautiful deep red dress embroidered with gold. Eragon felt like he had just found a treasure but did not know what to do with it. Then he said under his breath,

"Leona will know what to do with you." After that he picked her light body up and handled her with great care as he reached for camp.

------------------------

As Galron lifted up into he sky Gelmir held as tight as he possibly could, but he was having the time of his life. He screamed in excitement as he watched the trees disappear from his vision and turn into tiny green dots that were sealed together. When Galron had finally leveled out his body Gelmir looked to Oromis and his face did not hold any excitement. He just had on a hard straight look on his face holding no passion or thrill in his features.

"Come on Oromis! Show some compassion in what you're doing!" Oromis turned to him and scoffed as he said,

"Gelmir, I don't have to act like a fool like you are doing." Gelmir just knew this was Oromis's way of playing so he said back to him,

"Yea I forgot you're just an old elf. You guys don't have any feelings." Both Glaedr and Oromis shot their heads toward Gelmir. Now Gelmir knew that they were getting angry and that's exactly what he was going for.

"So you're saying I'm too old? Is this what you are asking for? A challenge that you will greatly lose?" Gelmir laughed, but Galron said in his mind,

_Gelmir, please you barely know how to ride. Don't get arrogant just because you survived the lift off._ Gelmir was about to say something but Oromis interrupted,

"Come now Gelmir. Let's see how weak Galron is compared Glaedr." Gelmir felt a vibration under his legs and he soon found out that it was Galron growling.

_How much weaker I am! You do forget that I am the young one and not and old fool like Glaedr! _Glaedr shot Galron a look as he bared his teeth and said,

_I have more experience than you will ever live for! _All of the sudden Gelmir heard a loud roar but it was not from either dragon, but Saphira who was flying behind them the whole time.

_All four of you stop this! Especially you Oromis! You should know not to get tricked by Gelmir's stupid actions!_ Oromis was baffled that Saphira had scolded him but he had nothing to say other than,

"I can't help it. Gelmir gets me worked up and turns me into a child again!" Gelmir chuckled knowing that his annoyance to Oromis was working, but then he saw smoke rise up out of Galron's nostrils.

_Gelmir what's wrong?_ Then Galron yelled in everyone's head,

_I am not weak! I will show all of you that I am just as strong as any of you! _Gelmir did not like the sound of this. Without a warning Gelmir saw Galron's neck extend down so his nose pointed toward the earth and then the rest of his body went down with him sending Gelmir's heart to race.

"Galron stop!" Gelmir cried out but Galron was so angry that he probably could not even hear him. Gelmir through his arms around Galron's neck and squeezed his legs around his belly to try to hold on as tight as possible. Gelmir heard so many voices in his mind but he could not make out any words, he was terrified. He tried to have fun but when Galron was this angry he did not know what was going to happen. Galron heard continuous roars from Glaedr and Saphira and he looked to see where they were. They were racing right behind Galron but every time they were close enough to stop him Galron would roar and speed up.

"Galron please I am begging you stop!" But Galron made no effort to stop. Soon enough they were almost down to the tops of the trees and when he felt as though they were going to crash Galron jerked up and just like that Gelmir lost his grip on Galron's neck. The only thing the was holding on was his legs. Galron's body was completely vertical going up toward the sky and every time Gelmir made an effort to reach back to his neck the wind pushed him back. Saphira screamed into Gelmir's head,

_Gelmir! Hold on!_ But Gelmir just could not anymore, his abdominals were exhausted from trying to fight the wind and all of his strength just gave up. He slid out of Galron's saddle and he saw Galron fly farther away as Glaedr and Oromis went after him. Gelmir then could not breath the oxygen escaped from him every time he went for a breath. He could see his vision fading to black until he hit something hard that hurt his back terribly. He looked down and saw the he was clenched in Saphira's talon. Her soft voice seem to ease the pain as she said,

_Gelmir are you alright? Please answer me._ But Gelmir thought of Saphira's voice as a lullaby and he started to close his eyes as he heard Saphira's voice fade away saying,

_No! Gelmir stay awake, please!_

-----------------------------

Eragon gently placed the elf on the ground as he heard Leona's footsteps behind him. Leona gasped and said,

"Who is this? What happened to her?" Leona raced to the girl and inspected her as Eragon said,

"I don't know I found her lying on the forest ground. She is breathing quite heavily so I know she is alive but she will not wake up of whatever she is in." Leona checked her pulse and opened her eyes to find that the elf had dark brown eyes. Then Leona looked up to Eragon and said,

"She is under a spell, Eragon." Eragon was confused and said,

"Then wouldn't her eyes be milky white?" Leona nodded and said,

"Yes, Galbatorix must have conducted a spell on her, but now that his power is deceased the spell is dead causing the host to become numb or at least feel numb." Eragon had never head this before and wanted to learn more,

"If the spell is now dead then why is she not free?" Leona looked to her again and then back at Eragon,

"She did not complete the spell. Whatever the spell was Galbatorix's power ceased before she got to what she was commanded to do. It's actually very complicated." Eragon nodded and said,

"Well is there any way we can get her out of this 'comma'?" Leona nodded,

"Yes, but I need you're help too. This child drains a lot of energy away from me." Eragon stepped close and said,

"Of course, just tell me what to do." Leona grabbed his hand and held it over the elf's body. Once that action took place she said,

"Now this spell is very powerful and it may take a great deal of energy from you as well especially when Saphira is not here to support you. Just share your energy with me as I chant the spell." Eragon simply nodded and waited for Leona to utter the ancient language. It was a few moments until Leona said in a powerful tone,

"Fricai onr eka eddyr. Vakna, Alfa-kona, vakna fra ono draumr kopa un risa!" Leona's green magic flowed from her palm as Eragon's blue magic followed then collided to show a miraculous color. But although the color was hypnotizing, within each passing second of the spell Eragon grew just a bit weaker. After about en seconds the spell was complete now all Leona and Eragon did was wait, but nothing happened,

"I don't understand, I am sure that . . ." Then both of them witnessed the elf's breathing to slow down and manage a comfortable pace. Her fingers started to twitch uncontrollably and her hands moved to pat the earth's ground. In a flash her big brown eyes opened and they showed panic and fear. She quickly sat up and inched away from Leona and Eragon and said,

"Who are you?" Her voice had a bit of power in it yet had a sweet tone to it. Her voice sounded like Leona's a bit but her voice had a hint of steel resting below.

"I am Eragon Shadeslayer and this here is Leona." The woman was still not convinced that they were trying to help her and she said,

"Why am I here? Why did you take me here?" Eragon sighed and said,

"You were placed under a spell by Galbatorix, do you not remember this?" The girl crinkled her eyebrows and said,

"No I do not. Who is Galbatorix?" Eragon turned to Leona and said softly,

"Are you sure that she was placed under a spell? Maybe it was something else." Leona shook her head,

"No, because of the spell Galbatorix placed her on she lost her memory, but she shall retain a bit each day. In a few hours she should know her name." Eragon nodded and tested the woman with a question to see if Leona was right,

"What is your name?" The elf looked above as if the answer was in the night sky written in the stars.

" I cannot answer that for I do not know." Eragon nodded and crouched down to get eye level with her and said,

"I know you do not know us and that we are complete strangers but you must trust us. You were placed under a spell by Galbatorix he was the king of Galbatorix until he was killed in the last battle." The elf was appalled at this and said,

"That's awful!" Eragon shook his head,

"No it is not. He was a dreadful king and he was the one who placed under the terrible spell. Now listen, do not speak. You have lost all of your memory because of his spell it will return bit by bit as the days pass. You may even retrieve some memory in a few hours until then you must stay with us." Leona sighed and glared at Eragon. He gave her an apologetic look knowing that the whole point of this vacation was to be together. All she did was gather her fruits she had found and said,

"You better start the fire. We do not want be in the dark especially for someone who has been in the dark for weeks now."

**A/N: Alright, a pretty long chapter. I should update soon and I will also tell you in about three chapters or so about the new story I am writing. I'll talk all about it soon and just a little hint about the story. If you like Twilight and the Inheritance cycle you will love this next story so stay tuned! NOW REVIEW PLEASE!**


	41. There Are Many Paths To Tread

**A/N: QUICK UPDATE! Okay not so happy with the amount of reviews last time so could we all do that? Alright go on and read.**

Gelmir awoke to the dark night staring at him in the face. He was also welcomed with a splitting headache that lost his concentration but soon regained it. He sat up and looked around to find Oromis and his dragon around the fire but where was …

_Gelmir! Are you alright?_ Saphira's voice rang in his head a little too loudly. He saw that he was wrapped cozily in Saphira's tail and looked up to see her glowing, blue eyes staring at him with concern.

_Yea, just a headache but nothing too much. But my back is killing me!_ Gelmir said as he adjust his shoulders to try to work his back but it just hurt more.

_Sorry that was me. It was the impact of me catching you when you fell off of Galron. _Gelmir looked quickly around to see where Galron was but he could not see him.

_Where is he? _Saphira looked away from him and looked deep into the forest as she said,

_He should be near us. He needed sometime to be alone. He is terribly sorry for what he has done to you, Gelmir. He is so angry with himself so he figured he needed sometime alone to calm himself. He is also stressed over Leona, he does not know what to do with himself now that Leona is gone and he does not know how contain his anger._ Gelmir chuckled,

_Sounds like me with Luthien and everything. _Saphira nodded her giant head. There was a long silence until Saphira said,

_Oromis is making you some soup for you that will make you feel better. _Gelmir sighed and said,

_Soup? I need meat! I am no elf!_ Saphira chuckled in his head,

_I agree but it will make you feel better. I may be able to catch you a rabbit for breakfast tomorrow if you wish._ Gelmir smiled and said,

_That would be rather nice. Thank you, Saphira._ She smiled and nodded again. Gelmir saw Oromis make his way with a bowl of steaming soup.

"Good, you're up. Now you can have this, it will make you feel better." Gelmir sighed as he took the soup carefully from Oromis's hands. It actually smelled quite good but when he sipped it he was ready to spit it back out.

"God, Oromis! You know I don't like this! Why could you not make me a nice hearty soup with some potatoes or carrots?" Oromis retorted,

"Because that will not make you fell better it will make you feel fatter! Just drink it Gelmir it does not taste that bad. Gelmir groaned and said,

"Well I am not an elf! I don't find herbs and hot water a filling meal!" Oromis looked at him with angry eyes,

"You will drink it and that's the end of it! If you call yourself a man than you can most definitely drink that soup!" Oromis stormed off and Gelmir made a face at him which was probably the most immature thing to do.

_Oh, Gelmir, just drink it. You are acting rather childish._ Gelmir moaned and said,

"Fine I'll drink the damn soup!" Gelmir lifted to bowl to his lips and held his breath as he chugged the soup down in eight mighty gulps. He plunged the bowl on the ground and said,

"There I am finished, Oromis!" Oromis came back to him and said,

"Good, now you can have your second helping." Gelmir growled sarcastically,

"Oh great! I can't wait!" As Oromis went to get him more soup Gelmir saw some distant trees moving and out came Galron with his head down, he looked absolutely miserable.

_You should go talk to him, Gelmir._ He nodded and got up slowly and ignored the slight dizziness and walked to Galron saying,

_Galron, we should talk. And do not fret; I am not mad at you. I understand._ Galron lifted his head up a bit and said,

_You do?_ Gelmir smiled and nodded,

_Do you want to go for a walk, I know you just came back from one but do you mind to spare another?_ Galron responded by walking slowly back into the woods. They walked side by side for a few paces until Gelmir said out loud,

"So would you mind telling me why you went mad earlier today?" Galron sighed and said,

_I am so sorry, Gelmir, I just couldn't control myself. Now that Leona is not here to tame me or calm me with her soft voice in my head I just don't know what else to do! My mind is a mess without her here. She does not know what she is doing to me._ Gelmir looked to the dirt and understood this.

"Galron, I know what you are going through and I do not blame you. I have overreacted many times because I do not know how to handle things now that Luthien is not here to cheer me up or to stop me. You know, when I first heard the news that Leona was pregnant I punched Eragon in the face. Galron raised his head a bit with his green glowing eyes staring at him innocently,

_You did?_

"Sure did. But if Luthien was there he would have been the one to congratulate Leona instead of punching Eragon in the face. He would have stopped me. Without that one person in your life it is a dark time, I know. But the light will return to you soon." Galron still had his bright eyes on him as he said,

_Has the light found you yet?_ Gelmir smirked but this was still a fragile subject to talk about,

"It's coming, Galron. I have learned to have a bit of fun without him by my side, but let me tell you it is not easy. The thing is Galron, I feel him all around me the other night I saw him! I felt his warmth when I hugged him he was really there I don't know how. I guess he felt my pain and I don't know he just showed up. And that little thing made me so happy, Galron, just seeing his smile made me think that I will be okay. You just need to lighten up Galron. You will be with Leona soon and the light that I have been so longing to search for will come to you. You just need to learn to be patient, and to calm down." Galron looked to the ground and said,

_You are right. I was a fool earlier today and I will try to control yourself. But just in case fly on Saphira from now on. _Gelmir chuckled and said,

"I might have to take your word on that." There was a long silence until Galron said,

_Shall we head back? Unless you would like to share more words of wisdom._ Gelmir laughed a bit and said,

_No, I think I am done for today._ Gelmir saw a faint smile on Galron's muzzle which made him smile too. As they rustled through the trees Gelmir was greeted with Oromis holding out a bowl of soup and said,

"You better eat it before it gets cold."

-------------------------

"Aranel! My name is Aranel!" Eragon heard a lady yell out this morning. He sighed and opened his eyes to find that the elf woman was sat up with a hug smile on her face. Eragon figured that this was the one who woke him up, this was Aranel. Eragon heard Leona groan on his chest and say,

"What? What is it?" Aranel repeated herself,

"My name is Aranel! I remember!" Leona now shot up at the news,

"That's fantastic do you remember anything else?" Aranel nodded her head,

"Yes I am twenty years old." Eragon finally got up along with Leona and said,

"That is all you remember? Do you know where you live?" Aranel shook her head,

"I am sorry no. I truly do not mean to ruin your time together." Leona tried to be polite and said,

"Do not worry, it is our instinct to help people, we are dragon riders." Aranel's eyes went wide,

"You two are dragon riders?" They both nodded their heads.

"Well the gods sure have blessed me. Where are your dragons may I ask? I have not seen them." Leona lowered her head and Eragon knew that she did not want to talk about it for he knew that she missed Galron. Eragon gently rubbed her back and said,

"We both had a disagreement with our dragons. So we just needed some time alone without them."

"I do not mean to pry but what was the disagreement?" Aranel asked curiously. Eragon did not mind answering this but looked down to Leona to see if it was alright. She just held the same facial expression she had before.

"Well, you see Leona is pregnant and our dragons did not like that. In fact everyone we told did not like that. So we decided it was an unhealthy environment to be around so we needed to escape from it all." Aranel's eyes lit up and she turned to Leona with a smile and said,

"You're pregnant?" Leona smiled and nodded.

"That's wonderful! How come nobody has approved of this? I sure do and I don't even know you two, well I barely know myself for that matter." Eragon and Leona laughed and then Eragon said,

"Thank you, at least some one approves." Aranel looked astonished,

"No one approves? Absolutely no one?" Leona slowly shook her head and said softly,

"Not even my own mother, she says I am too young." Aranel gestured her hand as if she was brushing something off and said,

"No matter the age you two are in love, but how old are you two?" Eragon spoke this time and said,

"Eighteen." Aranel laughed and said,

"That is too young? There is not a certain age on when you are in love and that is not young; it is the perfect age. And let me say that you two will have the most beautiful child in all of Alagaesia." Leona had a smile on that Eragon had not seen in a while,

"Thank you." Leona said gracefully and continued, "And you remembered that we are in Alagaesia." Aranel smiled slightly and said,

"Yes, I suppose so." She looked at Eragon and Leona for a time now with a smile on her face the said,

"I wish I will share love like the kind you two have." Leona snuggled close in Eragon's arms and said,

"Well maybe you do you just can't remember, but I am sure the memory of him will come back soon. Maybe he is waiting for you back at home." Aranel smiled and rested her head against Eragon's saddle bags as she closed her eyes peacefully and muttered,

"Maybe."

After talking about many things they found Aranel to be a wonderful company. She approved of everything they said and her memories came back as they talked more and more. They found out she lived in Ellesmera and she is an ally of Arya. When the sun was higher than Eragon had expected he jumped quickly up and said,

"Oh we should get going. Let's pack up everything." They all chipped in and strapped the saddle bags to the horses securely. As Leona and Eragon mounted their horses Eragon said,

"Are you sure you can run along with the horses all day?" Aranel laughed and said,

"Of course! I'm an elf, I am built that way." Eragon felt foolish for asking that question. As they started there horses off at an easy canter, Aranel was simply jogging. She smiled and said,

"You mind if we speed it up a little?" Eragon kicked Haeko and they sped into a gallop with Leona close by his side on Olbae. They rode or ran in silence for a bit until Aranel said,

"So where are you two headed for?" Leona sighed and said,

"Well I would like to know that as well," Eragon looked at Leona's face and saw it was sulky. He smiled at her and said,

"You will love that I brought you there and forgive of why I have kept it a secret." Aranel then called out,

"You can tell me!" Eragon laughed and said,

"Tell you all what, I will give you two a hint. It is near Gil'ead." Aranel grunted out,

"Well that is no help for me." Eragon crinkled his eyebrows,

"Why… Oh that's right memory loss. Well it is a prison by the King's palace, do you recall?" Aranel searched the answer through all her mind but all she said was,

"Never heard of it."

**A/N: Now I know this really is not too exciting but some good dtuff is coming in the next chapter so keep reading. My new story that I am writing is going to be called: Through Shadows to the Edge of Night. As I said before it is a bit like twilight but it is in Eragon time zone so if you like those two books you will love this. Alright. PLEASE REVIEW! PLEAAAAASE!**


End file.
